


Pandora

by Icalynn, Ischa



Series: Were-AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, Human-Werewolf Interactions, M/M, Multi, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No Mating Cycles/Heats, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Polyamory, Private Investigators, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 116,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd's Investigation is open for business. </p><p>An Established Werewolf AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~0ne~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of our verse we created in [Endangered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3639288/chapters/8039661). We loved writing in this verse so much we wanted to write more! This focuses more on Jason's and Dick's relationship and Jason's new business venture, but there will be extras featuring everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new venture as much as we do! Enjoy!

~One~

“When I was a kid and watching those old noir movies, you know? I always thought I'd like to have a busty blonde as my secretary with awesome oral skills,” Jason said. 

Tim gave him a look. “When you were a kid you were thinking about oral?”

“Okay...a bit later I was thinking about oral, but I always imagined myself with a cool hat and a busty blonde sitting on my desk. She had high heels on.” 

“I don't think Tim's ready for that,” Steph cut in as she entered the office with lunch. “So, basically you wanted someone who looks like me?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jason replied grinning. “With awesome oral skills.”

She grinned dirty. “Tim is excellent at oral.”

“Steph!” Tim said, mock scandalized. 

“You are, lover, and you know it. You are also smart and way too hot for this office anyway,” she winked at Jason and Jason laughed. 

“I know I don't deserve this little genius wolf.”

“I offered,” Tim said, serious now. “But you know you need to employ someone to help you out. You need a secretary. An assistant. Someone. I can't always be here and answer your phone.” 

“Answering the phone? You aren't paid enough to be so degraded,” Steph said. 

Jason knew it was all in fun, but they were serious too. He needed someone to coordinate his meetings with clients and take phone calls, help him out when he was in the field. Another wolf would be best, of course. So he wouldn’t have to keep secrets. He also knew that Tim would always help him out, but Tim was also building his own life, had two lovers, and helped out the Batman. His little genius wolf had a lot on his plate. 

“I know, I know...maybe you could do something about my lack of assistant?” Jason asked, batting his eyelashes at Tim. 

Tim sighed. “Fine. A classified then?”

Jason thought about it and then nodded. He didn't want Bruce's help on this. He wanted to find someone who was good at this, would fit in with him and really needed a job. Not some high profile Harvard student or something.

“Yeah,” Jason said. “Can we put in ‘curvy’ as a requirement?”

“Yes, if you want to be sued from here to Sunday,” Steph replied sweetly. Jason knew she was thinking about getting into law. She had been talking with Laurel Lance about it.

“Let's not then,” Jason said. 

Tim smiled. “I'll take care of it and I will be here for the interviews too.” 

“So you won't decide with your dick,” Steph supplied. 

“Hey, I'm in a committed relationship,” Jason said. 

“Me too,” Stephanie replied, “Doesn't mean I'm not looking at Dick's ass every time he walks by.”

Tim nodded in agreement. 

Jason had half a mind to defend Dick's honor, but the truth was Dick loved to be looked at and he had the greatest ass of them all.

“You’re both horrible people,” Jason said, grinning. 

“My boyfriend is helping you out of the goodness of his heart, Jay. He is a saint.”

“And a sinner,” Tim cut in with a smile. There was something about that smile that clearly spelled danger and made Jay’s cock twitch. Just a bit, but still. Tim, Jason realized, had grown into a very handsome young man. He grabbed a lock of Tim’s hair and pulled. Tim blinked up at him. “What?”

“You know, I just realized that you’re really pretty,” Jason said. 

Tim blushed. 

“Paws off, Jay. He’s mine.”

“And Damian’s,” Jason said. 

She grinned. “But right now he’s mostly mine. So back off.”

Jason backed off. 

~+~ 

“You are not allowed to joke about sex with them,” Tim instructed. 

“Take away all my fun,” Jason replied. 

“I would not advise sitting on the edge of the desk, Jay.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Are they all posh with a stick up their asses?” Jason asked. 

Tim took a breath. “Am I?”

“No, but even if you were, you’re a genius and handsome,” Jason replied grinning. “Did you find me someone like you, but with curves?”

“Maybe,” Tim replied. “I wasn’t sure what you were really looking for, so I have a mix of genders and ages. All of them have excellent resumes.” He put six files on Jason’s desk and looked Jason in the eyes. “I’m sure you’ll make the right choice, Jason.”

Somehow Jason had the feeling that this was a test. “You said you will be here for this.”

“Yes, but I can’t. And after thinking about it, I came to the decision that you should go with the person that feels right to you.” 

“Okay…” Jason said. 

Tim smiled at him. “Good luck. You have time for a coffee and a bagel. Your first interview is at ten.” 

Jason nodded. No big deal, he thought. He handled other things – he was a vigilante by night and he worked with the fucking Batman. He could totally hire an assistant. 

Tim had been right, they were all very capable. They all seemed nice and eager too. But Jason just didn’t feel the spark, so to speak. 

“Harper Row,” Jason said, she was the fifth. She had short blue hair and looked a bit like a boy. And she smelled like wolf. 

“Mister Todd,” Harper Row replied. 

She wasn’t what Jason had expected. “Your picture isn’t up to date, is it?” 

She smiled, but it looked a bit forced. “No, it’s not.” 

He shook her hand. Her hand was small, but her handshake strong. “Please sit,” Jason said. “Your resume is really quite impressive.”

“Thank you,” Harper replied. 

“Might I ask you something personal?”

She cocked an eyebrow. “Sure?”

“You smell like wolf, but not-”

“Ah,” Harper said. “My brother was bitten. I know about it, but I’m not in fact a werewolf.”

“You smell very strongly like wolf,” Jason said, frowning. 

“Mister Todd, can I be frank?” Harper asked. 

“Sure,” Jason replied. 

“I’m smart. I think my abilities will be wasted as a secretary to be honest, but I can do it and I need this job. The reason why I smell so strongly of wolf is because I share a shitty one-room apartment with my brother in the worst part of town.”

“And you would like to move out of there.”

“Yes, mostly for Cullen.”

Jason looked at her long and hard. She just sat there and let him, staring into his eyes the whole time without flinching. 

“Sexual jokes?” Jason asked. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Will they be a problem?” Jason wanted to know. 

She hesitated. “Are we talking misogynic and you swatting me on my ass when I walk by or offhanded jokes about dicks?”

Jason smiled. “The later. Also I would never hit on you or invade your personal space like that, I’m in a committed relationship.”

“Most people don’t think that’s a hindrance.” 

“That’s true, and that’s what half of our cases will most likely be,” Jason said and he liked that she said ‘people’ and not ‘men’. 

“If you’re asking if I can handle it, yes, I can. It’s not my place to judge anyone. We only find out the truth.”

Jason smiled. “You will mostly sit here behind the desk and answer the phone.”

She nodded. “I know, but you will pay me handsomely for it.”

“Can you make coffee?”

“No, but I can buy it,” Harper replied. 

“Good enough,” Jason said. 

“You’re hiring me,” she said. It wasn’t even a question. 

“I still have one candidate left,” Jason replied. 

“You’re hiring me,” she repeated. 

“I just might,” Jason said. 

“Great, thank you. You won’t regret it,” Harper replied. 

“I’m still going to see the other candidate, Miss Row.” 

“As you should,” Harper replied, making a face. “You can call me Harper.”

“I’m sure Tim would think that it would be highly unprofessional to call you by your first name.”

She looked at him as she got up. “Somehow I don’t think you would be all that bothered.” 

Jason had to admit she was right. He had a good feeling hiring her. 

“When can you start?” 

“Tomorrow,” Harper replied. 

“Good, I’ll let Tim know so he can prepare your paperwork.” 

“See you tomorrow, Mister Todd,” Harper said. 

Jason nodded. He wasn’t sure he liked the ring of Mister Todd that much. 

The last one was a busty blonde. Jason groaned inwardly. Tim was evil. EVIL.

~+~

“How did it go?” Dick asked, loosening his tie. 

Jason wanted to tell him to keep it on and then bend him over their kitchen table, but Dick looked tired. He was a rookie cop and the department made him feel it. 

“I have a new assistant,” Jason answered. 

“Wolf?”

“No, but her brother is and I think we will work out just fine,” Jason said. He was actually really happy about how the day went. “Now I only need my first case.”

“I might have something,” Dick said. 

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. “How come?”

“I’m just that great and a supporting and loving boyfriend, Jason,” Dick said. 

Jason grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. “Yes, you are.” He kissed Dick gently and then a bit more forcefully. “How tired are you?” 

“Not too tired to let you rim me and then come all over my gorgeous ass,” Dick said, kissing Jason hard. 

It wasn’t what Jason had had in mind, but he was nothing, if not adaptable. “Sounds like a good plan. You want something to eat before or after?” 

“I already ate with John,” Dick said. “I hope that’s fine.”

“Yeah,” Jason answered, because it was. They had jobs now and those jobs were taking them in different directions. Jason knew that they wouldn’t be able to eat together every day. “It is.”

“Tomorrow at breakfast you can tell me all about your new assistant, because I’m telling you now, as soon as I come my brains out I will fall asleep.” 

“Okay…can you leave the tie and shirt on?” 

Dick smiled. “Yeah, I can.” And then he pulled Jason up to their bedroom.


	2. ~Two~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Batman Day!! <3

~Two~

“Shit,” Jason grumbled as he started to pull away. “Why didn’t you wake me, you’re gonna be late.” 

Dick chuckled, “You didn’t seem to mind the other day.” Jay smirked and Dick tugged him back into his arms. “Besides, it’s my day off. My first, in what feels like forever.”

“Yeah?” Jason hummed. “Well, then what should we do this beautiful morning?” 

Dick grinned, rolling them over and pinning Jason under him. “I wanna run and then fuck in the gardens.” 

Jason’s eyes sparkled with interest. “It has been awhile.” 

“Yeah, and then Alfred will make us breakfast while I tell you about the case I mentioned last night.” Dick smiled, kissing Jason and then nipping at his neck. “Yes?” 

“Yes.” Jason readily agreed and then they kissed a little more, a little dirty and Dick moaned into Jason’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Dick groaned as they parted. He winked at Jay and turned, feeling so damn good and free and a little bit feral. He barked at Jason, licking his face.

Jason chuckled, grabbing him by the neck and hugging him. “Show off.” He teased lightly and then shifted as well. 

Dick barked and jumped off the bed, racing down the stairs and out the doggie door with Jason hot on his heels. 

The grass was still damp under his paws from the morning dew and the air was cool and crisp. It felt amazing. 

They ran the full length of the garden and then Dick pounced on Jason and they rolled around on the ground, just playing. Dick growled, taking control. He bit Jay’s neck and rubbed against him, just loving the heat of Jason’s body against his. Jay whimpered, underneath him and Dick licked his snout. 

There was nothing sweet or romantic about this moment, it was dirty and raw and feral as they fucked. They’ve done this so many times before and god, did Dick love every moment of it. 

They collapsed onto the grass, panting for air and enjoying their orgasmic high. 

Jay nudged at him and Dick barked in reply. Jason shot up and darted away and Dick actively gave chase, following him back to the manor. They scratched at the kitchen door until Alfred let them in. 

“Good morning, Master Dick and Master Jason.” He nodded, opening the door wider for them. “Breakfast is ready to be served.” 

Dick barked in acknowledgement as Alfred grabbed two blankets and draped them onto them. They shifted back into their human forms and then wrapped the blankets around themselves. 

“Smells divine, Alfred.” Dick grinned. “I’m starving.” 

“Of course, Master Dick.” Alfred smiled. “If you need anything else, let me know.” 

“Will do. Thanks, Alfred.” Jason nodded. “Are Bruce and John around?” 

“Cass?” 

“Master Bruce has already left for the office and took Miss Cassandra to school, and I believe Master John is still sleeping.” Alfred announced and then attended to the meal on the stove. 

Dick snorted, “John said he was going to sleep for the next few days.” 

“Don’t blame him,” Jason chuckled. “I’m surprised you didn’t want to do the same.” 

Dick shrugged. “It crossed my mind, but I wanted to run and well.” He winked at Jason. “You know.” 

“Yes, I know.” Jason grinned and pulled Dick closer to him, kissing him softly. 

“Breakfast is on the table.” 

They nodded and headed to the table. There was stacks of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, veggie bacon, and an assortment of pastries. They piled their plates up and sat down to eat. 

“So?” Jason questioned as he bit a piece of his veggie bacon. Dick couldn’t help but make a face, the veggie stuff wasn’t too bad, but he loved the real stuff. “What’s this case coming my way?” 

“Bullock and I were called out on a missing person’s case,” Dick began. “And after a brief interview with the parents Bullock dismissed the case and yeah, I get it. There were no signs of an abduction, it’s a clear cut runaway case-”

“But?”

Dick smiled, Jay knew him so damn well. “The kid? Is a wolf. And he’s running scared. And of course, I couldn’t tell that to Bullock.”

Jason frowned. “The parents?” 

“Are so not wolf, I didn’t even smell him until we went upstairs to investigate his room. It reeked of wolf, stress, and hormones.” Dick sighed. “He just turned seventeen and his adoptive parents are nice, but clueless. I was also told that he had been abused for most of his life, until they took him in. So they have no idea what to think about the fact that he’s run away, they think something else is going on… and yeah, there is. He’s a wolf and has no support.” Dick explained, his heart aching at the thought of being out in the world, not knowing who to trust. He would have been in the same boat, if it wasn’t for Bruce taking him in when he was orphaned as a young pup. 

“And you want me to find him, take him home, and then tell him that we’ll be there if he needs someone.” Jason concluded with a sly smirk on his lips.

Dick smiled, “You know me so damn well.” 

Jason returned the smile. “This kid got a name?” 

“Colin Thompson.” Dick replied, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. “But his birth name was Colin Wilkes… ya know, I’m surprised Blackwell didn’t get his paws on him while he was at the orphanage. But then again, he was in and out of foster homes.”

Jason growled at the mention of Blackwell’s name, thankfully that was all behind them. 

“I gave your fancy new card to Mrs. Thompson, I told her to call this afternoon if Colin hadn’t shown up.” Dick added, taking another bite of his pancakes. He wiped his mouth, before beginning again. “Which I assume he won’t.” 

Jay nodded, then paused. “Wait, my fancy new card?” 

“Oh!” Dick grinned. “Haven’t you seen them? Tim brought a box to me at the station, thought I might have a need to hand them out on occasion and he was right. They’re pretty sharp looking.” 

“Nope, they’re probably at the office.” Jason glanced at the clock on the wall. “He’s bringing by the paperwork and all that for my assistant too.” 

“So does your assistant have a name? The hot busty blonde?” Dick couldn’t help but tease.

Jason snorted. “Tim is evil.” 

Dick laughed. “I knew you’d get a kick out of her and her resume wasn’t half bad.” 

Jason raised a brow. “When did you see their resumes?” 

“I have my ways,” Dick winked. Tim had discussed his top picks with him via email, wanting to make sure he picked the ones that Jason would be interested in. “So?”

“Harper Row.” 

“Good choice, she was one of my top picks.” Dick smiled. “And even better that she knows about our kind, will make work so much nicer.” 

“Yeah, I think you’ll like her,” Jason nodded. 

“Well, I was hoping to see your new office and meet your new assistant today,” Dick began. “Maybe christen that fancy desk of yours.” 

Jason smirked. “Deal.” 

~*~

Jason gave him the official tour, it was very retro and very much in Jason’s style. It totally looked like they had stepped into one of those old noir movies. There was two offices, a reception area, and a small break room. 

Dick had leaned back against Jason’s sturdy wood desk, filthy images flashing in his mind. Dick tugged on Jason’s shirt and kissed him. They parted when they heard the main door open and shut. 

“Mister Todd?” A voice rang out and Jason winked at Dick.

“In here,” Jason replied. “Come meet my Dick.” 

Dick chuckled in amusement as he heard a soft grunt. 

“Already starting with the dick jokes? What are you, five?” Came the instant retort and Dick could see why Jason had picked her. She paused, eyes widening as she realized that Jason wasn’t alone. “Oh, hi.” 

“Harper, this is my boyfriend Dick.” Jason began the introductions, clearly amused. “Dick, this is Harper Row.” 

Harper cheek’s flushed and she offered her hand in greeting. “It’s nice to meet you, Dick.” 

“Nice to meet you, Harper.” Dick smiled, taking her hand and shaking it. She was pretty, with blue hair. She sold the whole punk look, it looked good on her. And she smelled like wolf. “And he’s more like twelve.” He winked and Harper flushed even harder. 

“Is your name really Dick?” She couldn’t help but ask and Dick laughed. 

“Yes, my name is Richard Grayson, but I’ve always gone by Dick.” 

Harper nodded. “Already, keeping me on my toes.” 

“Of course,” Jason smirked. “Man the phones, I’m expecting a call. Our first case in fact.” 

“Exciting, anything else?” She asked as she turned to head out to the receptionist’s desk. 

“Tim will also be stopping by with your paperwork.” Jason stated. “He should be here soon.” 

She nodded. “Sounds good, Mister Todd.” 

Jason grimaced at the name. “Please, just call me Jason.” 

“Whatever you want, Jason.” She smiled and then left them in Jason’s office. 

“I like her,” Dick grinned. “Think she’ll fit in just fine.” 

“Yeah,” Jason smiled as he locked his door and turned back to Dick “I think so too.” 

Dick smirked, tugging Jason to him. “Now, I think we should christen this desk of yours.” 

“I like this plan of yours,” Jason kissed him, pinning Dick against the desk.

Dick flushed with desire, wanting nothing else. This was turning out to be a perfect day.


	3. ~Three~

~Three~

“Okay,” Jason said. “The boy is scared out of his mind. Dick said he smelled the stress in the room. We don’t know if he was born a wolf, or was bitten, or what have you. We don’t know where he is. His parents are frantic.” Jason had talked to Mister and Misses Thompson. Harper knew that because she made the appointment. He said they seemed like really nice people. And they cared about Colin, but of course they didn’t know about the boy’s true nature. “I want you to dig up everything-”

“Yeah, done,” Harper said, handing him printouts. 

“Medical records?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah…when I read certain things, I want to punch people,” she admitted quietly. 

Jason nodded. “Okay, so background check?”

“I marked the relevant stuff already,” Harper replied. 

“Good man, woman. Assistant,” Jason said. 

She grinned at him. “It’s what you’re paying me for, is it not?”

“Yes, I guess I do,” Jason answered. “So, back when I lived on the streets-” 

“Wait, what?” Harper interrupted. 

“I was a street kid for a while, but I checked the places I used to hang out and they’re not the places street kids hang out anymore, these days, I guess.” 

Harper really wanted to tell Jason to back up, because she wanted to hear that story about him living on the streets of Gotham and she wanted to know why, but she had only been his employee for a few days now and she didn’t want to overstep. 

“I can check some things for you,” Harper said. 

Jason grinned. “You’ll fit right in.” 

The thing was, he was right. “What should I do when I find him?” 

“Make friends, tell him about your brother…tell him about me.”

“You think he will come over for a chat? I mean you are a private di- investigator.”

“Ah…young Harper, you nearly used ‘dick’. I’m so proud.” 

“Jason.”

“You can give him my card and tell him I’m a werewolf with one of the important packs.”

“Okay…I’ll do my best.”

“I know.”

“You’ll pay me overtime for that, right?” Harper asked. 

Jason smiled. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

~+~

Cullen threw his backpack over the chair and looked at Harper. “You going out?”

“Yeah,” Harper said, looking at herself in the mirror. Did she look like a runaway? What did runaways even look like? 

“Not your usual get up when you want to get laid.” 

She glared at him. “It’s for work.” 

“Okay,” Cullen said, leaning against the sofa. “I’m listening.” 

“So there is this kid,” Harper began and then told Cullen all about the boy. 

“Ah…okay, and you think he will just come with you and you can lure him into Todd’s office?”

“I was told I smell like wolf,” Harper answered. “Has to count for something.”

“Weird, you know? Never thought me being a monster would be a good thing.” 

Harper stopped fussing with her clothes and looked at her brother. “You’re not a monster Cullen. We’ve been over it. And neither is this boy. Jason said they don’t know if he was recently bitten or some time ago, or born that way.”

“You can be born that way?” Cullen asked.

“Seems so,” Harper replied. She thought that Cullen would profit from this as well. He could maybe talk to Jason, or Dick. Or their pack leader, which Harper thought was most likely Bruce Wayne. Get some answers. Find a pack or something. It would be good for Cullen to make friends with whom he could run on a full moon. 

“Jason’s boyfriend, Dick, is a born werewolf,” Harper continued. 

“Boyfriend....”

She scoffed. “As if you haven’t stalked the net for pics of them, once I told you he had a gorgeous boyfriend.”

“What I do in my spare time is my business,” Cullen said, sounding defensive. 

“Not judging and you know it. I just mean…they’re good people and they’re gay and werewolves. They have a lot in common with you.” 

Cullen bit his lip. “I know what you’re doing, you want me to socialize.”

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Harper said. “Wolves run in packs after all.”

“I’m a wolf only one day a month, besides, you’re my pack,” Cullen said, a stubborn tilt to his chin. 

“I know,” Harper replied. 

“But I have to admit I’m curious about werewolves,” Cullen said. “Maybe I’ll pick you up from work one of these days.”

“You do that,” Harper smiled. 

“Also, you’re not going alone to look for this runaway wolf.” 

“I can take care of myself.”

“Yes, I know, but I’m faster, stronger, and I can smell him,” Cullen said. There was an unspoken: Top that, if you can, in his voice. 

She couldn’t and secretly she was glad that Cullen offered. She was, after all, after a teenage werewolf with a history of abuse. Anything could happen. 

“Okay, but you’re not going to do anything heroic or stupid.” 

Cullen rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

~+~

Harper had known of course that it would depress the hell out of her to look for a runaway kid. The places they stayed these days were just too horrible. It made one wonder what kind of home they had, if this was the better solution. 

“Can you smell something?” Harper whispered. 

Cullen gave her a look. “A lot of things, but you know, no wolf. I mean none at all.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, that I usually can’t walk down a street without getting a whiff of wolf scent, but there is nothing here.”

“And that is strange,” Harper concluded. 

“Yes, that is strange,” Cullen replied. 

“Maybe it’s masked?” Harper asked. 

Cullen shrugged. “Maybe…maybe I should talk to your werewolf boss. He seems to know a lot more than us.”

Harper nodded. “So this is a bust?”

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“Not your fault,” Harper replied. She had really hoped that Cullen would smell something, because it would be a dead giveaway to show around Colin’s picture. No kid would talk to her once she started doing that. They both knew it. 

“Still sucks,” Cullen said. “Buy you a burger?”

“Fries are fine,” Harper answered. Cullen worked part time at an antique book store and her paycheck wasn’t until the beginning of the next month. They didn’t really have money to spare. 

Cullen nodded. 

~+~

Cullen dropped a few coins into the boy’s open guitar case and then stopped. Harper stopped too. 

“What?”

“I wanna talk to the street musician,” Cullen said.

She looked the boy over. His skin was pale, he was small, and when he looked up to smile at Cullen, he had cute freckles. 

“Oh, okay,” Harper replied once she clued in. This was Colin, she was pretty sure. His hair was dyed a dark brown, but his eyes when he smiled at Cullen gave it away. “I’m just gonna grab our food then and meet you back here?”

“Yeah,” Cullen answered. “Oh, hey, you want some fries?” Cullen asked the boy. 

The boy blushed, but nodded anyway. “Thanks.”

“I’ll get it,” Harper said. 

She was doing a victory dance in her head, but she tried to look cool and professional on the outside. Just a girl hanging out with her brother. Getting food. Nothing to see here. Move along folks. 

She hoped that Colin would be intrigued by Cullen, because he was a werewolf too. Maybe they could take him home or something. Maybe Cullen could slip Colin Jason’s fancy card. It only held Jason’s name, number, and the address, but the paper felt heavy and decadent against her skin. 

When she joined them again with the food, Colin and her brother were having a discussion about some obscure band. 

“Here,” she said, handing the food over. She itched to get Colin somewhere warm, but was afraid it would spook him. 

“Thanks,” Cullen said, grabbing his burger and Colin smiled shyly at her when he took his fries. 

The boy finished his fries really fast. Harper was sure he hadn’t eaten like a real person in at least a day. 

“You know there is a shelter for people like us,” Cullen said, fingering Jason’s card. 

Colin shook his head. 

“You don’t have to go, but you could. I mean…here,” Cullen handed Jason’s card to Colin and smiled. “You can call and he will help you.”

“Is he like you?” Colin asked in a whisper. 

“He is like us,” Cullen answered. 

Colin pocketed the card carefully. “I’ll think about it.” 

“You do that,” Cullen said. “We gotta run.” 

Harper gave him a look, Cullen held her gaze. 

Once they were way out of hearing range she asked, “Why did we leave him there?”

“Because we don’t want him to bolt. He’s there every day, playing the guitar for money.”

“Ah, okay…so we know where to find him.” 

“Exactly, you can tell your boss you know where he is, but I wouldn’t drag him home just yet. Boy has issues.”

Harper looked at her brother from the corner of her eye. Cullen, as a rule, didn’t really take to people, but it seemed he liked Colin. She wondered if it was because Colin was the first werewolf he met, except the scumbag who had bitten him, or if it was something else. Was Colin Cullen’s type? She didn’t ask. 

“I’m sure Jason won’t drag him home to his parents kicking and screaming. He wants to help.”

Cullen nodded. “I know you believe that, but it’s also a business, Harper. He has to close cases and make his clients happy too.”

“This is only the first case,” she argued. “And I do believe he wants to help the whole family.”

Cullen sighed. “As a rule, I approve of kids being at home at night and have parents that look out for them, but you and I know that’s not always the case.”

Harper nodded darkly. Their dad was a good for nothing scumbag. But Colin’s adoptive parents seemed like good people. Nothing came up in their background checks. 

“Most parents are good to their kids, Cullen,” Harper said. “Colin’s adoptive parents are really worried.”

“You are such a softy at heart, sis,” Cullen said. 

She shrugged. She was. She wanted this case to end nicely. With everyone happy, with Colin finding a new friend, maybe more than one. Maybe even a pack. 

To get hired by Jason Todd was shaping up to be one of the best things that has happened to her lately.


	4. ~Four~

~Four~

Jason leaned back in his chair as he heard the door open. He knew instantly that it was Harper and he hoped that she had some news for him. So far, his first case wasn’t going as well as he had planned. 

He had also hoped that he'd find a lead on his own. Jason had assumed that his days on the streets would have helped him more on this case, but he was wrong. All the places that he had frequented as a street kid were no longer hip places for kids to be these days. They were even more run down and some no longer existed.

“Good morning,” Harper smiled, her voice light and airy. A twinkle in her eye and she smelled damn good, confident, and there was just something more. 

Jason knew without a doubt, that she had found Colin. 

“I think it’ll be a very good morning,” Jason agreed with a little smirk. “Tell me everything.” 

Harper filled him in on the details from the night before. “And it doesn’t really pertain to the case, but I think my brother kinda likes him.” 

“Excellent.” Jason smiled. “You’ve far exceeded expectations, Harper. And from the sound of it you’ve gone beyond the scope of your job. And I must admit, that I’m glad it turned out this way. Sounds like Colin and your brother, both need someone to talk too.”

“Yeah,” Harper agreed. 

“Did you get a recent picture?” He questioned, wondering what Colin looked like with his hair dyed. 

“Duh,” she grinned, flashing him a picture she’d taken on her phone. “What do you take me for, an amateur?” 

Jason wanted to kiss her. “I do remember you saying that you were overqualified for the job.” 

“Naturally.” 

Jason took the phone and glanced at the pictures she had taken and committed them to memory. Now he just needed to check it all out himself. He wouldn’t approach Colin, but he needed to see him. 

“Is there anything you need from me now?”

Jason thought about if for a moment, “Man the phones.” 

“Already trust me to run the place?” Harper smirked and Jason nodded, he really did. 

“I do.” Jason got up from his chair. “Call me if anything comes up.” 

She nodded and he grabbed his jacket heading out on the streets. 

 

~*~ 

With Harper’s intel, it didn’t take long for Jason to track Colin down. Colin was still playing his guitar for spare change and he wasn’t half bad. Jason listened to him for a bit as he checked out the area as well, it wasn’t in the safest part of town, but it wasn’t the worst either. 

Jason walked by, dropping in a few bucks. He hoped that the boy would sniff him out, maybe say something, but Colin didn’t say a word. Colin did look up at him, there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes, but the boy seemed a bit leery of talking to Jason, or maybe any adult.

He had to wait for Colin to come to him. Or maybe, maybe Jason could switch things up a bit. He’d have to talk to Dick and see what he thought. But it may be just the thing to coax the boy to talk to them sooner, rather than later.

~*~

“Now, this is a surprise.” Dick smiled as he tugged Jason to him and kissed him a bit more passionately than he was expecting at the GPD. 

Jason’s cheeks flushed, glancing around the room at the police officers staring at them. “Dick,” he gasped a little bit scandalized… if it was anywhere else he’d be all for it and more. 

“Jay,” Dick grinned with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “It’s not like they don’t know that you’re mine and I’m very happy to see you.” 

Jason smirked at that. So, fucking true. “And how happy are you to see me?” He leered and Dick smacked him in the arm. “Oh, I’m wounded.” He played along, earning another kiss. 

“Better?” Dick smiled as he pulled back and leaned against his desk. “So, did you find Colin?” 

“Yes, no… that’s why I’m here.” Jason replied. “I need Degas on the job.” 

Dick’s eyes widened with a spark of curiosity. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, leaning in a bit closer and telling Dick his plan to coax Colin to talk to them. “Think it’ll work?”

“It might,” Dick smiled, a tenderness in his eyes that made Jason’s heart soar. He could feel how proud Dick was of him. “My shift is over in ten.” 

Jason raised a brow, “Yeah? Thought you weren’t off for a few more hours. Gordon being nice or something?”

“Something,” Dick chuckled. “Things got moved around cause Jake broke his leg and has to have surgery. So now we all have to cover for him.”

“And let me guess,” Jason hummed. “You volunteered to help out, because you’re a sucker like that.” 

Dick snorted, smacking Jason’s arm again. “And you love me for that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason smiled, it was definitely one of the reasons that he loved Dick. “So?” 

“So, I volunteered to pick up a few hours tomorrow, but it’ll put me in overtime, so Gordon said I can leave early today, cause we have more coverage now and he’d rather have me here tomorrow.” Dick explained. 

“Makes sense,” Jason nodded, tugging on Dick’s tie. Fuck, did he ever love Dick in uniform. “And look at the time, wanna play hooky with me?”

Dick laughed. “Yeah.” He grabbed his jacket and took Jason’s hand. “Let’s get out of here.” 

~*~ 

“So, that’s Colin?” Dick leaned against the ledge of the building that overlooked the corner Colin was at. “I think I prefer his natural red hair better.”

“Says the guy that dated a girl with flaming red hair,” Jason teased and Dick snorted, rolling his eyes. “Just saying.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dick shook his head and turned his attention back to Colin. “So, how do you want to do this?” 

Jason shrugged, “Shift and then sniff him out, see if he takes the bait and follows after you.” 

“And straight to you,” Dick added with a smile. “It’s doable.”

And before Jason could add anything else, he watched Dick strip out of his uniform and shift into his wolf form. Dick as always, looked graceful as he did so. After all this time, Dick still managed to take his breath away. 

Dick barked at him and Jason dropped to his knees and embraced his love. Dick licked his face and Jason sighed with contentment. “You’re so beautiful,” Jason couldn’t help but comment. He ran his fingers through Dick’s beautiful white fur. 

Dick rubbed against him, nuzzling Jason’s face. 

“Now go get our boy,” Jason grinned and Dick barked in response, darting away. 

Jason watched on from above as Dick approached Colin and prostrate in front of him. The boy startled slightly, eyes going wide. He glanced around them before he tentatively reached out to Dick. Even from this distance, Jason could see the awestruck expression on Colin’s face. Jason stretched his hearing and focused on Colin. 

“Hi,” Colin gasped. “You’re a beautiful wolf.” 

Dick barked in response and tapped Colin’s guitar with his paw. 

Colin grinned, “You want me to play for you?” 

Dick barked in acknowledgement and sat down, waiting for Colin. 

Colin nodded and started to play a song for him.

Jason took out his camera, taking a few shots of the tender moment. He knew Dick and perhaps Colin would get a kick out of them later. 

“Oh, wow.” An onlooker gasped and Jason stiffened as he studied the other boy. He looked oddly familiar. 

Dick jerked his head to the voice and sniffed the boy’s hand. Dick barked, licking his hand and wagging his tail. 

“Cullen!” Colin grinned as he got up. “He just showed up out of nowhere.” 

“Cullen,” Jason repeated to himself. Ah, yes. Harper’s brother. It definitely looked like Cullen liked Colin. 

“Look at his coloring, he’s a purebred.” Cullen added, pulling Jason out of his own musings. “Aren’t you?” 

Dick barked, nodding his head. He glanced over in Jason’s direction. 

“You’re not here alone are you?” Cullen snorted and looked to Colin. “Gotta say, pretty nice ice breaker.” 

Dick barked again, jumping up and taking a few steps away, waiting for them to follow. 

Colin worried his lip and glanced between Dick and Cullen. 

“It’s your call,” Cullen shrugged. “But I’d check it out.” 

Colin nodded and quickly gathered his things. “Okay.” 

Jason smiled, perfect. He leaned against the ledge and waited for the boys to follow Dick up to him. His smile widened as Dick rushed to him, jumping up on him and licking his face. Jason wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his snout. “You did good,” he praised him and then let him go. 

The boys watched on in amazement. 

“You’re a wolf too,” Cullen stated. 

Jason nodded, “Just like you two. I’m Jason Todd.”

“The detective, Harper’s boss.” Cullen’s eyes widened. “And the wolf? He’s a purebred, he can turn at will?” 

“Yes, in this form, he goes by Degas.” Jason nodded, running his fingers through Dick’s fur. “Wanna give them a show?” 

Dick barked and shifted to his human form with ease. 

They boys looked on with complete awe.

“Shit,” Cullen inhaled. “I read about this, but I thought that it was more of a legend.” 

“It’s nice to meet you two,” Dick smiled as he reached out to them. “I’m Dick Grayson.” 

They boys were still just staring at Dick, partially because he was naked and one fine specimen of a man, and partially because he had only been a wolf a moment before. 

“Dick,” Jason warned and handed him his clothes. 

“Oh, yeah,” Dick laughed and dressed quickly. 

“Colin,” Jason began. “Your parents hired me to find you and bring you home. Dick was the officer that went to your house after your parents reported you missing. He’s the one that referred your parents to me. He knew you were like us.” 

“Oh.” Colin worried his lip. 

“We wanted to help,” Dick added. “We thought you may need a wolf in your corner.” 

Colin nodded. 

“How about we start slowly,” Jason glanced at Dick and they hadn’t discussed this, but he was pretty sure that Dick would agree. “We won’t force you to go home or anything, but how about you come with us, shower and eat a real meal. Then we’ll talk tomorrow.” 

“Um,” Colin seemed so unsure and looked to Cullen. 

“Sounds like a good deal to me,” Cullen smiled, encouraging him. 

“Yeah, okay.” Colin nodded. “Deal.” 

“Deal.” Jason smiled. “Dinner invite is on the table for you as well, Cullen.” 

Colin’s eyes widened and nodded his head. 

“Hell, I’d never turn down a real meal.” Cullen smirked. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Dick smiled and grabbed Jason’s hand, squeezing it. “Perfect.” 

Jason grinned, “Naturally.”

It was a start, a really fucking good start. He needed Colin to relax and drop his guard before they could really talk and see what they could do. He hoped that tonight would be good for both the boys.


	5. ~Five~

~Five~

Colin really wasn’t sure about this, but Cullen was there, and Dick and Jason seemed like nice enough people. 

And besides, Dick was a police officer and Colin has been lucky enough to never run into a police officer who wasn’t nice. He had heard stories from the other street kids, of course, but he never had a run in. True, he hadn’t been living on the streets for as long and he didn’t beg in front of high end buildings, but still. 

Jason’s car was nice, but boring, Colin thought and then smacked himself mentally. It was a good car for following people he assumed. Cullen climbed into the backseat with him. 

“Do you need to tell your sister where you are?” Dick asked, leaning over the seat to look at Cullen. 

“What am I, eight?” 

Dick looked him up and down and Colin could feel himself flush, because of it. There was something playful and heated in Dick’s eyes. Dick grinned. “No, no, definitely not eight.” 

“Are you flirting with the underage jail bait, Dick?” Jason asked, “While your dedicated loving boyfriend is sitting right next to you?”

“I’m just appreciating the view, the beauty, the-”

“Shut up,” Jason cut in, laughing. “You’re making Colin blush.”

“I make you blush sometimes too,” Dick said, turning around again. 

Colin was glad for it. Cullen was grinning and Colin took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It was strange to see werewolves that seemed so well adjusted and happy. 

The scenery changed from city to suburbs and then to the country. 

“Where are we going?” Colin asked. 

“Home,” Jason replied, a bit distracted. 

“But-” Colin began and then shut his mouth because he could see the mansions now. 

“You live here?” Cullen asked. 

Dick pointed in the direction of a big mansion. “We live there.”

“That’s Wayne Manor,” Cullen said. 

“It is, but we don’t live in the main house, we have our own place on the grounds,” Dick explained. “It’s easier for us because we can turn and run here.”

Cullen nodded. “I see.” 

The gate was open and Colin just watched in awe as they drove closer. They stopped in front of the house and Jason switched off the engine. 

“I thought you didn’t live in the main house?” Cullen asked. 

“We don’t, but we like to touch base-”

“And steal Alfred’s food,” Jason cut in.

They got out and after a look at Cullen, Colin followed them inside. The house was huge.

“Honey you’re home,” a busty blonde said from the stairs. 

Dick laughed. “Steph!” He opened his arms and the girl ran down the stairs and flung herself at him. “Haven’t seen you in a while,” Dick said. “Where have you been?”

“School. Some of us are still doing the poor student thing,” she answered. “And who are these cute boys?”

“That’s Colin and Cullen, Harper’s brother.”

“You collect all the pretty ones, Jay,” Steph teased. 

“I don’t even know, they just flock to me,” Jason answered and then hugged her too. Once they were done, she offered her hand. 

“I’m Stephanie, Damian’s and Tim’s girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Colin said, shaking her hand. He didn’t know what else to say. Two boyfriends, Colin thought. It was unusual. 

“Likewise,” she replied. 

“Where are Tim and Damian anyway?”

“They should be here soon, I’m waiting for them. Hoped you guys were them when I heard the car.” She shrugged. 

“We’re just here to grab some food,” Jason said. 

“Are you staying?” Dick asked. 

“I guess, at least for dinner and then I’ll stay over at Damian’s and Tim’s place,” she replied with a grin. “We have some catching up to do.”

“See you later then,” Dick said and hugged her again. 

~+~

Once they had their food, they were on their way to the cottage. Colin was still processing the whole thing. Dick and Jason were part of a pack. And they lived at Wayne Manor. The whole place smelled faintly of wolf and the girl, Stephanie, had smelled of wolf too, but Colin could tell she wasn’t one. 

“Home sweet home,” Dick said, opening the door. It wasn’t locked, Colin noted. 

Jason led them into the cozy kitchen and while they sat down and put the food on the table, Dick made tea. 

“Sooo…,” Cullen said. “Is Bruce Wayne a werewolf?”

“Yes,” Dick said. 

“And is he by any chance your alpha?” Cullen continued. 

“We prefer the term, ‘pack leader’, because all wolves that are able to shift at will are by nature alphas.”

“Okay…so you and Jason are alphas too?” Cullen asked. 

“Yes, and Bruce’s partner as well,” Dick answered. 

“That is a surprise,” Cullen said. 

“You were bitten, right?” Jason cut in. 

Cullen nodded. “I thought I was dying, but then I just turned into this.”

Colin looked at the tabletop. This. Yes, he knew exactly how Cullen felt. 

“I was bitten too. Didn’t want it. The guy who did it killed my mom as well,” Jason said, not looking at anyone in particular. 

It made Colin’s eyes snap to Jason’s face anyway. 

“Well, shit,” Cullen said. “Sorry.”

“I’m not. Not anymore, anyway,” Jason replied. He sat down and began to eat. “Come on guys, dig in.” 

They did, dinner was excellent and made Colin miss his mom’s cooking. She hadn’t been his mom for long, only a bit over three years, but she was the first since his real mom died who had made sure he knew he was loved. 

Dick took a sip from his tea and then cleared the plates once they were done. 

“So,” Jason began. “You ran away from home, even though you’ve been living with your parents for nearly three years now. Does that mean you got bitten and turned recently?” 

Colin shook his head. “No.”

“But-” Jason began. “Why would you be scared then?”

“Did you keep it a secret all these years?” Dick asked. “How?”

“I don’t want it,” Colin said. 

“Being a werewolf?” Dick asked gently. 

Colin nodded. “Yes.”

“But you are and there is no cure for it,” Dick said. 

“I know,” Colin answered. 

“How did you keep it a secret?” Jason wanted to know. 

“It was easy, really,” Colin said. “At first they left me alone, because they wanted to give me space and it’s only one night a month, so I sneaked out. Ran and turned and came back before they could miss me and then when they saw I was a good boy, not troublesome at all, I could just leave and come back at a reasonable hour. I still sneaked out of course,” Colin said. “One night, it’s not much.”

“Okay,” Jason said. “But why did you run away then, if everything was going alright? You freaked out your parents big time. They are really worried.”

Colin ducked his head. He knew he was causing his parents pain, but – “I can’t tell them.”

“You can tell me, Colin. Dick and I will help you. And if we’re not enough then we will ask Bruce to help us.”

Colin shook his head. The idea alone was making his heart race in a way he thought he would pass out from. Cullen curled his fingers gently around his wrist and Colin looked at them. They were long and tan and warm. 

“Colin, look at me,” Jason said and Colin did. Jason’s eyes were a green like the forest. It made Colin long for things again. “We have a network of packs we work with. Not only in Gotham. Whatever it is, we can help you.”

The funny thing was that Colin believed him, but it was still so hard to say the words. “I was scared, that’s why I ran away.”

“To tell your parents?” Jason asked confused. “You didn’t have to, you’ve managed alright until now.”

“She didn’t find me until now,” Colin whispered. 

“Who?”

Colin shook his head. Cullen’s fingers tightened around his wrist a bit. It felt good. He took a breath. “They called her, The Scout,” Colin said in a small voice. “She came to pick me up and-” he stopped and closed his eyes, took another breath. “To take me to the fights.”

There was a pregnant heavy silence. 

“What fights?” Jason asked. Colin could hear the angry edge in his voice. 

“The dogfights.” 

“Fuck,” Jason said.

“The people I was with before, before the orphanage and before my parents, they knew and they knew I could win, because I was smart when I turned and they. I had to kill them, Jason,” his voice rose and then hitched. He had to kill all those dogs, because if he didn’t he would lose and losing meant death. 

“Sick fuckers,” Jason said. 

“That woman knows that you are a werewolf,” Dick said. “And she recognized you.”

“Yes,” Colin said. “I can’t do it again. I don’t want to do it again.”

“Bet that made a lot of money,” Cullen cut in. 

Colin nodded. Not that he had seen any of it.

“You don’t have to tell your parents,” Jason said, “But I think you should.”

“She knows where I live, I can’t go back.”

“We can protect you. We will find this woman and the people she is working for and we will stop her,” Jason said. “I understand that you don’t want to put your parents in danger, but I think they already are. You just said she knows where you live, so she knows who your parents are.”

Colin looked at him sharply, could hear the growl in his voice. “You think she will threaten them to get to me?”

“Most likely,” Jason answered. He ran a hand through his hair. “We need to protect them as well and it would be easier if they knew why they had to be protected, Colin.”

“What if they hate me? What if they throw me out?”

“You can live with me and Harper,” Cullen said. 

Colin blinked. “You don’t know me.”

Cullen shrugged. “I know you need help and a place to stay and I can offer that.”

Jason smiled. “That’s nice of you, but I know you live in a one room apartment with your sister, Cullen.”

“Still, there is the couch,” Cullen said. 

Jason looked at Colin again. “If they should throw you out, and I don’t think they will, you can come and live at the manor. Our pack-leader has a thing about collecting strays,” he said wryly. 

“Tonight you can stay here. On the couch,” Dick cut in. “No more living on the streets if we can help it. Okay?”

Colin nodded. He felt safe here. And it was far enough away that no one would even think of looking for him here. “Thank you, so much.”

“It’s our pleasure, really,” Dick said. 

“It’s what we’re doing,” Jason added. “I will need a description of that woman.”

Colin nodded. “Okay.”

“Not today. Tomorrow, after breakfast,” Dick decided. 

“And I would like to call your parents and tell them that you are alright, but not ready to come home yet,” Jason said. 

“Okay, but don’t tell them where I am.”

Jason nodded. “I will have them watched. No one will harm them, Colin. I promise.”

Colin nodded. “Thank you,” he repeated. 

“You are welcome,” Jason said and got up from the table “So now, a movie and popcorn and then I’ll drive Cullen home?”

“Sounds good,” Cullen answered. 

“Sounds good,” Colin echoed. He was worried for his parents, but he trusted Jason to keep them safe. He wasn’t ready to come out to them yet, but maybe Jason and Dick were right, maybe he should. If things should go bad he could still live here. And there was also Cullen who had offered him a place to stay as well. 

For the first time since he saw The Scout in front of his school, he felt like he could breathe again. Maybe things would turn out okay after all.


	6. ~Six~

~Six~

Jason had to excuse himself from the others, just needing a moment to himself. All he could think about was those damn dog fights. He couldn’t even imagine having to be forced to kill over and over again. He still vividly remembered the taste of blood when he was forced to kill as a pup...fucking Blackwell. 

He shuddered, grabbing a beer from the fridge and taking a swig. Jason grimaced at the taste, it didn’t refresh him like he thought it would. He scowled as he gripped onto the counter instead.

Jason sighed as Dick blanketed his body, pressing against his back and wrapping his arms around his mate. Dick nipped at his neck and Jason pressed back against him, now this was what he really needed. “Fuck.” 

“I know,” Dick murmured against his skin. 

“Dog fighting, how the fuck didn’t we know about this?” He sneered. “We should have known, the Batman should have done something about this years ago… this shouldn’t be happening in our city!” 

Dick sighed, “We were preoccupied with Blackwell and dog fighting is kinda low priority. 

Jason growled. 

“We didn’t know they were using wolf cubs.” Dick pressed another kiss to his neck. “We’ll get them.” 

Jason huffed, still feeling like he had failed Colin and possible others that were being used in such a way. 

Dick bit him harder and Jason shuddered, closing his eyes. “We’ll get them,” Dick stated again with more conviction and Jason nodded, their bond soothing him to the core.

Jason turned around and kissed Dick. “Sorry,” he murmured against his lips, “I lost myself there for a bit.”

Dick smirked, nipping lightly at his lips as he tugged on Jason’s shirt. “That’s why you keep me around.” 

Jason flushed with desire and if wasn’t for the boys in the next room, he’d have his way with his mate right now. “Yeah, something like that.” 

Dick chuckled as he pulled away and grabbed Jason’s beer. He took a long sip, “No more for you, you have to take Cullen home soon.” 

“Right,” Jason nodded, shaking his head. Dick knew that alcohol didn’t affect them as much as humans. They could get a little bit of a buzz, but overall they weren’t fazed. 

“Jason?” 

And speak of the devil, he glanced over at Cullen. “Yeah?” 

“I have to get back, Harper’s on my ass for not calling earlier.” Cullen grumbled, looking thoroughly dejected. 

Dick laughed, winking at him. “Don’t worry, you still look good for an eight year old.” 

Jason snorted, slapping Dick’s ass as he disappeared around the corner. “Jailbait!” He teased, shaking his head. “You ready?” He asked Cullen, whose cheeks were flushed by Dick’s teasing. 

He nodded. “Yeah, I already said goodbye to Colin and he has my number if he needs anything.” 

“Good,” Jason smiled as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. “We’ll have to go to the Manor to get a car.” 

Cullen followed after him. “Any chance we can take one of Wayne’s fancy cars?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Jason smirked. “A boy after my own heart. The one I was driving earlier is the one we use when we’re investigating and don’t want to bring any unwanted attention our way.” 

“Makes sense, but you’re just dropping me off.” 

“Exactly.” Jason grinned as he grabbed the keys for the Lamborghini.

~*~

They were half way across town when Cullen turned his gaze away from the window and focused on Jason. “Why did Dick bite you like that?” 

Jason smirked as he noticed a faint blush on the boy’s cheeks. “You saw that?” 

“Yeah, it was hot.” Cullen gushed and then quickly looked down at his hands. 

“It’s a wolf thing, Dick’s my mate.” Jason explained, brushing his fingers over the faint bite mark on his neck. “It’s more intense in our wolf forms, but it’s still very effective when we’re human too. It’s grounding and reconfirms your bond. It’s soothing when you’re angry and it’s orgasmic during sex.”

“Oh,” Cullen gasped, his voice a tad breathier. “Will I have that?”

“Of course,” Jason nodded. “It’s in your blood. Even if you choose someone not of our kind… it’ll totally be your kink.”

Cullen flushed even more, the boy was horny as hell and Jason didn’t blame him at all. “Yeah,” Cullen smiled, looking back outside. “I want what you guys have, one day.” 

Jason chuckled. “When I was your age, it was the one thing I didn’t want. Dick changed all that… You’re more like Dick, he just knew.” 

Cullen nodded and Jason could see out of the corner of his eyes that he was contemplating something more. “So, um, is there a bonus or reward or something for helping to find Colin?” 

Jason frowned, not expecting that at all. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh, it’s just that-” he shook his head, cutting himself off and glancing back outside. “Nevermind.” 

“Cullen, you guys helped out so much. I can’t thank you-” Jason bit his lip as a thought suddenly occurred to him. There was no bonus or reward and he never mentioned as much to Harper, just that she’d get some overtime. They must really need the money; why else would Cullen ask if there was a bonus? Fuck. Jason remembered how hard it had been when he was young and trying to get by… and now he was spoiled. He and Dick didn’t pay shit for their place or amenities. And Harper had said that they lived in a shitty one bedroom apartment and that she really needed this job. “You know what?” Jason began instead. 

“What?” 

“There was a reward, and since you two went out of your way, I’ll make sure Harper gets her half.” Jason smiled, having no problem at all helping them out. “I’ll just add it to Harper’s first pay-” 

“No!” Cullen cut in and Jason frowned. “No, I mean. Shit.” 

“You don’t want part of the reward?” Jason questioned, now totally confused. Did he read the situation all wrong? 

“I do, we do. But we need it now.” Cullen quickly clarified. “Harper’s gonna kill me for even asking. But it would be nice if we could buy some groceries, now. We only have my paycheck at the moment and we’re barely scrapping by and she doesn’t get her first paycheck until the beginning of next month.” 

“Oh.” Jason scowled not even realizing when Harper was to be paid and how much… Tim took care of that for him. He really needed to look into that and cut Harper a check now. “Don’t worry, I’ll get her a check now. And this conversation will be just between us.” 

“Thanks,” Cullen sighed with relief. “You have no idea how much this will help us out.” 

“Oh, I do.” Jason snorted. All too well, but he had been saved by Batman and Robin. His life would have turned out so differently otherwise. 

~*~ 

Jason called the Thompson’s on the drive home to give them a quick update. The relief in their voices and the love that they had for their son were apparent. They thanked him profusely and they were willing to wait for Colin, they were just happy to know that he was safe and being looked after. 

When Jason arrived back at the cabin he peeked in on Colin sleeping curled up on the couch. He was safe and he vowed that he’d be able to go back to the family that loved him. 

Jason climbed up the stairs and gazed the man he loved, his mate, his family. He felt so loved. 

“Have I told you lately, how much I fucking love you?” Jason asked as he fell into bed, tugging Dick into his arms. 

“What was that?” Dick feigned innocence, but Jason knew that he heard him just fine, but Jason would repeat himself over and over again. Dick had changed his life in so many ways. 

“Love you,” Jason grinned, kissing him softly. 

“Love you too.” 

~*~ 

After breakfast, Colin gave him a full description of the Scout. It really wasn’t much to go on… 

“Do you think you could tell someone how to draw her?” Dick asked and Jason thought it was a brilliant idea. 

Colin nodded, “I think so.” 

“Perfect,” Dick smiled. “I know how you don’t want to go to the station, but Damian-”

“Stephanie’s boyfriend?” Colin questioned. “Oh, and Tim’s?”

“Yeah,” Jason grinned, Colin was a smart pup. He had paid attention and he seemed a little less nervous around them now. “He’s part of our pack and I’m sure he’ll be willing to help out and sketch out your girl. A picture would really speed things up.” 

“Okay,” Colin nodded. 

Dick squeezed Jason’s hand. “I’ll call Damian and arrange it. I don’t have to go in for a few more hours.”

“Sounds good,” Jason mused out loud as he thought further on it. “I have to head in, let me know if he can’t and of course, send me a copy of the picture.”

“Will do.” Dick grinned as he leaned in and kissed Jason. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” Jason smiled, winking over at Colin and leaving for work.

~*~

“What’s this?” Harper asked as she stared at the check Jason just handed her. 

“A little bonus for your help in the Thompson’s case, if you hadn’t found him then we’d be shit out of luck on our very first case.” Jason stated as he headed back to his office. “Don’t spend it all in one place,” he teased. 

“So, does this mean there will be chances to earn more bonus checks like this?” She asked as she followed him into his office. 

Jason shrugged. “I’d assume so, but we’ll have to dig up a few more cases.” He waved her in. “And speaking of cases we already have our second one.” 

Harper nodded, sitting down across from him. “The dog fights?” 

“Yes, I’m guessing Cullen filled you in?” Jason sighed, still hating the idea that a ring even existed in his city. “See if there is anything on the web that remotely mentions possible dogfights. I have an appointment with the Commissioner in a bit to check if there are any open cases.” He paused, “If you find anything let me know.” 

“Duh.” 

Jason smiled. “Thanks, Harper.” 

“No, problem.” She smiled in return and got up, pocketing the check. 

~*~

Jason growled, he was in a foul mood. Nothing had panned out and he had no leads to go on. Even the trip to the Commissioner had been a bust. At least they had a picture of the Scout, but so far it looked like she was clean and they found nothing on her. It was like she didn’t fucking exist. 

Jason’s eyes widen as his door opened and all he saw was a gorgeous pair of legs and a curvy figure to match in a tight skirt and sweater… it took him a moment to realize it was Barbara Gordon. “Barb?” He gasped, not expecting her to swing by the office. 

“Jay,” she winked as she dropped a box onto his desk. “A gift from my dad, but you never saw me here.” 

Jason jumped up from his chair, feeling a surge of hope. “Is this what I think it is?” He questioned as he opened the box and began to look through what appeared to be copies of some old case files. This was just what he needed to spark a lead. 

“Yep,” she replied as he picked up the first file. “That one was one of his old cases, they got the ringleader and he went to jail. But word on the streets is that he got an early parole.”

“Hence why there hasn’t been anything until recently.” He stated as he glanced up at her, Jason was surprised at how green her eyes were.

She raised a brow as he continued to stare at her. “What?” 

Jason shook his head and looked away, “It’s nothing, I just thought you had blue eyes.” 

“Sometimes,” Barb smiled. “It just depends on what I’m wearing. Dick bought me this sweater last Christmas ‘cause he thought it would make my eyes even greener.” 

Jason startled at that, his jealousy spiking at the mere mention of Dick buying her a gift. “Last Christmas, he still gives you presents?” 

“Yes, Jason. He does,” she snorted. “You’re talking about Dick here, would you expect anything less?”

He huffed, she had a point… but still. 

“I can’t believe you’re still jealous, I never understood why.” She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing at all. “Dick was always yours.” 

“But you dated the whole summer!”

“While you were fucking everything with a pulse,” Barb snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Dick told me from the start that he was in love with you, that he’d always love you, and if there was any remote chance that he’d go back to you in a heartbeat. You, Jason, he wanted you. But you weren’t ready yet.” 

Jason eyes widened, feeling like total shit. 

“So he let you go, he let you find your way. And I had no problem taking your place, I knew we wouldn’t have forever, but we could have as long as you had your head up your ass. And it was an awesome summer… and yes, I’ll always love him, he’s Dick fucking Grayson, who wouldn’t?”

Jason frowned, he never really thought about it like that. “But he loved you too and I dunno, I just thought you could steal him back.” 

Barb laughed, shaking her head. “Never, he’s all yours. Besides, it’s not like we even had sex.” 

“Wait, what?” Jason was floored by her comment. He had just assumed that they were fucking like bunnies… but then again, that was more him. Fuck. 

“We fooled around and he was the first boy to go down on me, but that’s it. I wasn’t ready and he didn’t push me.” She shrugged. “We cuddled more than anything, so yeah, I never understood why you were so jealous of me… I think you and me could work well together. I have some mad skills on the computer.” 

Jason snorted, “Tim’s pretty damn good too, he’s got me covered.” 

“Well if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. I’d love to work here.” She smiled, heading to the door. “Have a good day, Jason.” She paused at the door, looking back at Jason. “And kiss Dick for me.” She winked and left. 

Jason shook his head. Oh, he’d kiss Dick and more. 

Damn. 

He took a deep breath and glanced down at the files. He needed to get back to work.


	7. ~Seven~

~Seven~

“Pandora Investigations, Harper Row speaking, how may I help you?” 

Since Jason’s friend or packmate or whatever, the little genius, Drake had the website for the business up and running, a lot more people were calling. Most of them just to ask questions, but she also had people asking for an appointment. 

She had booked a woman for this evening when Jason would be back from his – whatever he was doing. 

Harper thought that if this was going to go as well as she hoped, Jason would need at least another employee. 

She was fine for now with the phones, and appointments and grabbing coffee for the people waiting on Jason, but she thought she was better out there, investigating. 

It was also a lot more fun than manning the phone and Jason’s calendar. 

The woman on the other side of the line was hard to understand, Harper soothed her as best she could and made an appointment for Jason for the following morning. 

She sighed once she put down the phone. 

This was seriously cutting into her investigation time. She hadn’t found anything on the internet about illegal dog fights and it made her angry just thinking about those scumbags using kids for something like that. 

She knew that werewolves healed once they turned – she had seen the unblemished skin on Cullen after all – but the emotional scars were far worse anyway. 

Harper looked up from the screen as a gorgeous redhead asked, “Is Jay in?” 

“No, he won’t be until later,” Harper answered. 

The woman frowned a bit. “I had hoped I’d catch him. Damn. I even brought baked goods.”

“You want to bribe him?” Harper asked. 

The woman smiled. “Maybe?”

Harper leaned back in her chair. “I have to tell you that Jason Todd doesn’t take bribes, his trusted secretary on the other side could be persuaded with coffee flavored drinks and baked goods to help a girl out.” 

“Barbara,” the woman said, putting down the bag with baked goods. 

“Harper,” Harper replied, offering her hand. 

Barbara shook it. “Nice to meet you.”

“So, you know Jay?” 

“I know Dick better,” she answered. 

Harper could sense a story there, but she wasn’t going to pry just yet. She grabbed the bag with Danishes instead. 

“So what do you want to talk with Jay about? A case?”

“Yes and no. I want to help bring down those scumbags who profit from letting werekids fight to the death, but I also hoped I could persuade him to give me a job.” 

Harper thought while she inhaled the Danish. It was delicious. She had been cutting back on such things for a while. Since Cullen had been bitten and his metabolism changed, he ate more and they barely scrapped by. Now with this job and also the unexpected bonus it was looking up, but she still wasn’t too comfortable spending money on delicious, but expensive bakery stuff. 

“Can’t say anything about him giving you a job, but I know we could use some help with the case. How do you know about it? From Dick?” 

“My dad,” Barbara answered. 

“He a cop too?”

Barbara smiled. “He’s the boss of the cops, he’s the Commissioner.”

“Oh,” Harper said. 

“Don’t sweat it. I mean, he’s my dad and Dick’s boss, but-” she shrugged, breaking off like she didn’t know what else to add. 

Jason, Harper was starting to realize, had a lot of friends in high fucking places. “And you don’t want to be a detective or anything?”

“No, but I do want to help make this city a better place.” 

Harper nodded. They chatted for a while longer until Barbara got a call and left to do what gorgeous, smart red haired women do. 

Harper got back to her research. 

~+~

“You look like shit,” Harper said as she was packing up her stuff for the day. Jason did look like shit and he hadn’t been in the office all day. 

“Thanks.” 

“Have you eaten?”

“With Dick-”

“Let me guess. Breakfast?” She asked. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Sit down boss, I’m ordering Thai,” Harper decided. 

“I don’t need-”

“Sit down, you need food and coffee and then you’re going to tell me about the case and I will tell you about the bombshell that walked into this office today.” 

Jason smirked. “I thought your work was done for today.”

“I can make an exception once in a while. Besides it’s not like Cullen needs constant supervision.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Jason said and sat down, while Harper grabbed the phone and ordered food and coffee from her favorite cheap Thai place. The coffee wasn’t especially good, but she didn’t think Jason would complain about it. He looked beat. 

“So, why are you here so late? Why didn’t you call and tell me you wouldn’t come in?”

“Because I came in,” Jason said. 

Harper rolled her eyes. “You should be home, and then in bed.”

Jason stretched in the chair. “I want this done,” he stated simply. 

“I get it. First big case and all. But you blew off other potential clients today. I had to reschedule your appointments.”

“I’m sorry, okay.”

She huffed. “Maybe we need a bit more help here, you know?”

“Maybe,” Jason said carefully.

“So about that bombshell that walked into the office today,” Harper began and told him about her talk with Barbara Gordon. 

“I knew she wanted to work here,” Jason said. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“She would be an asset. I looked her up. She could work everywhere Jason.”

“She and Dick had a thing,” Jason said. 

“Yeah, I know, back when they were like ten.”

Jason snorted. 

“She could take care of research, she’s good with people, and could take over clients from you,” Harper said. “Small cases when you and I are working on something bigger. Like now.”

Jason nodded. “I need to think about it.” 

“You really should,” she replied. “So tell me where you’ve been all day.”

Jason did until the food arrived, then they ate in relative silence. Once they were done, Harper wrapped up the leftovers for Cullen and brought Jason up to speed on the other potential cases. 

“I could spy on a cheating husband, it’s easy money,” Harper said. “And this agency is new, so for it to be successful we need money and that means we need paying clients.” 

“I know that.” 

She sighed. “Good, because this dog-fight ring might be good for publicity and our hearts, but it’s not good for anything else. We can’t pay bills with it ‘cause there is no client to pay them.” 

“I know. I get that, Harper. Trust me.”

“Okay,” she said. “I like this job, you know?” 

He nodded. “I’ll talk to Dick about it.” 

“Okay, I’m heading home, see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” Jason said. 

~+~

“So you decided to be an active dick now?” Cullen asked, once Harper told him about her plans on doing more active work in the field. 

“Cullen-”

“No, you just got this job. Why are you so keen on being in danger?”

She rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t put myself in danger. I would just do routine work.”

“Are you bored at the office?” 

She shrugged. Thing was, she was, but the job was nice and the pay was good and she knew she would never get a better one right now. Her resume was pretty bleak when it came to former employers. “I feel like I could do more, you know?” 

Cullen looked at her and then sighed. “I know. Did you pitch this to Jason already?”

“Jason, hmm?”

Cullen rolled his eyes. “He’s helping us out, he’s explaining shit to me.”

“About being a werewolf?” Harper asked curious now. 

“Yeah.”

“Like what?”

“Pack-mates, mate-mates…”

“Mate-mates?” Harper asked, her eyebrow raised. “What does that mean?”

“People you wanna be with and not only fuck,” Cullen replied. 

“Oh,” Harper said. “So a partner.”

“Yeah, that.” 

She frowned. “I explained that to you years ago.” There hadn’t been anyone else to have the Talk with Cullen at the time. It had been awkward, but she thought it went well. 

“Yeah, sis. You did a great job. But things are different now. I mean, smells alone, and other things that hadn’t factored in before.”

She wanted to ask what kind of things, but could feel that Cullen wasn’t ready to go into details yet. 

“So it’s good that you can talk to Jay,” she stated. 

“Yeah, it is.” 

“Okay then, good talk. “

Cullen grinned at her. “Don’t think I got distracted. I still don’t approve of your field work idea.”

“That’s how we found Colin,” Harper pointed out. “It would be only small stuff, it’s not like I would go undercover to infiltrate the mob or something.” 

“I know I can’t hold you back anyway. You do what you want to do. I just want you to be careful. I don’t have any other family.” 

Harper nodded. “It’s not even on the table yet. We’d need someone for the office if Jason should let me do field work.” 

Cullen nodded and then changed the topic to food and evening entertainment. 

~+~

Two days later they had a manila envelope in their mailbox. Harper took it up to the office, opened it and smiled. 

Jason wasn’t in yet, but she ordered some celebratory cake anyway. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Jason said as he came in an hour later. “And you got cake.”

“Yes, Barbara Gordon sent a gift,” Harper replied, handing Jason the files. 

“She sure knows how to make a boy happy,” Jason said, once he had looked the files over. 

Harper nodded. “She does and this helps us a lot.” 

“Is this even legal?” 

“It’s not like we will use it in court, Jason. We just want to find the Scout, bust that dog-fighting ring and leave the rest to the police and prosecution. They will have us as a source. And we will tell them that our sources have to be protected. That’s how private investigation works.”

Jason rolled his eyes at her. “I know how this works. I didn’t just wake up one day and thought, yes I want to be a private dick, Harper. It took months of planning and a degree.”

“So, why are you questioning it then? Is it because it comes from Barbara Gordon?”

Jason put the files down. “Maybe. I know she’s good, she’s smart, she makes people feel at ease. You like her.” 

“Yeah, I do,” Harper confirmed. 

“It’s just that she had been with Dick.” 

“You have to get over it, Jason, because I don’t think we will find anyone better who would also love to work here. Did you talk it over with Dick?”

“Yeah, he thinks it’s a great idea. But he always wants the people he loves to get along with each other.” 

“Understandable.” 

“We could try it out, I guess.” 

“Yay, so does that mean I can do some more field work? Cheating husbands maybe?”

“You already took a case, didn’t you?” 

Harper smiled at him. “Guilty as charged. I thought I could do it after hours and charge overtime.” 

Jason shook his head. “Okay, fine. Do that. We do need more cases. And I’m going to look into this Scout woman. Maybe watching her will lead us to the dog-fighting ring. I just need to get in, take some pics and then give it all to Dick.”

Harper frowned. “Dog fighting isn’t that much of a priority case. I mean it’s only animal cruelty. And I guess we can’t tell anyone about the were-kids being dragged into this, so?”

Jason smiled. It was a bit nasty, Harper thought. “Gordon knows and he loves us, also Captain Lance over in Star City and a Detective in Central City love us too. Between the lot of us I’m sure we can make something stick and put these people away. As soon as I have evidence.” 

“You really do have friends in high places, Jason Todd.”

“You have no idea, Harper Row, but you’re gonna find out if you stick around.”

“I plan on it,” Harper replied and handed him a piece of cake.


	8. ~Eight~

~Eight~

“It’s not going to happen,” Barbara sighed as she nursed her coffee. “And what’s worse is that it’s a perfect fit for my unique talents.” 

Dick knew it too. Barb was smart, she had a photographic memory, a degree in forensics science, and she was a genius in cyber security… which was the politically correct way of saying she was a damn fine hacker. And it didn’t hurt that she was beautiful and she was able to charm everyone… well, everyone but Jason that was. “He’s coming around. Harper is on your side.” Dick sighed. “I’ll talk with him again.” 

“Thanks,” She smiled. “He’s just so deliciously jealous of you, it’s kinda hot.” 

Dick smirked, “Yeah, the sex is even hotter.” 

Barb giggled, her face flushing as bright as her hair. “I bet!” She waved her hand and got up. “I have to go, having dinner with dad in a bit.”

“Have fun,” Dick smiled, getting up as well. He glanced at his watch and decided he’d surprise Jay at the office. “I’ll catch you later.” 

“Yes,” she nodded and Dick leaned in kissing her cheek. “Night,” she smiled, smacking his arm playfully. 

“Night,” he chuckled and headed toward Jason’s office. 

~*~

Dick was surprised to see Harper still at work. “You’re here kinda late.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Someone has to watch over the office, Jason went out hours ago and he hasn’t come back yet.” 

Dick shook his head, knowing Jason he probably lost track of time. “I got it, anything I need to pass on?”

“One, he needs to hire Barbara ASAP. Two, he has a meeting with a potential client at noon tomorrow and this time he can’t miss it… and three, he needs to get some sleep.” She raised a pointed brow at Dick. “You’re slacking, make him get some rest. He looks like shit.” 

Dick snorted. “One, I totally agree. She’d fit in nicely here. Two, I’ll make sure he knows. And three, I’ll see what I can do.” 

Harper nodded. “I’ll see you later then.” 

“Goodnight, Harper.”

“Goodnight.”

Dick sat down, his eyes widening when he saw the half eaten cake on the desk. “Sweet,” he grabbed a fork and dug in, moaning happily as he ate a piece or two while he waited for Jason to return. 

Dick didn’t have to wait long. Jason strolled in about thirty minutes later and he didn’t look like shit, he looked fucking amazing… there was just something in the air around him. “Oh, my god. You found her!” 

“I did.” Jason grinned and tugged him into a ravishing kiss. “I have the pictures and her location, now it’s all up to you and Gordon-”

“Or,” Dick hummed as he nipped at Jay’s lips. “Or Batman’s Robins can pick her up and deliver her to him.” 

Jason shuddered, his smile brightening. “I like the way you think.” 

Dick smirked. 

“Wait.” Jason frowned, glancing around the office as if he suddenly realized where they were. “Where’s Harper?”

“I let her go home, it is kinda late.” Dick nodded towards the clock on the wall. 

“Huh.” 

Dick snorted, “Where’s the watch I gave you for your birthday?” 

Jay looked down at his bare wrist and shrugged his shoulders, looking a tad sheepish. “I might have left it at home.”

“And I know your phone has a clock on it,” Dick raised a brow and Jason groaned. 

“My phoned died while I was in the field,” he grumbled. 

Dick shook his head. “You’re going to have to be more responsible, Jay. You have employees that count on you.” 

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “I have only one employee, Dick.”

“At the moment,” Dick nodded. “But that’s gonna change. You found the Scout because of Barb’s intel. She’s good and you know it.” 

“I know,” Jason groaned. “Why the fuck does she have to be so damn perfect?”

“Because I have good taste,” Dick grinned, running his hands up Jason’s chest. “And that should say something about you too.”

Jason snorted. 

Dick smacked him lightly. “Hire her, even Harper agrees. And it was the first thing on her list.” 

“I know, I know-” Jason paused. “Wait. What list?” 

“You need to hire Barbara ASAP. You have a meeting with a potential client at noon tomorrow, that you can’t afford to miss. And you look like shit and need to sleep.” Dick rattled off, tugging on Jason’s shirt. “Although, you look pretty damn fuckable to me right now.” 

Jason smirked. “Naturally,” he replied smoothly, leaning in and kissing him once more.

Dick breathed in deeply after the kiss and pulled away. “So call Barb, hire her… then she can meet with your new client and you can stay home to ‘rest’ with me.” And Dick emphasized the word rest just enough to make clear that he had plans to fuck his mate, instead of just resting. 

“Rest, huh?” Jason chuckled, shaking his head. “Okay, I’ll call her and hire her before patrol tonight.” 

Dick grinned. “Good.” 

“For a trial run, of course.” Jason amended quickly, but Dick knew better. Once she was in, she was in. 

“Of course,” Dick hummed in agreement and kissed Jason again. “Let’s catch us a bad guy.” 

~*~ 

Dick loved soaring through the night, the wind rushing past him, the thrill of it all… not only were they en route to take down the Scout, they stopped a mugging on the way too. 

It was a pretty quiet night and they would have been bored with patrol, but they had a bigger score in mind. He landed behind Jason and took everything in with a single glance. Batman taught them well and he immediately noted that there was no one but their mark in sight. 

They were at an abandoned warehouse and he could smell the filth of rotting flesh. Dick’s skin crawled at the very thought… was this where they had the dog fights? Trained some of the dogs? The full moon was only a week away. They needed to take the Scout in now. 

Jason growled and Dick’s attention went straight to him. He brushed against him and then growled as he caught sight of what Jason saw. A litter of puppies and the Scout ignoring their cries… they were hungry. And by the look of it, their mother was dead. 

“We’re not adopting the puppies,” Jason stated and Dick wasn’t even going to suggest it… well maybe. 

“Jay-”

“Codenames.” 

Dick snorted at the reprimand, crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his mate. “We could foster them until-”

“No.” Jason replied, but Dick recognized the softness in his voice, he felt the need to protect the pups just as much as he did. 

Dick huffed and dove into the building, they already had enough proof to take the Scout in and hopefully they’d catch a lead to who was really in charge of this ring. 

Jay followed and the Scout didn’t put up much of a fight. Jason secured her as Dick looked around, Dick grinned when he found a laptop and grabbed the tech device Barb had given him just the other day. She said it would come in handy and this was the best time to try it out. He laid it down beside it and watched as it copied the hard drive within seconds. Score, this was just what they needed. 

Dick called it in and waited until the cops arrived and they hauled her away. Jason was already on his way back up to the rooftop, but Dick couldn’t leave the puppies… they needed looking after. 

“No.” 

Dick scooped up one of the puppies that barked happily at the attention and licked Dick’s face. Dick laughed and Jason dropped down beside him. “Look at him!” He practically pushed the puppy into Jay’s face. Dick grinned as the puppy licked Jason as well. “How can you say no to this face?” 

“Robin,” Jay tried to sound gruff, but Dick knew he was a softie at heart. “We’ll call animal control and-”

“You know Da- Robin3 wouldn’t hesitate to bring them home!” Dick cut him off with a curt nod and Jason groaned. 

“Fine.” 

~*~ 

An hour later they had the litter of puppies at the manor. Alfred raised a brow and then nodded, preparing a space for them as if it was an everyday occurrence. 

Dick couldn’t contain his glee as they cleaned them off and Dick recognized them as German Shepherds. They looked more like puff dogs and not vicious fighting dogs that the Scout had hoped them to be one day. They were feeding them when Dick heard footsteps approach… from the sound of it, it was Cass and Colin.

“Puppies!” Cass gushed and immediately dove in and started playing with them. It was so fucking adorable, Dick wasn’t sure he could contain himself… they saved theses puppies from a horrid life. 

Colin smiled brightly, kneeling down and petting one of the dogs. “Where did you get them?”

“Well, we took down a certain Scout.” Jason smirked and Dick loved the awe in Colin’s eyes as he gazed at them. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded. “We’re still looking into who hired her, but it looks like it’s safe for you to go home.” 

Colin smiled and then glanced down at the tiny puppy that was nudging against his leg. “I want to tell them.”

“That’s great, Colin. We’ll be there for you the whole time. Just let us know what you want… you can lean on us.” Dick wrapped his arms around Colin and pulled him into a hug. It had been only a few days, but Colin felt like pack to him… they’d always be there for him. 

“Thanks,” Colin flushed and Dick let him go to play with the puppies. Colin fit in so perfectly, it was like he was always meant to be a part of their pack. 

Dick looked to Jason and tugged him closer. He leaned in and kissed him. “Love you,” he smiled. “And our little pack.” 

Jason smiled in return. “Love you too.”


	9. ~Nine~

~Nine~

Colin was nervous. He had already spoken to Commissioner Gordon and knew that everything would be alright now. That they had the Scout and the people she had been working for. She gave them up without a second thought, or that was what Jason had said. 

He still felt very nervous on the way to his home. His parents were worried about him, he knew that too, but would they still be worried when they found out that he wasn’t even a real boy? 

“Hey,” Dick said, twisting in his seat to look at Colin. He wasn’t coming with, because he had to go to work, but Jason was dropping Dick off at the station. “It’s gonna be fine.”

Colin nodded, even if all he wanted was to tell Dick that he couldn’t know that. Maybe in a few hours he would be a ward of the state again. Doomed to spend the rest of what people consider childhood in a boy’s home. 

Dick smiled at him and turned back around. 

Colin watched the city fly by through the window. The last few days were like a dream. The Manor alone was like a castle from a fairy tale. He had been able to be himself. He had watched little Cass turn to wolf and back whenever she felt like it. They had been playing with the puppies- he stopped his thoughts right there. The Manor wasn’t his home. He didn’t even want it to be his home. He just wanted to be able to sleep in his bed again. See his mom in the morning, have his dad ruffle his hair and ask him about school and girls. 

They dropped Dick at the station and Colin watched Jason kiss him before they said goodbye. Dick smiled and waved at him before Jason started the car again. 

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Jason asked. 

Colin shook his head. “Just nervous.”

“They love you.”

“The love the boy they think I am, but I am not just a boy,” Colin said. “I’m dangerous.”

“People who aren’t werewolves are dangerous, Colin, and you would never hurt anyone you love, or anyone in general I think.”

“I’ve killed already…” Colin said in a small voice. He felt like crying when he thought about it. 

He saw Jason’s hands tighten on the wheel. “Me too. And I don’t mean animals.”

Colin looked at him sharply. “You killed someone?”

“Yes, when I was young and didn’t really know what was happening to me.”

“Oh…” Colin said. 

“And Dick loves me anyway, and the rest of my pack,” Jason continued. 

“They really do,” Colin admitted. 

“Yeah, so I’m sure your parents will deal with it.”

Colin really hoped Jason was right. But even if Jason shouldn’t be right, he knew he didn’t want to live a lie anymore. He didn’t want to sneak around anymore. He didn’t want to feel ashamed of who he was anymore. Jason and Dick weren’t ashamed. 

“And if they shouldn’t be able to deal, I’ll just pack you in the car and we will be on our way back to the Manor.”

That Colin believed with his whole heart. 

~+~

His mom hugged him so tightly to her chest, Colin found it hard to breathe. They weren’t even inside the house yet. 

“Are you alright?” His dad asked. 

Colin gave him a thumbs up because his face was still being smothered by his mother’s t-shirt. 

“Jesus, woman, the boy needs to breathe,” he said and his mother let go of him, but only for a second or so, because then her hand was on his arm again. 

“You are alright, right?” 

“Yes, mom,” Colin answered. 

“We were so worried,” his father said. 

“I’m sorry,” Colin replied. 

“Maybe we should go inside?” Jason cut in. 

His mom threw herself at Jason and hugged him too. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

Watching her he could nearly believe they would take the wolf thing well. 

“It was my pleasure, really,” Jason said. 

His mom got a grip and nodded and then they went inside the house. 

While mom busied herself with tea and coffee, Colin sat down in the living room and just breathed the familiar scents in. 

“You have some explaining to do,” his father said. 

“I know,” Colin replied. 

“If I may cut in,” Jason said, just as his mom came in with the drinks. She sat down and looked from Jason to Colin. 

“Yes,” she said.

Colin just sat there while Jason explained why Colin ran away, why he was so scared, he did leave out the part about the werewolves. Which made it seem like Colin stumbled onto the whole thing by accident and was threatened by the Scout to keep the operation running. 

Colin took a deep breath once Jason was done explaining. 

There was silence while his parents looked at him. 

“And there is something else,” Colin said. 

His dad made an encouraging noise. 

“I’m not like other boys,” Colin said. “I’m a werewolf.”

There was silence and a lot of it. And then his mother burst out laughing. “Colin-”

“I mean, it. It’s why the Scout wanted me and kids like me. We can turn into wolfs so we could fight the dogs,” he could feel the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and was glad when Jason put an arm around him and pulled him in. 

“Colin,” his dad tried, but Jason cut in. 

“It’s true,” he said. “I can assure you that werewolves are real and that your son is one.”

His dad blinked. 

“From the beginning please,” his mom said. 

And Colin nodded, told her his life story without censoring himself and finished with, “I can show you on the next full moon.”

His mom was crying silently once he was done. He felt bad for that.

“I understand if you don’t want to be my parents anymore,” he whispered. His mom was on her knees in front of him in seconds. She put her hands on his face and shook her head. 

“Silly boy, of course we’re your parents.” 

“Is it dangerous?” His dad asked and Colin stiffened. 

“Colin isn’t-”

“No, I don’t mean that. That was badly phrased. I mean, is my son still in danger from these people?”

“No. We made sure of it,” Jason replied. 

“Good.” 

“I understand this is hard to believe and if you should have any questions at all, I am ready to answer them.”

“You seem to know an awful lot about this,” his father said. 

“I do. It’s because I am a werewolf as well. I was bitten as a child,” Jason added. 

“Werewolves are real.” His dad sounded like he didn’t know what do or think about it. 

“Yes, they are, but they are in no way a danger to you or anyone else. Werewolves are in the police force, are bakers, IT people, pizza delivery guys, you name it.”

“Private investigators,” his mom said with a watery smile. 

“Yes, that too,” Jason replied. “You have my number. I mean it, call if you have any questions at all.”

“We will,” his mom said. “Thank you so much,” she repeated, getting up and shaking Jason’s hand. 

“It was a pleasure and I’m glad I could help you and your son. And put people away for good who really deserve it.”

Colin’s dad stood too and shook Jason’s hand and then they said their goodbyes and Colin was alone with his parents. 

~+~

It was weird for the first few days, but Colin had expected it. His parents tried to ignore the whole thing, but it wasn’t working. So Colin sat them down and told them it was fine now to ask about it. He wanted to talk about it. 

It got easier after that. 

“So, full moon soon,” Cullen said. 

Colin adjusted his cell while packing his school books away. “Yeah.”

“Jason invited me and Harper over for the full moon. To run,” Cullen said. 

He and Cullen were becoming fast friends and Colin was glad to have someone to talk to about this stuff, who was also his own age and still trying to figure things out. 

“Yeah, I know, he sent an E-mail my way too. Invited my parents as well, but they’re not coming. Think it’s a private matter,” Colin said. 

“So you’re going?” 

“Yes,” Colin answered. “It’s a safe place to turn and run and I would like to run with other wolves too. You know?” 

Cullen made a noise that didn’t mean anything to Colin. “Are you planning on being there, Cullen?”

“Not sure, I’m a lone wolf…”

“Yeah, right. Are you scared?”

“No, I’m not scared. I just don’t want everyone to see me naked,” Cullen huffed. 

Colin laughed. “I’m sure you can change in the house and then just change back in the house as well. No one will see you naked. So? Are you coming? I think it will be fun.”

“I’ll think about it,” Cullen answered. 

“Good enough for now,” Colin said. 

“Wanna hang out later?” Cullen asked. 

“Yeah,” Colin answered with a smile. “Just text me, where and when, and I’ll be there.”

“Sure thing, see you later,” Cullen said and hung up. 

Colin threw the phone on the bed and smiled. Life was looking up. He had friends, he had a place to run, and he had no need to keep secrets from his parents anymore.

Maybe life as a teenage werewolf wasn’t that bad after all.


	10. ~Ten~

~Ten~

“Fuck me,” Jason inhaled as he entered the office and all he saw was the perfect ass in a very fitted skirt. He bit back a moan, how the fuck was he supposed to work in these conditions? After all he was only a man, who could appreciate a fine ass… even if it was his former nemesis and new coworker.

Barbara straightened up and turned on her heels, raising a brow at him. “Language,” she reprimanded, winking at Jason and he groaned inwardly. “Do I need to call Alfred for a lesson in manners?” She teased as she rounded back around the desk and sat down in the receptionist chair.

Jason rolled his eyes and he was about to say something that would probably get him fired if he wasn’t the boss, when he realized that she was sitting in Harper’s chair. “Where’s Harper?” 

“She’s on a case.” She replied as she turned her attention back to the computer and rapidly began typing away. 

“The Milton case?” Jason asked. He thought Harper had already gathered the pictures of that cheating bastard.

Barb shook her head, “We closed that case this morning. But we have three new cases on the books and a possible fourth.” She glanced down at her watch. “The prospective client should be here in thirty minutes. The wife insisted on meeting you first. Another cheating case, go figure.”

Jason blinked, his mouth opening and shutting as he tried to process the information. “You did all that this morning?” He gasped, pleasantly surprised. 

Barb smirked. “I told you I was good.” 

Jason snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah, you did. What are the new cases?”

“The Jones’ apparently think the neighbors are hotter, since the husband thinks his wife is cheating with the neighbor’s wife.” Barbara began as she tapped the stack of files on her desk. “Harper went to check it out since the hubby thinks their tennis matches at noon tend to be more than just that.” 

Jason nodded. “Sounds smart.” 

“And this case, you may need Batman and his Robins assistance.” She stated as he took one of the files out and handed it over. 

Jason frowned, opening it up. “The Riddler?” He groaned, shuddering slightly as he recalled his only encounter with him. “I thought he was locked up in Arkham.” 

“Yep,” she nodded. “That’s where his current status is still listed, but this man claims that he’s seen him and he’s planning something. He seemed pretty iffy to me, but all he wanted was for you to check the validity of it. He had cash and already paid in full. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to look into it. We don’t want it blowing up into something more.” 

Jason sighed, “That’s for sure. And the third case?”

“Done.” Barb smirked. “Ms. Isaac wanted us to do a background check on some potential business endeavors which we’ll recommend her not to.”

“Which, I’m sure, your cyber skills came in handy,” Jason snorted. “Maybe she’ll want to invest in us instead.” 

“You know, I may have suggested the same thing.” She winked. “You’re in need of a computer upgrade.” 

Jason scoffed. “Tim said we had state of the art equipment.” 

“For you, maybe.” She teased. “But this is last year’s model; I know the Batcave is better equipped.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. And don’t let Harper catch on that you know about our extracurricular activities.” 

“You know she’ll find out sooner or later,” Barbara stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I won’t say a word, but I think she deserves to know.” 

Jason nodded, he had a feeling she’d find out soon enough. He felt like he could trust her and Cullen, he just needed to wait it out, it was a big deal to let people in on their double lives. There was a lot at stake. “Send in the new client when she gets here.” 

“Will do.” 

Jason grabbed the rest of the files. “Thanks, Barb.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Jason felt surprisingly good… he didn’t know what he expected. He’d been at odds with Barbara for so long. For the first time he really felt like this was going to work out. His team was better for it. 

~*~ 

Jason could smell his mate’s arousal from the front door and it quickly flamed his own. He was in such a good mood and this, this would make his day just perfect. He groaned, licking his lips in anticipation. 

But before he could even shut the door, Dick was there, pushing him back against it and slamming it shut with the impact of their bodies. 

Jason shuddered, flushing from head to toe as Dick nipped at his neck. “Fuck,” Jason gasped when he felt a pair of handcuffs slip around his wrists and lock his hands behind his back. Jason knew he could easily break out of them… but that wasn’t the point. 

“On your knees,” Dick commanded and Jason bit back a moan as he did just that. 

His breathing hitched as he looked up at Dick, standing there in front of him. He was fully dressed in the retro police uniform that Jason had bought him earlier in the year… it was a tad snug, but it only emphasized Dick’s gorgeous body. Jason’s mouth watered as he could see the outline of Dick’s hard cock against his pants. “Yes, Officer. Anything you say.” 

Dick smirked and stepped forward, he made a big show of unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. It was fucking gorgeous, hard and glistening with precum. It was the most beautiful thing Jason’s ever seen. Of course he was a tad biased. Dick stroked the length of his cock, “Put that mouth of yours to good use and perhaps I’ll be lenient on you.” 

Jason was more than eager to. He licked his lips and then leaned forward, unable to do much more with his hands tied behind his back. It was hotter than he thought it would be… they had talked about this, but they had never tried it. And fuck, it was a turn on. Jason took the head of Dick’s cock into his mouth and ran his tongue around it, teasing him before he sucked him more into his mouth. 

Dick hummed in appreciation and rested his hands on Jason’s head, guiding him. “Yeah, that’s good.”

Oh, Jason knew it was. He knew exactly how Dick liked it. Jason almost whimpered with disappointment when Dick suddenly pulled away. “What the fuck?” He croaked as Dick smirked at him and Jason couldn’t help but smirk back. Oh. 

Dick jerked him up and pushed him toward the living room. “Now be a good boy,” Dick smacked his ass as he bent Jason over the back of the coach.

Jason moaned as he rubbed his erection against the couch, shit he was so hard. He groaned when Dick tugged down his pants and exposed his ass to the cool air. “Fuck.” 

“Language.” Dick reprimanded as he smacked his ass once more. 

Jason hissed at the sting and then hummed in approval when he felt Dick’s lips on his heated flesh. Jason pressed back against him, needing so much more. Dick ran his fingers down the cleft of his ass and Jason practically jumped as he felt the slick cool gel. “Shit.”

“You’re just asking for a punishment,” Dick teased him, pushing one finger in, then two. Dick wasn’t messing around and Jason was all in. He wanted Dick, so badly. 

“Sorry, Officer,” he corrected and bit his lip as Dick added another finger. 

Dick bit his neck and Jason shuddered against him, pushing back, needing more, wanting to be taken and claimed by his mate. “That’s, Officer Grayson to you,” he purred and thrust into Jason. 

Jason moaned, feeling so complete and loved by his mate. He arched back against him, urging him to move. “Fuck me, Officer Grayson.”

“My pleasure,” Dick replied with a snap of his hips, thrusting in and out, setting a brutal pace. 

Jason lost himself in the sensations overwhelming him and just let go. Dick bit Jason’s neck hard and Jason cried out, surprised when his orgasm ripped through him, without even anyone touching his cock. “Fuck, Dick.” 

Dick shuddered against him as his orgasm washed over him. “Jay,” he moaned, slipping out of him and tugging Jason to him, kissing him deeply. “God, I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Jason replied as he clicked off the handcuffs to wrap his arms around Dick. 

Dick smiled, “Wondered when you’d take them off. Was hoping you’d keep them on the whole time.” 

Jason shrugged. “It was fucking hot, but my arms are sore and achy now.” And he had just come in his pants. 

Dick chuckled, kissing Jason’s arm. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” 

“Good.” Jason grinned, he knew that Dick would. He felt nothing but love and contentment with his mate, especially so close to the full moon. “Think we should take this upstairs.” 

“Up for another round?” Dick winked as they parted, tugging on his hand toward the stairs. 

“Duh,” Jason snorted. “Was it even a question? The full moon is tomorrow night.” He was horny as hell and he knew Dick was too, even after their mind-blowing orgasms. He was up for a round two, round three, and if he was lucky another round to end out the night. 

~*~ 

It was the full moon and Jason was excited to share it with Colin and Cullen. The boys, on the other hand, looked far too nervous. 

“It’ll be great.” Dick chimed in, hugging the boys and then heading to the back door. “And don’t worry about Bruce, he can be pretty intimidating in his wolf form, but he’s a softie at heart.” 

Cullen snorted. “He’s kinda intimidating in his human form too.” 

Jason laughed, wait until they saw him as the Batman, he thought. “Yeah, you could say that. But he’s our pack leader.” 

Dick smiled, “He’s a massive black wolf, he’s so dark and he has the bluest eyes, it’s intense. And you’ve already seen me and Cass and John. And Jay too. So that’s most of us. Tim and Damian will be joining us too. Tim is a light brown wolf and Damian is a gray wolf.”

“I’m black too,” Cullen replied, rubbing his neck. “But not very massive.” 

“Neither was Damian, but he’s following in his father’s footsteps, he’s grown so much.” Dick pointed out. “Steph is usually nearby and waves us off for the night, but she has a night class tonight. So she won’t be sending us off, but she’ll be here in the morning to greet us home-”

“And to drag Damian and Tim off to fuck them senseless.” Jason added with a wink and Dick shook his head. “What? It’s true.” 

“I know, I know. I’m sure you two have noticed, that sometimes you’re horny around the full moon. Our bodies are just so hyped up with endorphins and your hormones go crazy. It’s nice to be with your mate.” Dick smiled, taking the time to explain it more thoroughly to the boys. 

“Do you guys fuck as wolfs too?” Cullen asked and Colin’s eyes widened at the question.

“Yep, all the time.” Jason didn’t hesitate to reply. “We often run as a pack and sometimes we hunt, but not really. We just play. And then we’ll separate into our own little groups. Sometimes it’s just me and Dick and other times Cass is with us.” 

“To give John and Bruce some alone time too… like tonight. And you two can stay with us or go exploring on your own. It’s up to you.” Dick added. Jason knew that Cass would be with them all night, they had arranged this early in the month. This was the last full moon before their baby would be born.

The boys shared a glance and nodded. 

“Oh, I’m a red wolf,” Colin smiled, running his fingers through his hair. “My fur is kinda like my hair.” 

“Nice,” Dick smiled as he stretched. “Are you ready?” He shrugged off his robe and he shifted with ease. 

“He always likes to show off,” Jason teased and bent down, kissing Dick’s snout before he shifted as well. He looked to the boys, waiting for them to join them. 

They seemed a little hesitant at first and then shifted as well… it looked painful and Dick whimpered, he’d help them in the coming months. It had taken time for Jason as well. Until he fully embraced who he was. 

Dick barked at them and they barked in reply. Jason rubbed up against Dick and then darted ahead and out the door to the garden to meet the rest of their pack. This was a new beginning, their family was growing.


	11. ~EXTRA: Synapse~

Synapse  
noun syn·apse \ˈsi-ˌnaps, sə-ˈnaps\  
biology : the place where a signal passes from one nerve cell to another

AN: Pretty much shameless threesome porn. I regret nothing. 

~One~

Steph loved the full moon, not only because her two boys were so obviously enjoying it to turn, hunt and play, but also because close to the full moon they were both so horny that they wanted to be close pretty much every minute of every day. 

She was sitting on the steps of the entry-hall in the manor waiting for them. They would turn back soon. Her skin was already prickling with the need to be close to them. To feel Damian's hard chest at her back, to have Tim's soft lips press against hers. She rubbed her hands over her thighs, trying to get rid of the sudden sweat breaking out all over her palms. 

Damian came in first, he was still in his wolf form. He was big and magnificent. Damian grew a lot over the last few months. He was downright intimidating. She didn't move, she just looked at him, cocked her head, and he mimicked her. She grinned. “Not letting you onto the bed like this,” she said. 

He sat down and looked at her, like he wanted to say: liar. 

They both knew she was. Damian could keep his wolf form longer than Tim, who always changed back to human as soon as the moon went down. 

“Only,” Steph said, holding a hand out to him, “Because Tim loves to feel all that soft fur against his naked skin.” 

“You do realize that we have guests here who don't need to know anything about our kinky sex life, right?” Tim asked from the door. 

She bit her lip. Tim was naked and Steph could feel her heart beat faster. He was still small and slim, but all of his muscles were defined. He was lean, he was strong, and so close after he turned he could fuck for hours. Still high on endorphins. Stephanie knew that they also fucked as wolves and she was curious about it too, but not so curious as to ask if she could watch it. 

“I at least didn't say anything about being kinky,” Steph shot back. 

Tim smiled at her and crossed over to the stairs, he let his fingers trail through Damian's fur on his way to Steph and then he just stood there looking at her. 

“Do you know how fucking beautiful you are?” She said just as he was about to say something and Tim blushed. Steph grabbed him by the hips and pulled him in. She dragged him down and kissed him hard. She could hear Damian's claws on the stone floor, click, click, clicking closer.

“We should take that upstairs,” Tim said once they came up for air. When she let go of him, he was already hard, she was tempted, even if only for half a second, to suck him off right then and there.

Damian growled and she nodded. 

“Yeah, we really should,” she let Tim pull her up and followed him to Damian's old room. Damian hot on their heels. 

~+~

As soon as the door was shut, she was pressing Tim against it. Her leg between his. 

The first time Tim and Damian had dragged her to the bedroom after the change, she had been hesitant, because everyone would have to know what they were doing, but then Tim calmly pointed out that: One, they were all busy fucking as well and wouldn’t care, and two, they could smell her on Tim and Damian all the time and it was really not a secret. 

Pack-life had been something she had to get used to. It had its perks too, of course, like seeing Dick fucking Grayson naked once in a while. 

Tim moaned into her mouth and grabbed her hips to pull her impossibly closer. Damian nudged Tim's leg with his snout and Tim groaned. Before all this started she hadn't even thought it would be so arousing to get Tim hot and bothered by Damian in his wolf form. At the beginning they had always kept these things separated, but she had been too curious, and too in love to leave it alone, and seeing Tim losing it because of them, in any form was way too beautiful to deny it. 

So now they weren't waiting anymore for Damian to turn back. She and Tim kissed, touched and sometimes fucked with Damian right there with them in his wolf form. And she had to admit that feeling his soft fur against her naked leg or back was nice too. 

“You need to get naked, Steph,” Tim said, against her neck. He liked to bite her gently there, liked to have her on her hands and knees and mouth at the back of her neck too. His tongue was flicking against her skin and she felt too hot in her jeans and shirt. She needed to get out of her clothes, he was right. 

She pushed him away and took a breath. “It's faster when you just stay there and look pretty,” she said. 

“I can do that,” Tim replied. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. 

Damian sat down right beside Tim and watched her strip. Steph knew that Damian had a serious thing for her breasts. She in return had a serious thing for his mouth on her tits. She got rid of her clothes, everything except the bra, in a matter of seconds. She always wore comfortable clothes that she could shed fast on full-moon nights and the mornings after. Damian growled. She teased her nipples through the soft lacy bra until they were hard and visible though the thin material. 

“Tease,” Tim said. 

“He can take it off, once he has hands with fingers again,” Steph replied. Shit, but teasing her own nipples made her really aroused and she knew that both Damian and Tim could smell it. 

“Wanna go down on your knees for me, pretty boy?”

Tim licked his lips. He was incredibly good with his mouth. Getting oral from Tim was pretty much her favorite part of sex, except for having Damian fuck them both. With her on the bottom of the pile. 

~Two~

Tim pulled away from the door and crossed over to where Steph was standing. He pushed her against the dresser and sank down to his knees. He loved smelling her. Her arousal was so different from Damian's. He pressed his nose against her belly and felt Steph shudder, when he looked up her fingers were curled against the edge of the dresser. He smiled against her pussy. Inhaled her scent and then licked from her pussy up to her navel. She hissed and opened her legs. 

“Who is the tease now?” Steph asked as Tim tongued her navel. 

“But I like doing it, you always look like you don't know if you like it or not,” Tim answered. 

“That's because I'm not sure-” she broke off and moaned low instead, because Tim had just parted her folds to suck her clit into his mouth. She gasped while he played with her. He could feel Damian watching them until he wasn't only watching them, but put one of his hands on Tim's shoulder and the other in Tim's hair. Tim could hear them kiss above him, but he wasn't going to look up now. He could feel how close Steph was, she was so wet her juices were running down the insides of her deliciously meaty thighs. 

“Shit,” Steph gasped and Tim could feel her orgasm on his tongue. He kissed her stomach, quivering and sweaty as it was, while she rode it out. 

“My turn,” Damian said, there was a bit of a growl in his voice. Tim loved to hear it. He loved when Damian went all alpha on them. Steph liked to be in charge too, but on the nights of the full moon or the mornings after she always yielded to them. 

Tim wasn't sure for a second, if he meant him or Steph, but it became soon clear enough. Damian was pushing Stephanie’s bra cups down to expose her big soft tits and rosy nipples. 

Tim got up from the floor and grabbed one of the comfortable chairs, positioned it so he had the best view. Damian was kissing Stephanie’s breasts gently, mapping them out, really, before he let his teeth graze over the heated flesh. 

Tim pushed his hand down his stomach. Started teasing the head of his cock. Fuck, but the two of them were really hot together. 

Steph moaned when Damian finally sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, while his fingers played with the other. 

Tim let his fingers slid down lower down his body, spread his legs and tapped a finger against his hole.  
Damian looked at him just as Tim was thinking about pushing it in. “Lube yourself up,” he said. It wasn't really a request and Tim's heart beat a bit faster. In charge Damian was really hot. Especially because he was mellow and laid back most of the time and let him and Stephanie do whatever they wanted in bed. 

Tim got up and grabbed the lube, then he sat down in the chair again. Damian had moved Stephanie in front of him, still playing with her nipples, so they both could watch as he prepared himself for Damian's cock. 

Stephanie was squirming against Damian. Tim knew it was because she was getting aroused again.  
“Watch,” Damian said in a harsh whisper and Stephanie trained her eyes on Tim. Tim opened the lube, got his fingers wet and threw one leg over the armrest of the chair. 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Damian said. Stephanie just nodded, biting her lip as Damian pinched her nipple. 

Tim teased himself for a moment before he slid one finger inside himself. After all this time with Damian and Steph, who liked to put her fingers inside Tim's ass as well, there was no discomfort at all. He played with his hole for the sheer pleasure of it, closing his eyes to just feel it. A second finger followed soon after, and then a third. When Tim opened his eyes again, it was too Stephanie fingering herself while Damian was kissing her neck, their eyes still trained on him. 

“Ready?” Damian asked. 

“Yeah,” Tim said. He licked his lip. “Wanna ride your cock,” he added, because he really wanted to. 

Damian nodded. He slid his fingers inside Stephanie’s pussy aside hers and got her off before he kissed her cheek and let go of her. Tim got up ready to migrate to the bed, but Damian it seemed had another idea. He grabbed Tim by the wrist, kissed his knuckles and then sat down in the chair Tim had just been occupying. 

“Like this,” Damian said, pulling Tim down on him. 

Tim got on his knees, steadied himself against Damian's broad shoulders and then let himself sink down on Damian's hard wet cock. 

He panted into Damian's neck once he was fully seated. Damian stroked his back slowly until his hand cupped his ass, squeezing it gently and then a bit harder. 

“Slowly?” Damian whispered into his ear. 

Tim nodded. “Yeah.” They had been already fucking hard and furiously as wolves. Not that Tim was feeling that after the shift. He wasn't even sore, but knew once they were done and passed out, he would be sore and he was looking forward to it. He liked this reminder of the full moon nights. 

Tim lifted his body slowly and then let it sink down again. The drag of Damian's cock against his insides was so damn good. 

Damian kissed him while he was fucking himself on Damian's cock and Stephanie was pressed against the back of the chair now, looking at him. 

Tim's cock was dragging against the sparse hair on Damian's hard stomach. It was such a tortuous tease. 

“I need someone to touch me,” Tim said, just as Damian shifted and grazed his prostate. His fingers tightened on Damian's shoulders, nails sinking in. Damian hissed. 

Stephanie kissed Damian's cheek, walked around the chair and then her fingers were curling around Tim's cock. He could feel her tits against his back, her nipples rubbing against his skin. 

“I have this fantasy,” she whispered while her hand was sliding over his cock, “About fucking you with a starp-on. Would you like that?”

The image, in combination with her fingers and Damian's cock inside him, sent Tim over the edge.  
“Fuck,” Tim said, once he was able to speak again. 

“I think you would,” Stephanie replied smugly.

Tim thought they should really talk about it soon, because yes, he liked the idea. Being in between the two of them. Steph fucking him while he was sucking Damian's cock. 

Damian kissed him and then urged him gently to get up.

Tim was still a bit unsteady on his legs. 

“Up for another round?” Damian asked Stephanie.

She raised an eyebrow at him and then she winked at them both and got on the bed, spread her legs and just looked at Damian. 

Tim bit his lip to keep a laugh in. Damian slapped his ass gently, because he knew of course. “I think that means, yes she is ready for another round,” Tim said just because. 

~Three~

Damian groaned and crossed over to the bed, he looked down at his lovers. Tim was kissing Steph's neck and Steph was still looking at him. A little bit amused, a bit challenging. 

Tim stopped kissing her and reached over to the nightstand to grab a condom. He rolled it over Damian's hard, aching cock and kissed his stomach. Damian inhaled sharply, grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She got the idea and slung her legs around his middle as he pushed slowly into her wet heat. 

She threw her head back and Damian had the urge (like always) to bite her, Tim did it for him. Not hard, just a nip, a little something to mark her as theirs. 

She moaned. “Shit, you guys. Territorial much?” But she was laughing and Damian loved that about her, and Tim too. That both of them were so playful, that they could laugh during sex. 

“You love it and you know it,” Tim said, 

Damian was beyond words now, he was pushing inside her hard and fast, the bed was shaking with the force of it. The first time he let go like this he had been afraid of hurting her, but Stephanie had assured him that she liked it too, from time to time. And the more they did this, the more in tune they were. Damian wasn't afraid anymore. 

“Rub my clit,” Steph said in a harsh whisper and Tim obeyed. His fingers were rubbing her and Damian could tell that she was close. He loved to feel her coming around him. Tim too. There was nothing better, Damian thought. It always sent him over the edge. 

Tim kissed Steph and swallowed her moans as she shuddered through her orgasm, squeezing his cock tightly. Her legs were like a vise around his hips. He thrust once more and spilled inside her welcoming heat. 

Her legs stayed where they were, Damian was still holding on to them. He stroked her smooth skin and she smiled. 

“Fuck, you guys,” she said, shaking her head a bit. 

Damian kissed her leg and then pulled out of her, mindful of the condom. He got rid of it and came back with a washcloth for each of them. 

“Ever the gentleman,” Stephanie said, but she didn't sound mocking. Damian crawled into bed and grabbed one of her breasts. God, he really loved to touch them, he loved how he could arouse her with just a few pinches or licks, but he also loved that he could just curl his fingers around one soft warm breast and hold it while he was lying next to her and Tim. Tim threw the wet washcloths on the floor and snuggled closer. Damian knew he would be up first and put them into the hamper in the morning. 

Right now Tim was making himself at home on Damian's chest. “You are really big,” Tim said, it sounded a bit sleepy and a bit dreamy. 

Stephanie sniggered on Damian's other side. 

Damian squeezed her breast a bit and she hissed, in a good way. 

“I like it,” Tim said in that same tone of voice. He was five minutes from falling asleep, Damian knew. He liked Tim in those moments, everything about Tim became soft and young, kind of innocent. It made Damian's heart hurt with how much he loved Tim. How much he wanted to protect him. 

“Go to sleep,” Damian whispered and kissed Tim's head. 

Tim mumbled something and then Damian could hear his breathing evening out. 

“He's so adorable when he's all fucked out,” Steph whispered. And then because she knew him, “I know, he's always adorable, but usually he's kinda fierce and hard and...I don't know, but like this, these few moments before he falls asleep after you tired him out, sexually, he's just adorable.”

“We,” Damian whispered back. “We tired him out sexually.” 

“Yeah,” she said, he could hear the smile in her voice, “Yeah, I guess, we did that.” She shifted carefully and then kissed his cheek. His hand slipped from her breast and he sighed. She kissed him again. “Had a good run?” 

“Yeah,” Damian said. 

“How are the new wolves?” 

“Playful, but still shy,” Damian answered. 

“Maybe they just didn't want to see any of you fuck?” 

Damian frowned. “Not so sure about that. The Cullen boy-”

“Boy? Really, isn't he around your age?”

“Our age? No,” Damian replied. “We aren't high-school kids anymore.” 

“Hmm,” Steph said. 

“As I was saying, the Cullen boy seemed interested in that side of things too. Thank god, Dick and Jason are more than willing to share details with him.” 

“I could share details too,” Steph teased. 

Damian growled. It was bad enough that everyone in the household knew when they were fucking, he didn't need anyone else to know. 

Tim tightened his grip on Damian and Damian took a calming breath. Tim settled down again. 

“Stop teasing, you'll wake Tim,” Damian said. 

She huffed. “Fine.” She curled into him in pretty much the same way that Tim was and kissed his chest. “Get some sleep lover.” 

“You too,” Damian said. 

He waited for her to fall asleep before he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.


	12. ~Eleven~

~Eleven~

“How was it?” Harper asked as Cullen came into the kitchen. 

“How was what?” Cullen asked. 

“Don't give me that. I mean the shifting and running at the Wayne estate,” Harper said, pouring herself coffee. 

Cullen scratched his stomach and wandered over to the coffeemaker. “Fine.”

“Did it hurt?” Harper knew that it always hurt for Cullen, but she also knew that it didn't have to be that way. Jason said that Dick's change had never been painful, but that his own had been. Jason had to learn how to not fight the shift, or the wolf, or something. Harper wasn't too clear on the details. She wanted to know, but she didn't want to pry. 

“It always hurts,” Cullen answered, pouring himself coffee and grabbing a bagel from the toaster. 

Harper frowned. “I thought, well, Jason said it doesn't have to.”

Cullen sighed, “I know, Dick said the same this morning after we all shifted back and had breakfast at the manor. I mean all of use except the trinity.”

“And?”

Cullen shrugged. “It's not a magic button, sis. Can we not talk about it?”

“Fine, but are you going back there next month?” 

“Yeah,” Cullen said. “The running was good.” 

“Okay, good,” Harper replied and finished her breakfast. She was glad that she wasn't manning the office anymore. If she had to be at the office, she wouldn’t have been able to wait for Cullen. 

“Are you heading out?” Cullen asked with a look at her bag and the camera. 

“Yeah.” 

“Another cheating husband?” 

“It's not all glamor and high profile cases,” Harper replied. 

“You like the job,” Cullen said. 

“Yeah, well, yeah,” she shrugged. She did like the job. She liked her boss too and Barb. 

“Good for you,” Cullen said and then grabbed his coffee and left for the shower. 

Harper shook her head. She had the feeling that things were better with Cullen now, but she still wanted him to make more friends, be happier. 

Nothing she could do about it now. There was, after all, another cheating husband to catch. 

~+~

Harper threw her bag on the desk and collapsed into the very comfy chair. Whoever had furnished the agency was a genius. 

“Long day?” Barbara asked, exiting Jason’s office. 

“Is that coffee in your hand?” 

Barbara looked down at the mug in her hand and then smiled at Harper, handing it over. “Yes, it is.” 

Harper took a sip and closed her eyes. “He is a cheating bastard, but he is a clever cheating bastard,” Harper said. 

“But you still have some photos?” Barbara asked. 

“Of course,” Harper replied. “What about that Riddler case?” 

Barbara shrugged. “Jason is taking that one on.”

“Of course, but any progress?” 

“Well,” Barbara said, sitting down on the edge of the desk. Her skirt ridding up and exposing more gorgeous legs in the process. Harper took another sip of coffee and looked Barbara in the eyes. She wanted to hear this. She liked to be kept in the loop. “It’s not the Riddler. That much we know. That one is still in Arkham.” 

“So what? Just some joker?” Harper asked. 

Barbara gave her a look. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way,” she put the mug down and rubbed her eyes. 

“It’s fine, really. We don’t know yet. Apparently there were a few sightings of this guy, dressed like the Riddler, but nothing has been stolen or exploded, so who knows?” 

“Maybe it is a fan,” Harper said. 

“As long as this guy only dresses like the Riddler…” Barbara replied, trailing off. 

Harper nodded. “Yeah.” Because you could never know with people like this. Some just thought it was fun to stir some shit up, but some had really deep fucking issues. 

“Exactly. Go home, Harper. I can take care of the pics. Tomorrow. Because I am going home now too.” 

“Jason already went home?” 

“Yes, Dick picked him up an hour ago or so. After his own shift ended.” 

“Alright then,” Harper replied and got up from the chair. 

“Did you walk?” 

“I took a taxi, why?” 

“I can drive you home, if you want,” Barbara offered. 

Harper nodded, before she could really think about it. Her place was a hole, but they were just getting on their feet and she had been working so much lately that they didn’t have time to look for another one yet. She was sure that Barbara’s apartment was way nicer, but she wasn’t going to feel bad about her living situation. Not right now, when she was barely standing up. She was so tired. 

“That would be great, thanks,” she said. 

“No problem,” Barbara replied and grabbed her keys and jacket.

~+~

“So, Riddler case?” Harper asked the next day once Jason showed up at the office around nine.

“Give me coffee,” Jason said. 

She rolled her eyes, but poured him a mug and handed it over. “Here.”

“Thanks. Where is Barbara?” Jason asked, once he had his first few sips down. He was looking around the office space that Barbara had made her own. Harper got the small one that wasn’t much bigger than a closet and only had a desk, a chair, a small cabinet and a plant Dick got her. But it also had a window and she was barely there anyway. So she didn’t mind. 

“She told you that she would be in later today because she had an appointment. A post-it is also on your desk,” Harper informed him. “I’m manning the phones in her absence.” 

“Good woman,” Jason said. 

“Riddler case?” Harper asked. 

“A few leads. It’s not the Riddler. That one is locked up in Arkham. We made sure.”

“You went to Arkham?” 

“Well, Robin did,” Jason replied, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Harper frowned. “You know Robin? Which one?”

Jason smiled. “All of them.” 

“You do have friends in high places, don’t you, Jason Todd?”

“You have no idea,” Jason said and then turned around sharply and pushed her behind himself. She was about to demand what the hell was going on when the file cabinets started to slam into each other. 

“Sorry about that, mate,” came a voice from the door and then everything was a blur of smoke and lights and mumbled words until the cabinets were still again. 

Harper could feel her body freaking out. She was sweating, she was angry, and afraid and her heart was beating way too fast. 

“What the fuck?” Jason said, looking from the destroyed waiting area to the man in the middle of the room. 

“A poltergeist problem?” The man said, smiling. It was kinda charming and crazy. The man held out his hand, after he lit up a cigarette. “John Constantine. I heard you could help me.”

“From whom?” Jason asked.

John Constantine smiled. “Oliver.” 

“Bastard could have called to warn me,” Jason said. 

Constantine shrugged. “You know Oliver.” 

“I was expecting better from Felicity,” Jason said. 

“Hello?” Harper asked. “Wanna explain this shit?” 

Constantine looked at her and then sketched a bow. “Sorry, about this mess. I think this one was a warning.” 

“For you? For us?” Jason asked. 

“Both maybe, if you want to help me.” 

“We have nothing for this evening, do we?” Jason asked. 

“Let me consult your fucking calendar,” Harper answered. 

Constantine laughed. 

~+~

They ordered Thai food from Harper’s favorite take out place and then John Constantine explained what he was here for. 

“Dark forces? Really?” 

“You do know that your boss is a werewolf, right?” Constantine shot back. 

“Of course I do,” Harper said. 

“So, dark forces. Here in Gotham?”

“Someone seems to be summoning them. I was on a completely different case, when I came across this,” Constantine answered. “I did want to call ahead, but then I felt it and just followed and-” he stopped, looked around the office, where files were still lying around. “This happened.” 

“A poltergeist,” Jason clarified. 

“Yes, as a warning to stay away. I think it might be an inexperienced sorcerer and let me tell you those are the worst.”

“Because they don’t really know what kind of fire they are playing with,” Harper said. 

Constantine nodded. “Exactly.” 

“And you need our help why?” Jason asked. “Not that I’m saying no, or anything.” 

“This is the Batman’s city, you are tight with him. I don’t want any trouble if this gets messy. Which it probably will.”

“How messy are we talking about here?” Jason asked and Harper nodded, because she really wanted to know that too. 

“Very,” Constantine replied. 

Jason groaned. “I had a date with Dick and a pair of handcuffs.” 

Constantine smirked. “Sorry about that, but the sooner we track this guy down the better. Less messy for everyone involved.” 

“What do you have so far?” Jason asked. 

Constantine put his Thai food down and grabbed some files. “Names, places, vague leads.” 

“Favorite way to start an investigation,” Jason said. 

“Wait? Are we billing this?” Harper wanted to know, grabbing a file. 

“No,” Jason replied. “It’s a favor.”

“Okay,” Harper said. “Guess, someone like John Constantine could come in handy with all the supernatural creatures and stuff.”

“I have my own office, love,” Constantine said. “Far far away from here.” He smiled and Harper couldn’t help herself, she smiled back. This guy was dangerously charming. 

She buried her head in the files, because thinking about Constantine that way was madness. Maybe she needed to get laid. Jason’s talk about sex and cocks and handcuffs was getting to her. 

When she looked up at Constantine, he was looking back at her and he was smiling like he knew what was going on in her head. 

Damn. 

Work. She was totally thinking about work now. They had a potentially disastrous situation on their hands and she wanted to help defuse it as best and soon as she could. 

After that, she could ask Constantine to show her his magic stick or whatever.


	13. ~Twelve~

~Twelve~ 

Dick was filling out some mundane paperwork, it felt like it never ended. He glanced at the clock, only an hour to go. His thoughts drifted off to the date he had planned with Jay. Fuck, he was getting hard just thinking about it. If he had known how responsive Jay would be to a pair of handcuffs, he’d have used them a lot earlier. 

He startled when his desk phone rang and he picked it up. “Officer Grayson.” 

“Hey.” 

Dick smiled, suddenly feeling really hot. Damn, the things Jason’s voice could do to him. “Jay.” 

“Has anything unnatural happened around there?” Jason asked and Dick frowned, not expecting that at all. 

“Unnatural?” Dick questioned. “Uh, no?” Dick glanced around the bullpen, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “Why, what’s going on?”

Jason let out a huff of air. “Good, good. If files start flying around or some shit like that, let me know, okay?” 

“Okay,” Dick repeated, thoroughly confused. “What is going on?” 

“I’m just checking on everyone, we had a poltergeist do a number on our filing area. Constantine thinks it’s-”

“Wait.” Dick cut him off. “Constantine, as in The John Constantine? The sorcerer?” Dick gasped, trying to remember all the details Bruce had filed on him. “Is he smoking hot?” 

“Yeah and yeah.” Jason chuckled. 

“What’s he doing here?” Dick questioned as he suddenly remembered that Jay was telling him something about a poltergeist before Dick had interrupted. “Is he helping you with a case or something?”

“No, he came to help us… I think. We’re not really sure. He thinks it was a warning of some kind.” Jason sighed. “And it looks like this is only the beginning… so I might have to stay late to figure out a game plan.” 

“Shit.” Dick groaned. It didn’t sound good at all and the fact that he’d have to stay late was even more disappointing. “So, I’m guessing our date with the handcuffs is off for now.” 

“Fuck, I know.” Jason sounded just as disappointed. “But we have to figure out what’s going on…ya know?” 

“Yeah.” Dick sighed and glanced over at John’s desk across the room. He frowned as he noticed the sickly pallor of John’s skin, he was talking rapidly on the phone and it didn’t look good at all. Shit. “Uh, did you talk to Bruce already?”

“Yep. Nothing there. But I called the manor first, just to make sure Cass was okay. Thought she’d be the target, since she’s the youngest and… wait, why did you think of Bruce?” 

“John.” Dick began as John hung up his phone and darted into Gordon’s office. 

“John?” Jason repeated. “But I thought you said there was no funny business at the station.”

“There hasn’t been,” he replied. “But something’s going on. John looks upset, he was talking on the phone. So, my first thought was that Bruce was in trouble. I can’t imagine him getting that upset over…” Dick’s voice trailed off as something occurred to him. “Shit.” 

“What?” 

“Cass isn’t the youngest, Jay.” Dick gasped, the thought making him sick. “Baby Blake is.”

“Baby Blake hasn’t even been born yet and oh, my, fucking god. And a pureblood too. Shit.” Jason hissed and then Dick could hear a muffled conversation as Jason moved the phone away from his mouth to talk to Constantine.

His eyes widened as he saw John come out of the office. “Hey, I gotta go.” Dick rushed to say, not sure if Jay heard him or not, but he needed to follow John. “I’ll call you back.” He slammed down the phone as John headed toward the door. “John!” He called as he made a beeline for him.

John turned to him, his eyes wide and Dick could smell his distress. “Dick, I forgot you were still here… I have to go. It’s Caitlyn.” 

“Caitlyn? Is it the baby?”

“Yes, no. Fuck, I don’t know.” John grumbled, rubbing his neck. “Something’s going on. She’s scared out of her mind and-”

“It’s putting the baby in distress.” Dick finished for him. Shit, his guess was right. “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

John groaned. “What is it?” 

Dick worried his lip as he glanced down at his watch. “My shift’s over in thirty, hold on.” He jogged over to Gordon’s office. He didn’t even have to say anything. Gordon just nodded and waved him off. Gordon probably knew that John needed him more than to cover the end of his shift. “Thanks,” he waved back. 

Dick darted back to his desk and grabbed his things before returning to John who was waiting impatiently for him. “Well?”

“I’ll tell you on the way,” Dick began as he led the way, knowing that he’ll need to drive them… John was in no condition to do it. “Have you heard of John Constantine?” 

“Constantine?” He repeated, shaking his head. “No, why? Does he have something to do with this?”

“Yep.” Dick stated as they reached the car and Dick filled him in on everything he knew and what he had just found out from Jay. 

John frowned, seemingly deep in thought as Dick finished. “And you think it’s a poltergeist wreaking havoc at Caitlyn’s?” John questioned a bit harshly. 

“That’s what we think, but we won’t know for sure until we get there.” Dick nodded. “Did you call Bruce?”

“Shit, no.” John scrambled for his phone and dialed Bruce. 

Dick grabbed for his own phone when he parked outside of Caitlyn’s apartment. “Hey,” he began as he got out of his car and Jay picked up. “Sorry about hanging up on you, what was the consensus?”

“Constantine thinks it’s a very big possibility that whoever is behind this, wants the baby. There’s a lot of dark magic that involves sacrificing a baby cub.” Jason growled. “Then Tim just reported the same shit happening at their place and then Alfred called back to say that Cass had run off cause it spooked her and the puppies!” 

“Aww, man. Not Cass and the puppies.” Dick groaned, imaging the most pitiful sight. “So they’re kinda like distracting us from their true intentions too. We’re at Caitlyn’s. John’s updating Bruce now and then we’ll head in.” Dick paused when he heard a crash and then glass shattering. “Shit.”

“What the fuck was that?” Jason questioned sharply, his voice raising with concern. 

“No idea, but it came from the direction of her place.” Dick explained as he rushed after John and headed up the stairs. “We may need some backup, like now.” 

“We’re on the way.” Jason stated as he hung up. Dick felt a bit safer, knowing that they would be there soon. 

“Caitlyn?” John called out as he tried for the door and then forced it open when they heard her scream. 

“John?!” She cried, her voice drowned out by another crash. 

Dick blinked, completely blindsided by what he saw. It was so surreal, there was shit flying around the room and for a moment he didn’t know what to do… he was a vigilante, but he didn’t know the first thing to do against a fucking poltergeist. 

“I’m here,” John tried to reassure her as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to shield her from the flying objects. 

Dick felt helpless and did his best to help shield Caitlyn. He hissed when something sharp cut him across his arm. 

And then suddenly everything stopped. There was an energy in the air, it felt like it was breathing.

“Oh, John.” Caitlyn whimpered as she held onto him, burying her face into his chest as she cradle her belly. 

“It’s okay,” he tried to reassure her, but he sounded very unsure of himself. 

Dick rubbed at his arm and just waited, the air was suffocating and then items began to spin and explode. “Shit.” 

“Dick!”

Dick turned to Jason’s voice and he was so fucking relieved to see him and the legendary John Constantine at his side. 

There was a flume of smoke and the lights started blinking sporadically. Constantine spoke rapid Latin, or rather an older dialect of Latin. Dick was pretty rusty in his Latin, but it sounded like some sort of protection spell. 

Everything stopped and then there was such a serene feeling in the air. Dick smiled at Jay and let out a sigh of relief. 

Constantine smirked at Dick and then looked back at Jason. “Handcuffs, eh, mate?” He winked at Dick and he felt his cheeks flush. 

Jason grinned and then he growled low in his throat as he grabbed at Dick’s arm. “What happened?” 

“Flying shit,” Dick groaned. “But we should be okay now, right?” 

Constantine nodded and crossed over to Caitlyn. “And you’re the lady of the hour. So, this is the baby pup?” 

“Yes,” John smiled as he caressed her abdomen. “John Blake and this is Caitlyn.” 

“John Constantine.” He nodded and then knelt down, pressing his hand on Caitlyn’s belly and started to speak once more in a language Dick couldn’t pinpoint. Constantine’s hand glowed briefly and then he smiled. “Placed a barrier, it’ll be effective against most dark magic.” 

“Thanks,” John smiled and helped Caitlyn up, who was still visibly shaken.

“You’re coming to stay at the manor.” 

Dick startled slightly at Bruce’s booming voice, he hadn’t even heard him approach. But why would he? He was the fucking Batman and Dick had been distracted.

Bruce gave a stiff nod to Constantine and then crossed over to John and Caitlyn. He swept her off her feet, leaned in and kissed John. It was a promise and a vow that he’d keep the baby safe. 

John squeezed Bruce’s arm. 

“As touching as this may be, we have some very dark magic and the barrier is only temporary.” Constantine stated and took out a cigarette.

Bruce growled, glaring at Constantine. “There’s no smoking.” He stated and walked out, John following closely behind them. 

“Bruce takes a little warming up to,” Dick cut in, feeling the need to explain Bruce’s abruptness. 

“Ollie stated as much.” Constantine shrugged. “A pack leader needs to be protective.” 

Dick nodded. 

“It’s hot.” Constantine winked and Dick couldn’t help but agree. 

“So, what’s next?” Dick asked, looking between them. “A powwow at the manor?”

“Indeed.” Constantine nodded. 

Dick had a feeling this was going to be a very long night. “Awesome.”


	14. ~Thirteen~

~Thirteen~

“This is our life now, Dick,” Jason said, watching Constantine draw sigils on the hardwood floor of his childhood home. “Where did we go wrong?”

Dick grinned at him. He looked like he was having fun. Jason just shook his head at him and he grinned harder. 

“It’s chalk,” Constantine assured Alfred. “So be careful not to step on it and smudge anything.” 

“What are you even doing?” John asked. 

“I’m going to try and find out where our guy is. It’s a locator spell,” Constantine answered, finishing his elaborate design with a flourish. 

“And we have to do it here, because?” John continued. 

Constantine smiled at him. “First, this is an old house and it has all kinds of protection spells on it. Minor mind you, but they’ll help to shield you. Second, now that I know what they’re after and I have the thing they want, I can use it to locate it. See, desire is kinda like a smell.” 

“Ah,” Dick said. 

“Did you know about our house being protected?” John asked Bruce. 

Bruce shook his head. “No.” 

“They're old spells, I can freshen them up a bit before I leave,” Constantine offered. 

“Thank you. That would be great,” John said before Bruce could get a word in. 

“Okay, so I think it would be good to keep the little ones out of the way,” Constantine said. Jason looked at Cass and her pack of puppies lingering in the door. 

“Is it dangerous?” Jason asked. 

“Not more than usually,” Constantine replied. Which, Jason thought, what did that even mean? On a scale from one to ten? 

“Constantine,” Bruce growled. 

“A two,” Constantine replied, grinning at Jason. Damn, but this man was dangerously sexy. 

“Not very dangerous,” Jason translated. 

“Now I need a bit of the mama’s blood,” Constantine said. 

“What? No,” John replied. 

“John,” Bruce pulled him against his chest and stroked his back gently. “It's only a bit of blood. A few drops at most, right?” He looked at Constantine. 

“Right, I need to establish a connection and then we can track that scumbag and bring him and his operation down.” Constantine's voice had lost all his humor. 

“I'll get Caitlyn,” Dick offered and didn't wait for anyone's answer, just ran out of the room. 

Alfred had already collected Cass and the puppies. Damian, Steph, and Tim wanted to come, but Bruce told them that it wasn't necessary. And they had their own shit to deal with. Like school. Jay hardly ever saw them anymore, except on the full moon. He should really talk with Dick about it soon. They needed more family bonding. And he needed to pay more attention. Bruce was giving him that look again. Thank god Dick was just coming back with Caitlyn. She looked a bit shaken, but also fierce. Jason really hoped that the kid would get some of that from her, and the pretty mouth. 

“Okay, love,” Constantine said, holding up his bowl with stuff and a sharp looking knife. “It's only going to hurt a little. We're gonna do it like this. I'm going to stay inside the circle here, where it's nice and safe, and you will hold out your hand from the outside and as soon as this begins to smoke, you will all step back. Understood?”

“Yes,” Caitlyn answered. 

“Excellent. Let's get this show on the road then.” 

Caitlyn nodded and held out her hand. Constantine cut her palm fast and she didn't even feel it until the blood started to flow. Jason could tell. 

Caitlyn was staring at the bowl intently. So was everyone else, for that matter, Jason kept his eyes on Constantine. 

Bruce pulled Caitlyn back as soon as the bowl started to smoke. Constantine sat down heavily on the floor in the middle of the circle and began to mumble something. His eyes went white. The irises and pupils gone. It was kinda creepy, Jason thought. 

They watched and waited for roughly half an hour and then Constantine closed his eyes and put the bowl down carefully. Once he was done, he opened his eyes again and held out a hand. Jason grabbed it without really thinking about it and was assaulted with image after image. It was Gotham. He knew that. He even knew the place. Had busted a small time drug dealer once as Robin there. He felt sick. 

“Sorry mate,” Constantine said. 

Jason was looking up at him from the floor. “Did I faint?” 

“It was very manly,” Dick assured him. 

“Fuck off,” Jason replied, smiling. “What the heck was that?” 

“I transmitted my knowledge of the guy who is after your baby to you. Easier than talking about it.”

“A little warning would have been nice.” Jason grumbled, sitting up. 

“Do you know where he is?” Bruce asked. He was already halfway to the Batman voice. Jason wondered if they should tell Bruce to sit this one out. 

“Yeah, I do,” Jason replied and told them. 

“We're suiting up,” Bruce said and was already on the way to the cave. Jason scrambled to catch up with him. 

“Talk to you later, Constantine?”

“I'm coming with, obviously. But later you can show me all the sights,” he replied.

Jason grinned back at him. “You've already seen the best thing in Gotham,” he said, his eyes wandering to Dick's ass. 

Constantine winked at him. 

Once in the Cave, they suited up and took the bikes. They were faster and they could surround the house easier that way. 

“Never thought I'd ride a Bat-bike,” Constantine said over the comm. 

Jason heard Dick laugh. “It's awesome, isn't it?!”

“It is,” Constantine answered. 

Bruce growled and they fell silent. Bruce was in full alpha pack protector mode. The bastard who thought he could mess with them, had no idea what he got himself into. 

“Protection spells all over the place,” Constantine said when they reached their destination. 

“Can you get us in?” Bruce asked. 

“Is Santa real?” Constantine asked. And was met with their blank looks, he sighed. “Yes, he is. He goes by Klaus. Nice enough fellow, if you aren't on his shit-list.” He explained.

“Constantine,” Bruce growled.

“Don't rush me. This is a delicate job,” he replied, already unpacking his piece of chalk. They waited while Constantine dealt with the protection spells and once he was done, they charged in. 

It was dark inside and gloomy. Oppressing. Jason suppressed a shudder. Dick pressed his arm against Jason's for comfort. Jason nodded and then looked to Constantine. 

“Probably booby-trapped. In the magical and non-magical sense,” Constantine said. 

“We split up,” Bruce said. 

“Don't know if it’s such a good idea, I mean, we can't see the magical traps,” Dick threw in. 

Bruce glared and then looked at Constantine. 

“Fine, I'm taking Robin2,” Constantine said,” and you can have this.” He gave Batman a small flask. “Don't look at it like it's trash, it can feel that. It will glow, faintly when there is magic close by.”

Bruce nodded. “Robin, with me,” he barked and Dick was at his side. 

Jason watched them until the darkness swallowed them. “I don't like this.”

“Me neither, Mate. But I'm pretty sure that they won't encounter whoever is behind this. It's you and me, love.” 

“Shouldn't we-”

Constantine gave him a look. “Batman is pissed off, someone wanted to steal and kill his unborn child. You want him anywhere near the guy who had that brilliant plan?” 

No, Jason didn't. “Okay. You win. Lead the way Gandalf.” 

Constantine grinned. “You'd think I’ve heard that one before, but sadly you're the first to come up with it.”

“You need cooler friends, Constantine,” Jason replied. 

“Clearly,” he said and then they fell silent as they followed the invisible path. 

The place was booby-trapped, but with Constantine's help and Jason's supernatural sense they avoided them all. In fact after the fifth one, Jason could swear he could smell the magic. 

“Possible,” Constantine answered when Jason commented on it. “This one stinks. Magic usually doesn't smell like anything to none-magical people, but this – yeah.” 

And then he mumbled a few words and told Jason to be quite. Jason nodded and followed Constantine's lead. They were close. The stink was stronger now. 

There were two thugs. Muscle, but something was wrong with them, Jason thought. 

“Ghouls,” Constantine spat. “They're dead already, you have to cut of the head or cut out the heart.”

“I take it I have to deal with the dead people and you will take out the magician.”

“Warlock.” 

Jason nodded and charged. The Ghouls were tougher than he had thought. They were fast for dead people and strong. And Jason was glad he was in full Robin regalia, because he didn't want to touch their skin with his bare hands. Cut off the head, Constantine said. Well, easy for him, Jason didn't have a sword, the only thing he had was a hunting knife. He realized that he would have to tie them up and that killing them, for the good part, would be messy. Fuck. 

He was vaguely aware that Constantine and the warlock were throwing spells at each other. 

“Here goes nothing,” he said as he plunged the knife between the ribs of the first Ghoul. He was screaming and Jason nearly stopped, but Constantine yelled at him to finish it, so Jason did. He threw the heart, no more than a husk, really on the floor. It beat twice and then stopped. Jason turned to the second ghoul, who was already trying to get out of the ties. Shit. 

Jason worked quickly and once it was done, he took a breath and looked for Constantine. He was standing back as the warlock was burning. 

“Did you kill him?” Jason asked. 

“No, but he will wish for death where he's going,” Constantine answered. 

Jason was about to ask more questions, but in that moment Dick and Bruce burst through the door on the side. 

“What is going on?” 

“It's done,” Constantine replied. “Your family is safe.” 

“What is that?” Dick asked, watching in horrified fascination as a hand was reaching up and dragging the burning, screaming human down.

“The demon he made a pact with,” Constantine answered. “They will always get what's theirs, one way or another.” He turned away. “I'd like to burn this house down, but I guess a cleansing will have to do.” 

“You need any help?” Dick asked. 

Constantine shook his head. “No, but thank you for offering, love. Maybe you could leave the bike?” 

“I'm staying,” Jason said. “Right outside, you look like death warmed over already. Don't know if you could ride a bike back to the manor.” 

“See you at the manor,” Bruce said and then to Constantine, “I expect a full report on this.”

“Sure,” Constantine replied easily. 

~+~

Once they were back at the manor and Constantine was sleeping his magic hangover or whatever off in one of the guestrooms, Jason gave Dick and Bruce the rundown of what happened with the warlock. 

“We need an ID,” Bruce said. 

“I'm sure Constantine will be able to help with that,” Jason replied. 

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose. “And you are sure that it's over?”

“Bruce,” Dick cut in, “You saw him being dragged down to hell. It was hell, right?” He asked no one in particular. 

“Hell, if I know,” Jason replied. 

“How much are you going to tell John?” Dick asked Bruce. 

“Everything. Damian and Tim too. Maybe we'll keep a few things from Caitlyn. She's been through enough already.”

“I think she should stay at the manor until the baby is born and maybe after too, if she's gonna breast-feed,” Dick said. 

“I'll talk to her about it, tomorrow morning,” Bruce replied. “Are you two staying here?”

Jason nodded. “I'm gonna write that report down for you.”

“I'll keep Jay company,” Dick said. 

Bruce gave them a look and then his lips curled into a tiny smile. “Right. Jason?”

“Yes?”

“Good job today.” 

“Thank you, Bruce,” Jason said, his heart expanding with a warm feeling. 

Dick waited only long enough for Bruce to leave the cave and then he was on Jason. “I was really fucking scared, Jay.” He said in between kisses. 

“I'm sorry,” Jason replied. “I thought it would be better if Bruce didn't have to deal with that scumbag.” 

“Jay- did that flask even do anything?” 

Jason shrugged. “You'll have to ask Constantine. He was the one who gave it to you guys. He's the magician, sorcerer, whatever. I was just there for the ride.”

“And because he knew that you'd do what needed to be done.” 

“Maybe,” Jason said. 

Dick kissed him again. “I love you, you will be a great pack-leader, Jay.” 

Jason blinked. “We already have a pack-leader.”

“I know, but once we're ready to move on-”

“Wait, you want your own pack?”

It was Dick now who blinked. “Yes. I thought that was what we were doing? With Cullen and Colin?”

“Oh,” Jason said. 

Dick smiled his blinding smile. “I love you even more for doing it without realizing that you were forming a pack already.” 

“I'm not ready to be a leader yet.” 

“And no one will make you, but when the time comes, you will have me and you will have Cullen and Colin for sure, Jason. Bruce can't care for all of us forever. He will have another child soon. And John is managing that other pack part-time, so it's only natural for us to move out and form our own pack. And then our own family.”

Jason nodded. He hadn't forgotten that Dick wanted kids of his own. His bloodline was old and he wanted to make sure it would survive. Jason could understand that. They weren't ready yet, what with Dick being a rookie cop and Jason's agency only a few months old, but in a few years, who knew? 

“You wanna move out of the cottage too?” Jason asked. 

“Not yet,” Dick replied. 

“Okay,” Jason said and kissed Dick again. 

~+~

Constantine looked a lot better the next morning at breakfast. Jason and Dick had slept in, but it seemed everyone else had as well. 

Tim, Damian, and Steph were there too. 

When Jason grabbed a plate from the kitchen counter and sat down he heard the end of yesterday's adventure. 

“So, we owe you one,” Tim said. 

“I guess so,” Constantine replied. “But I have to admit that Jason was a great help with the ghouls.” 

“Don't remind me. I wish I never knew something like ghouls existed.” 

“You and me both, mate,” Constantine replied. 

Tim and Damian asked a few more questions about the Ghouls and other supernatural creatures, but Jason tuned it out. If he was lucky he would never have to deal with anything like that again. 

After breakfast, Jason drove Constantine to his hotel. 

“You know you could stay at the manor, right?” Jason asked. 

“I know,” Constantine answered. “And it's very generous of you, but I prefer to finish this case I'm working on and leave this charming city for home.”

“I see,” Jason replied as they shook hands. 

“You should skip work today and go back to your lovely mate. Have some fun with those handcuffs.”

“That's sound advice,” Jason said. 

“I'm full of ancient wisdom, Jaybird.” He took out a card and handed it over to Jason. There was only his name on it. John Constantine and beneath that 'Hellblazer'. No address, no phone number. 

Jason turned it over. Blank. “So?”

“If you need me, just say Hellblazer and I'll know.” 

“Okay,” Jason said. “But what if you lose one? What if some random kid finds it and just reads it out loud, what-”

“It's magic, Jason. It's blank to anyone but you.” Constantine cut in. 

“Oh, cool.” He grinned. 

“And if you lose it,” he said with a wink, “It'll find its way back to me.” 

“Handy,” Jason admitted, pocketing the card. “Nice meeting you, Constantine”

“Yeah, likewise.” 

They shook hands once more and then Jason got into the car and took Constantine's advice. Dick in handcuffs for a change sounded like an excellent idea.


	15. ~Extra: Birth~

~Extra: Birth~

“I won’t bite.” 

Bruce startled slightly at Caitlyn’s voice and he suddenly felt foolish for being caught. He nodded, crossing over to her and sitting down beside her in the library. “Caitlyn.” 

“Bruce,” she smiled, putting her book aside. “Would you like to feel the baby?” She asked as she reached out for his hand. 

He swallowed as she took his hand and placed it on her belly. “I-” he began, not really sure what to say or how to act. He’s never really done this before… it’s always been John at her side. And then the baby kicked and his eyes widened. It was strong and sure… perfect. “Oh.”

“He’s feisty,” Caitlyn chuckled, rubbing her hand over her belly. “He kicks more when John is near and since you’re his mate, he senses that too and he’s just as active.”

Bruce smiled as he felt a few more fluttered kicks against the palm of his hand. He never had this with his other children, he was denied it. And he’s kept his distance until now, wanting John to benefit from it the most. He tried to convince himself that having this baby was for John, but this was just as much for him as it was for his mate. 

“You’ll be a great father, Bruce.” She stated softly, her voice trembling slightly. “I know you were a reluctant pack leader, but your boys are amazing, Cassandra is too. And this little pup is very lucky to be a part of this family.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, his heart squeezing tight. “Thank you.” He pulled his hand away, taking a deep breath. “And you’ll still be a part of our pack. John and I want our son to know his birth mother.” 

Caitlyn nodded, “I know…”

There was some hesitation in her voice and it concerned him. “Caitlyn?” 

She swallowed, “This pregnancy feels different, Bruce. And with everything that has happened recently, I just have a bad feeling… A sixth sense or something, that I won’t be there as he grows up.” 

Bruce wanted to say that she was speaking nonsense, but he couldn’t deny that there was some truth to her words. It had been a crazy week. “Why would you think that?” He demanded a bit more sharply than he intended, but he needed to prepare. To protect her and the baby. 

“Aw, and there’s the Batman.” She chuckled, shaking her head. She sighed, rubbing her belly. “This isn’t my first pregnancy, far from it.” 

“But you’re a strong pureblood.” He stated, it was one of the reasons he agreed to this. But he knew how rough a pregnancy could be, Damian lost his own mother in childbirth and he didn’t want to repeat that if possible. 

“Yes, feisty and fierce as John likes to put it… but labor is harsh. I don’t know if I’m up to it this time.” She took his hand and squeezed it. “Something’s wrong.” 

Bruce frowned. “We’ll do some tests-”

“No, Bruce. I don’t want anything to harm Thomas. Our kind are very sensitive to procedures at such a young age, we have different ways.” 

Bruce was about to protest when the name clicked in his head. “Thomas?” His voice squeaked ever so slightly, full of emotion. Bruce was shocked to hear his father’s name. They had talked briefly about possible names…. but he didn’t know that John had decided on anything. 

“John was pretty sure you’d love it, Thomas Blake Wayne.” She squeezed his hand. “Has a nice ring to it, don’t cha think?” 

Bruce nodded, “Yes, it does.” He quickly got to his feet, needing to see John, to thank him, to love him. “Will-”

“Go, I’ll be fine.” She cut him off. “Find your mate and give him my love.” 

Bruce flushed slightly and nodded. “I will.” 

~*~

Bruce found John still sleeping, he had pulled a double shift the evening before. He was trying to get in as many hours as he could before the birth… Bruce told him that he didn’t need to work so hard, Bruce could easily support them and their growing family, but John wouldn’t hear anything of it. John was stubborn and proud of his work, and Bruce loved him even more for his conviction. 

Bruce crossed over to the bed and slipped under the covers. John instinctually turned into him and curled around him, holding him close. 

Bruce smiled, carding his fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around John. 

“Hmmm,” John practically purred and blinked his eyes open. “Hi,” he whispered as he stretched slightly and rubbed up against him. “Morning… or is it afternoon by now?” 

“It’s a little past two.” Bruce supplied, “Did you sleep well?” 

John nodded and then leaned up, kissing Bruce. “Yeah,” he breathed against his lips. “Everything okay?” 

Bruce startled slightly at the question. “Yes.” 

John raised a brow, “You rarely join me in bed at this time… even though you should after working all day and patrolling all night.” 

“John.” 

“I know, I know.” John chuckled, shaking his head. “Whatever the reason, I like it.” John kissed him again, this time with a little more heat and Bruce responded eagerly to it. 

“I spoke with Caitlyn,” Bruce began as they parted. “Thomas?” 

John smiled brightly, nodding his head. “You like it? I know you didn’t mention it as one of your top choices, but I know it’s a name close to your heart and I like it. Thomas Blake Wayne.” 

Bruce more than liked it, he loved it and he felt honored that his mate was considerate enough to think of him too. “I think it’s perfect.” 

“Yeah, it is.” He sighed and then worried his lip. “Did she mention how she thinks she’ll die during labor?” 

Bruce nodded. “She did, I offered to bring in a specialist and run some tests, but she doesn’t want to hurt the baby.” He frowned. “What do you want to do?” 

John shook his head. “I don’t know, she only mentioned it to me after the mess with Constantine. Maybe she’s just overwhelmed.” 

“I’ll call Leslie. It won’t hurt for her to have a checkup,” Bruce stated. “There’s only a few more weeks left.” 

John nodded. “I think that’ll be good, I’m sure she’d agree to that.” 

“Then it’s done.” Bruce assured him and sealed it with a kiss. 

~*~ 

Bruce startled, suddenly alert and not sure what had woken him. He glanced toward the door and frowned when he saw Alfred standing there. 

“Master Bruce, Master John,” Alfred’s voice rang out with urgency. “Miss Caitlyn is in labor, it seems Little Thomas is eager to arrive.” 

John shot up beside him. “Shit.” He stumbled over his feet as he got out of bed and grabbed for his robe. “We’ll be down in a moment.” 

“Alfred,” Bruce began, but he simply nodded in reply and Bruce knew he had already made the calls needed. 

“The doctor is on her way and Master Dick, I’m sure, has already made his way here.”

Bruce nodded his thanks and followed John’s cue. He put on his robe and they quickly made their way down to Caitlyn’s room. And sure enough, Dick was already at her side. 

“Caitlyn,” John gasped as he rushed over to her. He kissed her cheek and then took her hand. “How long?” 

She groaned, “A few hours. I wasn’t sure at first…” she hissed, biting her lip and squeezing John’s hand. “I’ve had Braxton Hicks before, but then they started to be a bit more persistent. And then my water broke and I knew for sure. It’s a bit early, but not uncommon.” 

“You should have woken us sooner,” John insisted and Bruce knew that he probably felt guilty for not being here since the first contraction started. 

She laughed, shaking her head. “This was your last night of sleep for a few years. You’ll be feeding and changing plenty of diapers.” 

John chuckled, “True, but you didn’t need to do this alone.” 

Caitlyn groaned, “I was never alone.” She patted her belly. “Soon.” 

Bruce’s heart skipped a beat, soon. He stood to the side, offering his silent support, knowing he couldn’t offer anything else. John and Dick stayed at her side, helping her through the stages of labor. 

He had read everything he could find and Dick told him about the births at the circus, it had fascinated Bruce. Caitlyn looked exhausted and they had barely started… her words came back to him. Something was wrong, she didn’t think she’d make it. 

Doctor Thompkins, knocked on the door and entered. “Leslie,” he smiled and she hushed him away and proceeded to her patient.

“Caitlyn, my dear. How are you feeling?” 

“Peachy,” she groaned. 

“How far are your contractions?” Leslie asked as she opened up her black bag and pulled out her stethoscope and cleaned her hands with some hand sanitizer. 

“A minute?” Dick replied and Leslie nodded as she approached the bed. 

“I’ll need to examine you now,” she stated and she looked to John and Dick, who nodded and moved away so that Leslie could examine her. Caitlyn was already ready for her, and Leslie only had to lift the sheet to check. Leslie did a brief examination under the privacy of the sheet and nodded. “Completely effaced and fully dilated, this little one is ready to be born.” 

Alfred appeared with a rolling cart with fresh towels, water… for the baby, Bruce’s mind supplied. He stood at her side, waiting to fetch anything else she may need. 

John and Dick returned back to her side. Bruce was about to step further away when John tugged him close to him, squeezing his hand. “You belong here too.” 

Caitlyn winced and groaned, breathing in and out, trying to regulate her breathing. 

“Ready?” Leslie asked and Caitlyn nodded. “On the next contraction, I want you to push.” 

Bruce stood there in awe, watching this felt very surreal. He had raised three boys, a fourth if you count Tim being here almost every day… And Cassandra, but this was the first birth he had attended. 

“And there’s the head,” Leslie announced, “One more push, Caitlyn.” 

She grunted, pushing once more and then there was a cry that echoed in the room. It was loud and strong. 

Leslie held up the baby and Alfred wrapped the boy in a towel. John was instructed to cut the cord a moment later and then Leslie tied it off and handed him up to Caitlyn. 

“Thomas,” she smiled and kissed his brow, before handing him to John. 

Bruce couldn’t take his eyes off of John’s face. The pure awe and love on his face was unmistakable. “Hello, Thomas. I’m your daddy.” He cooed and then turned to Bruce. “And this is your father too.” 

“He’s beautiful,” Bruce remarked and John laughed, shaking his head. 

“He’s wrinkled and covered in goo. But you’re our beautiful baby boy.” He smiled as he offered him to Bruce. 

Bruce’s eyes widened and he took the small bundle in his hands. He was so tiny. “Hello, Thomas.” 

John wrapped his arms around him, cradling the baby between them and then he kissed Bruce. 

“Oh, god.” Caitlyn cried out and they pulled apart turning back to her. “Leslie? This doesn’t feel right.” 

Leslie frowned, her eyes widening as she began to examine her again. “There’s another head.” 

“Wait, what?” John gasped, quickly going to her side and Bruce cradled the small boy to his chest. Another head?

“Twins?!” Dick questioned. “Oh, my god.”

“I believe so,” Leslie replied, looking to Caitlyn. “One more time.”

Caitlyn groaned, she looked far too pale. And once more her words echoed in his ears. She wasn’t going to make it… but maybe it was because she didn’t realize she was having twins. That’s why this pregnancy was different from her previous ones.

“Alright, on the next contraction, I want you to push.” Leslie instructed and Caitlyn hissed as she pushed. 

Bruce startled as the baby in his hands suddenly shifted and he was a small pup. “Dick,” he gasped and Dick glanced over at him, his smile brightening the room… this was unexpected. 

“He has the gene, he’ll be able to shift at will.” Dick grinned as he rushed over and rubbed his nose against the little snout. And just as quickly as he shifted, he was back to his human form. “They shift for the very first time minutes after birth and then they won’t be able to do so again until their second birthday.”

“The full moons?” He asked, curious. Bruce didn’t realize that the rules were different for infants. He should have researched it more.

“Yep, there’s safety in the pack. But it’s too risky to be able to shift at will at such a young age, so they won’t be able to until they are two. They’ll learn how to run and play as pups before they even start crawling!” 

Bruce was simply amazed. He looked down at the baby in his hands, Thomas felt so tiny. 

A cry startled him and Bruce glanced over as Leslie held up another baby. “It’s a girl!” She announced, placing the baby into John’s hands. She was smaller than her brother, but she appeared healthy and strong. 

“Twins,” John smiled, holding the baby close to his chest. “Bruce, we have a girl.”

“Cass will be thrilled.” Dick chuckled as he crossed over to John and the baby in his hands. 

“I’m so glad,” Caitlyn breathed as she collapsed back into the bed, looking physically drained. 

“Thank you,” John gushed, “I can’t… this has been amazing, I can’t thank you enough.”

Caitlyn nodded and closed her eyes as Leslie continued to take care of her.

“Leslie?” Bruce began, wanting to make sure that Caitlyn would be fine. 

Leslie turned to him, “She just needs some fluids and rest. Why don’t you take the little ones into the nursery?”

Bruce hesitated slightly, but followed John out of the room and up to the nursery. John gasped as the girl shifted in his arms and Bruce smiled. It seemed that the twins had both inherited the ability from their father. And with Cassandra in the mix, it was really good that they could. 

With some help from Alfred, they managed to wash, clothe, and feed the small infants. They placed them side by side in the bassinet and watched as they curled up together as if they were still in the womb. 

John leaned into him, kissing him softly. “They’re beautiful.” John gushed. “I still can’t believe we have twins!”

Bruce wrapped his arms around him. “She’ll need a name.”

John snorted, “It took me forever to come up with Thomas’ name!” 

Bruce chuckled. “We have all the time in the world.”

John sighed happily, reaching out and running his fingers through their raven locks. “I love you.” He whispered to them and then turned his attention to Bruce. “And I love you even more for giving me this. Our family, our pack.” 

“I love you too.” Bruce replied, kissing him and vowing to never let any harm come to them. They were his family, his pack. He’d protect them with his life.


	16. ~Fourteen~

~Fourteen~

“Surprise twins?” Harper asked. 

“I know, right?” Jason replied, grinning. “Isn’t it awesome?”

She nodded. She wasn’t sure if ‘awesome’ was the right word, but then Bruce Wayne had a big house, a husband or mate or whatever, a butler and a pack to help out with the twins. 

“Is that going to be a problem?”

Jason blinked. “Why? They’re not my kids.”

“I thought, I mean, I don’t have any idea about pack life.”

Jason grinned. “It’s not like we don’t have free will, Harper. We do what we want, when we want, and no one can tell us to do shit if we really don't want to do it. Besides Bruce can deal with this just fine. He has Alfred and Cass is eager to help. Dick too, for that matter. He loves kids.”

“Does he want some of his own?” Harper asked, pouring them both fresh coffee. It was a slow day at the office, only paperwork to deal with and Babs wasn’t even in yet. 

Jason grabbed a donut. “Yeah, he does. Not now, obviously. But some day.” 

Harper decided on a bear claw and was about to put it in her mouth when the door slammed open.   
“What the-”

“Sorry, sorry,” Colin said. He was out of breath and sweaty. 

“Did you run all the way here?” Jason asked. 

“Yes!” He straightened and looked from Harper to Jason. He was holding a backpack. 

“From school?” Harper asked, looking at the bag. 

“Yes!” Colin said. 

“You wanna sit down?” Jason asked, amusement curling his lips. 

“Yes!” Colin said and collapsed into an empty chair. 

Harper got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge. “Here, you look like you need it.”

“Thank you,” Colin said and drank greedily. 

“What’s the matter then?” Jason asked. 

Colin finished the water and put the bottle on the table. “I want to work here!” 

“You realize you’re too young, right? And you have school,” Harper said. 

“I mean after school and you don’t have to pay me, but we’re doing this internship thing for extra credit and I thought I could, I don’t know sweep the floors or organize files or something? Make coffee? Grab food?” 

“Water the plants?” Harper asked amused. 

Colin nodded eagerly. “Yes!”

He reminded her of a puppy. It was adorable. 

“Grab a donut and tell me more about that internship,” Jason said. 

Colin selected a chocolate glazed donut carefully and then looked at them. “Obviously, I don’t really need it for my grades, they are good. You know that. You checked me out,” Colin began. Harper nodded. “But it will make it easier for me to get into a good school if I’ve already done at least one internship. And you guys know me. Know what I am, so I thought…” he trailed off, suddenly unsure of himself. 

Jason looked at her and she looked back. Colin was a sweet boy and she wanted to help him, but she wasn’t here that often. Only to touch base, really. “We’ll have to talk to Babs,” she said. 

Jason nodded. “Yeah, she is here the whole freaking day.” 

Colin finished his donut. “So, you’ll take me?” 

“Was there ever any doubt?” Harper asked. 

Colin smiled. “Thank you. Thank you. You won’t regret it.” 

“Of course we won’t,” Jason said, finishing his coffee. 

“I have to warn you, it’s not glamorous at all, most of the time,” Harper said. “But it’s not dangerous either.” Most of the time. 

“I can take care of myself,” Colin replied. 

She knew he could but she also thought he shouldn’t. He’d been through enough. 

“We know,” Jason said and then got up. “Okay, so I will be in my office, finishing those reports that Babs threw on my desk and you and Harper can hash out the details.”

“Me?” Harper asked. 

“You know, you were hired as my assistant, it’s still your job description. Assist then, assistant,” Jason said with a wink and then left her to it. 

Harper sighed. “He’s such an ass.”

Colin sniggered. “I promise, I’m not difficult. I can be here an hour after school, from Monday to Friday. And work as long as you do.”

“We work odd hours, Colin, so I’ll say you be going home around seven and one of us will drive you.” 

“Okay,” Colin said. 

“You need to write some reports for this?” 

“Yes,” Colin answered. “Pictures would be good too. The office and building maybe?”

“That should be no problem. You need a laptop?”

“No, I have my own.”

“The Wi-Fi password?” Harper asked. 

“That would be great,” Colin replied. 

“Well, what else,” she thought. “Meals?”

“Meals?” Colin asked, a bit confused. 

“Yes, we grab takeout on most days, you want to bring your own? You have any allergies? Are you a vegetarian?” 

“Can werewolves be vegetarians?” Colin asked. 

“Sure, Damian and Jason are,” Harper replied. Jason had mentioned it once and that odd bit of information had stuck in her head. 

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Colin said. “But I’m not a vegetarian, so anything is fine really. I can also pay for my own meals.”

“Colin, the firm pays for such things, it’s fine.” 

“Okay,” he smiled. 

“I can’t think of anything else. Just send an email with all the details to Babs and she will sort it out. Come up with things you can help with around the office. Maybe I can take you on a field trip, but I don’t know if you’re insured then by the firm or what, so we’ll have to ask Babs.” She scribbled down Babs office email and handed it to Colin. 

He clutched it to his chest for a few seconds and then put it in his bag. “Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome,” Harper replied. 

~+~

Harper grabbed some Indian takeout on her way home. She was in a good mood. Her new cheating husband was not cheating, and it was nice for a change to deliver good news to a client. 

Cullen was in the living room, sitting on the couch and playing around on the laptop. “Sis, you’re home and you brought food,” he said, turning to look at her. 

“I am and I did. What are you doing?” She wanted to know while she put the food on the coffee table and took off her shoes. 

“Looking for a new apartment,” Cullen said. “I found a few that we can rent now that you earn more money. I was thinking two bedrooms, kitchen, and bath, in a nicer part of town than this.” 

“And here I thought you were in some gay-chat room, hooking up.”

“I’m gonna do that later tonight,” Cullen replied, rolling his eyes. He handed the laptop to her and grabbed a carton with Indian food. “You should try that too?”

“What hooking up with a gay guy?” 

Cullen groaned. “No, but you know, going out, having fun. You don’t have to look out for me all the time. I can take care of myself.” 

She scrolled down the page and looked over what Cullen had marked as good and affordable apartments. “We’d have to look at them. Everything looks good on the internet. And I don’t want a place that stinks.”

“Me neither,” Cullen replied, devouring the food. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re trying to ditch the make friends and lovers talk.”

She gave him a look, grabbing her own carton of delicious Indian food. “You’re one to talk.”

“I’m at least hooking up.” 

“No, you aren’t,” Harper said. “That requires going out and meeting people.”

“I do go out, I am in fact going out this evening, as it’s a Friday and all.”

“Are you now?” She raised an eyebrow at her brother and stared him down until he sighed. 

“Me and Colin are going to see a movie.”

“Like a date?”

“No, not like a date!” Cullen snapped. “Can’t a gay guy go to the movies with a friend without everyone making a big deal out of it?” 

“Sorry,” Harper said, “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

He grumbled, took a sip of his water. “Yes, you did. And I get it, you think I should date like a real teenager, but I’m not like the other kids.”

“I know you aren’t, but you are only a wolf one day per month-”

“And that’s where you’re wrong, sister. I am the wolf all the time. It’s more dormant when I’m in human form, but I can hear better, my eyesight is better too, my sense of smell and direction and other things.” 

Other things, Harper thought, like what? Was this about sex? “Other things?”

“Yeah, things that mean I can’t just hook up with a guy I met somewhere.” 

“You wanna talk about it?” 

He made a face. “No.”

“I didn’t mean with me, obviously, I know nothing,” Harper said, finishing her food and putting the carton down. “I mean someone like Jason or Dick. Or hell even that Drake boy, he seems like someone who could explain shit well without making it sleazy or awkward.” 

“I don’t know,” Cullen said. “Isn’t there a pamphlet or something?”

She grinned. “Don’t think so, but maybe Tim Drake can make you one.” 

“As long as there are no pictures in it,” Cullen replied, grinning now too. 

It wasn’t all that funny, she thought, but they were cracking up anyway. 

“You want to go to the movies with us?” Cullen asked once they calmed down a bit. 

“No, thanks. I think I’m just going to take a shower and curl up with a book or look through those apartment listings. You are right after all, we need to find something new and move the hell out of here.” 

“Okay, but maybe next time, you could call up Babs and we could all go out and do something?”

“Maybe,” Harper said. 

Cullen seemed happy with the answer and didn’t press her and she was glad for it. She liked Babs, but the truth was she didn’t hang out with anyone from the office outside the office. Before she started to work for Jason it was because she had to keep Cullen safe, but now everyone at work knew about werewolves and about Cullen and they were all ready to help them out. So there was really no reason to not hang out outside of work. And she didn’t have any other friends. 

She and Cullen could use some. 

~+~

“We’re having a birth celebration thingy,” Jason said a few days later. 

“Okay, you won’t be in the office then for a day? Or three?” Harper said, not looking up from her screen. She was so close to finishing this fucking report. 

“No, yes, I don’t know yet. Point is, you and Cullen are invited, Babs too.” 

She looked up then. “What?” 

“Celebration, good food, wine, good looking guys. Babies. All the things a straight woman supposedly likes. I thought you would be into that?” 

“I – yes, I would like to come and I am sure Cullen will too.” 

“Great, I’ll just tell Colin then, it’s this Saturday. So no, no days off,” he grinned. 

“Is this a black tie event?” Harper called after him. 

Jason stopped, turned and blinked at her. “Hell no. Come as you are. I bet we will spend half the time in the garden and playing with the puppies.” 

“Okay,” Harper said, going back to her report. She smiled at the screen. She was really looking forward to it.


	17. ~Fifteen~

~Fifteen~

Dick had it bad, really fucking bad… and he had a sinking feeling that Jason wasn’t feeling it at all. Dick worried his lip, not sure how to even bring it up. Ever since the twins birth, it has been on his mind; how much he wanted one of his own. 

“Dick?” 

Dick startled slightly, pushing his thoughts away and looking over at Jason as he entered their bedroom. “Hey, I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Apparently,” Jason snorted as he started to strip out of his shirt and crossed over to the bed.

“Good day?” Dick asked, sitting up and tugging on Jason’s pants. 

“Not bad, Colin’s first day was today.” He smiled as he let Dick undo his pants and Dick couldn’t help but tease him a bit. “It was better than I thought, wasn’t sure how it would work out.” 

“You thought he’d be a hindrance,” Dick mused, leaning up and kissing Jay. “But he’s a good pup.” 

“Yeah.” Jason nodded and he tugged Dick closer to him and deepened the kiss. “How was your day?” 

Dick smiled against his lips, he had a great day. “I spent the day at the manor.” 

Jason sniggered, shaking his head. “You had a full day off and you spent the day at the manor?” 

Dick frowned. “Yeah, so?” 

“But you’ve spent almost all your free time there the last few days. The twins are cute, but they’re not that cute.” Jason shrugged his shirt off and then paused, looking over Dick. “Aw, man. You’ve got the baby bug don’t you?” 

Dick nodded, he couldn’t help it. He craved one of his own. 

“Fuck, Dick. We talked about this.” Jason sighed, sitting down beside Dick on the bed. “I’ve just started my business and you just started at the station.”

“I know, logically it’s not the best time… but my heart thinks differently.” Dick explained as he reached out and threaded his fingers with Jason’s. “And you know how much I want a child, so this shouldn’t be a big surprise at all.” 

“Dick-”

“Think about it, okay. Don’t just say no cause you’re not feeling it’s time. It would be great for our child to have the twins as playmates. Ya know?” Dick continued, squeezing Jay’s hand and kissing him softly. 

“I’ll think about it.” Jason huffed, but Dick didn’t know if he really would. 

The sudden disappointment he felt was like a blow to his chest. Dick tried to push away the pain he felt… would he be okay if Jason didn’t want a child now? Dick tensed, feeling totally dejected. 

“Hey,” Jason began as he sensed Dick’s unease and wrapped his arms around Dick and pulled him close. “I’m not saying no, I just need time to process all this. You realize we’d have to move and get a new place and all that shit too? This place isn’t big enough to start a family and you just said how you wanted to stay here for a while longer.”

Dick sighed, he knew that too. “I know.” 

“Let’s just enjoy the birth celebration thingy tomorrow, okay?” Jason nipped at his neck and Dick shuddered, curling into his arms. 

“Okay.” Dick agreed. One day at a time and he was looking forward to the celebration and seeing everyone again. 

~*~

The celebration gala was in full swing and Dick was having a blast. It was great food and even better company. 

Dick couldn’t keep his eyes off of Bruce, there was just something about a large man like Bruce cradling a baby in his arms. Especially, the fucking Batman. There was just something surreal and awe inspiring about it. 

“Hey, can you hold Thomas for a sec?” John asked, placing the small buddle in his arms, before Dick could reply. 

Dick smiled, holding the baby close to his chest, like John had to even ask. “Of course.” 

John winked at him and then crossed over to Bruce, before disappearing into the crowd. 

“Oh, my,” Barbara gushed. “Who do you have?” 

“This is Thomas,” Dick smiled, lifting his head up slightly to show him off. “Isn’t he the cutest?” He gushed. “Bruce is holding his sister, she’s adorable.” 

“Hello, Thomas,” she grinned, “Can I hold him?” 

Dick nodded, carefully putting Thomas in her arms. “Just support his head and-”

“Naturally,” Barb cut him off, cooing at the boy. “Aren’t you the cutest baby?” 

Dick chuckled, “Don’t let his sister hear you!” 

“There you are,” he heard Jason say and felt Jason’s arms wrap around his waist and press his lips against his neck, nipping lightly. 

Dick grinned and leaned back against him. He knew the wolf in Jason was marking him in front of Barbara. Even now. But Dick loved it. 

“Barb,” Jason nodded. “Having a good time?”

“Yes, I am.” She smiled, not taking her eyes off of the little one. She cooed once more at him and then glanced over at them. “So when are you two going to have one of your own?” 

Dick’s heart swelled once more at the thought of having their own pup, “That’s up for debate.” Dick managed, but he was hoping for sooner rather than later. 

“How can you say no to this little face?” Barb asked as she held Thomas out to them and Dick glanced back at Jason. 

“Yeah.” Dick added and Jason groaned. 

Dick pulled away from Jason and took Thomas from Barb’s hands and thrust him into Jason’s arms. Dick knew that Jason had shied away from holding the twins earlier. Jason gasped, his eyes widening as he wrapped his arms around the boy and just stared at him.

Thomas let out a whimpered cry and Jason looked like he was about to freak the fuck out. Dick wondered then if Jason had any experience with children at all. They had never talked about it before. 

“Hey, Thomas. It’s okay.” Jason began as he rocked the small buddle and the boy yawned and curled into Jason’s chest. Jason never looked so strong and handsome in his life. It really turned Dick on, seeing how loving and protective Jason was. 

“Perfect,” Dick smiled, leaning in and kissing Jason and loving the feel of Thomas snuggled up between them. Fuck he wanted this for themselves. 

“You guys are adorable,” Barbara smiled and squeezed Dick’s arm before leaving them alone. 

“Fucking adorable.” 

“Language,” Dick corrected, before he realized it was Roy that had made the comment. “Oh, hey! It’s so good to see you.” He pulled away and hugged him. “Where are your better halves?” 

Roy gestured over to where Bruce was standing and he saw that Oliver and Felicity were with him. “Went to say hi to our host, but I couldn’t help but swing by here first.” 

Jason chuckled. “Good choice.”

“And who is this little one?” Roy asked, reaching out and ruffling the boy’s black hair gently. 

“This is Thomas Blake Wayne and Bruce is holding his twin sister, Grace Caitlyn Wayne.” Jason explained. 

“Nice,” Roy grinned. “So, I get Thomas is named after Bruce’s dad, but Grace?”

Dick snorted. “Man there was a long talk about her name, she was a surprise after all. They thought Martha sounded too old-fashioned for a baby and it would be kinda creepy to have siblings named after a married couple. John’s mother’s name was Robin and it’s also John’s given name, which would have been a little weird, ya know?” 

“Yeah.” Roy nodded. 

“And apparently John means gracious, so Grace she became. And then Caitlyn after their biological mom. I think it’s pretty.” Dick explained. “Of course, Cass wanted to call her Precious, but that got nixed.” 

“Do you want to hold him?” Jason offered and Roy seemed unsure at first, but he seemed to light up when Jason placed Thomas in his hands. 

“Oh, wow.” He gushed. “He’s so tiny.” 

“Any plans for you guys?” Dick asked as Felicity and Oliver joined them. 

Felicity looked positively glowing as she reached out and Roy put the small boy into her hands. “Oh, we need one of these.” Felicity cooed as she held the boy close. 

Dick chuckled at the look on both Oliver’s and Roy’s face. “Maybe not right now.” 

“Maybe.” Oliver’s gruff voice replied. 

“I’m so glad Team Arrow could make it,” John whispered as he neared. “We’re so glad you could celebrate this day with us.” 

“Nope, not giving him up yet.” Felicity replied, cradling the boy even more and turning away from them as she walked over to the open French doors. 

John laughed, “Need your baby fix?” He questioned as he followed her out into the garden and Roy and Oliver followed soon after. 

“Yeah, have you had your baby fix yet?” Jason asked, wrapping his arms Dick. 

Dick curled into him, kissing him softly. “Nope.” 

Jason sighed, pressing his brow against Dick’s. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“You love me.” Dick smiled and he knew it might not happen right away, but this wasn’t a no. 

“I fucking do.” 

“Language,” Dick teased and leaned up to kiss him again, this time a little dirtier and he didn’t care that they were at a party. 

“Nice.” Dick startled slightly and flushed when he saw Harper winking at him. “Jason did say there would be good looking guys, but he didn’t say anything about kissing.” 

“Hush.” Jason snorted, shaking his head. “There’s plenty of food, drinks, Cass and the puppies are in the garden and the twins are-”

“Adorable,” Dick cut in. “And being passed around by everyone. Damian, Tim, and Steph are around here somewhere.” 

Harper smiled. “Cullen and Colin are here too, they made a beeline to the food and I bet they disappeared out into the garden.” 

“Smart boys,” Jason nodded. “That’s the way to work these parties.” 

Dick chuckled. “Very smart indeed.” That’s what Jason and him did when they were younger and forced to appear at one of Wayne’s galas. 

Harper nodded. “I think I’m going to check out that elaborate table of food.” 

“And of course, everything tastes divine too.” Dick added as he led the way and grabbed one of the delectable hors d'oeuvres for himself. He hummed to himself and stuffed another in his mouth, realizing only at that moment that he was starving. 

Jason stepped behind him and they shared a few bites and Dick just soaked in the love of his mate with all their friends and family near them. One day, the celebration would be for their child and the start of their family and pack.


	18. ~Sixteen~

~Sixteen~

It was back to work on Monday, of course, and the phones were ringing off the hook.

Jason groaned. He and Dick had been fighting again about the baby question. Jason knew where Dick was coming from. He wanted their kid to have a pack to grow up in, with kids his own age and what not, but Jason was sure it was too early for a family. Hell, they still lived on their childhood grounds. 

They had barely even started being real adults and there was the whole Robin thing too. With a kid, one of them would be out of commission permanently. Neither of them could afford a break if they wanted to have careers. And Jason had employees now. People who depended on him. 

“You look like shit,” Harper said as she brought him his coffee. 

“Thank you,” Jason replied. 

She just looked at him while he was drinking his coffee. She was waiting, Jason knew. He had used that tactic before. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Jason said. 

“Fine, you wanna go for a drink after work and bury your sorrows in alcohol?” 

“Drown your sorrows in alcohol, Harper,” Jason said with a smile. 

“Deal,” Harper replied. “We should take a taxi…”

“Wait, what?”

Harper rolled her eyes. “We’re going drinking after work, it’s called bonding.” 

“You and me or is Babs coming too? Colin?” 

“You want to drag Colin to a bar?”

“Of course not, we could go to that new Mexican place around the corner, it opened last week?” 

Harper looked at him and then nodded. “I’ll ask if they wanna come.” 

“Great,” Jason said and he meant it. He already felt better. He didn’t have to go home right after work. He should in fact hang out with his employees and bond. He’ll send Dick a text later. 

~+~

The Mexican place was actually pretty good and the prices were decent. 

“We should do this once a month or so,” Babs said, taking a sip from her water. She seemed totally content with herself and the world. 

Colin nodded, finishing his chicken taco. “I like this place, I think Cullen would like this place too. We should totally ask him next time.” 

“He doesn’t work here,” Harper pointed out. 

“Oh,” Colin said, sheepishly. “Right. But, technically I don’t work here either. I mean I’m not being paid or anything.” 

“You’re an intern and a great one too,” Jason said. “Of course you are welcome when the firm is going out.” 

Colin beamed at Jason. “Thank you!” 

Jason grinned. “You’re very welcome and very cute.” 

Colin blushed. 

“Jason!” Babs said, slapping his arm gently. “He’s practically a baby.” 

Jason rolled his eyes at her. “I can tell you think he’s cute, too.”

Babs took another sip of her water. “That is beside the point.”

“You two are horrible, horrible, people,” Harper said, mock disappointed. 

“It’s fine,” Colin threw in. “I mean…thank you.” 

Babs reached over the table and patted Colin’s arm. “You’re welcome.” 

The evening kinda got away from Jason after that. He knew that Babs had driven Colin home and he and Harper ended up at a dive bar a few blocks down. 

“Okay, so…this was my plan all along,” Harper said, setting another beer in front of Jason. 

“To get me drunk? I can’t actually get drunk that easily,” Jason replied. 

“Did you try?” Harper asked. 

Jason shook his head. “There was no reason to get drunk and living with Bruce…you better just didn’t.” 

“You know, you can talk to me about stuff that isn’t work related, yeah?” 

Jason looked at her. “I – actually, yeah, I knew that, but I didn’t think. Fuck. It’s hard, it’s not like I don’t have people I can talk to, but they’re all-” 

“Pack,” Harper finished. 

“Yeah,” Jason said. 

“So, it’s a bit too close to home for you and your pack is loyal to Dick too.” 

“How did you know this was about Dick?” Jason asked. 

Harper just looked at him. “Because I’m smart.” 

The ‘duh’ was implied, Jason thought. “Okay, fine. I’m sorry. You are smart. Of course. I’m just…we had a fight,” Jason said. “Again, about the baby.”

“What baby?” Harper asked. 

“The one Dick wants to have right now and I don’t. And to be honest I don’t think Dick has really thought this through either.”

“And you told him that?”

“Yeah, because since the twins were born, he’s always coming back to the baby thing and I am not ready.”

“And did you tell him that too?” Harper asked. 

“Yeah, I did. He thinks it’s just nerves and whatnot. But I just don’t see myself giving this all up, or juggling it with Dick’s career. We hardly see each other as it is on some days, you know? And really what’s the rush anyway? We’re still young,” Jason said. It was good to tell someone outside the pack. To get someone else’s opinion on the whole thing. Was he overreacting? Would everything be fine if they had a baby in a year? They could if they started to look for a potential mother now. 

Harper nodded. “And does Dick have a potential mother in mind?” 

“I guess, he would want Babs to do it. She offered once, but I’m not sure she would want to have a kid now. I mean, she is working for me, and she likes this job too. We’re establishing ourselves here. God…why is he so intent on this?” 

“He has the baby-bug. It’s always easy to want a kid, it’s way harder to raise one,” Harper said. “Trust me on this.” 

“How old were you when you had to take care of your brother?” 

“Too young. I get you, Jason,” Harper said. “You should enjoy your life while you’re young. You want to build something lasting and solid.”

“Yeah. We would have to move too,” Jason said. 

“You should maybe show Dick how it would be if you had a child now,” Harper replied. 

Jason just looked at her. “What?” 

“The twins, you could ask John and Bruce if you could borrow the twins for a few days. Maybe even only one of them. I bet Dick will be cured in no time. You can’t just have a baby because you feel like it, you have to think about it and its needs first. I’m guessing, Dick doesn’t want a nanny?”

“No, of course not,” Jason replied, smiling. “I like your idea, Harper.” 

“Thank you, Jason,” Harper said. “Now drink up. We should probably go home.” 

Jason looked at his cell. Yeah, they should. There were also a few missed calls from Dick. Shit. He downed his beer and got up. 

“I’m calling you a taxi, Jason.” 

“Call one for yourself too,” Jason said. He did feel a bit unsteady. How much did he have to drink? 

“Don’t worry, I will,” Harper replied and did just that. 

Jason waited with her outside and the night air sobered him up a bit. He took out his phone and texted Dick that he was on his way. He didn’t want to call, because it was late and Dick was probably sleeping, but if he wasn’t, he would at least get the text. Now that Jason had a plan he felt a lot better. 

~+~

Jason was a bit hungover when he woke up the next morning, but nothing that an aspirin and some coffee wouldn’t cure. 

Dick wasn’t in bed anymore, but Jason could hear him downstairs in the kitchen. He didn’t have any appointments this early, so he got out of bed, showered and then went down to grab some coffee.

Dick’s mouth was a thin firm line. Jason sighed. 

“What?” 

“You didn’t come home last night,” Dick said. 

“I did come home, late, but I came home and I wrote you a text,” Jason replied, grabbing a mug and pouring coffee. 

“And you were drunk,” Dick said, ignoring Jason’s answer. 

“I wasn’t drunk, Dick. And even if I had been, I’m an adult. I can get drunk if I want to.” 

“No, not if we’re going to have a child, Jason.”

“But I don’t want a child!” Jason replied hotly. 

Dick looked at him, shocked. “What? We talked about this-”

“Yes, we did and we said that we are going to wait for the right moment and now you’re pushing this and I just can’t anymore. I am not ready, you are not ready, and I don’t want to have a child with you right now just because Bruce and John have kids. Do you get it now? Do I have to get any clearer on this?”

“No,” Dick said, “I got it.” He threw his coffee into the sink, grabbed his keys and his jacket and left. 

“Shit,” Jason said. “Shit.” This had so not been the plan. 

Why did this escalate so fast? Why was Dick so fucking stubborn? 

Jason sighed and finished his coffee. Now he could go to the office as well, because he wasn’t going to sit around the house and think about their fight. 

~+~

“You look like shit,” Barbara said. “You didn’t get drunk last night, did you?”

“No, I didn’t!” Jason snapped at her. 

“Okay…I’m going to overlook this, because you’re clearly not yourself, but if you ever snap at my again, without me deserving it? I’m so out of here.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jason said. “I had a fight with Dick. Again.” 

“Oh,” Babs said. 

“He didn’t tell you we had problems?” Jason asked, because he thought that Dick would. He and Barbara were fiends after all. 

“No, he hasn’t. Is it about the baby?” 

“Yeah,” Jason said. 

“I saw how he looked at them, and Dick is stubborn as hell if he wants something,” Barbara answered the unasked question. 

“Yeah, he is and I love him for it. I really do, but on this thing we don’t see eye to eye. I thought we did. We had it all planed out, first school, then a career, moving out, then the kids. Or maybe the kids and then moving out, but I want a solid base for our life together and he just wants to change everything now.”

“He sees how happy Bruce and John are,” Babs said. 

“Yeah, but Bruce already has money and Alfred. John already has a career. He’s a detective and a good one too and they have a shitload of help. Me and Dick? We have a small cottage that’s barely big enough for us. I just started this and I love doing it, Babs, I really do. I don’t want to take a break to care for a kid right now. This is important to me. This,” Jason said, realizing it just now, “This right here, right now, is my baby.” 

“Maybe you should have told Dick that.” 

“I tried, he doesn’t want to listen. So me and Harper came up with a plan, but then everything went to shit this morning.” 

“A plan?” 

“Yeah, I wanted to borrow the twins for a weekend and show Dick how our life would be with our fledgling careers and a kid, with no help.” 

“That is a good plan, Jason.” 

“Thanks.” 

“You should still try it. Explain it all to Dick calmly and call it a test-run,” Barbara said. “I bet Dick wants to make up with you too.” 

Jason nodded. He knew that Dick wanted them to make up too. But this issue wasn’t going to go away. They had to talk about it for real. Even if Jason was sick of repeating himself. 

“Yeah. So business?”

Barbara grabbed a few files and handed them over to Jason. “Your first appointment is at eleven. You have time to have some breakfast. I’ll order it.”

“Thank you,” Jason said and he meant it. 

“It’s what you pay me for,” Babs said. They both knew that wasn’t true, it was what he paid Harper for, but Harper was already stalking some housewife or something. 

Jason took the files to his office and started reading, because this was something he could fix right now. 

He and Dick would need a bit more work than that. 

~+~

“A trial run?” Dick asked that evening. 

“Yes,” Jason said and didn’t say that it was mostly to cure Dick from his illusions about having a kid around all the time. “I already talked to John and Bruce and they are happy to hand them over to us for two days.” Probably so they could fuck in peace, Jason thought. 

Dick just looked at him for a while and Jason waited him out. “I know why you’re doing this.” 

“Well, good. I just want you to have a reality check, Dick,” Jason said. 

“Fine,” Dick replied. 

“No crying for help. No Alfred, no nanny, no asking Tim or Damian or Steph to look after the twins for just an hour. We will have to make it on our own, Dick.” 

“I said, fine,” Dick replied. “If we can do this, we can look for a potential mother?” 

In for a penny, Jason thought. “Yes, Dick we can.” 

“Okay,” Dick said, smiling. “This weekend?”

“Oh, no. No weekend, that would be too easy. Monday.” 

“Still fine. I love the twins Jay, I’m sure it’s gonna be fun.” 

Jason wasn’t counting on it. It would probably be hard work and a lot of stress. Jason hoped that after this Dick would see reason. They weren’t ready yet. 

In a few years, sure, but not right now.


	19. ~Seventeen~

~Seventeen~

Dick startled at the knock at the door. He groaned and turned over to Jason who was still sleeping soundlessly beside him. There was another knock and Dick groaned as he rubbed at his face and got out of bed. 

He flung the door open. “What?” He snipped, not happy about being woken up before dawn. 

“Master Dick, is that any way to answer the door?” 

Dick frowned, feeling thoroughly reprimanded. “Sorry.” He muttered as he realized that Alfred was holding a couple of bags and that John was standing behind him with the twins in their car seats. “What’s going on?” He asked as he ushered them in. “I thought we were meeting up later.” 

John sighed, “They both finally fell asleep and we thought it be best to move them now and get everything settled.” 

Dick frowned. “Everything?” 

“The bassinet and changing station, for one.” Alfred began, entering into the living room. “And everything you’ll need to care for them for the next twenty-four hours.” 

“Twenty-four?” Dick repeated. “I thought they were gonna stay with us for two days.” 

John laughed. “You’re not going to last that long.” 

“Indeed.” Alfred agreed and Dick felt even more defeated. Jason was already betting against this and now John and Alfred? What the fuck?

“I will too.” Dick muttered as he helped Alfred unpack the portable bassinet.

John chuckled, placing the two car seats on the couch. “I hope you do,” he kissed the twins and turned to Dick. 

“I would offer to help, but I have been instructed not to.” Alfred offered a small nod and then left back through the open front door. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dick ran his hand through his hair and yawned. “I so got this.” 

“They both eat about every two to three hours, three ounces. There’s plenty of breastmilk in the bag. If you should need more, call Caitlyn.”

“But she’s not allowed to help otherwise, I’m guessing?” Dick cut in as he looked through the bags to find the premade bottles and headed to the kitchen to put them in the fridge. “Anything else?” 

“Thomas has a bit of a diaper rash, so make sure you use plenty of diaper cream.” John explained and Dick nodded. “Oh, and Grace has certainly found her voice. And I know you already know, but it’s best if they sleep on their backs, in their sleep sacks, in the bassinet. Also I’d recommend sleeping when they are sleeping. So, like now.” 

“I got-”

“This. I know.” John chuckled. “I hope you and Jason are going to take shifts or you’re definitely not going to get any sleep.” 

Dick frowned. “We didn’t really talk about it. We’ll be fine.” 

“I hope so, it’s a lot.” John stated as he headed to the door. “Especially, if it’s just you and Jason. I have more help at the manor. But it’ll be so nice to be able to sleep longer than an hour or two and be fucked so hard I forget my name. So thank you for taking them.” 

Dick’s eyes widened. “You’re welcome?”

“Take good care of my pups,” John smiled and gave Dick a quick hug, before he left Dick standing slightly bewildered in the living room. 

“Okay,” he breathed. “I got this.” He whispered once more to himself as he glanced at the sleeping twins still in their car seats. He moved them very carefully to the bassinet and then watched them sleep a little longer… they were so adorable. He had this in the bag and Jason would see that they could do this and it wasn’t nearly as bad as he was assuming. 

Dick looked through the bags and found the baby monitor. He hooked it up and then smiled as he looked at the twins sleeping peacefully, then he joined Jason back in bed. John did tell him to sleep when they slept. 

Dick curled into Jason and fell back to sleep within seconds. 

~*~ 

“Dick!” 

Dick startled awake, wincing slightly as he heard the twins screaming in the background. Fuck. They didn’t even need the baby monitor to know that they were awake and hungry. 

“About time, I can’t get them to shut up.” He grumbled. “And now I’m late for work.” 

Dick blinked, rushing to get up. “Sorry, why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” 

“How the fuck did you even sleep through them?” Jason sighed. “I tried to change their diapers, but I think I fucked it up and I’m boiling the water… that’s how you warm the bottles right?”

“Yeah, heat the water and then place the bottles in until they’re warm.” Dick wrapped his arms around Jason and held him close, kissing him. “You did good.” 

Jason groaned, “Just make them stop.” 

“I got it,” Dick smiled and rushed downstairs. He checked on the two crying out from the bassinet first. “Hold on.” He checked their pants and Jason did manage to change their diapers, they were on backwards, but it would work for now. 

Dick turned away from them and grabbed two bottles from the fridge and then put them in the hot water. 

“Alright you two, just a few more minutes.” He picked them up, trying to calm them down as their bottles warmed up. But they weren’t having it. Dick groaned, putting them back and went to check on their bottles. 

“When did they even get here?” Jason asked as he joined Dick in the kitchen. “I need coffee, or maybe something stronger.” 

“Way too early, I was surprised you didn’t get up too. They’re not that bad,” Dick rebuffed, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle them crying for much longer. “They’re just hungry.” 

Jason snorted, shaking his head. 

“You act the same way when you’re hungry.” 

Jason snorted even louder. “Right.” 

Dick tested the bottles and then rushed over to the twins. He picked up Grace who was definitely the loudest and gave her the bottle. She whimpered slightly then began to suck away at the bottle. “Can you get Thomas?” 

Jason sighed heavily and then grabbed the other bottle. “Fine.” He picked up Thomas and offered him the bottle, mimicking what Dick was doing. “Like this?” 

“Yeah, perfect.” Dick loved watching Jason’s tender side like this, holding the tiny baby in his huge arms and feeding him, taking care of him. It was such a fucking turn on too. 

“You’re horny.” Jason commented, looking up at him in surprise. He chuckled, “I didn’t think being all domesticated did it for you.” 

Dick shrugged. “It’s hot.” 

Jason smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly. “Too bad the babies are here, I’d love to fuck you senseless.” 

Dick groaned. “You’re evil.” 

“I know,” Jason winked at him and then put the bottle aside, burping Thomas. “And I know he’s not done, but I have to go. At least he’s not screaming anymore.” 

Dick smiled. “Thanks.” 

“See you later,” Jason added as he grabbed his jacket and keys. 

“Bye. Oh, and can you be back at three? I have half a shift I couldn’t get covered.” 

Jason stopped in his tracks. “You’ve got to be kidding me? Call-” he cursed under his breath. 

“Yeah, your rules, not mine.” Dick smirked as he burped Grace and began to give her the rest of the bottle. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be back then.” Jason grumbled and left. 

Dick sighed and looked between the twins, “And we’ll have the best day ever. Won’t we?” 

~*~ 

Dick was exhausted and he really didn’t want to admit it. And John was right, Grace really had a set of lungs on her. Thomas only chimed in here and there, but Grace? 

“Honey, I’m home!”

Dick sighed. “You’re late.” And he had to call in a huge favor at work, but it had to be done. There’s no way he could leave the twins alone. 

“That good, huh?” 

“Shut up,” Dick grumbled, grabbing his things. “They’re both sleeping, I just fed them. They should be good for a bit. I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

Jason nodded and then pulled Dick to him, nipping at his neck and just holding him close. Dick melted against him, he needed this so damn much. He didn’t think taking care of the twins for half a day would be so hard. “Have fun at work.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he snorted as he pulled away. “Have fun with the twins.” Dick winked and then darted out the door. 

~*~ 

When he returned home it was quite and Jason was already asleep on the couch. “Jay?” Dick rubbed Jason shoulder. 

Jason hummed in approval and looked up at Dick. “Hey.” 

“Hey, how did it go?” 

“I caved and called Alfred.” Jason sighed, looking thoroughly dejected. “Thomas peed everywhere and Grace wouldn’t let me put her down without her screaming bloody murder.” 

Dick couldn’t help but laugh, picturing it. 

“Dick.”

Dick smiled and dropped into the seat beside him, curling up against his mate. “I almost called him too, but I managed it.” 

“It was just a few hours and I’m already so exhausted… patrol is out of the question and I was looking forward to going out tonight.” He threaded his fingers with Dick’s. “I know it’s not been two days, but is this really what you want?”

Dick sighed. “I still want a baby, that hasn’t changed at all.” 

“But?” 

“But maybe now isn’t the best time.” Dick admitted. “We really need a new place first, this was a lot harder than I thought it would be.” 

“Thank god.” 

Dick smacked Jason on the arm. “So your evil plan worked.” 

“It was a brilliant plan,” Jason smirked and pulled Dick into a breathtaking kiss. “I’ll have to give Harper a bonus for this one, it was her idea.” 

Dick snorted, he should have figured that out. “Yeah, you do.” 

“So, we’re good? We can call John to pick up the twins?” 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Dick smiled. “But let’s keep them for the night, John wanted to get lucky.” 

“I knew it,” Jason chuckled. “Guess I don’t blame him, that’s what I plan to do once we ship them off.” 

Dick glanced over the sleeping twins. “Well, doesn’t mean we can’t start now.” Dick winked, kissing him as he began to move against Jason. 

They only traded a few heated kissed and touches when Grace cried out, interrupting their plan. “It’s your turn,” Jason groaned as he smacked Dick’s ass. 

Dick groaned, stealing another kiss before he pulled away from Jason. “Later.” 

“Later,” Jason agreed as Thomas started to cry out. “I’ll warm up the bottles.” 

Dick smiled, feeling really good about their talk… one day they would have a family, but not right now. This helped him push pass the baby bug he had and let him focus on what was really good for them. They weren’t ready, but one day they’d have a child of their own.


	20. ~EXTRA: Night Off~

~Extra: Night Off~

“I had a plan,” John gasped as Bruce pressed him against the nearest wall. 

“I’m sure it was a good one,” Bruce replied, kissing him hard. He was still in his coat, hadn’t even taken it off before he had pressed John into the wood paneling in the hall. He smelled like the city and underneath like Bruce and mate. And over it all was a layer of want, need, desire.

John could change his plans. This was totally working for him. “It was, Bruce,” he keened as Bruce bit his neck. Shit, but he was ready to explode. They hardly had any quality time to really fuck since the twins were born. 

“You can tell me all about it later,” Bruce said. “You know, I couldn’t think about anything else, except having you bend over the sofa the whole day…should have stayed home.” 

“One of us needs to work,” John teased and Bruce laughed, because yes, it was total bullshit. 

“Dick and Jason have the twins now?” Bruce asked. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, they can handle it for one day and night. Dick’s got this,” John said, sniggering. 

Bruce kissed him again and then let his lips trail over John’s cheek to his ear where he nibbled gently. “I’m sure he does. We shouldn’t waste any time. Cass? Alfred?” 

“Went to see a movie with Caitlyn, the house is ours,” John answered. 

“Good,” Bruce said and stepped away. John balled his hands into fists on his sides, he wouldn’t pull Bruce back. After all his mate only wanted to hang up his coat. “The couch?”

“Will do for starters,” John answered. He grabbed Bruce’s hand and pulled him into the living room.   
Bruce laughed, pressing into his back, kissing and biting at John’s neck. 

“Clothes?” 

“Get your priorities straight, Bruce,” John chided, “Lube.” 

Bruce bit his shoulder through the sweater hard. “Fine. You’re needy.”

“You’re needy, I can feel that hard cock, Bruce. You want to ram it inside my hole badly…”

Bruce growled. “Lube, got it.” 

John smirked and pushed his pants down just enough to give Bruce access. Once they had this out of their system they could eat something and then proceed to the bedroom. Where John had all intentions to spend the night fucking in all kinds of ways and positions. 

Bruce was back in a matter of moments and then John could feel Bruce’s fingers at his entrance. He pushed into them and Bruce leaned his head against John’s shoulder. “You’re so hot like this,” Bruce said. 

John groaned at the sincerity in Bruce’s voice. “Come on,” he urged. 

Bruce prepared John as fast as he dared – not fast enough for John, and then slid inside. 

“Fast and hard, Bruce,” John panted once Bruce bottomed out. 

Bruce complied. John loved feeling Bruce’s big hands on his hips. Loved how Bruce couldn’t stop mouthing at his neck, loved pretty much everything about Bruce. And god, did he miss having time for hard spontaneous fucks. 

John knew he wouldn’t last long, so he didn’t even try. He grabbed his own cock and stroked hard and fast, keeping pace with Bruce’s thrusts.

When he came he took Bruce over the edge with him. 

Bruce panted into John’s shoulder and then laughed quietly. “That was good. God, I missed this.” 

“Same,” John said. “So, shower, food? More fucking upstairs?” 

“Food first, then fucking in the shower,” Bruce replied. 

“Yes, that sounds like a very good plan.” 

~+~ 

John and Alfred had prepared a simple meal that they could heat up in minutes and he and Bruce ate it at the kitchen table, basically eye-fucking each other the whole time.

Like horny teenagers, John thought. 

His thoughts drifted to the twins, he was sure that Dick and Jay would sink rather than swim, but he was also sure that they were responsible enough to call Alfred if things were really bad. He knew he didn’t have to worry about their little bundles of sunshine. 

“You were thinking about Thomas and Grace,” Bruce said, his voice gentle. 

“How do you know?” 

“You get that special look when you do,” Bruce answered. “Do you miss them already?” 

John did, but also didn’t. It was good to have the house and Bruce to himself for a while. “Yeah, I guess, but I know they’re in good hands and that I don’t have to worry,” John said. “You know that I’m very happy right now, right?” 

“Yes, John. I know,” Bruce replied. “I’m very happy too. Now finish your chicken. There is a hot shower with your name on it.” 

“There is a hot man with my name on it,” John said, smiling, but didn’t rush. The point was that today they didn’t have to rush anything at all. 

“Tease,” Bruce accused. 

“You like it and you know it.” 

“Dessert then?” 

“Why not?” John said. “I think there is ice cream in the freezer.” 

Bruce nodded, finished his meal and then got up to grab the ice cream. He leaned against the kitchen counter with a container of walnut ice cream, which was John’s favorite, and ate a spoonful. John couldn’t look away from Bruce’s lips. The way his tongue curled around the metal of the spoon went straight to John’s cock. It seemed two could play that game. John smiled. He liked this playful side of Bruce. 

“Share,” John said. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t finished your dinner yet.”

“But I want ice cream now,” John replied. 

“Do you now?”

“I’ll do anything, please?” John said, licking his lips provocatively. 

Bruce took another spoonful of ice cream. “Anything?” 

“Yes, please. I’ll be a good boy,” John said, really getting into the idea now. 

Bruce put the spoon into the ice cream and rubbed his cock through his pants. “John.”

“Yes?” John asked, making his voice breathy. 

“Come here,” Bruce said, “I want you on your knees.” 

John nodded eagerly. He crossed over to Bruce and kneeled down, looking up at Bruce through his lashes. 

“Open your pretty mouth,” Bruce said. 

John did and Bruce fed him a spoonful of ice cream. John groaned, it was sweet and creamy. 

“Good?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes,” John replied. 

“You want more?” 

“Yes,” John answered. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Is that how good boys ask for things?” 

“Yes, please,” John corrected. 

“Better,” Bruce replied and fed John another spoonful of ice cream. “You want to show me your gratitude John? Want to show me what a good boy you can be?” 

John swallowed and nodded. “Yes.”

“You can use your mouth to make me feel good,” Bruce said. He put the ice cream on the counter and opened his pants. There was a wet spot on his boxers, John noticed. Bruce was enjoying this as much as John was. “Open your mouth, John.” 

John did and leaned in. He kissed the tip of Bruce’s cock and then liked the precome away. It mixed nicely with the lingering sweetness of the ice cream on his tongue. 

Bruce groaned. “That’s it.”

One of Bruce’s hands curled around his head and pulled him closer. John opened his mouth wider for him. He let Bruce set the pace, because Bruce hardly ever indulged in fucking John’s mouth and John knew that Bruce loved it as much as he loved to do it. 

“So good,” Bruce said. “Such a good boy.”

John groaned at that, and rubbed his own aching cock. He didn’t want to come yet, he had other plans, but it felt nice to feel the hardness against his own hand. 

Bruce’s thrusts became harder and faster and John just breathed through his nose and let Bruce use him until he came with a groan. 

John kissed the tip of Bruce’s cock and pulled slowly away. “Can I have more ice cream now, please?” 

Bruce moaned. “You’ll be the death of me.” But he was smiling, his eyes dark. 

“Please?” John said. 

“Yes, you can have everything, John.”

“Because I’ve been a good boy?” John teased. 

“Because I love you,” Bruce replied, stroking John’s cheek. John leaned into it and kissed Bruce’s palm. 

Bruce handed him the container with ice cream and sat down with him on the floor. They enjoyed their dessert in relative silence. 

~+~ 

Once half the container of ice cream was gone they went upstairs. 

John had been hard for a while and now with Bruce touching, kissing, and stripping him he was getting fully hard again. 

“I want to fuck you in the shower,” John said, as Bruce licked his throat. 

Bruce stopped and looked him in the eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” John said. “Braced against the tiled wall, water running down your back and ass,” John added. He kissed Bruce. “Biting your neck when I come. You want that?”

John felt like his alpha side wanted to play today. It had been dormant too long it seemed. 

“Yes,” Bruce answered after a moment. “Yes, I want that.” 

John kissed him hard and grabbed his hand to drag him to the bathroom. He started the shower while they stripped. 

He loved the showers in the manor: they were made for fucking. He wondered if Bruce had them installed with that purpose in mind. Knowing Bruce, it was likely. 

They had lube in the shower, but it hadn’t seen much action lately, and John was about to change that. He pulled Bruce under the spray as soon as they were both naked and the water reasonably warm. He couldn’t stop kissing and touching Bruce. It was insane, because he had already been fucked, had already had Bruce’s delicious cock in his mouth. He bit Bruce’s earlobe and Bruce groaned. John grabbed the shower gel and started to soap Bruce up to relax him. 

“Feels good,” Bruce said, turning around and presenting John with a beautiful view of his strong back and perfect ass. 

John let his hands slid over all that perfect skin: From Bruce’s neck over his shoulders, his back to his ass and then between his cheeks to spread Bruce’s legs. 

Bruce leaned his head against the tiles, heavily, as John grabbed the lube. He slicked one finger and started teasing Bruce’s tight hole. John took his time because they didn’t do it this way that often. He opened Bruce up slowly, teasing with one finger and then two. Bruce made the loveliest sounds, John thought. 

“John, come on,” Bruce said once John had three fingers inside Bruce. John kept going until Bruce started to push back against him. “John-”

John leaned in and kissed Bruce’s shoulder while he pulled his fingers out. He pressed his body against Bruce’s back, let his cock slide between Bruce’s cheeks, enjoyed the feel of it for a moment. 

“Just a second,” John said, kissed Bruce’s neck and then slowly slid inside Bruce. 

They both groaned once John bottomed out. 

“Move,” Bruce hissed and John did. At first he took his time, going slow and deep, he liked doing it slow, but once Bruce started to push back, John picked up the pace. He was so very close by now and by the noises Bruce was making, he was too. 

“You feel so good around my cock, Bruce,” John said. 

Bruce squeezed him and John lost it, biting down on Bruce’s shoulder and triggering Bruce’s orgasm as well. John fucked them through it and then pulled out slowly. Just breathed against Bruce’s back until he felt like he could move again. 

He cleaned Bruce slowly and then grabbed the soft towels and they went to bed. 

John was very content, lying there, curled up against Bruce’s solid frame. 

“Adult movies?” Bruce asked. 

“Gore and naked skin?” John said. 

“Yeah, that and maybe pizza. We should order pizza,” Bruce replied. 

“There is no one who could open the door, Bruce, because I’m not going to put on clothes any time soon,” John pointed out. 

Bruce frowned. “Sandwiches later then?” 

“What about chips and candy?” John asked. 

Bruce kissed his head. “Deal.” 

John thought so too. “After the movie we could try sixty-nine.” 

Bruce groaned. 

“Is that a yes?” John asked. “Because if you’re not into that, I’ll take a rimming as well.” 

“Sixty-nine is fine,” Bruce said. “But we should keep the rimming in mind too.” 

John smiled and then kissed Bruce. “Deal.” 

“Vampire flick?” 

“Is there vampire porn?” 

“Let’s find out.” Bruce grabbed the remote and switched the tv on.

John really hoped Dick and Jay would make it at least until tomorrow morning. He looked forward to that sixty-nine.


	21. ~Eighteen~

~Eighteen~

Jason moaned, thrusting into his mate. He has quite enjoyed their marathon of sex after the twins were dropped off at the manor… and now he was balls deep inside Dick and so fucking close to another earthshattering orgasm. 

“Ignore it,” Dick panted as he flipped them over and started riding Jason’s cock. It was so fucking hot, watching Dick pleasure himself like that and setting his own pace. 

Jason tried to ignore it, but their phones kept ringing. “Fuck,” Jason cursed as he grabbed his phone and answered it. “Someone better be dead.” 

“We need back-up!” Tim stated with urgency, seemingly unaware of what he was interrupting.

Jason sneered, “We have the night off, where’s Steph?”

“Home with the flu.”

“Shit.” Jason moaned as Dick clamped down on him and forced Jason to focus on him. Jason thrust up, losing it completely as he dropped the phone onto the bed. He growled, flipping them once more so that Dick was grinning up at him. Jason was so close, he thrust hard and fast until he peaked and his orgasm ripped through him. He leaned in and bit Dick’s neck, triggered his release. 

Jason tugged Dick into a kiss, parting with a gasp when he realized that he had forgotten about Tim and his urgent message. He pulled away from Dick and searched for his phone in the rumpled bedsheets. “Hey.” 

“Sooo,” Tim began. “Now that you’re done fucking, we could really use the help.” 

“Is that Tim? What’s wrong?” Dick asked as he lazily drew circles on Jason’s hip, it was very distracting.

Jason shrugged. “What’s going on that needs our attention, can’t it wait?”

“A bomb has gone off in the Narrows… and Batman found a riddle to where the second bomb is at.” Tim explained and Jason sat up a bit straighter, not expecting that at all. 

“What?! Were there any casualties?” 

“Did he say bomb?” Dick asked and grabbed the phone from Jason’s shocked hands and put it on speaker phone. 

“Yes, a bomb and if we don’t hurry up there will be a second one! This has the Riddler’s mark all over it, but he’s still locked in Arkham. So we’re guessing it’s the copycat, but who is irrelevant when there’s a ticking bomb.” Tim huffed. “Hence why we need the backup now! We were lucky, the building was empty so there were a few injured, but-” 

“The bombs ticking.” Jason cut in, detangling himself from Dick and getting out of the bed. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.” 

“See you soon,” Tim replied and hung up. 

“This isn’t how I thought our night would end,” Dick groaned and sat at the edge of the bed. His skin was flushed, his hair was ruffled, and there were love bites all over his body. He looked fucking gorgeous and Jason wanted more than anything to take him back to bed and mark him more. 

“I know,” Jason sighed, wrapping his arms around his mate and kissing him. “But this is kinda exciting. We’ve not worked a case like this in a while. Guess that Riddler wannabe finally went for it. I didn’t think he’d go all in.” 

Dick nodded, grinning. “True. Let’s go catch us a bad guy.”

~*~ 

It wasn’t long before Tim was briefing them on the case as they suited up. A bomb, a riddle, and Batman and Robin3 were on their way to the next location. Jason and Dick quickly made their way to the rendezvous point and landed in front of Batman and Robin3 on top of Wayne Tower. 

Jason sucked in a quick breath, realizing it had been awhile since Batman and his Robins had worked together on a case like this. It felt good, even if the timing sucked. 

“Glad you could finally make it,” Damian grumbled and Jason snorted, shaking his head.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re here aren’t we?” Jason glanced between them. “Tim said you found another riddle?” 

“What has only two words, but thousands of letters?” Batman replied, Bruce was definitely not fooling around, this was all business. 

“That’s easy,” Dick grinned. “The post office…” his voice trailed off when his words seemed to register in his mind. “Holy shit. Which one?”

Jason blinked, considering it himself. Shit. He looked to Batman, “How do you want to tackle this one?” 

“I’ve checked the security feeds of every post office in Gotham County,” Tim’s voice echoed through the comm link. “There are only a handful that can’t be cleared by just security footage. Sending the coordinates.” 

There were four locations which was more than doable. One for each and hopefully they’d find the other bomb. 

The Batman assigned one for each of them. “Scout them out, if there’s anything out of the ordinary call the police.”

Jason nodded and watched as Batman and Robin3 jumped off the building and started toward their designated locations. Jason turned to Dick and tugged him into kiss. “See you soon,” he grinned as they parted and then he jumped off the building as well. 

It was almost dawn when Jason finally made it to his assigned post office. It was in bad shape and Jason wanted to immediately call it in, but technically there wasn’t anything suspicious. It was just run down and in the worst part of town. He landed and did a quick scan of the area. “Nothing here.” Jason announced and waited for instructions. 

Jason cursed under his breath… all the location had been cleared. It didn’t make any sense. “Cave?”

“Yes?” Tim replied immediately. 

“Did you check if any had been closed down recently?” Jason questioned, there had to be something they were missing. 

“Duh.” 

Jason could almost see Tim rolling his eyes in response. “Any new locations then?”

“There were two, but they had the best security. Unless they’re building one that hasn’t been announced yet. I’ve got nothing.”

“What about the one in your office building, Jay?” Dick’s voice suddenly asked. “I saw a sign posted just the other day that one was coming soon.”

Jason frowned in thought as the Batman growled. “Codenames.” 

“Checking it out,” Tim announced and then cursed under his breath. “Security is down at the building. I’m hacking into Pandora’s tech now to see if I can reboot it.” 

“Fuck.” Jason cursed, ignoring Batman’s reprimand as he headed to his business. Of fucking course the bomb would be in his building, this guy was playing with them, he most likely knew Pandora had been looking into him. 

He raced to the building, but the others were closer and were there already. 

“We got it,” Damian announced and Jason sighed with relief. That was too fucking close. 

“Anymore riddles?” Jason asked as he neared and then dropped down beside them as they watched the bomb squad take care of the bomb. 

“Not yet.” Dick replied. “I think we need to relook at all the files.”

Jason nodded. “I’ll grab the wannabe’s file at Pandora, see if we missed anything else. This was too close to my taste. If he placed it here… he knows who I fucking am.”

Dick shrugged. “Maybe he wanted to just punish Pandora’s since you looked into him? Or didn’t look hard enough? He may not know, just got lucky.”

Jason growled.

Dick nudged him and Jason knew if they weren’t in their suits he would have bitten his neck and Jason really needed that so fucking bad. “We’ll get him.”

Jason sighed, rubbing his face. 

“The threat has passed and the police have cleared the area, meet back at the Cave,” Batman ordered, before leaving them on top of the building. 

“Go get the file and we’ll head out,” Dick squeezed his hand and Jason nodded, heading into the building. 

Jason cursed as he started to go through the files, he knew he should have listened to Barbara as she went over the new filing system. Women. Ugh. This was taking far too long and the sun was already coming up.

“Robin?! What are you doing here?”

Jason tensed, he should have heard her approach, but he had been distracted and he considered it safe here… this was his business after all, so he had dropped his guard. He turned to Harper and forced a smile on his face. “I could ask the same.” Jason tried to disguise his voice by dropping down an octave. It wasn’t even business hours yet, she should be safe at home. 

Harper’s eyes widened. “I left my camera lens and I need it this morning… I don’t need to explain myself to you. I know you’re like buddy buddy with the boss. But you shouldn’t be here.” She crossed her arms over her chest and Jason debated dropping the pretense and telling her. She deserved to know the truth and if she had been wolf she’d be able to smell him. 

Jason glanced at the door when he heard Dick… he must have been taking too long. Shit. 

Harper turned on her heels, gasping when she saw him in the doorway. “Robin- holy shit what is going on?”

“Tell her.” Dick smiled and Harper turned back to him, glancing between them. 

“Tell me what?” 

“Harper.” He began, but he really didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t planning to out himself like this. This night was ending on the worst note ever.

“How do you-” she paused, her eyes widening as she really studied him. “Jason?” 

Jason nodded. 

Harper blinked, looking back and forth between Dick and Jason. “You have no idea,” Harper suddenly snorted. “God, I knew you had friends in high places and this is why? Oh, my god. Does Barbara know?”

“Yes,” Dick smiled. “She found out while we were dating. I hope you can keep this information safe.” 

Harper nodded, looking dazed and awed, but they really didn’t have time for this. 

“File on the Riddler guy?” Jason suddenly asked and Harper pointed to the front desk. 

“Barb was working on it yesterday, apparently there was another sighting so she wrote all the info down.”

“Well, shit. Why didn’t she tell me anything?” Jason fumed. 

Harper smirked. “Cause I quote, ‘No calls unless it’s an emergency, Dick is waiting for me with a pair of handcuffs’, and we didn’t think it was an emergency.”

Dick groaned. “You were going to break out the handcuffs?”

“Yeah,” Jason grinned, winking at Dick. “But we were rudely interrupted.” Jason found the file on her desk. “I won’t be in today… we’ve been out all night on this case.”

Harper nodded and Jason knew she had a ton of questions that he’d answer later. “Yeah, okay. I want full details later.” 

Jason snorted and headed out with Dick. Well this was a night he wouldn’t forget… but for all the wrong reasons. With any luck the notes that Barbara left would help and they could nip this in the bud sooner, rather than later… he had a feeling it would be awhile before they could get any sleep.


	22. ~Nineteen~

~Nineteen~

“You’re off, sis,” Cullen said, watching her. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was a mess, she noted. 

“I’m not. I’m fine,” Harper replied. She was supposed to be doing field work, hence why she went in so early to grab her lens, but how could she work after that bombshell? 

Cullen just stared at her cereal. “You just put coffee into your cereal, Harper.” 

“What?” She glanced down. Sure. She did. She dumped the whole thing in the sink and started anew. 

“So…something on your mind?” Cullen asked, pouring coffee and putting two slices of bread into the toaster. 

There was a lot on her mind, starting with her boss being a vigilante. But she wasn’t going to mention that to her brother. 

“We had a bomb threat at Pandora,” she said.

“What? When?” 

“Last night,” Harper answered. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I don’t know. I mean…someone wanted to blow up the building I work at. I know it’s not the only business there, but still…” Harper replied. 

“You going in to work today?” Cullen asked, spreading peanut butter on his toast. “You’re all over the place, sis.” 

“Of course, I’m going into work. The building’s been cleared. So…yeah. I have some fieldwork this morning and then I’ll go in. It’s fine.” She didn’t really believe it. What she really wanted to do was sit down with Barbara and ask her all the questions about Jason Todd. Ward of Bruce Wayne, werewolf, and apparently one of the vigilantes called Robin. 

It made sense that Dick was one of the other Robins and that – she blinked, her spoon freezing halfway to her mouth. That meant, Bruce Wayne had to know about this. It meant that Damian Wayne was probably the third Robin and that – holy shit, Harper thought, Bruce Wayne had to be Batman. 

“I think you should take a sick day, Harper,” Cullen said, looking at her. 

She put the spoon down. “No, I’m fine. I…I would go crazy in here.” Most of their stuff was already in boxes and moving day was coming closer and closer. 

Cullen looked around and nodded. “Yeah. I can see why this gets on your nerves.” 

“I’ll be careful, like always, Cullen,” she said before he could make her promise. 

Cullen nodded. “Fine.”

Harper gave up on her breakfast and put the dishes away. “Okay…so, Mexican this evening?” 

“Yeah,” Cullen said. 

Harper grabbed her stuff and left the apartment. 

~+~

“Spill,” Harper said as soon as she sat the bag with baked goods and her cup of coffee down. 

“Good morning, to you, too,” Babs replied. 

“Oh, don’t even try to play coy, I know Jason must have told you.” 

“What?” 

“About his night job,” Harper said. 

“He told you?”

“I – yes, he didn’t tell you that I know?” Harper asked. 

“I haven’t heard from him yet today,” Babs replied. “Or Dick. I know, of course, about the bomb, so I thought they were working on it…in the Cave.” 

Harper could hear the capitals in that. The Cave. Shit. A shiver ran down her spine. “I caught him in the act-”

“You did?” 

“I thought he was going to steal our files. And then the other Robin stepped in and bam. Jason told me he’s Robin.” They were alone in the office at this time of day, so there was no reason to whisper, but Harper did it anyway. 

Barbara smiled at her. “I’m glad you know.”

“Really?” Harper asked. 

“Yeah, really. I’m sure Batman will be pissed, but whatever. It’s Jason’s and Dick’s secret.” 

One could argue that, Harper thought. 

“I have my suspicious about Batman too,” Harper confessed. 

“I'm sure, you're right on,” Barbara replied, grinning 

“Shit,” Harper said. “I mean....really. Who would have thought? What about Damian's boyfriend? Tim Drake and his girlfriend?”

“Tim does not wear tights at night, not that I know of, but Steph does. Those three are probably pretty kinky.” 

Harper laughed. “Oh, god, I don't want to know these things.” 

“Liar,” Barbara said. “They are all so hot. It's hard not to star them in your own high class porn movie.” She winked at Harper. 

“They are pretty hot,” Harper replied. 

“So, are you good?” Barbara asked, getting serious again.

“With working for a Robin?” 

Barbara nodded. “Yes.” 

“Well, it's... he's still Jason, but now I know why he comes in late and sometimes looks like he hasn't slept more than three hours. I guess I would have been more suspicious if they weren't werewolves, because then he would have bruises he could not explain away.” 

Barbara nodded again. “Yeah, it's one of the reasons Batman allowed them to be Robins in the first place. Even if they get hurt, once they change they'll heal faster.” 

“I'm good. I'm not going to quit this job. I mean we finally have enough money to move to a better apartment in a better part of town.” 

“When is the big move?” 

“This weekend,” Harper replied. “We're already living out of boxes. Can't wait to move into our new place.” She smiled at Babs and Barbara smiled back. 

“You need some help? Carrying boxes or whatever?” 

Harper blinked. She hadn't considered asking anyone. “That, yes, that would be great.” 

“Great. I'll ask Jason and Dick too, they're strong boys. But I don't know if they'll have time what with the Riddler case.” 

“I can't ask Jason-” 

“Can't ask Jason what?” Jason interrupted from the door. He looked like hell warmed over. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Harper asked. “Didn't you say you would not be in today?” 

“Well, I couldn’t sleep and neither could Dick. He caught a ride with John to the station. Gordon is organizing a task force for this. And it's good to know...what they know.” 

“Still, Jason. You look tired,” Barbara said. 

“I am, but my brain won't shut up. So...here I am. Get me coffee and sugary stuff and I'll be as good as new.” 

Harper shoved the baked goods in Jason's direction, just as Babs got up to switch on the coffeemaker. 

“God, I love you two.” 

“Good to know,” Babs replied. 

“So, what did you want to ask me, Harper?” Jason asked, before he bit into his bear claw. 

“I didn't want to ask you anything,” Harper answered. Shit, she had hoped Jason would forget about that. 

“Harper...” 

She threw her hands up and he laughed. “Fine. We're moving this weekend and Babs offered to help.” 

Jason nodded, catching on. “You need someone to carry your furniture up the stairs.” 

“We don't have much yet,” Harper confessed. “Most of the stuff in our old apartment was already there and it's not good, so...we’re only gonna take the stuff we bought for it.” 

“I'll ask Dick. I'm sure we can spare a few hours. You have to get pizza and beer, as payment. We don't work for free.” He grinned. 

“Deal. You drive a hard bargain, Mister Todd.” 

“Should have asked for a new pair of handcuffs,” Babs said, putting a hot mug of coffee in front of Jason. 

“Shit, you're right. I should have,” Jason replied. “Harper-”

“Nope. We have a deal. Drink your coffee boss and then we should call that guy who pointed us to the Riddler wannabe. Talk to him, see what he knows.”

“If he's crazy and dresses up as his idol, you mean?” Jason asked, taking a sip of his coffee and sighing. 

“Maybe I should talk to him,” Barbara cut in. 

Jason gave her a look. “I know how to interrogate people.” 

“And I'm sure Batman taught you well, but maybe we don't want to spook him,” Barbara replied smoothly. 

“He's all yours then, Babs. Wear that tight black skirt. It makes your ass look amazing.” 

She smirked. “I know.” 

“Okay, I'm gonna grab my assignment then and be on my way to talk to people about this missing dog.” 

“It's a prized poodle, Harper. It's worth real money, besides, we like dogs around here,” Jason said. 

“I know, I know...I'll have it found. I swear. I'll be in my office checking leads and making calls and then I'll be out. You guys will call if you need help with anything?” 

“Yeah,” Jason said. 

“Good, see you later then,” Harper replied, grabbing a Danish and her coffee and disappearing into her closet of an office.

~+~

Harper didn’t find the prized poodle, but she got a few leads that might pan out. She had to look some things up in the office, and she was really curious about this Riddler case. Who would have thought that she would work for a Robin some day? 

She smiled to herself as she exited the taxi in front of the building that housed Pandora Investigations. 

“Perfect timing,” Barbara said when Harper opened the door. “We’re ordering food.” 

“Where from?” 

“New Russian place,” Barbara answered and handed her the tablet with the menu site open. She scanned it quickly, but really had no idea what was good. It wasn’t like she ordered Russian food often. Working here surely expanded her horizon. 

She frowned down at the menu. 

“Get the borscht and number 27,” Colin cut in, shyly. 

She looked at him. “Yeah?” 

Colin nodded. “My parents took me there two weeks ago. It’s really good.”

“Okay then.” 

“You want the cake of the day too?” Babs asked. 

Harper shrugged. “Sure, why not?” 

Colin beamed at her and then went back to writing his report. He seemed a lot happier now, Harper thought. But then, so was Cullen since they had started to run with Bruce Wayne’s pack on the full moons. 

“So, you talked to Mister Smith yet? Is that his real name by the way?” Harper asked, putting her bag on a chair. 

“It is his real name,” Barbara replied. “Jonathan Smith. Recently divorced. His wife left him. Jason thinks that can make a man snap…” she rolled her eyes. 

“I heard that!” Jason yelled from his office. “Also; don’t forget the Syrniki.”

“As if I would,” Barbara yelled back.

“What’s Syrniki?” Harper asked. 

“Pancakes, kinda, with quark cheese. They’re really good,” Colin answered. 

“I want some too,” Harper said. 

Barbara smiled, while she emailed their order. “Sure thing. So how is the poodle?” 

“Still missing,” Harper sighed. “I have a few leads however and hope they’ll pan out. I’ll need the Pandora database for that.” Harper was pretty sure by now that most of that information was also from the BatComputer. 

“I’m sure you’ll find him,” Colin said. 

“It’s a her,” Harper smiled. 

“Oh, well, you’ll find her then. You found me after all.” 

“Yeah, but a poodle is way easier to hide,” Harper replied winking at the boy. “Back to Mister Smith then. You talked to him yet?” 

“No, but he said he would come in later today to answer a few more questions. He also sounded smug on the phone. Full of ‘I told you so’ and ‘you should have taken this seriously in the first place’. He’s seen the news of course.” 

Harper nodded. 

“I just hope he won’t go to the press with this. Him being the first one to spot him and then us failing to-”

“We didn’t fail at anything,” Jason said from the door, finally joining them in the main room. “There was no conclusive evidence.” 

“Conclusive evidence, hmm? Has Dick been talking dirty to you again?” Barbara teased. 

Jason put his hands over Colin’s ears, playfully. “Children present.” 

Colin rolled his eyes, smiling. “I’m hardly a kid.” 

Jason rubbed Colin’s neck and the boy’s eyes closed in bliss. “Sure you aren’t.” Jason looked at Babs. “And no, that’s not Dick talking dirty. He’s more creative if you have to know.” 

Harper choked out a laugh. Jason hadn’t been kidding all those months ago. He really joked about sex, a lot. 

“Have there been more sightings of the Riddler wannabe since last night?” 

“No,” Jason said. “And I would know. The police are interviewing anyone who had been in the areas of the bombings. Maybe someone saw something useful.”

“Are we officially working with the police on this?” Harper asked. 

Jason nodded. “Yes. But our contact is John, so it should be fine. We would work with them anyway.” 

As Robins, Harper supplied silently. 

“Alright then.” Harper announced. “I’ll be in my office, call me when the food arrives.” 

“Will do,” Colin said. Jason hadn’t stopped rubbing his neck. It was cute, Harper thought and wondered if he did that to Cullen too. Better not ask. 

“I’m counting on you, Colin,” she said and disappeared into her office. 

Well, vigilantes, crazy villains, bombings…and she thought her life had been an adventure with just a werewolf as a brother. 

Harper had the feeling that the adventure was just starting and she looked forward to it.


	23. ~Twenty~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, real life and the flu got in the way! Enjoy the next part.

~Twenty~

Dick yawned, rubbing at his eyes. His lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him. He grabbed his cup of coffee and finished off the last few drops, but the caffeine wasn’t helping as much as he had hoped. 

“Go home,” John began as he leaned against Dick’s desk. “Get some sleep, I’ll call you first if there is any news. You’re not even scheduled to work today.” 

Dick sighed. “I know, but this case is personal.” 

John nodded. “But we’ve got nothing here. Go check in with Jay then, maybe they have something.” 

“Not yet,” Dick frowned. “But they’re going to be talking with the guy that started this all. He’s the one that brought the case to them.” Dick glanced at his watch. “In about thirty minutes or so.” 

“You think he’s the guy?” John asked and Dick shrugged. 

“It’s a start, ya know? At this point, he’s the most likely person.” 

John hummed, “Then why don’t you go have a late lunch with Jason?” 

Dick raised a brow, about to protest when he realized what John was hinting at. “Yeah, I think I will. I haven’t had anything today except this shitty coffee.” 

John laughed, “Don’t let Harvey hear that.” 

Dick chuckled, Harvey made the coffee most mornings and it was shit. “It’s the truth, Alfred spoils us so. I still can’t make a pot as good as he does.” 

“Ain’t it the truth?” John smiled. “Now get out of here and I’ll call you if anything develops on this end.” 

“Sounds good.” Dick nodded, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. 

Dick stopped in his tracks as he realized that he didn’t drive to the station, John did. He could have turned around and grabbed the keys, but he thought it would just be easier to grab a taxi, so he did. 

~*~ 

He walked into Pandora, smiling at Barbara whose face lit up as she continued talking to whomever was on the other line and waved him in. 

“Dick!” Colin smiled and crossed over to him. Dick tugged him into a hug. “Jason didn’t say you’d be in.” He mumbled into Dick’s chest as he hugged him tight. It was amazing how much Colin felt like pack, being here with Jason cemented his bond even more. 

“It’s a surprise.” He winked, rubbing Colin’s shoulder as they parted. “Is he in his office?” 

Colin nodded. “Yep.”

“Dick,” Barbara grinned as she hung up and got up from her seat. “It’s so good to see you, but you look like shit.” 

Dick groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair. He felt like shit too. “Long night.” And day. 

She shook her head and rounded around her desk, meeting him. They hugged and she kissed his cheek. “It’s just a coincidence that you’re here, minutes before my little talk with Mr. Smith?” She hummed, raising a brow.

There was no fooling Barbara, she was always so smart and inquisitive and an excellent addition to Pandora Investigations. Like he knew she would be. 

Dick chuckled, “I figured it wouldn’t hurt to be around.” 

“Jason took lunch in his office,” she smiled and pointed Dick into that direction. 

“I think she wants me out of her way,” Dick staged whispered to Colin who giggled, nodding his head. “Alright, alright.” He grinned. “I can take a hint.” 

Dick poked his head into Harper’s little office and waved hello, before he went into Jason’s office. His eyes widened as he realized that Jason had fallen asleep at his desk. He closed the door quietly behind him and crossed over to his mate. 

He brushed his fingers over Jason’s arm and then leaned in and nipped at Jason’s neck. 

Jason moaned, leaning back into Dick’s warmth, but didn’t wake. 

Dick bit him a little harder and Jason jolted awake, “Good afternoon.” 

“Fuck,” Jason groaned as he rubbed at his face. “I fell asleep?”

“Yep,” Dick chuckled, pushing back Jason’s chair from his desk and then straddling him. He kissed his mate and then just rested his head on Jason’s shoulder. “A nap sounds really good.” 

“Yeah,” Jason sighed as he closed his eyes once more, wrapping his arms around Dick and holding him close. “Yeah, just five minutes.” 

Dick hummed in agreement and closed his eyes as well. He could feel himself start to drift off when a scent caught him off guard. He groaned and pulled back, glancing toward the door. He couldn’t quite place it… “Jay,” he began as he nudged Jason’s shoulder. “Do you smell that?” 

Jason breathed in deeply, making a face when he caught the scent as well. “Probably just a smoker.” 

“Maybe,” Dick frowned. “It’s definitely smoke of some kind, but it’s not from a cigarette… there’s just something more. It’s smoke from a fire.” Dick settled on, the smoky scent had traces of earth and wood and something he just couldn’t put his finger on. “Shit, it’s that guy. Isn’t it?” And suddenly it made sense. He was there when the bomb went off in the Narrows. He reeked of the aftermath. 

Jason tensed. “Shit.”

They rushed to get up and Jason went to the door, opening it a crack and the scent was even stronger. They could hear Barbara talking with the man. 

Dick growled. He was being an ass, being smug as hell and Dick wanted to take him down. But they had no real proof. “Should we call the police?” 

“And do what? We’ve got no proof.” Jason whispered, clenching his hands into fists. 

Dick huffed, dragging his fingers through his hair. “Got a tracker?” 

Jason nodded, his eyes widening slightly at the idea. “Yeah.” He glanced over at the bookshelf and grabbed a small box.

“How do we get it on him?” Dick asked as Jason pulled out the small tracker. 

Jason frowned, his brow creasing in concentration. “I got an idea.” He crossed back to the open door and he whispered for Colin.

Colin appeared a moment later, looking between Jason and Dick. “Why are you whispering?”

“You know the guy talking to Barbara, Mister Smith?” Jason began and Colin nodded. “I’m going to go out and introduce myself and while he’s distracted, I want you to tag him with this.” Jason handed Colin the small tracker. 

“Do you think this is wise?” Dick questioned, feeling a little uneasy about putting Colin in possible harm’s way.

“I can do it,” Colin nodded his head, looking very serious. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Jason stated as he glanced over at Dick and they shared a look. 

Dick gave him a reassuring smile, shooing them away. “You can do this.” 

Jason winked at him and Dick followed them to the door. Dick leaned against the door frame and was about to listen in on their conversation when Harper waved him over to her office across the way. 

Dick glanced down the hall and quickly crossed over to her. 

“What’s going on?” She immediately asked, “I thought Jason wasn’t going to interrogate him.”

“It’s him,” Dick whispered and Harper’s eyes widened. “We just have no proof.” 

“How did you know?” 

“We can smell it,” Dick replied. “So we’re trying to put a tracker on him so we can monitor his movements a bit more.” 

“Smart.” Harper nodded. “What are they saying?” 

Dick stretched his hearing and listened in. “The client is being a self-righteous ass and pretty much throwing it into Jason’s face.” 

“Bet Jason wants to kick his ass.” 

“He’s not the only one,” Dick hissed. He wanted to arrest him and take him in, but they couldn’t. They needed the proof to put him away. 

The door slammed shut, singling the cue for Dick and Harper to join the others. “Well?” Dick asked, looking to Colin. 

Colin grinned. “I put the tracker in his phone.” 

“Perfect,” Jason smiled, reaching over and rubbing Colin’s neck. “I knew you could do it.” 

Dick couldn’t help the surge of love and pride of his pack that bubbled up at the sight. Jason was really coming into his role as pack leader. And Dick wondered briefly if Jason even knew he was doing it… which made it even better. 

“Tracker?” Barbara asked, looking between them. “So, that’s why you interrupted.” She snorted and then sat down at her desk.

“What’s next?” Harper questioned. 

“We track the bastard’s whereabouts,” Jason stated as he turned to Barbara. “You got him pulled up yet?” 

She grinned as she hit a few keys on the keyboard and then turned the computer screen so they could see it better. “Looks like he’s heading to the Narrows.” 

“Is that where he lives?” Harper asked and Dick wondered the same. 

“Not at all, he lives in the opposite direction,” Barbara replied.

Dick frowned. “I’ll update John and then we should head out,” Dick stated as he looked to Jason. 

Jason nodded in return. They needed to update Bruce and Damian… and even though Dick really wanted to go out and chase down this bastard, he knew they needed a nap first. 

Dick excused himself to Jason’s office and quickly made a call to John and updated him. Now that they had more of a lead, Dick’s exhaustion was really kicking in. They’ve been up for more than twenty-four hours now. 

Jason joined him a few minutes later. Jason wrapped his arms around him and Dick leaned back into him. “Nap, then patrol?” 

“Yeah,” Dick smiled, just loving the feel of his mate against him. He closed his eyes, knowing he could fall asleep just like this. “John said he’d update Bruce. We’ll get this bastard.”

“Damn right,” Jason agreed. “After a well-deserved nap.” 

Dick chuckled. “Of course.”


	24. ~Twenty-One~

~Twenty-One~

Jason had half a mind to just book a hotel room somewhere in the city, before he remembered that Bruce had safe houses for that use. Suites, penthouses, and apartments. 

It was, of course, always nicer to sleep in his own bed, but he didn’t think he should be driving in his state and Dick didn’t look much better. 

“One of the safe houses?” Dick asked, rubbing at his eyes. And apparently reading Jason’s mind. 

Jason smiled at him. “Yeah, whatever is closest?” 

Dick nodded and then called them a taxi.

It only took them fifteen minutes to reach the nearest apartment. Dick sent a quick text to John, so he knew where they were. 

Jason closed the door and started stripping out of his clothes. Not caring about folding, just let them fall to the floor. Dick made a face, but then did the same. 

He crawled into the bed and closed his eyes as soon as he could feel Dick’s hot body curl into his. 

~+~

When Jason woke up a few hours later, it was dark outside. He rubbed his face and then looked to his right where Dick was still sleeping. 

Jason grabbed his phone carefully and scrawled through his messages. One from Babs, one from John. Nothing on the Riddler front yet, but the guy was still in the Narrows and no one thought that was a good sign. 

He put the phone on the nightstand just as Dick woke up. 

“What time is it?” He mumbled into Jason’s chest. His hot breath was doing all kinds of things to Jason. 

“Eight,” Jason said. 

“Okay…” Dick mumbled before his brain came online and he blinked. “It’s getting dark already,” he added. “We slept the rest of the day away. Shit.”

Jason kissed Dick’s forehead. “It’s fine. Bruce and Damian and John are keeping an eye on this thing. Babs is tracking the guy. He’s still in the Narrows. Gordon has people shadowing him.” 

It was such a relief that Gordon knew about them and that he trusted them. 

“And we really needed sleep. If we’re too tired we can make mistakes,” Jason added. Bruce knew that too. 

“I know. I just feel…bad. And I know it’s stupid, but still.” 

Jason kissed his cheek and then his soft lips. God, Jason loved Dick’s lips. Dick moaned, pressing closer to Jason, it was a good thing they were already naked, Jason thought, turning them around, so Dick was lying under him. And then Dick’s stomach growled. 

Jason sagged against Dick and laughed into his neck. “Way to ruin the mood, Dick.”

“Sorry…I, sorry. I haven’t eaten since this morning,” Dick said. 

Jason kissed him and then grabbed the sheet and got up. “Let’s see what’s in the fridge.” 

“I’d like a quick shower too,” Dick said, getting up and stretching luxuriously. Jason couldn’t help put stare at Dick, the play of his muscles, that gorgeous ass and long legs. “Hold that thought,” Dick added and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Jason shook his head and went to the kitchen to make something delicious and fast. He knew they wouldn’t have time to fuck around. Maybe a hand job after they ate, but definitely nothing more. 

He made grilled sandwiches and coffee and found some ice cream in the freezer as well. Thank god for Alfred, he thought. He must have stocked it while they were sleeping. 

Dick looked better, freshly showered, but to Jason’s dismay he was also already dressed. Hand job would have to wait then too. 

“Smells delicious,” Dick said, grabbing a chair and starting on the food. 

Jason joined him. 

Once he they were done, Dick took care of the dishes while Jason grabbed a quick shower and put on some clothes. 

“Okay, so. What now?” Dick asked. 

“Rendezvous in the cave,” Jason replied. “See what the police are up to and if we can …I don’t know, scare the guy into giving up.” 

Dick smiled. “Scare him into giving up?” 

“Well, he’s no Riddler, so maybe?” Jason asked. 

“I think Bruce is better at scaring people than us,” Dick said. But Jason could see that Dick was thinking it over. “What if he panics?” 

“If Batman should show up on his doorstep, you mean?” 

Dick nodded. “Yeah. Maybe that will trigger another bomb. And God knows, the Narrows doesn’t need that right now. It’s bad enough as it is.” 

Dick was right of course. “We’ll talk to Bruce then.” 

“Alright.” 

~+~

“He’s still in the Narrows, randomly walking around,” Bruce said, without looking up from the computer. “Good job on the tracker.” 

“Thanks,” Jason replied. “You think he knows the police are on to him?” 

“Maybe. He doesn’t seem like the smartest guy, but that could be an act too,” Bruce rubbed a hand over his face. He looked tired too. Jason knew that this wasn’t Bruce’s only case and there were of course the twins too, that kept John and Bruce up at all hours of the day. 

“No, I think he really is just full of himself,” Jason said. “I mean he was such a fucking ass when I introduced myself earlier today.” 

“Language,” Bruce replied out of habit. 

Jason smiled. 

“I think we should grab him, shake him a bit, and see what falls out,” Damian threw in. “Tim thinks that’s too dangerous.” 

Jason nodded. “Dick is with Tim on that one.” 

“I can speak for myself, lover,” Dick teased. 

“They might be right,” Bruce replied. “We don’t know how many bombs there still are. He could already have them hiding around the city.” 

“What about Arkham?” Damian asked. “Is he going to try and break the Riddler out?” 

“Arkham is secure,” Bruce answered. 

Jason was pretty sure Batman had visited them already. 

“We can’t just wait for his next move,” Damian said. 

Jason nodded. He wanted that guy behind bars. “I’m with Damian.” 

“We don’t have any proof and he was the one who came to you, to investigate it,” Dick pointed out. “He could spin that to his advantage. We can’t just arrest him because you and I could smell the residue of bombs on him.” 

Jason groaned. He knew Bruce and Dick were right. Still. “Sometimes I hate this and I hate waiting for him to hurt someone. And I – he left a bomb at my office building! People could have been hurt. Cleaning crew or Harper…she comes and goes at odd times.” 

Dick rubbed his arm. “I know.” 

“We just have to wait. The police are watching him. He is a person of interest. But there isn’t anything to get a search warrant for his apartment,” Bruce said. He sounded frustrated too. 

“Sit and wait it is then?” Jason asked. 

“No, there is always regular patrol, Jason,” Bruce said. 

“Wanna mix it up?” Damian asked Dick. 

Dick hesitated only for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah. See you later, Jay.” He kissed Jason and then went to put his Robin suit on. 

“You and me tonight, B,” Jason said. “You know what that was about?” 

Bruce shook his head. “Maybe Damian wants to talk, you know it’s easier for him when he’s wearing a mask. Suit up Jason.”

“Aye, aye Sir.” 

~+~

Patrol was mostly usual for a few hours, until they saw the Batsignal. They were already in the area so it didn’t take them long to land on the rooftop of the police building. Gordon was putting out his cigarette as they landed on the rooftop. 

“Is it him?” Jason asked. 

Gordon nodded and handed the Batman a piece of paper. “Just got this one. Delivered by a bike messenger. And there is more. Our man lost him.” 

Jason checked the tracker signal. “He’s still moving.” 

Gordon shook his head. “No, it’s someone else. He passed the tracker along. Our man lost him in a crowded bar maybe twenty minutes ago.” 

“You bury me when I’m alive, and dig me up when I die. What am I?” Bruce read out loud. 

“A plant,” Gordon said. “Could mean anything. From the botanical gardens to the campus park.” 

It didn’t sit right with Jason. These riddles were child’s play. Pretty obvious and straight forward. This guy wasn’t a mastermind like the Riddler. 

“Plant,” he said. “Guys. I think it’s not a plant, plant – too many options there, as Gordon already said. It’s-”

“A power plant,” Gordon clued in. “Good god. You think he wants to blow it up?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know how he got inside to plant a bomb…” Jason said. 

“His wife,” Bruce cut in. “His ex-wife, works there.” 

“Well, shit,” Jason said. 

“I’m calling the bomb squad,” Gordon said, his phone already in hand. 

Jason nodded and then followed the Batman as he shot his grapple gun. Bruce was already informing Dick and Damian that they were on the way to the power plant and that someone should go and talk to the ex-wife as well.

Jason didn’t think she had anything to do with it, but she could be in danger. 

“This is a rescue mission only, Robin,” Bruce said as they parked in front of the power plant. There was only a skeleton staff, but those people needed to leave the building too. 

Jason nodded. He helped evacuate the staff while Bruce looked for the bomb. Once he found it he gave the location to the bomb squad. 

Jason’s fingers were itching. He wanted so badly to grab Mister Smith and shake him until his bones rattled. 

“He knows we’re on to him,” Jason said. 

“Yes,” Bruce replied. 

“We still don’t have any evidence that would hold up in court,” Jason said. 

Bruce nodded. “We have to find him.” 

“He’s officially a person of interest and wanted for questioning,” Gordon said. 

“Good,” Bruce replied. 

Jason nodded, grimly, they had to find that guy first of course. Jason had to warn his team too. Because if Smith found the tracker, he knew that Jason put it on him. His people were in danger. 

“I need to make a few calls,” Jason said. 

Bruce nodded and let him go. 

~+~

“Well shit,” Dick said, exhausted and sweaty. He collapsed into the chair and closed his eyes. “At least I don’t have the early shift.” 

“I already called Babs, and the security team in the building. And Colin. I don’t want him near Pandora until we have that guy,” Jason replied, handing Dick a mug of cocoa. 

Dick smiled and took a sip. “Thanks. Curl up with me for a bit?” 

Jason nodded and did. “Babs said not to worry, but I can’t leave them alone and unprotected.” 

“I understand,” Dick hummed. 

“I told her to take a few files and work from home, but neither she nor Harper wanted to hear any of that. Stubborn women.” 

“You like them that way,” Dick said. 

Jason chose not to comment, because, really it was a moot point. They both knew that Dick was right. 

“She said she had a taser in her desk drawer, just in case,” Jason said. 

“Good woman. She can take care of herself, so can Harper, but I’m glad you told Colin to stay home.”   
Dick kissed his neck gently and then closed his eyes. Jason did the same. He had to be at the office in three hours, so it was imperative to catch as much sleep as he could. 

They had another long day ahead of them.


	25. ~Twenty-Two~

~Twenty-Two~

Dick woke up with a start, his body aching with the need to shift. The wolf inside him wanted to be free. His skin was itching with the need to turn… he normally didn’t feel this way unless it was the full moon. But that was a few days off, he was almost sure of it. Fuck.

He groaned, turning to his mate and frowning when he realized Jason was no longer in bed with him. “Fuck,” Dick grumbled as he got up and followed the sound of running water. “Jay?” He called out as he entered the bathroom, pausing to appreciate Jason’s naked body under the spray of water. 

God, he was gorgeous. It still took Dick’s breath away… he loved this man so much. 

“Yeah?” Jason finally replied, sounding slightly distracted and that wouldn’t do.

Dick huffed and peeled off his clothes, joining Jason in the shower. “Jay,” he practically purred as he pressed himself against Jason’s back and nipped at Jay’s neck. 

Jason hummed in appreciation and then turned to him. “Feeling horny, huh?” Jason chuckled and then kissed Dick properly. 

Dick moaned, he was feeling more than that, so much more. He was feeling a little feral. “Yeah, you know it.” Dick mumbled in-between kisses. 

Jason smirked and pressed Dick to the cool tiles. 

Dick shuddered at the sudden chill and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Even though he wanted this more than anything, he still felt off. “Wait. Don’t you feel it?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Jason smirked as he began to stroke Dick’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Dick moaned, spreading his legs more and then thrusting up into Jason’s hand. It had been awhile and his body was craving this. They had been far too busy and their schedule had been so fucked up. “Jay.” 

Jay chuckled, nipping lightly at Dick’s neck as he continued to stroke him just the way he liked it. “You smell so fucking good right now,” Jason grazed his teeth against Dick’s neck before biting him a little harder and making Dick see stars as he came. 

“Jay,” he cried out, clutching onto him as his orgasm washed over him. He pressed his forehead against Jason’s chest, panting. He felt so damn good. He smiled, leaning up and nipping at Jason’s neck, needing to cement their bond even more. He wanted to shift and run and holy shit. “It’s the full moon.” 

Jason froze, his eyes widening slightly. “Shit, I thought it wasn’t until the end of the week.” 

Dick snorted. “It is the end of the week, we’ve got our days and nights all fucked up. I can’t believe I forgot about the full moon, that’s never happened to me before.” 

“We’ve had a lot of shit happening,” Jason groaned as he turned away and shut off the water. “What the fuck are we going to do? We’ll all be out of commission tonight.”

“And Bruce and John will be so overprotective of the twins to really do anything at all.” Dick worried as he grabbed for a towel and wrapped it around Jason and started to dry him off. “We can’t take the night off, not this time… normally it’s okay, but not this time.”

“I know,” Jason sighed. “Not with the wannabe running around. What are we going to do?” 

“I dunno.” Dick wasn’t sure, but his mate hadn’t gotten off yet and he felt that he had to return the favor before they got down to business. Dick pressed against Jason and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him lightly. 

Jason groaned. “Such a tease.” 

Dick smiled and then dropped to his knees. He licked at the head of Jason’s cock, before sucking him down, no longer teasing him. He would have loved to draw it out, but they didn’t have the time. 

“Fuck,” Jason moaned as he tugged slightly on Dick’s hair, thrusting into his mouth. 

Dick loved watching Jason come undone and he knew it wasn’t going to take long. Jason was close to the edge. 

“Shit,” Jason gasped as he came, shuddering with his release. 

Dick coaxed him to completion and then licked him clean. He stood up and then kissed Jason, “Love you.” 

“Love you more,” Jason murmured in reply and it dawned on Dick how much their relationship had grown. Once upon a time, Jason would have had a hard time admitting that. 

Dick grinned at him and just held onto him a moment longer. 

Jason reluctantly pulled away. “I have to go to the office.”

Dick nodded. “I’ll check in with Bruce and we’ll go from there. Call me when you get there and we can brainstorm.” 

“Will do.” 

~*~

When Dick entered the Cave, he was surprised to see that Damian and Tim were also there, probably plotting away with Bruce. Which was why Dick was there too. Jason had gone into work and had promised to call in as soon as he got there to finalize some sort of plan. 

“I just realized it’s the full moon tonight,” Dick announced as he joined them. 

Bruce grunted, “I know.” 

Dick blinked, “You know?”

“How did you not realize earlier?” Bruce questioned, his voiced filled with concern. “It’s not like you, you’re usually more in tune with the moon then any of us.” 

“It’s been a weird week, I knew it was coming up,” Dick shrugged, dragging his fingers through his hair. “The point is, this is the first time, in like ever, we can’t afford to take the night off. We need help, is Steph feeling better?”

Damian nodded. “Yes and she’s up to speed. She’ll be ready to patrol tonight.”

Dick sighed with relief. “That’s good. But it’s not like she can be out there by herself.” 

“Barbara knows the computers,” Tim pointed out. “She’s helped us out before.”

“True.” Bruce stated, his lips in a firm thin line. 

Dick knew that Bruce probably didn’t approve, but he really didn’t have a choice at this point. “So Steph on the streets, Barb on the comms, that’s still not very good odds.” 

“It’ll do.” Damian stated harshly, taking offence to his comment and Dick frowned. 

“I didn’t mean Steph couldn’t do it, just that she needs back up.” Dick glanced between Damian and Tim. “Do you really want her on the streets without anyone?” 

“No,” Tim replied and Damian tsked in return. 

Dick sighed. “Where’s Steph? She should be here too.” 

“She has class,” Damian grumbled. “She’ll be here later.” 

Before Dick could add anything else, the Batphone rang and Dick patched the call through and put it on speaker. “What did I miss?” Jason asked as soon as he did. 

“Steph will patrol with Barbara on the comms.” Bruce stated briskly. 

“Gotcha,” Jason replied. “Hey, Babs,” he called out. “Gotta hot date tonight?”

Dick could almost see her rolling her eyes in response and it made him chuckle. There was a muffled reply and then Jason’s phone clicked off. Before anyone could comment, the screen of the Batcomputer blinked off and then suddenly Barbara and Jason were there. 

“Good morning,” Barbara smiled, looking radiant as always. “I hear my skills are needed tonight.” 

“Yep,” Dick nodded, ignoring Bruce’s glare… it was almost more intimidating then the Batman’s. “Think you can handle it?” 

“Of course, what’s the plan?” 

“Spoiler will patrol and you’ll be on comms.” Damian explained. 

“I think she needs some back up, but we don’t have that many options.” Dick added, thinking on it more. “Maybe we can call Team Arrow?” 

“More than half of the team will be sidelined as well and it’s not a long term solution,” Tim began and they all knew it. “What if this happens again? It’s rare, but we should have more of a backup plan.” 

“No one else is trained,” Bruce stated. “It’s not safe.” 

“What about Harper?” Barbara asked. Dick was thrown by the suggestion as were the rest of the team. 

“Could work,” Jason agreed. “She does know and she’s been a damn good investigator. I think she’d be a great asset.”

“Agreed.” Dick smiled, she was smart and sharp and already on the streets investigating. It would be a good fit. He nodded in agreement, his smile faltering as he noticed Bruce’s glower.

“Her resume is strong.” Tim added. “I liked her from the start.” 

“Tt-” Damian huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“No.” Bruce finally weighed in. 

“But she’s a good fit,” Jason dismissed. “And she knows us, I’m asking her.” Jason cut the feed, ending the conversation. 

Bruce growled and clenched his fists. “You told Harper?” 

Dick shrugged, “It kinda just happened. She caught us in our Robin suits. And she’s smart, she would have figured it out eventually… we’ve worked with Pandora a few times. It’s a good team up. And this is a perfect case to test her out.” 

“She’s not trained.” 

“We don’t have a choice, if this works out we can train her further… for back up later if we ever have the need.” Dick argued. “Jason’s going to ask her and I know she’ll agree in a heartbeat. There is no one else. Gordon’s men are already stretched thin, Harper’s perfect and she’s not wolf.”

Bruce didn’t seem convinced but he couldn’t argue against the facts. “Fine.” 

Dick sighed with relief, this was going to work out well. “Good.” 

~*~

Dick was nervous, Jason had taken care of everything regarding Harper. Dick knew that Tim helped out too, outfitting her with the tech and a spare suit. But he was in the dark about the rest. He had gone to the station to give Gordon an update. 

Dick sighed with relief when Jason wrapped his arms around him and nipped lightly at his neck. “Hey,” he smiled leaning into his mate. 

“Hey,” Jason kissed his neck and then turned Dick to face him. “Ready for this?” 

Dick nodded and then shifted with ease. He felt so good in his wolf form, they could do anything. He barked at Jason and then pounced on him. 

Jason licked his snout and barked at Dick. Dick nodded in agreement and darted out of their little cottage and ran to the Batcave. 

Barbara was sitting at the desk at the Batcomputer, looking as if she was always meant to be there. “Dick, Jason.” She greeted them as she turned to them. “I’m guessing you need an update?” 

Dick barked, sitting down in front of her. 

“Steph and Harper are already out on the streets. Steph’s giving her a rundown on everything. BAT 101, you might say.”

Jason snorted, of course she would. This was good. 

“And nothing on the Riddler wannabe. He’s not left a riddle, so it’s just a waiting game.” She stated and then turned her attention back to the monitors. 

Dick tried to get a better look, edging closer to the desk, wanting to do more. 

Barbara huffed in frustration a moment later. “Out, both of you. Go!” 

Dick whimpered, not wanting to leave the cave. He looked to Jason and knew he felt the same. 

“Nope, not going to hear it.” She snapped, pointing to the stairway to the manor. “I got this, now go run with your pack.” 

Dick was about to bark in protest when Jason bumped him with his head and Dick reluctantly nodded. He did trust Barbara and the team they put together, but it was hard to let go and just enjoy the night when there was still so much at stake. 

Jason barked in agreement and then darted up the stairs. Dick glanced once more at Barbara before he followed Jason out. 

The cool air greeted them once they entered the garden. He paused and looked up at the sky, it was a gorgeous night. 

Cullen and Colin raced over to them, pouncing on them and Dick just let go and played with them for a bit before Tim and Damian joined them a moment later. 

Bruce howled and they all jumped to attention and looked to Bruce as he stood proudly before them, John at his side, their baby pups between them. They were adorable and roly-poly, nothing but white fur and blue eyes. 

Bruce nudged at Thomas and he took a few more tentative steps, Grace following his lead. Cass as the good older sister stayed close to them, watching them just as protectively as their daddies. 

This was the first time the twins were out in the garden. For their first full moon, Bruce and John kept them safe in the Manor. 

Thomas barked and then darted forward, wanting to play.

Dick watched on longingly as Cullen, Colin, and Cass played with the twins. He still wanted a pup of his own and just seeing them so tiny, it got to him and he looked over at Jason. 

Jason barked at him and then lovingly rubbed against him, he barked once more and then ran toward the woods. Dick took chase, they needed this. They ran the night away and Dick just let everything go. The world would still be there in the morning.


	26. ~Twenty-Three~

~Twenty-Three~

Well, Harper thought, that cleared up another thing then. She had had her suspicions about Stephanie, but now she knew Stephanie was the infamous Spoiler. 

“It’s not purple,” was the first thing Spoiler said to Harper. “It’s eggplant.” 

Harper nodded very seriously. Because she had heard about Spoiler too and Spoiler…well she was kinda badass. 

“I don’t think eggplant is my color,” Harper said.

Barbara laughed. “You don’t get your own vigilante outfit just yet, grasshopper.” 

Harper crossed her arms over her chest. “Okay?” 

“You get parts of the Robins’ spare suits, that should fit. You’re backup. You need protection, but you’re not – and I quote the Batman here- a vigilante, not even one in training. You’re a civilian, that helps out. Needless to say he isn’t thrilled about this.” 

Harper nodded. She even got why. It was potentially dangerous. 

“I’ll look out for you, you’re safe with me,” Spoiler said and winked at Harper. 

Barbara had been right, all of them were ridiculously good looking. And Stephanie didn’t even try to somehow hide her…breasts. In fact the costume highlighted them. 

“Thanks, but I can look out for myself,” Harper replied. 

“Sure you can. In a normal situation. A girl in Gotham has to know how to look out for herself, but this isn’t a normal situation. We’re after a criminal. Not the most dangerous or the smartest one, but still one that has no qualms about blowing up a building,” Barbara said. 

“Okay then, what’s the plan?”

Spoiler told her. 

~+~

Steph gave Harper the BAT 101 and then they split up. Steph was patrolling while Harper was stuck watching Mister Smith’s apartment building. She didn’t think that he would come back, but it was the only logical point to start. And Barbara was already monitoring Mister Smith’s ex-wife’s apartment. 

It was, Harper thought, kinda like her day-job. Stalking unfaithful spouses. That was a lot of waiting too. 

She had been there for almost two hours when something caught her attention. “Oracle, you see that?” She asked, tapping the comm. 

“Yes, can’t really make out if it’s him,” Barbara replied. 

“Hmm…gonna get a bit closer,” Harper replied and was half waiting for a ‘be careful’. 

“Okay. If it’s him, you confirm, then wait for backup,” Barbara said. 

“Roger that,” Harper said. She felt a bit giddy. She was wearing a mask and comms and a small camera, and Kevlar. The Kevlar was a bit of a pain and she didn’t like how heavy it felt compared to her normal clothes, but she wasn’t stupid either. Protection was important. 

She kept to the shadows as she made her way slowly closer to the building. 

“It’s him,” Barbara said into her ear. 

Harper just nodded, too afraid to speak. She didn’t want to spook him. 

“Okay,” Spoiler cut in. “Keep an eye on him. I’m on my way. We will follow him and hope he does something stupid and criminal.” 

Harper nodded again. Her heart was beating faster. Was this how Cullen felt when he was hunting prey? She never felt like this during her day-job assignments. But then none of those spouses were up to blowing up a building for some twisted reason. 

She didn’t see Smith switch on the light in his apartment, which probably meant he was down in the basement doing god knows what. 

“Shouldn’t there be a security detail on his apartment? I mean…a cop?” Harper asked into the comm. 

“I was wondering when you would ask about it,” Oracle said. “There was a big accident a few blocks down. They needed every man. And I let Commissioner Gordon know that we have someone watching the building.” 

“Oh,” Harper said. 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. You’re doing fine.” 

“I should be there in ten – a crap,” Spoiler said. 

“What?” 

“A mugging, it might be fifteen to twenty. Sorry,” Spoiler replied and then Harper could hear her breathing hard and shouting. 

“I’ll just wait then and…keep an eye on him,” Harper said. 

Spoiler stepped smoothly beside Harper twenty minutes later. “He still in the basement?” 

“Yeah,” Harper said. 

“Hmm…” 

“Yeah, I don’t like it either.” 

“I’m gonna look at the second entrance,” Spoiler said. 

“It’s locked,” Oracle replied. 

“I know, but I’m still gonna look,” Spoiler replied. 

“Fine,” Oracle said. 

Harper waited some more. 

~+~

Two hours later, Mister Smith emerged from the basement. There was still no sign of any cops and when Harper asked about it, Babs told her that someone was on their way. 

“He’ll be too late then,” Spoiler said. 

“I know,” Babs replied. “You two will follow him. I will give details to the police as they come in.” 

“He has a bag with him,” Harper pointed out. 

“It could be another bomb.” 

“He usually places them first and then sends a note,” Barbara said. 

“So we follow the crazy guy with the suspicious backpack.” 

“Exactly.” 

Harper had her camera with her, so she took a few pictures of Smith leaving the building and then as they were following him. He took a bus and Harper swore, she couldn’t go on the bus. Smith knew her and besides someone dressed like she was currently…well. 

Spoiler just grinned. “I’ll let you know where he is. Also can I borrow the camera?” 

Harper handed it over. 

~+~

“Well,” Spoiler said, “He’s at an abandoned church in the Narrows and I’m pretty sure he just hid a bomb behind the altar.” 

“You are pretty sure or sure?” Harper asked. 

“I’m no amateur. I made sure it’s a bomb. As far as I can say, remote activated.”

“Take photos and then get the hell out of there,” Barbara advised. 

Harper was sitting miles away on a fire escape. Without these stupid clothes she could have gone to the diner around the block and have a coffee and a bear claw. 

“I’m calling it in now,” Barbara said. 

“That’s it then?” Harper asked. 

“Seems so. Spoiler is on him until the police arrest him, but after that? Yeah, it’s over. The good guys win.” 

“A bit anticlimactic,” Harper said. 

“That’s a good thing. You’ll learn to love anticlimactic in no time,” Spoiler cut in. 

“Okay,” Harper said. “Meet you at the cave?” 

“Yes,” Spoiler said. 

“Guys?” Harper asked, looking down at herself and her outfit. “I don’t think I can take a taxi.” 

“I’m gonna swing by and grab you,” Spoiler said. 

“With what?” 

“Hm…I’m borrowing Robin’s bike,” Spoiler answered. 

Harper grinned. 

~+~

Once they were in the cave, there was a debriefing and then Harper had to give back the suit and cool toys. 

“Is Cullen still running around outside?” Harper asked, once they were back upstairs. Alfred Pennyworth was handing out hot chocolate and congratulating them on a job well done. 

Harper felt strangely warm and like she belonged. 

“Yes, they will come back to the manor once the sun starts to rise. Everyone enjoys pack activity too much to cut it short,” Alfred replied. 

Harper stepped to the big window, cradling her excellent hot beverage. “I can’t see them.” 

“They like to rummage through the small forest at the back. There are forever twigs and leaves in their fur afterwards,” Alfred answered, he sounded fond, Harper thought. 

“Cullen seems a lot happier since he started to come here every month,” Harper confessed. “I did what I could for him, I mean…I tried to be there, but I guess you can’t understand it unless you’re a werewolf yourself.” 

“Hmm…” Stephanie hummed. She was wearing a white t-shirt at least one size too small for her and lose pants. No shoes or socks. She looked gorgeous, Harper thought. Both Tim and Damian were lucky guys. “You know Tim was bitten, too. He wanted it.” 

“Do you want it?” Harper asked. 

“I don’t know. I like how I am right now…but I guess it would come in handy. They heal faster and their senses are better.” 

“We did good today,” Barbara cut in. “Only us. We little fragile humans.” There was amusement in her voice. It was clear to Harper that Babs didn’t think of them as fragile. Not at all. 

“We did,” Harper replied. 

“So…you want to keep doing it?” Stephanie asked. 

“Doing what?” 

“Being a backup?” She replied. 

Harper shrugged. “Yeah, I guess? What is Batman's opinion on it?” 

“Pff,” Steph said. “He was against me dating his son and his – I guess adopted son in a way. But he came around.” 

“Master Bruce wasn't really against it. He had concerns because you didn't know about the fact that Master Damian is a werewolf.” 

“Point is he came around,” Stephanie said. “And I know he didn't want Harper to be out on patrol tonight either. But she went anyway.” 

Harper turned around to see Stephanie’s smug smile. “Someone pleaded my case?” 

“Tim, of course and Jay.” 

Harper nodded. She had been pretty sure about Jason being one of the people who wanted her there. But it was a good feeling to know that someone else had her back too. 

“He thought you would be the best fit for Jason too, as his assistant, you know? Even if you’re not a busty blonde,” Barbara cut in. 

“Well, not everyone can have me,” Stephanie laughed. 

Harper smiled. This felt really good. She finished her hot chocolate and put the mug in the sink. 

“Do you usually stay up all night and wait for them to turn back?” Harper asked, because she never did that. Not since Cullen started to run with this pack. She knew he would get home safely. 

“I sometimes do,” Stephanie said. 

“Yeah, because they're horny as hell and you get a lot of great sex out of it,” Barbara said. 

“If that is all,” Alfred cut in, “Then I will take my leave now.” 

Harper nodded. “Thank you, Alfred.” 

“It was a pleasure, as always,” Alfred replied and left the kitchen. 

“Oops,” Stephanie said, but she didn't seem sorry at all. “It is true, if you were wondering. They fuck a lot the days leading up to and the one after the full moon. And it's always amazing, but after the full moon? Damn.” 

“To get back to the real question,” Babs said, “We don't. I'm normally not even here, because I don't get any sex out of this.” 

“You two really need to find yourself a werewolf boyfriend or girlfriend?” Stephanie asked with a look at Harper. 

Harper wished for her mug, so she could hide behind it again. She wasn't used to this kind of...girl-talk.

“You don't have to tell us,” Babs said. 

“No, I mean...it's cool. I guess, both is fine with me.” Not that she had many an opportunity to hook up with people in the last few years. 

“Yeah? Obviously that's cool,” Stephanie replied. “My boyfriends are bi after all and Jay is too. Not sure about Dick...I mean he was with Babs, but she was the only girl he had been with.” 

“I feel really special,” Babs said laughing. 

“I'm only interested in boys,” Steph said, waving her hand. “And am lucky enough to have two of them who like to fu- kiss each other stupid and let me watch.” 

“Shit, Steph, no shame?” Babs asked, but she was laughing. 

“I don't see why I should feel shame for being in love and happy and sexually active. And I think you guys would tell me if I was sharing too much information with you, yeah? It's just that, well, you guys know about the werewolf shit and my other friends don't and I don't have that many who don't think me and the boys are just a kinky thing. Everyone finds it interesting, but most people don't think it's real. And they don't get that we don't fuck around. I had offers and when I shot them down, they were pissed because obviously I'm a slut who’s fucking two guys regularly.” She sighed. “Shit, sorry,” she added, running a hand over her face. 

“Hey,” Babs said. “We're here if you need to talk.” 

“I didn't think it would be like this. That I would have to defend my relationship. It's hard sometimes, is all.” 

“Have you told Tim and Damian?” Harper asked. 

“Some of it, but they get angry and want to punch people, especially Damian, so...I keep it mostly to myself. I want to protect them.”

“It will get easier,” Harper said. “Not less hurtful, but you will learn to ignore it.” 

“Harper?” 

“Well, my dad was a scumbag and everyone knew and we didn't have many friends, because the other parents didn't want us to play with their children. Because clearly we were as bad as our dad. Me and Cullen heard a lot of hurtful things too. So...that's how I know.” 

“I'm sorry, people are so stupid and hateful,” Stephanie said. 

“Yeah,” Harper replied. “Me too.” 

They smiled at each other and then Stephanie yawned loudly. “I think I'm going to bed and sleep before my boys wake me up. You gonna stay? It's only three, so they will be running and rummaging for another four to five hours and Alfred's breakfast is to kill for.” 

“I...don't have anything.” 

“There are spare toothbrushes and I can lend you a shirt to sleep in,” Stephanie said. 

“You have one more to spare?” Babs asked. 

“Yeah,” Stephanie said. “I bet Alfred already made two guest rooms up for you two just in case.” 

“Thanks,” Harper replied. 

“No problem. We should do this more often. It's nice,” Steph said. 

“Yeah,” Babs said. 

Harper nodded. It had been. It seemed that this pack thing wasn't only good for Cullen.


	27. ~Extra: Claim~

~Extra: Claim~ 

“So, I wanna try this,” Steph said. 

“What?” Tim asked distracted. He was trying to finish this damned assignment. Not that it was extremely difficult, but it still took time and what with the Riddler and the bombs and all, he just hadn't had the time to even start on it and now it was due in two days and Steph was being distracting.   
Just as he finished his 'What?' his phone told him that he had an e-mail. He was on his laptop anyway, so he clicked on it. 

There was no subject line, but it was from Steph's account. The only thing in the body was a GIF. It was of a good looking guy being fucked by a busty red head. And obviously enjoying it. Tim stared at it for a whole minute before he looked over at Stephanie. 

“I couldn't find one with a busty blonde, where they both seemed to enjoy it,” Steph said. 

“I-” he stopped, cocked his head. There was so much information in that sentence to process. 

First: Steph had been looking into this. Had been watching GIFs or even videos of girls pegging guys.

Second: She didn't want to scare him, that's why she chose a GIF where both parties are into it. 

Third: Steph was nervous about bringing it up, or she would have come to him and Damian directly, probably prepared with a suitable toy. 

“You want to try it,” Tim said. 

Stephanie nodded. “Yeah...” 

“Been looking into toys as well?” 

She blushed and Tim found it fascinating, because Steph hardly ever blushed when it came to sex. Granted, they hadn't ever really talked about bringing sex toys into the whole thing, because with three bodies they had already a lot of sexy fun. 

“Stop staring at me,” she snapped. 

Tim smiled. “But you look delicious.” He got up and crossed over to where she was lounging on the sofa. He grabbed her by her ponytail and tugged lightly, so she had to look up at him and then he bent down and kissed her. “You have.” 

“Well, yeah, but not for like real,” Steph said after the kiss ended. 

“What does that even mean?” 

“I wanted us to do this together.” 

“Okay?” 

“Because it's gonna be in your ass,” Steph said, losing the slight nervousness or shame she had been feeling before. Tim liked it. 

“Hmm...”

“I mean, if you want to do it. I just thought, because when I brought it up the last time you seemed into it and you like being fucked by Damian.” 

It was true. Tim liked being fucked by Damian, his cock, his fingers. He liked Steph's fingers too. Or tongue. Damian had to be in the mood to be fucked. Tim didn't mind. Because when Damian wasn't in the mood, Stephanie was usually game for having a cock inside her. 

“I think it’s hot and yeah, I want to try.” 

She nodded. “So, bigger than Damian's, smaller? The same size?”

“Not the same size, or width,” Tim said at once. 

“Okay?” 

“I don't want to – compare. When you fuck me, I want you to do it with your own...cock.” 

Steph grinned. “You want to feel the difference, you little minx.” 

“Well, I only want what you're so obviously enjoying,” Tim countered. 

“You make a good case, Timothy Drake,” Stephanie said. 

“I have my moments,” Tim replied, shrugging. “So, show me your favorites.” 

“Sit down,” Steph said, and grabbed her laptop. 

~+~

Tim sent the GIF with a link to the harness and dildo he and Steph settled on to Damian the next day, after Damian went to his classes. Tim knew he would open it during his first break. 

His subject line had been, 'Wanna watch?' 

“Are you two trying to get me expelled?” Was the first thing Damian said when Tim picked up his phone during his lunch break. He had finally finished the stupid assignment and was ready for his classes to be over. He, Steph, and Damian should maybe talk a bit more about this whole pegging thing. 

“You're Damian Wayne,” Tim replied. 

Damian sighed. “So...yeah, I wanna watch. Also, I'm not sure how I feel about you two talking about this behind my back.” 

“She was nervous about it,” Tim said. 

Damian hummed. “I didn't think...I mean, I didn't think about toys at all, but now...” he trailed off, but Tim could easily supply the rest. Now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Neither could Tim. 

“Yeah,” Tim said. 

“And I can clearly hear that you are into that idea,” Damian replied, amusement evident in his voice. 

“It's hot that she wants to claim me the same way you claim me, don't you think?” 

Damian inhaled sharply. “Yes, it is. Did you already order it?” 

“Yes,” Tim said. They had done it yesterday, because why the hell wait? 

“Shit,” Damian said. 

“How late are you going to be home today?” 

“I was thinking about going out with a few people from my class, but I think we should talk about it more?” 

Tim shrugged, even though Damian couldn’t see it. “I guess, on the other hand, we already all agreed that we're into the idea.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I don't think it's gonna be delivered today, Damian. You can go out. But do call Steph, yeah?” 

“Sure,” Damian answered. “Love you, you kinky shit.” 

“Love you too,” Tim replied and hung up on him. 

~+~

The next few days were a blur of hunting criminals, Steph being grumpy because she caught the flu and her boyfriends not getting sick pissed her off, university stuff, and the full moon clusterfuck like Dick liked to call it. 

It wasn’t precisely that Tim forgot the whole thing, it just slipped his mind for a while there. 

~+~

“I thought you said you were going to cook,” Damian said as he walked into the tiny kitchen. 

Steph gave him a look. “I said dinner at my place.” 

“At least you got Tim’s favorites,” Damian replied, peering into the cartons on the counter. There was no table in the kitchen. They usually ate in the room that was bedroom and living area. At least, Tim thought, she had her own bathroom. He just didn’t get why she didn’t want to move in with him and Damian. 

“Steph-”

“Because I want to do this on my own and because I need a space that I can…that is my own,” Steph said, answering the unspoken question. They have had this discussion before after all. 

“Leave her be,” Damian cut in. “And let’s eat. I’m starving.” He grabbed the takeout cartons and went to the living room area. Tim and Steph followed. 

Tim had the distinctive feeling that something was up, because Damian had been right, Steph had ordered all of Tim’s favorites. She even got that green iced tea he liked. 

“Are you trying to butter me up for something?” Tim asked, taking sip of his tea. 

“Can’t a girl be nice to her boyfriend without wanting something in return?” Steph answered. 

“Sure they can…you can too, but…my vigilante senses are tingling.” 

Steph smiled. “I’m dining and wining you, to get you in the mood for carnal pleasures, sweetheart.” 

“Tim’s always in the mood for carnal pleasures,” Damian said. 

Steph threw him a look. “Maybe so, but I still want to dine and wine my pretty genius boy.” 

Tim swallowed. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. Steph was…wooing him in her own Steph way and Tim – he liked it, he realized. He wanted to play along. 

“What kind of carnal pleasures?” Tim asked. 

“Hmm,” she leaned over and stroked his cheek gently. “We should start with a lot of kissing, on your pretty lips, until they’re red and swollen.” 

Tim could feel Damian’s gaze on them, intense and watching. Tim knew he wasn’t going to interrupt the show.

Steph ran her thumb over Tim’s lips and pushed gently. Tim opened up to her and licked her thumb, then sucked it in. “Damian’s right, hmm? You’re in the mood.” 

Tim bit gently on her thumb as an answer and she smiled, then bent down to kiss his cheek. She pulled her thumb out and grabbed his face, pulled him in and kissed him hard. Ravished his mouth really, biting at his lips gently, pushing him down into the sofa, and sitting on his legs. It was a complete reversal of their usually roles and Tim loved every second of it so far. 

She looked down at him as he was panting, after she broke the kiss. “I want to fuck you, pretty genius wolf. I want to shove my cock inside your tight little hole and make you scream. You want that?” 

“Shit,” Damian hissed from somewhere close by, but Tim could only stare at Steph. His soft, gentle, forward girlfriend as she took charge and made Tim’s insides hot and heavy. 

His cock jumped at the idea of her behind him, holding his hips, driving her cock into his ass. 

She bent down and kissed him again. “Answer me, Tim, you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes,” Tim gasped out. “Yes, Steph I want you to fuck me.” 

She kissed him hard and then got up. “Bed. You and Damian should get naked together, I’ll need a moment in the bathroom.” 

Tim nodded. 

“Well,” Damian said, pulling Tim up from the sofa. “That is happening.” 

“Yeah,” Tim said, as they made their way to the bed. 

Damian pulled him in and started to get Tim out of his clothes. 

“Are you nervous?” Damian asked. 

Tim nodded, as Damian pushed down his pants and boxers. “A bit, I guess, more excited.” It was stupid to be nervous, because this was far from his first time having a cock up his ass. He enjoyed it. Made Damian fuck him on a regular basis. 

“That’s good, I’m sure it’ll be good and hot,” Damian said, and kissed Tim hard. Tim was naked and half hard already and Damian’s hands were running up and down his sides and ass, getting him there fast. 

“You think Steph fucking me with a strap-on is hot?” Tim asked, in a husky voice. “Claiming me?” 

Damian groaned and grabbed Tim’s ass harder, his cock was now deliciously pressed against Damian’s still covered one. “Yeah, I do.” 

“That’s good,” Steph cut in from the door to her tiny bathroom. They both looked at her. She was naked, except for the strap-on. The harness and the dildo were both the color of skin. As close to her own as it could get. The toy was longer than Damain’s cock, but slender. Tim bit his lip, he wanted to suck it. Feel it heavy on his tongue, with Steph’s soft, small hands in his hair, holding him. 

“Steph,” Damian said. 

“You like it boyfriend?” She asked. It was meant to sound cocky, but Tim could hear the slight uneasiness in her voice. 

Damian nodded. “Yeah, I like it. You chose a nice cock for yourself to fuck our pretty genius boy with.” 

Tim groaned. They would be the death of him. “I wanna suck you,” Tim blurted out before he could think about it. 

Steph blinked, clearly not expecting that. “Come here then.” 

Damian let him go and Tim kneeled in front of her. Let his hands run up her thighs and then he grabbed her ass, and nuzzled her cock. “Shit,” Steph said. 

Tim smiled, “Some help, please?” 

Damian was the one who grabbed the strap-on, gently and guided it to Tim’s mouth. Tim sucked it in. It felt strange, mostly because it didn’t taste like skin and because it was cool until it warmed up in his mouth. It wasn’t a bad kind of strange, Tim realized. Steph’s fingers carded through his hair and then tangled, pulling him in. 

“That’s it, baby,” she cooed. “Take it a bit deeper.” 

Tim whimpered at her tone and did exactly as she asked of him. He could hear Damian stepping closer and then he could hear them kissing above him. He sucked the toy a big deeper and harder, made it nice and wet, so it slid in and out of his mouth smoothly. 

His own cock was aching and he was feeling flushed with the anticipation of the toy inside his hole. 

“Look at you,” Steph said. “Loving it.” And then she moaned and when Tim looked up he could see Damian’s big hands playing with her lovely tits. 

“Of course he loves it,” Damian said. His pupils were blown. He was enjoying it too. “He can’t wait for you to claim him.” 

Tim let the dildo slide out of his mouth and looked up at them. “I really can’t Steph.” 

“Hmm…I kinda want to see your face when I fuck you, but then I also want to grab you by the neck because I know how much you love that…” she said, reaching to cup his cheek. “You sucked my cock so well, pretty boy, I think you should be fucked the way you love it.” 

He nearly thanked her, but then just bit his lip and got up, so he could get comfortable on the bed. 

“Lube,” Damian said. 

“In the nightstand,” Steph replied. “You want to do the honors?” 

“Yes,” Damian replied. 

Tim closed his eyes in anticipation. He loved Damian’s fingers inside him. And Damian loved to drive him crazy like that. The first finger always slipped in easy, but Damian still took his time. Steph was watching them, running her hands over Tim’s shoulder and neck. Squeezing lightly. 

“Add another one,” she said and Damian did. 

When he was up to three, Tim was moaning shamelessly. “I’m ready. Come on, fuck me, Steph.” 

Stephanie’s hand squeezed a bit tighter around his neck and then she kissed his head and got up, positioned herself at Tim’s back. She ran her finger from his shoulder blade over his spine to the dip in his ass and then stepped forward, so her cock nudged his hole. He could hear Damian whisper something and then the slick sounds of lube on the strap-on. 

“You ready, pretty boy?” Steph asked. 

“Yes,” Tim said, the nervousness in his stomach heightening his sense of arousal. 

She pushed in slowly, carefully. It reminded him of the first time he did this with Damian. Tim’s fingers clutched the bedding hard. Shit, it was – strange, but in a good way. 

“You okay? Should I go slower?” Stephanie asked. 

“No, this…this is good,” Tim panted. It was good. And then it got better, once Steph started to really move. Short shallow thrusts at first, then long ones, then hard ones, she experimented with angles and force and it was glorious. This fumbling until she settled on something that felt good for them both. Her hands felt small on his hips, but he liked how her nails bit into his skin, how forceful her thrusts were, how different from Damian’s. How she smelled, the noises she made. 

And then one of her hands slid down to his cock. Just resting it in her hand. 

“Want you to come like this, pretty baby. Just from my hard cock in your ass. You think you can do that?” 

Shit, Tim didn’t know, but he knew he wanted to try. “Yeah, I…” 

“Good,” she said and snapped her hips. She was hitting his prostate pretty much every time now and her fingers loosely around his cock were such a fucking tease. 

“Look at you,” Damian said. “Loving it. Loving your girlfriend’s cock inside you.” 

Tim groaned. 

“Watching her fuck you made me really hard, Tim,” Damian said, grabbing him by his chin, so he had to face Damian. Damian’s cock was in his hand, right there, at Tim’s lips. “Wanna suck it?” 

God, yes, Tim thought. “Yeah.” 

Damian positioned himself on the bed and Tim opened his mouth for him. This, Tim thought, was glorious. Being stuffed from both ends. Being used by his two lovers. His two lovers giving him so much pleasure. The rhythm of it, taking him higher and higher until there was nothing to do but crash. Damian, sensing Tim’s orgasm, pulled away and then Tim was coming over Steph’s sheets and her fingers. 

“Shit,” Tim said, falling onto the bed. 

Steph pulled out gently and then took off the strap-on. She pushed Damian down on his back, rolled a condom on his cock and straddled him. Tim turned his head to look at them. She was so wet. 

Damian grabbed her hips and let her fuck herself on his cock. 

It didn’t take either of them long to finish and collapse beside Tim. 

Tim kissed Steph’s shoulder, because he was too fucked out to move and it was right there. “I love your cock, Steph.” 

She laughed. “Yeah? I love your tight little hole.” 

“We’re doing this again, right?” Tim asked, both his lovers. 

“Definitely,” Damian replied. 

“Definitely,” Steph echoed. 

“Good.” 

Tim dozed off for a bit, before Damian made him get up and take a shower, once he was clean and in his sleep clothes, he grabbed his by now cold chicken and snuggled with Steph on the couch, while Damian showered. 

“I can still feel you,” Tim said. “Because you’re longer and different.” 

“Hmm...” Steph replied. 

“Did you like it?” 

“Yeah,” Steph said. “You’re mine now, like you’re Damian’s…now I need to claim Damian as well.” 

The thought alone made Tim’s cock pay attention. “Next time.” 

She kissed his head. “Next time.”


	28. ~Twenty-Four~

~Twenty-Four~ 

The days following the full moon and the capture of the wannabe Riddler were pretty mundane and nothing out of the ordinary. Business was business and kinda boring if he was honest. 

At the end of the week, Dick and Jason helped Harper and Cullen move into their new place. It was a nice little apartment, in a better part of town.

And it made Jason think about their own needs. Jason had started looking at places to rent during his free time earlier. But there was nothing that would fit the bill. He’d live anywhere, but Dick wouldn’t. And he wasn’t going anywhere without his mate.

Jason wrapped his arms around Dick, nipping at his neck as Dick stood out on the balcony overlooking the small garden in the center of the complex.

“It’s nice,” Dick commented, leaning back into Jason. “Too bad the garden is so small.” 

“Yeah,” Jason agreed. “But there’s not many places that have a big garden.”

Dick sighed and turned into Jason, kissing him softly. “I know.” He tugged on Jason’s arm and they went back into the living room where Barbara was unpacking one of the many boxes.

“Pizza’s here!” Harper called out, entering the room with her arms filled with pizza. “Eat up,” She smiled as she placed the pizza boxes on a pile of boxes in the living room. “I can’t thank you guys enough for helping out.” 

“It was nothing,” Dick shrugged, grabbing a slice of pizza. “An hour of heavy lifting and free pizza. Anything for you.” 

Harper’s cheeks flushed slightly and then she glanced over at the bedrooms. “Cullen, Colin!”

“Let the boys be,” Barbara smiled as she reached for a slice of pizza. 

Jason chuckled. “They’ll emerge when they’re hungry enough.” 

“True,” Harper nodded. “Boys will be boys.” 

Truer words were never spoken, Jason thought as he indulged in a slice of pizza. This was nice, he enjoyed being with his team. It was rare that these nights happened and didn’t involve a full moon or criminal activity. They’d have to do this more often.

~*~ 

“Alfred said he had a goodie basket for us,” Dick announced as they drove back home. 

Jason nodded, “I hope he made those butter cookies again.”

“I’m sure,” Dick smiled. “He knows that they’re your favorite.” 

Jason parked the car and they headed into the manor. There was a baby cry and Dick paused beside him, glancing to the stairs. Jason knew before Dick said a word that he’d want to go check on the twins. 

“I’m gonna check on the twins,” Dick began and Jason simply nodded as Dick darted up the stairs. 

Jason went to the kitchen, thanking Alfred as he grabbed the basket of goodies. When he saw the containers of cookies and the premade meals for them. Alfred was so good to them. He knew that Dick would eat only cereal for all his meals if he could. 

Jason made his way up the stairs, he just needed to grab Dick and they could go home to rest. 

“You seem very melancholy, it doesn’t suit you. What’s wrong?” Bruce’s voice questioned and Jason stopped in his tracks. 

Dick didn’t reply at first and it worried Jason. He knew he shouldn’t be listening to their private conversation, but he couldn’t help it. Dick hadn’t mentioned anything. 

“Dick.” Bruce urged softly and Jason waited in the hallway with baited breath. Was Dick unhappy with him?

“It’s nothing, I just…” Dick sighed, “When I see you like this, holding Thomas or Grace. It stirs something in me and I want that. I want a family with Jay. Do you think we’re too young?” 

“If it was anyone but you, I would.” Bruce replied. His voice honest and true and Jason couldn’t remember a time before that he wasn’t so sincere.

“Huh?” Dick echoed, Jason’s own thoughts. He didn’t think Bruce would remotely agree. 

Bruce chuckled. “You have a strong bond with Jason. You’ve been in love with him since you saved him on the streets so many years ago.” 

Jason’s heart skipped a beat, his heart filling with love and pride. He remembered that. Dick turned and stuck up for him… and the rest you can say was history. 

“Yeah,” Dick’s voice was soft and Jason could picture the smile on Dick’s face.

“And since then, you’ve been through some tough times. But you’ve grown together, your love and bond are even stronger. You made our pack stronger, Dick. And one day, I know you two will have a pack of your own. When I was your age, I wasn’t ready, I was still finding myself. But you have always been true to yourself and Jason is a good match. I didn’t see it at first, but now, I do.” Bruce paused when one of the twins cried out and Bruce hushed the child, patting their back. “Your test run earlier was just that. Now you know what you need to do. There’s no need to rush this, it’ll happen.”

“We need more room, that’s for sure.”

“Then start there,” Bruce replied, his voice deeper, stronger. It was more of a command than anything else. 

“We’ve been looking, but it’s just.” Dick sighed heavily. “There’s no place to run. And I don’t want to live in the city, I ache to stay here and be free to run around in the gardens, but the cottage is too small to start a family and there’s no place nearby that has as much land as here that wouldn’t cost us a small fortune.” 

Bruce snorted. “You know money is no object.” 

Jason frowned. He didn’t want to take Bruce’s money. He wanted it to be theirs. “But it wouldn’t be ours,” Jason cut in, finally making his presence known. It was then that he realized that Dick was holding Grace and Bruce was rocking Thomas in his arms.

Dick reached over and took Jason’s hand in his, squeezing it lightly as he still managed to cradle Grace in his arms. “No, it wouldn’t. But I’m sure we could work something out.” 

“Just think about it,” Bruce stated as he stood up and placed a now sleeping Thomas back into his crib. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead and did the same to Grace. He looked between Dick and Jason. “If there’s anything you need, just let me know.”

“Thanks,” Dick smiled as he continued to hold Grace to his chest and Jason took a seat beside them. Dick seemed more than content to stay here all night with the twins. 

“I thought you were okay with waiting.” Jason commented once Bruce left and Dick groaned, obviously he didn’t realize that Jason had been listening to them talk earlier. 

“How long were you listening?” Dick questioned and Jason snorted.

“Long enough. Were you lying to me? Trying to placate me or something. I thought we were on the same page.” Jason asked, feeling hurt. 

“No, I wasn’t lying to you.” Dick huffed in protest. “You know me, I’m a horrible liar when it comes to those I love. And I am okay with waiting, well mostly.” Dick replied, carding his fingers through Grace’s hair. “It’s just like I said, when I see Bruce holding the twins… he’s so big and manly and then he’s so tender with them. Ya know? It makes me want the same thing.”

Jason sighed, feeling a bit better. “Then you’re a glutton for punishment.”

Dick let out a startled laugh, seemingly surprising himself. “Yeah, I know. But I love you and I honestly wanted Bruce’s opinion… and it kinda surprised me. Didn’t you think so too?” 

“Yeah, it surprised me. I thought he’d be dead against it.” Jason nodded in agreement. “We just need to find a new place first and at this rate it’ll be forever.”

“It sucks.” Dick grumbled. “Everything I looked at online didn’t fit and I really liked Harper’s new place, but yeah, that garden? There’s just no place to run.”

“And I know how important that is to you.” Jason frowned, thinking back to when they had talked about it originally. “The cottage was a perfect solution for the moment, but yeah.”

Dick sighed. “We’ll figure out something.” 

“Figure out what?” John asked as he peaked in, smiling at the two. It looked like he just got off work… he was still in his uniform, his tie half undone. It suddenly reminded him of Dick’s tie and handcuffs and damn, look at the time. 

Dick inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide. “Horny bastard, what are you thinking about?”

“Nothing that the twins need to hear,” Jason snorted as he got up, grabbing the basket of goodies. “Let’s go.”

John shook his head, taking Grace from Dick’s arms. “Go, but after you answer my question.”

Jason frowned, John had asked a question? His mind was on other things… like fucking Dick nice and slow, until he was begging to come- 

“Where to live,” Dick answered, cutting into Jason’s dirty thoughts. “We need something bigger.” 

“Ah.”

“And there’s not much in town that has enough space to run,” Jason added.

“Yeah,” John nodded. “Too bad you can’t just demolish the cottage and build something better.”

Jason’s eyes widened, totally floored by the suggestion. “Wait, what?” 

“Build a new place,” John explained. “I mean there’s plenty of space and I bet you know enough people that could help build something that would help with the cost.” John shrugged. “It’s just a thought.”

“It’s perfect,” Dick’s face simply lit up at the suggestion. 

“And hell, you could probably dig a little deeper too and connect up with the Cave. Ya know?” John continued and why the hell didn’t they think of this before? 

It really was the perfect suggestion. They’d have the large expansive grounds to run in and if they could connect down to the Cave, it would be even better! They’d have everything they needed. 

“Yeah,” Jason nodded. “Thanks, John. Have a good night.” He stated as he reached for Dick’s hand. 

“Goodnight you two.” John smiled. 

“Goodnight,” Dick replied and they made their way out, heading to the cottage. 

Jason stopped, looking at the small cottage in the moonlight. “Shit, we could really design something perfect for us. You think, Bruce would go for it? It would change the aesthetic of the place and resale value.” 

Dick snorted. “Bruce would never sell this place and besides, he said money was no object and to ask him anything. We could move back into the manor until they build it… Cass would love it.”

Jason chuckled, he didn’t care if Cass loved it or not. All he cared about was if Dick loved it. He would move the world for Dick if he asked. Jason wouldn’t be able to deny him anything. “We’ll talk to Bruce in the morning and go from there.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Dick grinned and then leaned in and kissed him. Jason returned the kiss. “Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” Jason smiled, looking at his mate. Fuck, they were going to do this. They were going to build their own place.


	29. ~Twenty-Five~

~Twenty-Five~

“So, it would mean that we’d have to move into the manor for a while. A few months, if we don’t demolish the whole cottage but use parts of it, I’m rather fond of the kitchen,” Dick said as he laid out his and Jason’s plans for the new home. 

Bruce had been listening attentively. “And you have a financial plan for it?” 

“Babs helped with that, because she’s good with everything and she has a friend in construction too,” Dick answered. 

“You will need an architect, I think, if you want to add to the cottage,” Bruce said. 

Dick nodded. “We know, we’re looking for someone right now. But generally you think it’s a good idea?” 

Bruce smiled. “Yes, Dick, I think it’s a good idea. I like having you two close by. Damian is already spending most of his time with Tim and Stephanie in the city, and I feared you two would be next.” 

“I could never live in the city,” Dick confessed. “It’s too constricting.” 

Bruce laughed. 

“So…there will be a lot of new people coming and going in the near future. We’re trying to keep them away from the main house, but you know how it is,” Dick said. 

“Dick, it will be fine. I will tell Alfred to let the workers use the downstairs bathrooms close to the kitchen and we will provide meals and coffee as well.” 

“Bruce!” Dick said, grabbing Bruce and pulling him into a hug. It was a bit awkward because they were both sitting, but it felt good. Dick hadn’t realized that he missed hugging Bruce. They didn’t do it often enough for Dick’s taste. 

“And, of course, I’ll let Cass know that she is not allowed to turn in front of them,” Bruce added once they disentangled. 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” Dick sighed. 

Bruce smiled. “It’s not like they will be here 24/7, Dick, and besides there is enough room for her to run and play in her human form. It will be good for her, she needs to be around strangers more.” 

Dick winked at him. “Some of those strangers could become friends.” 

Bruce shook his head. “I’m not sure I want my little girl to be friends with construction workers.” 

“You snob, you,” Dick laughed. 

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it,” Bruce said. 

“I know. Thank you, Bruce.” 

“You are welcome, Dick,” Bruce replied. 

~+~

“It’s not really a charity thing,” Babs said, “Because they want to make money, but they also hire people who have had a hard time finding a job, or are on parole.” 

Dick frowned. “Okay.” 

“Don’t look so shocked. Mike doesn’t hire anyone who had been in for something brutal. He isn’t reckless.” 

“I trust you, Babs, if you say that guy is good and that we can let him work on our new home then we will. Besides his prices seem fair. I’m just nervous, I guess. There will be so many people on the grounds, so many strangers, and we have more than one secret to keep, besides there are the little ones to consider.”

“Hmm, and with little ones you mean Thomas and Grace?” 

“I was thinking about Colin and Cass…” Dick said sheepishly. Thomas and Grace weren’t able to walk around after all. 

Babs grabbed his hand and smiled at him. “It will be fine. Mike has two kids of his own. He knows his way around curious children and teenagers.” 

Dick nodded. “Okay. I- yeah. I’m nervous. This is a thing that’s happening. We are building a bigger home, so we can raise our children there. Babs. Our children,” he added, knowing he was beaming. 

“And it will be a beautiful home where your kids will be able to run and play,” Barbara replied, patting his hand. “I’m going to call Mike then and you can meet in person and then decide, yeah?” 

“Thank you, Babs.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Barbara replied. 

~+~ 

Mike turned out to be a guy in his forties, put together, and with a lot of experience under his belt. 

Jason liked him at once, Dick could tell. 

So they hired him and his crew. Told Mike about the kids running around and the big dogs as well. 

“That went well,” Jason said, stretching in the sun, once they were outside Mike's office. Dick watched the muscles play under Jay's t-shirt and had a sudden urge to pull him into a dark corner and fuck him hard, while biting his shoulders and then he would lick every vertebra slowly down to his ass and-

Jason turned sharply. “What- where did that come from?” He grinned at Dick. Dick could feel himself flush. 

He shook his head. “I don't know. You're just so- hot,” he settled on. “I want to eat you up.” 

“Out you mean,” Jason corrected with a wink. 

Dick groaned. He couldn't even deny that. He bit his lip. 

“Oh my god, you do!” He grabbed Dick by his shirt and pulled him into a savage kiss. 

“You're making a scene,” Dick said, once Jason broke the kiss. He was breathing too fast and he was becoming hard in his jeans and they were in the middle of the sidewalk. Shit. 

“You started it,” Jason said, kissing the corner of Dick's mouth. 

“I didn't-”

“Don't lie, officer. That doesn't set a good example,” Jason interrupted playfully. 

Dick hummed. “You'll have to teach me a lesson then...?” 

It was only a half question. “A lesson to be a good boy?”

Dick hummed again. “I think we should get home. At once,” he said. If Jason was thinking what Dick was thinking, then they would first play with the handcuffs and then Dick would fuck the hell out of Jason, like he imagined not more than a minute ago. 

“I think that might be an excellent idea,” Jason replied.

“I have my moments,” Dick said and kissed him gently. 

~+~

“Dick!” Cass said and flung herself into Dick's arms, he caught her effortlessly. “You smell like Jay.” 

She added, nuzzling into his neck. 

He hugged her closer, if he were anyone else, if she was, he would have been embarrassed by her comment, but they weren't and he wasn't. He smelled like his mate and it was good. 

“You smell like Bruce,” Dick said. “And Alfred. What have you been up to?” 

“Secret,” she giggled, putting her finger to her lips. It was amazing how far she had come since they found her. No trace of the girl who had been dead set against wearing clothes until Selina Kyle made her reconsider. 

“Well then, I'll let you keep it and won't tickle it out of you,” Dick said. 

She kissed his cheek. “You want to come outside and play? Daddy said that we can't anymore once the men start building your house.”

She always called John, ‘Daddy’ when she was talking about him. 

Dick felt a temporally pang of guilt for limiting her access to the grounds for a few months, but Cass wasn't either picking up on it or ignored it. “Are you excited about the new house?” 

“Yes, very,” Dick said and scooped her up, so they could walk to the backdoor and from there to the garden. 

“Will it be a big house?” 

“Not as big as the manor,” Dick said, because it was true, they settled on a four bedroom house that would expand in the back and on the side of the cottage structure. With a glass wall in the back so they could wake up to the gorgeous view of the forest on the grounds. Dick loved that view. 

“But big, with an extra room?” 

Dick bent down and kissed her hair, licked her ear playfully and she giggled again. “Yes, so you can stay over sometimes and have all the privacy a young lady deserves.” 

“Good,” she said and then started to wriggle so he let her down. She was naked in a matter of seconds and so was he and then they were running and Dick wasn't thinking about much of anything. 

~+~

“You tired her out good,” John said later after dinner. 

Dick grinned. “We had a lot of fun.” 

John smiled back. “She’s missed you two. You are the only ones, beside me, who can run with her when it's not a full moon and you two have been busy.” 

Dick groaned. “Yeah, I know. Sorry, but that was the reason I came over actually. We finalized the contract with Mike – the guy Babs recommended?” 

John nodded. “Bruce filled me in.” 

“So they can start to knock down walls and shit on Monday and I wanted to give you guys a heads up but then I got distracted by Cass.” He smiled, thinking back to the evening they just had. He couldn’t regret that. 

“I don't blame you.” 

“So yeah. Just a heads up. I guess you can tell Bruce?” 

“Sure, I am hopeful he will make it into our bed tonight,” John said, he was smiling. 

“For a quick romp?” Jason cut in from the door. 

Dick grinned at him. 

“Hopefully,” John said wistful. “The twins are sleeping better at night now, but with Caitlyn gone visiting relatives -” He shrugged. 

“You're one man, sorry, woman, short,” Jason concluded as he sat down at the table in the kitchen. 

“You're late,” Dick said, turning to kiss Jason. 

“Paperwork at the office. Why did I think my own company would be a good idea?” He asked, already grabbing for the lasagna, it was semi warm at most, but Dick knew Jason wouldn’t care at this point. He didn't even offer to heat it up for Jason. Jason knew where the microwave was after all. 

“Oh, god. This is so good,” he said around a mouthful. “I'm seriously looking forward to having every meal here.” 

“You know you are always welcome here, Jason,” John said. 

“I know,” Jason replied. “Just...when I get home, all I want is some food and a shower and sometimes when I'm not too tired to let Dick fuck me and then pass out.” 

“Yeah,” John said, with a soft smile. 

“Speaking of,” Dick said, “Where is Bruce anyway?” 

“The office, where else? There is some big contract he is working on closing. He's been late home for weeks now. I will be so glad once this is done,” John answered. 

Dick nodded. He hadn't even known. They really had been leading mostly separate lives for the last few months. Except for Batman business of course. But patrol was hardly the time to have heart to hearts.

“Well, once we're living here again, we can help with the twins,” Jason said to Dick's surprise.

“I'm going to hold you to that Jason,” John replied and Dick could tell he wasn't joking.

Jason just shrugged and grabbed for a roll. 

Dick felt a warmth blooming in his chest. He didn’t think he could love Jason more than he already did, but he was glad to be wrong on that. 

~+~

“Okay, I think we have everything we'll need,” Dick said, looking around their now empty cottage. 

The furniture had already been stored at the manor. Not that they were keeping everything, some had been given to charity or sold. “Is it stupid that I'm feeling sad about it now?” Dick asked. 

Jason stepped behind him and kissed his neck. “No. This has been our home for a long time, Dick. Of course it isn't stupid to feel sad that we're demolishing most of it. But it will be better once we’re done with the attachments and the new furniture and kitchen and stuff and hey, another bathroom with a nice big claw foot tub...” Jason answered. 

“You have ideas for that tub already, don't you?” 

“Hmm,” Jason said and it went straight to Dick's cock. “I picked it because it was nice and big and deep, the way I like it.” 

Dick swallowed. “Are we still talking about the bathtub?” 

“What else would I like to be big and deep?” Jason asked, mocking innocently. 

Dick spun them around and pressed Jason to the nearest wall. The cottage echoed with the impact and Jason's moans.

“My cock,” Dick said and didn't leave Jason time to say anything, but kissed him hard instead. Jason groaned. “I like how your moans are echoing back to us,” Dick said, biting at Jason’s neck. He was a bit more feral than usually, a bit more forceful, but he knew that Jason was into that too and would tell Dick to slow down if he wasn't in the mood for it. 

He wasn't telling Dick to stop or slow down, in fact he was pushing his hips forward. Dick grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall with one hand and then just looked at Jason. His lips were bitten and there was a mark on his neck that would soon be a hickey and he was hard in his pants already. Straining for contact. 

“Dick,” he said. 

“What?” Dick asked. 

“Fuck me,” Jason said. 

Dick really wanted to tease a bit, but fuck it. He grabbed the small tube of lube he always carried around. “Like this?” 

“Yeah,” Jason said. 

“Open up,” Dick said and when Jason did, he put the tube into his mouth. Jason groaned. “Just a moment,” Dick said, as he was undoing Jason's pants with his free hand, for some reason it was unthinkable to let go of Jason's wrists. 

Jason helped as best he could, kicking off his shoes and then once Dick had his pants and boxers around his knees, he kicked them off too. 

Dick could see Jason swallow around the tube of lube, it was fucking gorgeous and made Dick's cock even harder. The movement of Jason's Adam's apple, the way his lips stretched around it, his eyes. Fuck, Dick thought and shoved his own pants and underwear down just enough to be able to bury his cock in Jason's ass. “Okay,” Dick said, holding his hand out for the lube, Jason spit it out. 

“Took you long enough,” he replied. 

Dick ignored him, lubed his fingers up, threw the lube away and pressed his fingers to Jason's hole. He prepared Jason as fast as he dared and then smeared the rest of the lube on his cock. It was less than he liked and he wanted to let go of Jason to get the lube again, but then Jason groaned and Dick looked into his face and knew that if he didn't fuck Jason now, Jason would murder him. 

He tightened his grip on Jason's wrists and Jason slung one leg around Dick's hip, opening himself up to Dick. Dick shoved his cock in without any warning. Jason cursed and his voice echoed around them. Jason's other leg came up around Dick too and Dick pretty much lost himself to the heat and smell and taste of Jason's skin. Because Jason's skin was right there and his collarbone clearly needed the imprint of Dick's teeth on it. 

“Shit,” Jason moaned and his legs tightened around Dick, his heels digging into Dick's back, urging him on. Jason's cock was wet and sliding against Dick's stomach. “So close, Dick, fuck. Harder.” 

Dick complied, fucking his mate harder and faster, until Jason spilled untouched between their bodies. Dick loved to feel Jason come around him. His gripped Dick like a vice and it was nearly painful, but so fucking good, Dick thought his heart might explode with all he was feeling. 

He was panting, his eyes closed when he realized that Jason was laughing softly. “Shit, that was really good. The tub is already worth what I paid for it.”

Dick kissed him weakly, because he had no strength left in him. 

Jason let go of him, he was now holding Dick up, because Dick's legs were kinda shaky from the amazing orgasm he just had. 

Jason kissed his cheek. “Shower?” 

Dick nodded. “Wouldn’t do to turn up at the manor smelling like sex,” he agreed. 

“No,” Jason said. 

~+~

After a quick shower they looked around the cottage one last time and then closed the door. 

Tomorrow, the builders would start to knock the walls down. Dick had an early shift so he wouldn’t be able to be there, but Jason would. He had talked it over with Babs and Harper so there were no early appointments with clients. 

Dick was glad that one of them would be here to oversee the whole thing and greet Mike and his workers. Show them around. They wanted to do as much as they could on their own. So no asking Alfred to oversee shit for them. Besides, Alfred had his hands full with the twins when John and Bruce were at work. 

“It will be great, you'll see,” Jason said. 

Dick grabbed his bag in one hand and Jason's hand in the other. “I know.” 

It was a new chapter in their life and only a stepping stone to the family Dick craved.


	30. ~Twenty-Six~

~Twenty-Six~

“Uff,” Cullen said as he let himself fall onto Colin's bed. He let his backpack fall onto the floor beside the bed, like he always did when he came over to Colin's house. Colin allowed himself to just look for a few moments. Cullen's eyes were closed, his hair was a mess and there was sweat gathering in the hollows of his collarbone. 

Colin caught himself thinking about licking it away. 

Cullen's eyes snapped open and he looked at Colin. 

Colin could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “Sorry-” he started but Cullen sat up and cut him off. 

“What for?” 

“I-” What could Colin say? Cullen knew what Colin was sorry for. He was sorry for thinking naughty thoughts about Cullen and getting aroused by it. Cullen was a werewolf like Colin, so of course he could smell Colin's arousal and that was- frankly- all kinds of embarrassing. That was not why Colin had invited Cullen over. 

“Exactly,” Cullen cut in again. “There is nothing to be sorry for. Someone normal wouldn’t have noticed.” 

Colin balled his hands into fists. “You are normal, Cullen!”

Cullen smiled. “Sorry, that came out wrong. I just mean... you know someone who isn't like us wouldn't have noticed, but I do and everyone like us will, so...there is no point in apologizing or being embarrassed by it.” 

Colin nodded. It was true. That was what Jason had told him too. Jason was pretty fast becoming Colin's source for all kinds of werewolf questions and now that he started to look at people he found interesting...well, he might be a late bloomer in this regard, but yeah, he was developing an interest in people romantically and sexually. 

“I know, still. You're my friend.” 

Cullen looked at him. “Maybe, because I am your friend.” He bit his bottom lip and Colin's heart sped up. 

“What?” 

“I was thinking about it. I mean, I have some experience with guys, but I can never go too far because I'm afraid I'll do something weird or hurt them somehow. I guess you have similar hang-ups?” 

Colin nodded. “Yeah.” 

“So...maybe we could try shit together?” 

“Like what? A test run?” Colin asked. He had to sit down for this conversation he realized and grabbed the desk chair. He was suddenly really glad that his parents weren't home. 

Cullen shrugged. “I guess? I mean, you are obviously interested in me on some level or was that just a lapse in judgment?” 

“You have to know that you're good looking, Cullen. You just said you have some experience with guys, so I guess those guys thought you were easy to look at.” 

“I'll have you know, that I also have a personality,” Cullen said grinning. 

Colin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. So...your test run? What would that entail?” 

“Kissing? For starters, some fooling around? Everything we are both comfortable with,” Cullen answered. 

Colin had no experience at all with any of it, but he wanted to kiss Cullen he realized. “Okay.” 

Cullen blinked. “Okay?” 

“Okay, we're friends. I trust you,” Colin said. 

“Okay,” Cullen replied and got up from the bed. 

“Now?” Colin asked, his pulse was speeding up again. Maybe he was having a minor panic attack or something. 

Cullen smiled. “Yeah, now. Or do you want to wait until your parents come home?” 

Colin shook his head 

“Besides roughly twenty minutes ago you wanted to do all kinds of things to me,” Cullen added. 

Colin swallowed. He was not going to feel embarrassed about getting aroused. 

“You ever kissed anyone?” Cullen asked when he was standing in front of Colin. 

Colin looked up at him and shook his head. “No.” 

“No need to be nervous,” Cullen said, holding his hand out to Colin. 

Colin grabbed it and let Cullen pull him up, so they were both standing. Cullen was a bit taller than Colin, but for some reason Colin thought it was hot, he titled his head up a bit and Cullen bent down. 

Their lips brushed gently. It was good, Colin thought, but he also knew – because the internet was a wonderful thing – that there should be more. That there should be maybe tongues and nibbling and – biting. That was the wolf inside him, he knew that too. He pressed in and Cullen hummed, opened his lips a bit and let his tongue run over Colin's lips and that, yes, Colin thought that was better. That was the direction this should go, he opened his mouth too so Cullen's tongue could slip in. 

His hands settled on Cullen's hips like they knew what to do, even if Colin had no idea. It felt right. He could feel more of Cullen that way. His heat and his firmness. It was good, he pulled away and looked at Cullen. “I wanna bite you.” 

“What?” Cullen asked. 

Colin could feel himself blush again. “Your lips, I – can I-”

“Yeah,” Cullen said, once it dawned on him what Colin was asking. 

From that point on it was easy. Every time one of them wanted to try something they would stop and just ask and Colin stopped feeling embarrassed about it. 

His mother's voice from downstairs made them break apart. Colin blinked. 

“Colin?” 

“Yeah?” Colin yelled back. 

“Is Cullen staying for dinner?” 

Colin gave Cullen a questioning look. 

Cullen grinned. “Yes, if you'll have me, Mrs. Wilkins!” 

“You know you're always welcome. Do call your sister anyway, dear,” she yelled back. 

“Will do,” Cullen replied. “I'll text her,” he said to Colin. “So, are we doing this again?” 

Colin nodded. “Yeah. Practice makes perfect after all.” 

Cullen laughed. “Yeah. But I'll have to admit you seem a natural at this.” 

Colin blushed. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome,” Cullen said and then stepped away. “I'm gonna go use the bathroom...splash some water on my face.” 

Colin nodded. He could still taste Cullen on his tongue and didn't know if that was a good thing or not.  
He guessed he would find out. 

~+~

“What does a mate smell like?” Colin asked and Jason didn't even look up from the report he was writing. By now he was probably used to Colin's random questions when they were alone at the office. 

“Like home and everything good that you’ve ever smelled,” Jason answered. 

“So, it is the smell?” Colin questioned. “That's how you find out?” 

Jason looked at him then. “It's not like in the movies or books or whatever. You don't walk down a street and the smell of your mate suddenly hits you and you know. It doesn’t work like that.” 

Colin frowned. “Then how did you know Dick was yours?” 

“Actually, I didn't for a long time. Dick was way ahead of me in that regard. Werewolf mates don't work like wolf mates. You know that wolves mate for life?” 

Colin nodded. He had been reading up on wolves and their behavior. Especially mating. 

“It can be like that with us too. And once you find your mate you want to spend the rest of your life with them, but there isn't a magical button for that. Some werewolves are perfectly fine being in a normal relationship. John had been with other people before he and Bruce got together for real. Sometimes you know someone is your mate but they aren't there yet. Like with me and Dick. He knew, but I wasn't on the same page as him emotionally.” Jason explained. “Both parties need to be really sure before they mate. And sometimes a relationship isn't only between two people.” 

“Like with Stephanie, Tim, and Damian,” Colin said. 

“Exactly,” Jason replied. “But they aren't really bonded to Stephanie. Not yet anyway. But – and you don't know this from me- Oliver Queen is bonded to two people.” 

“Oliver Queen is a werewolf?” Colin asked. 

“No, actually he's not.” 

“But-” Colin interrupted. 

“Let me finish,” Jason said, but he was smiling, so Colin knew he wasn't mad or impatient. Colin nodded. “Oliver is a human pack-leader and they are bonded in every sense of the word.”

“You can bond with a human too?” 

“Yes, when the human knows about it and consents to a bond, of course. Same as with werewolves.” 

“A human pack leader, isn’t that kinda...strange?”

Jason shrugged. “It works for his pack, who am I to judge?” 

“Right,” Colin said. 

Jason laughed. “I see I only confused you further about it all.” 

Colin sighed. “I thought it would be easier to find the one as a wolf because they mate for life.” 

“Yes, but we aren't all wolf, we don't only follow our instincts. And sometimes love isn't enough, or it doesn't work out, or you want different things and staying together would only hurt everyone involved.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” 

“Colin, you're still very young. Not everyone finds their mate – or the person to spend the rest of their lives with at the tender age of sixteen, like Dick and I. John had been ready to settle down with a woman because he loved her very much. But she didn't want to have children. And they agreed that it would not work out in the long run. And Bruce...well, we won't say anything about his age, but he was beyond thirty when he found his mate and started a family.” 

Colin nodded. “So it's okay to just date and have fun?” 

“Absolutely, just – if you date a human, you'll have to be careful.” 

“I know,” Colin replied. Secretly he didn't think he could date a human, not after what had happened to him as a child. He didn't hate humans, but he didn't really trust them with his secret. So it was a good thing that he was only fooling around with Cullen as a friend.

“Where did this come from anyway?” Jason asked, giving up on the report, it seemed. 

“Just curious. I never had anyone to explain this to me and now... I notice people, so I was wondering,” Colin answered. It was only partly the truth and Jason gave him a look like he knew that, but Colin wasn't ready to talk about Cullen and what they were doing, and Jason was kind enough not to press that matter. It seemed Jason just knew when to press and when not to. Colin liked that about him and that he was so freely giving away his affections, like stroking Colin's hair. Colin really liked that. 

“It's perfectly fine to be curious and you know I'm always here if you need to talk or have questions,” Jason said. 

“I know. Thank you, Jason. I'll leave you to the report, so Miss Barbara won't get mad at you for not finishing.” 

Jason groaned. “I need another assistant to write this shit up for me. As soon as I can afford another one.” 

“Right, the house. I was wondering, would it be alright to come out and look at it? Maybe talk to the workers and the architect?” 

“I don't see why not. May I ask why?” 

“I'm considering my options. I'm not sure what I want to do with my life, as a career, but I don't think I'll ever be a private detective, maybe a good assistant, but I like to build things too,” Colin answered and could feel himself blush. Damn, with his fair complexion there was no way to hide that. 

“Ah, I see. As I said before, I don't see a problem, but I'll call Mike and ask him if it's alright and will let you know. Okay?” 

“Thank you, Jason!” Colin replied.

“You are welcome, kiddo,” Jason said. 

“I can wait until you're done and proof read your report?” He offered. 

“It's fine, you go on home. Call a taxi.”

“Harper should be back soon, I'll ask her if she can drive me home,” Colin replied. 

“That works too,” Jason said. 

Colin nodded and then left the office. 

He sat down in Barbara's chair and waited for Harper to come back. He wasn't sure what to do with the answers Jason gave him. He was glad that he could make mistakes too when he chose to be with somebody, that he wouldn’t have to settle for the rest of his life if he should pick the wrong person. His feelings for Cullen were probably normal human-teenage feelings and had nothing to do with claiming and mating. He felt somehow lighter knowing that. 

“Colin,” Harper said. “You're still here?” 

“I wanted to talk to Jason,” Colin replied. “And then I thought I'd wait for you and ask you if you could drive me home?” 

“Sure, just let me put the camera away. You good if we stop on the way and pick up some takeout? Cullen is supposed to be cooking, but I bet he forgot.” 

“Not a problem at all. Thank you, Harper.” 

“You are welcome,” Harper said and disappeared into her tiny office. She returned just a few minutes later. “Ready when you are,” she said. 

Colin got up and followed her out of the office. He really hoped it would be okay for him to talk to the construction workers and the architect, but so far Jason hadn't let him down. He was optimistic.


	31. ~Twenty-Seven~

~Twenty-Seven~

“Don’t be mean.” 

Jason snorted, rolling his eyes at Dick’s comment. “When am I-”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Dick chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Jason’s cheek. “I know you’ll be on your best behavior, today’s a big day.” 

Jason huffed. He’s always on his best behavior, well most days. “Dick.”

“Sorry, I’m just nervous something’s going to go wrong.” Dick sighed. “And I’m not going to be there and-”

“It’ll be fine, you’ll see.” Jason assured him, tugging on Dick’s tie and pulling him closer to kiss him properly. “Now get your pretty ass to work and I’ll wait for the crew.” 

Dick smiled at the comment and reluctantly nodded. “Yeah, okay. Call me later?”

“I will,” Jason nodded and walked Dick towards the garage door. “You sure you don’t want breakfast before you go?” 

“We’re having a departmental meeting. Gordon promised breakfast if we all came in.” John cut in as he joined them in the hall. 

“So donuts and coffee?” Jason couldn’t help but tease and that earned him a smack on the arm from Dick. “What?” 

“Be nice,” Dick snorted and grabbed his jacket from the coat closet. “Talk to you later. Love ya,” he smiled and followed John out the door.

Jason shook his head and watched them leave before he headed for the kitchen. He was starving and whatever Alfred was cooking, smelled fucking amazing. 

“Good morning, Master Jason. Would you like to eat now or when the crew gets here?” He asked. Jason was tempted to wait, but he wasn’t sure he could… he would be very hangry and not on his best behavior like Dick had asked him to be. 

“Now is good.” 

“Very well.” He nodded and started to make up a plate for Jason. 

“You’re the best,” Jason smiled and crossed over to the coffee pot to pour himself a mug. Alfred made it just like he liked it and took a sip. He sighed happily at the taste. “Damnit, Alfred. What is your secret? Dick and I have both tried to make it just like you… and it just doesn’t turn out right.” 

“Language, Master Jason.” Alfred smiled and Jason groaned at the reprimand, but Jason secretly loved it. “A chef never reveals his secrets.”

“It’s the coffee press,” Bruce stated from the door and Alfred huffed in feigned annoyance, his eyes sparkling.

“You ruin all my fun, Master Bruce.”

Bruce chuckled, joining Jason and making himself a cup of coffee. 

“But the coffee is always in the pot!” Jason grumbled as he took a seat at the table. “I had no idea.”

“All is not what it seems,” Bruce mused. “You should know that.” 

Jason snorted, “Yeah, yeah.” 

“Breakfast, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked, placing Jason’s plate in front of him and Jason thanked him before he dug in. 

“Yes, I’m working from home today.” He announced. “Just in case,” he winked at Jason and Jason was actually relieved that Bruce would have his back. Not that he thought he’d need it, but it was always good to have the support. Their strength was always in their pack. 

“Thanks,” Jason smiled, feeling the warmth of their bond. His was always stronger with Dick and John, but Bruce was still their pack leader. And the gesture meant so much to him. 

Bruce simply nodded in return, he still wasn’t the best with words, but then neither was Jason. They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. It was nice.

Cassandra ran in a moment later and Bruce turned his focus onto her. She immediately circled her arms around Bruce in a hug. “Morning, Father.” She smiled up at him and Bruce returned the smile, kissing her brow and running his fingers through her hair.

“Morning, Cassandra.” 

“Morning,” Jason echoed as he watched their loving display… when he witnessed moments like this, he understood what Dick wanted, needed. And he found that he kinda wanted that too. 

A baby cried and Jason glanced at the baby monitor on the table. By the pitch, Jason assumed it was Grace that was calling out to be fed. 

“Sister is hungry too,” Cassandra nodded. “I help?” 

“After you eat your breakfast.” Bruce stated, he kissed the top of her head and got up.

“Okay,” she sighed heavily and took her seat at the table as Alfred placed a plate for her too. 

Bruce squeezed Jason’s shoulder. “Don’t hesitate to call,” he added before he left the kitchen and headed to check on the twins. 

Cass ate two huge bites of her meal and stood up. “All done!” She announced and raced after Bruce, before Alfred could stop her. 

Jason couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head. “She really loves helping out, huh?” 

“Lady Cassandra has her moments, she prefers to run more.” 

Jason snorted and was about to comment on it further when the doorbell chimed. “Oh, that must be Mike now.” 

Alfred only nodded in reply. “Master Jason, would you like to get the door, or should I?” 

Jason wiped his mouth and got up from the table. “Nah, I got it. I’ll send them your way in a bit.” 

Jason took a deep breath and headed for the door, this was it. 

~*~ 

“Well?” 

“It’s going really good,” Jason smiled, relief noticeable in his voice. He was pleased at the results so far. He had hoped everything would run smoothly, but this was beyond his expectations. The guys were hard workers and they were already ahead of schedule… he bet it was because of Alfred’s breakfast and coffee. 

Dick let out a breath and Jason knew that he was just as relieved. “And the crew?” 

Jason glanced over at the ragtag crew that Mike had employed. “Not as sketchy as I thought it would be, considering. And they’re uh, interesting.” 

“Interesting?” Dick repeated and Jason didn’t have any other way to explain it. “How so?” 

“Well most of them are just normal construction workers, ranging in ages. But there’s one guy, he’s older than us. Late 20’s or so-” Jason paused as the guy he was talking about suddenly looked over at him, their eyes locking for a moment, almost like he knew Jason was talking about him. What the fuck? 

Jason smiled and the man smiled back, it was a rather dazzling smiles, all things considered… but it was kinda creepy. Could he hear him? Was he a wolf after all? He smelled different, but Jason didn’t think he was a wolf. 

“And?” Dick questioned, breaking Jason’s train of thought. 

“Yeah, hold on.” Jason stated as he got up from his spot and headed into the manor. 

“Jason?” 

“Do you ever get the feeling someone is listening in on your conversation?” Jason began, not really expecting an answer. 

“Is he wolf?” Dick’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Jason heard him loud and clear. 

“I dunno, fuck, Dick. He smells fucking amazing, like if I wasn’t bonded with you, I’d be tempted… but I don’t think he’s a wolf.” Jason explained. “When do you come home? You have to see him, he’s gorgeous too, perfect smile, blue eyes. I mean, he’s hot.” 

And Jason was fucking horny too. Damn. Who was this guy? He barely listened to Dick’s reply, who said he had about an hour or so left of his shift. 

Jason nodded, “See you soon then, I’m going to do a little recon downstairs. If you know what I mean.” 

“Gotcha. I’ll meet you down there.” Dick stated and they quickly said their goodbyes. 

Jason hung up the phone and headed down to the cave. He had some work to do.

~*~

“Find anything?” 

Jason startled, not even hearing Dick’s approach. Shit. He was so engrossed in his research. “Not really. He’s Clark Kent, from Smallville, Kansas. He went to Metropolis University, and now he’s doing odd jobs… like he’s finding his way or some shit and traveling the country on his way.” 

“And at the moment he’s a construction worker for us.” 

“Yeah, and he’s not being very smart about it. Ya know? If he was truly trying to get away from everything, he’s leaving a rather a long paper trail behind him.” Jason clicked a few buttons on the keyboard and pulled up the most recent picture of him. “And this is him.”

“Damn.” Dick gasped as he studied the picture. It looked to be a few years ago, posted by a friend of his. A Pete Ross. 

“I know, right?” Jason sighed as he got up from his seat. “He has a little more scruff now, but that makes him even hotter. Ya know?”

“Have you talked to anyone else about it?” Dick wondered. 

“Nope, but there’s just something about him. I don’t think he’s wolf, but maybe he is. A rare breed or line?”

“Is his name on the Index?” 

“Didn’t check it. He’s adopted, parents found him on the side of the road! So, yeah, wouldn’t have helped. They don’t know… which, I guess means he could be wolf. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“I can see why you said it was interesting earlier.” Dick commented. “I’ll have to wait until tomorrow to check it out, I went by and only Mike was there. Said he let everyone go home a bit early, since they were ahead of schedule.” 

“I have to admit they’re doing well. Which is great… I sure didn’t expect this at all.” Jason wrapped his arms around Dick. “Let’s get some dinner and then go out on patrol.” 

Dick smiled, leaning in and kissing him. “Sounds like a date.” 

It sounded perfect to Jason… and maybe afterwards, if they weren’t too tired. Dick could fuck him senseless. Now that was a damn good night!


	32. ~Twenty-Eight~

~Twenty-Eight~

Dick was really trying not to stare, but it was hard. 

“What are we looking at?” John asked, stepping beside Dick. 

“Nothing?” 

John snorted. “Right…” 

“Okay…so, do you think there is something strange – not in a bad way – about that Clark guy?” 

“Which one is he?” John asked, looking over the grounds. 

Dick thought they were at a safe distance from where the workers were just packing up their stuff, so they wouldn’t be overheard. 

“The good looking one. I mean, the really good looking one, the one with the amazing blue eyes and built like a god.” 

John laughed. “Does someone have a crush?” 

Dick snorted. “There is nothing wrong with finding someone hot.” 

“No, there isn’t…ah, there. I think I see him. The one in the red plaid?”

Dick nodded. “Yes.” 

In that moment, Clark turned to them and their eyes locked. Dick felt caught. Like he had been gossiping – which he had been. He smiled and Clark smiled back and then Dick took a deep breath and grabbed John’s arm to drag him into the conservatory. He knew now what Jay had been talking about the other day. It was a bit like Clark could hear them talking about him. Which…if he were wolf that would be possible and embarrassing too, but – he didn’t smell like wolf. Dick had handed him a coffee this morning and it was true he didn’t smell like other humans (Dick rarely had the urge to eat a human up, but with Clark – there you had it), but he didn’t smell like wolf either. 

“You think there are other shifters out there?” Dick asked. He had never asked himself that question, but if werewolves were real and demons and magic – John Constantine had proven that – then maybe there were other shifters out there as well. Or vampires. Were vampires real? 

“Besides wolves, you mean?” John asked. 

“Yes.” 

“I don’t know. But, honestly, I don’t see why not. We’re real. Demons are real…Angels are real if you can believe Constantine. And why would you not?”

“You think Clark Kent is an angel?” 

John grinned. “He sure looks like he could defeat a dragon.” 

Were dragons real? Why hadn’t Dick thought about that before? 

“He’s so…Jay said he felt horny when he smelled him and I have to admit…I want to eat him up. And I’m mated and happy, but since Clark started to work on our cottage our sex is…not better, but we definitely have more of it.” 

“Maybe Bruce should talk to him, I could use some more action.” John mused. 

Dick slapped him. “You’re not taking this seriously.” 

“He’s a young man. He smells good. He looks like a god. He works hard from what I hear and he’s polite too- Alfred likes his manners. So…why should I worry?” 

John had a point. Dick had to admit that. “I just-”

“You’re curious, that’s good. Maybe you could- I don’t know, talk to him? Make friends. God knows you two need more male friends outside the pack.” 

Dick frowned. It was kinda true, all their outside the pack friends were women, which wasn’t bad or anything. But diversity was nice too. 

“Talk to him.” 

“Yes, Dick. You’re good at making friends. People like you.” 

Dick grinned. “Aww…”

John hugged him hard and unexpected. “And if you and Jay happen to take that boy to bed and show him a good time…well, good for you.” 

“John!” 

John laughed and let go. “Have fun.” 

Dick shook his head and watched John leave. What was John thinking? A threesome…really. He wasn’t a horny teenager anymore. 

~+~

“You smell funny,” Cass said, looking up at Clark. 

Clark looked down at her and smiled. “I’ve been working a lot.” 

Dick looked at him, holding Cass’ hand. Clark wasn’t really sweating. It was like the sun loved him. True his shirt was wet here and there, but it smelled more like clean water than sweat. “Babygirl…you don’t tell people they smell funny,” he told her. 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s not polite,” Dick replied. “I’m sorry-” 

Clark waved it away. “It’s fine, really.” He crouched down so he was on eyelevel with Cass. “What’s your name pretty lady?” 

She smiled at him. Shyly, Dick noted with amusement. She was never shy. Must be the blue eyes and sincere smile and nice voice, Dick thought. 

“Cassandra,” she said and held her hand out. 

Clark took it, gently and shook it even gentler. “I’m Clark.” 

“Dick,” Cass said, pointing at Dick. 

Clark blinked. “Dick?” 

Dick grinned. “Richard Grayson, but I go by Dick.” Clark stood up and took Dick’s offered hand. Up close and personal he smelled even better. His hand was warm, warmer – just a touch – than human skin. He was broad and big and Dick wanted to – better not think about it now with Cass there. 

“Ah,” Clark said, smiling. 

Cass was tugging at his hand. “What is it?” 

“I wanna run and play,” she said. “You want to run and play with me, Clark?” 

“I have to work, pretty lady,” Clark answered. 

“Later?” Cass asked, hopeful. 

“I-”

“You could stay for dinner, if you’d like, and play with Cass…” Dick heard himself say. Damn. He had it bad. Jay would laugh so hard. 

“I really – can’t,” Clark replied. 

Cass nodded, but she wasn’t looking at them anymore. Her smile was gone too. 

“We understand,” Dick said, trying not to look and sound as disappointed as he and Cass were feeling. What had he even been trying to do? Inviting Clark over like that? 

“Another time?” Cass asked. 

Clark sighed. “Tomorrow, after work?” 

Cass beamed. “Yes!” 

Tomorrow was Friday. Dick would have a short shift. He and Jay had plans, but maybe they could stay in after all. Watch Clark play with Cass…he’d have to talk it over with Jason later, once his mate was home. 

~+~

“Is it me, or does he really smell good,” Colin asked, watching Clark leave the kitchen with a Danish in his hand. 

Dick couldn’t blame the boy watching: Dick was just as bad. Damn, but Clark really filled out those jeans. 

“He does,” Dick replied. “Smell really good.” 

“I…I mean I’ve never wanted to do what I want to do to him to anyone…not that I even know what…” Colin stopped, biting his lip and blushing. 

Jay stepped close, ruffling Colin’s hair. Colin leaned into it like a cat. “He’s like catnip for us. I wonder if Caitlyn would be all over him too- what am I saying, of course she would be. Look at that ass.” 

Dick sighed. “We’re not setting a good example. If we keep that up, we’ll have a sexual harassment suit on our hands.” 

Jay laughed. “We won’t do anything he doesn’t want us to do, and besides looking isn’t a crime. Commenting on someone’s delicious smell isn’t either. Or their more than good looks.” 

“In a respectful way, Jay,” Dick stressed. 

“You were thinking it too,” Jason said. 

“I was thinking it, that’s the difference. I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable. Some straight guys can’t take a compliment from another man.” 

Jay nodded, conceding the point. 

“I just want to be close to him,” Colin said dreamily. 

Dick laughed. “You can go and watch the guys work, ask some questions. That’s why you’re here anyway, right?” 

Colin nodded, blinking. “Yes, I just got…when he came in to grab something to eat, my knees nearly gave out. I wanted to roll over and-”

Jason laughed now too. Colin bit his lip and blushed even harder. “It’s normal. You’re young. He’s hot and that smell…whatever that is can make a boy crazy. Try not to make any advances, yeah?”

Colin nodded. “I’ll be professional.” 

“I know you will be,” Jason said. “I think it will get easier the more you hang around the guys. It’s not so bad when you’re not alone with him.” 

Because other scents were diluting Clark’s. Of course, Dick thought. 

“Okay,” Colin said, squaring his shoulders. “I’m going to talk to them now, they’re on a break.” 

“You do that,” Jason replied. 

Once Colin was outside, Jay looked at Dick. “Cute.” 

“Colin?” 

“And you. You have a crush on him too,” Jason replied. 

“You started it. Did you notice that we fuck more when he’s around?” Dick asked. 

Jason snorted. “Course I noticed.” 

“John said to leave it alone and enjoy the benefits, but I really want to know more about him,” Dick said, grabbing one of the freshly made Danishes. Alfred was the best. No wonder Mike’s crew was happily working hard once they had breakfast. 

“Is that all John said?” Jason asked. 

Dick swallowed his piece of Danish and licked his lips. “He said we could show Clark a good time too…” 

“Wait…like inside the bedroom? That kind of good time?” 

Dick shrugged, feeling stupid for bringing it up, but he had been thinking about it. “I asked him over for dinner yesterday, but he shot me down.” So it was a moot point anyway. 

“You want to…ask him out?” 

Dick sighed. “I want to befriend him. I’m curious and he doesn’t seem to have friends. Sure the other guys in the crew are friendly, but he seems kinda lonely…don’t you think?” 

“How much have you been watching him?” Jason asked, amusement in his voice clearly evident. 

“I’m not stalking,” Dick huffed. He wasn’t. “I notice things. I’m a police officer after all.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason said, grabbing Dick and pulling him into a kiss. “You taste sweet.” 

“I had a Danish,” Dick replied. 

“Hmmm,” Jason hummed against Dick’s lips. It went straight to his cock. Jason grinned. “Wanna come upstairs and play with me?” 

Dick groaned. “Yes.” 

~+~

“Fast, fast, fast!” Cass screamed as she rounded a corner and ran into Dick. Dick caught her easily and she laughed. “Clark! Fast!”

Clark was hot on Cass’ heels, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Dick holding her. They were just inches apart. Dick could smell him, could hear his heart beat – just a bit faster than a second before. Could see Clark’s amazing eyes. He swallowed. 

“Fast!” Cass said again, wriggling, which broke the spell. Dick let her down gently. 

“She’s fast too,” Clark said, stepping away from them. Not far, just enough so Dick felt like he could breathe easier. 

“Cass spends a lot of time running and playing hide and seek,” Dick replied. 

“And she apparently doesn’t like to wear shoes,” Clark pointed out. 

Dick smiled. “No, she doesn’t. If she could, she’d be running around naked all the time.” 

“Naked!” Cass said, clapping her hands. “I like naked.”

“I hated clothes when I was a kid too,” Clark said and then looked up at the sky, like he was embarrassed he said that out loud. 

His neck was long and thick and inviting. Dick bit his lip before he did something embarrassing. 

Cass giggled. “Dick wants to bite Clark!” 

“Cass!” Dick said, a bit scandalized. 

She looked at him, confused. “You no want to bite Clark?” 

“I’m sorry…” Dick said helplessly. 

“Dick only bites me, little wolf,” Jason cut in from the porch. 

“But…Clarks smells yummy,” Cass said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Really yummy.” 

Ah, Dick thought, Clark was catnip for every werewolf, no matter the age or gender. 

“Thank you, little lady,” Clark replied. 

“You are welcome,” Cass said, earnestly and then she ran off. 

“Okay, sorry again,” Dick said. “If it’s any consolation, she really likes you, Clark.” 

“I like her too, she’s lively.” 

“So,” Jason cut in, stepping closer to Dick, putting an arm around Dick in fact. Which made Dick’s stomach flip in a nice way. Jason hardly ever showed any signs of possessive behavior outside their bedroom. “You’re done for today?”

Clark rubbed the back of his neck. It looked endearing, Dick thought. “Yes. Mike is letting us go home early, so I thought, I’d keep my promise and play with Cassandra. I’ll be out of your hair now.” 

“Alfred made dinner, you wanna eat with us?” Jason asked. 

“I-”

“It would be our pleasure,” Dick interrupted. He could feel Clark wanting to give in. “And by now you must know how good Alfred’s cooking is. Can you really say that there is a better meal waiting for you at home?” He winked for good measure. 

Clark laughed. “No, I can’t say that.”

“So, dinner?” 

“If I’m not going to interrupt anything or bother anyone-”

Jason waved that aside. “Of course not, we’d love to have you as our guest.” 

Was it just Dick, or had that a double meaning? Was Jay flirting? Stupid question, Jay liked to flirt. Of course he was. Dick smiled, shaking his head. 

“We really would, Clark.” 

Clark nodded. “Well, yes, then I’d love to stay for dinner.” 

“Cass will be thrilled,” Dick said. 

She wouldn’t be the only one thrilled, Dick thought.


	33. ~Twenty-Nine~

~Twenty-Nine~

Jason growled, feeling more possessive than he had in a long time. It wasn’t like he felt threatened, there was nothing wrong with a little flirting and looking, cause damn, Clark was a fine specimen of a man. He even had a hard time not looking!

Dick pushed him against the wall, pinning Jason’s arms over his head. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?” His voice was deep and husky and god, Jason wanted Dick to fuck him hard against the wood paneling.

“Fuck,” Jason moaned, arching up against Dick.

Dick smirked as he rubbed against him and then kissed him hard and dirty. Dick pulled back, nipping at his lower lip. “After dinner.” He winked and then let him go completely. 

“You’re evil.” Jason groaned as he grabbed Dick’s hand and tugged him back into his arms, kissing him and claiming him as his own. 

Dick chuckled, returning the kiss. Jason didn’t think he’d make it until after dinner… he was so fucking horny and possessive and he wanted Dick now. “Yeah,” Dick managed to reply as they parted to breathe. 

Jason stumbled over his own feet as he pushed Dick into the nearest room. He slammed the door shut and pressed Dick up against it. Jason quickly undid their pants and had his hands fisting around their cocks in no time at all. It kinda reminded him of the times they got off when they were younger and still learning about sex. So many hand jobs and blow jobs hidden around the manor, just like now.

“Jay,” Dick cried out, banging his head back against the door as he arched up into Jason’s fist. Dick’s hand snaked down in-between their bodies as well and joined Jason’s. It wasn’t long before they were close to the edge. 

Jason leaned in and bit Dick’s throat, claiming and marking his mate. It triggered his own release as well as Dick’s. Jason’s orgasm ripped through him. God, he felt so fucking good. 

“Shit,” Jason breathed as he glanced down at the mess they made. 

Dick chuckled breathlessly and just tugged Jason into a kiss. “Good thing we have a room down the hall.” 

“Good thing,” Jason agreed. He pulled away, tugging up his boxers and pants that had slipped down. He opened the door, glancing down the hallway before they made a run for it and went to their room. 

“I’m sure Clark is wondering what’s taking so long.” Dick commented and Jason snorted. 

“He’s smart, I’m pretty sure he knows exactly what we were up to.” Jason grabbed a washcloth from their adjoining bathroom and cleaned himself up, tossing one to Dick as well who did the same. They quickly changed and made their way back to the dining room where Cass and Clark were waiting for them. 

Clark gave them a very knowing smile. “We wondered if you two had lost your way.” 

Dick flushed and Jason just smirked in return.

“Clark grew up on a farm!” Cass announced, changing the topic at hand and for once Jason was happy for the diversion. 

Jason recalled that the Kent’s owned a farm in Smallville, but it hadn’t been brought up in casual conversation. “Is that so?” 

Clark nodded and before he could comment on it further, Bruce entered the dining room. He must have just gotten home from the office, he was still dressed in a silk suit, his tie slightly undone and even Jason’s fingers itched to grab it and tug it off him. Jason shook his head of the thought and focused back on Clark. Clark’s eyes seemed to brighten and he seemed almost in awe. 

Well, shit. Jason thought. He’s seen that look so many times before. Clark had the hots for the mighty Bruce Wayne. And Jason couldn’t blame him, Bruce was a handsome man. 

“Dick, Jason, Cassandra.” Bruce smiled and then he turned his attention to Clark. “And you must be Clark Kent, I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Clark rushed to get up from his seat to greet him properly. He offered his hand and Bruce took it, shaking it. “Clark. It’s so nice to finally meet you, Mister Wayne.” 

“Please, call me Bruce,” Bruce replied in the voice he tended to reserve for John… it was his smooth and silky voice. For seduction. And Jason couldn’t help but notice that Bruce was still holding Clark’s hand. 

Jason shared a glance with Dick, he seemed to notice it as well. Bruce was flirting. Seemed even Bruce wasn’t immune to Clark’s intoxicating scent. 

“Dinner is served,” Alfred announced as he brought in a cart of covered dishes. 

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce stated and finally broke his contact with Clark, taking his seat at the head of the table. “And would you keep a plate warmed for John, he’ll be late.”

“Of course, Master Bruce.” Alfred stated as he served them and then left the room. 

“Where’s Daddy?” Cass asked, grabbing a roll. 

“Working a double shift. Bullock apparently went home sick,” Bruce replied and Dick snorted in return. 

“Cause John’s a sucker and can’t say no to Gordon. I doubt Bullock was really sick.” Dick grumbled, picking up his fork to eat. Jason reached over and squeezed Dick’s thigh under the table, knowing Dick needed his touch to calm him. He knew that Dick didn’t get along with Bullock and it was best to change the topic.

“Clark you’re in for a real treat,” Jason cut in, trying to curb the conversation. “And I believe Alfred’s making pie for dessert. Seems you mentioned earlier that you were missing your mother’s pie?”

Clark’s cheeks flushed slightly and he nodded. “Ma’s pies are the best. It’s been awhile since I’ve been home to enjoy them.” 

“You’ve not had Alfred’s pie, yet.” Dick smiled. “Why haven’t you been home? You seem very fond of your mother.” 

“Dick.” Bruce warned lightly. 

“What?” Dick shrugged. “Just getting to know Clark a little better.” 

“It’s okay,” Clark smiled, gazing at Bruce for a moment too long before he turned his attention back to Dick. “I’m just trying to find myself, I guess. I was adopted and there’s still that part of me that wonders what else is out there. Ya know?” 

Bruce nodded, “Of course. I left home as well, traveled the world trying to find the purpose of my life.” 

It was old news to them, but Clark seemed fascinated with Bruce. Clark turned more to Bruce, intrigued. “And did you find your purpose?” 

“I did. And then I took Dick in as my own and you can say the rest is history,” Bruce replied, being so open and honest. It was unusual for Bruce, Jason thought. And shit, they were practically eye-fucking across the room. 

It was weird and so fucking hot at the same time. Jason just focused on the amazing meal in front of him… this was sort of unexpected. They had all flirted with Clark, but this was the first time Clark seemed interested in return. And Jason couldn’t help but wonder, if John would take his own advice to show Clark a good time. 

“This is an incredible meal.” Clark smiled. “Thank you so much for offering.” 

“No problem,” Jason grinned. “It’s really our pleasure and Alfred cooks enough to feed a small army.” 

Clark chuckled, taking a few more bites.

They finished off their meal, Clark and Bruce talking the most. Which was also weird, usually it was Dick and John who would carry the conversation, Bruce would remain stoic and silent for most meals. 

Bruce stood up after their meal, “If you’d excuse me, I’m going to check on the twins. It’s almost time for their bottles.” 

“The twins?” Clark repeated. “I thought I had heard a baby crying earlier.” 

“Yes, I’m surprised you haven’t heard all about them.” Bruce chuckled. “Would you like to meet them?”

“I would,” C;ark smiled, standing up with them.

“I help!” Cass announced and jumped up from her seat and darted ahead of them. 

“She loves being the older sister,” Bruce commented and lead the way, soon it was just Dick and Jason in the dining room. 

Jason took a deep breath and turned to face Dick better, “Did you see that?” 

“If you mean Bruce and Clark, eye-fucking across the table? Then yes.” Dick’s arousal was suddenly more apparent and it triggered his own. “It was hot.” 

“Fuck, we’re so going to hell.” Jason chuckled and tugged Dick into a kiss. He wanted to push Dick against the table and have Dick for dessert. 

“I need to run.” Dick groaned and Jason knew what else was involved with that statement. He wanted to turn, to run and fuck in their wolf forms. And Jason wanted it too. It had been far too long.

Jason nodded, taking his hand. “The workers have all gone home and Clark’s attention is elsewhere at the moment.” 

Dick practically purred in response. They really needed this. 

They rushed outside. The darkness gave them the cover they needed as they discarded their clothes and hid them under one of the benches. Jason watched as Dick shifted with ease. He barked at Jason and then ran into the woods. The chase was on. Jason shifted as well and ran after his mate. This was the perfect ending for tonight.


	34. ~Thirty~

~Thirty~

Dick loved to run, especially when Jason was chasing him and he knew that by the end of the hunt there would be glorious fucking. Dick also loved to run at night, the world was different then, more suited he thought to the carnal pleasures of the flesh. 

He howled in joy and sprinted a bit faster into the underbrush. He knew that Jason was hot on his heels, or paws as it were. 

He crashed into the bushes at the end of the property and Jason was upon him in a matter of seconds, they play fought for a bit, before Jason pinned Dick down and licked his snout. Dick wriggled from under Jay and leaped into the dark. He had only a second to realize his mistake before he crashed into an old tree. Jason nipped his tail and held onto it as the whole old tree fell down on them. 

Dick howled in misery. It hurt and it was heavy, and they would have to change which would hurt like a bitch lying under a dead tree, or wait for help here. Dick was sure that with time John or Bruce would come out to look for them. 

Jason whimpered and Dick howled louder. They needed help now! 

As if a god, Dick didn’t really believe in, answered his prayers, a firm hand grabbed the tree and flung it away. Dick stared; he knew that scent, his heart was already beating faster just being so close to Clark. 

“You’re certainly big dogs,” Clark said, holding his hand out to them so they could sniff it. Dick took the opportunity to lick Clark’s skin. He tasted even better than Dick thought he would. 

Clark smiled down at them and then he reached for Jason who was still whimpering. Mostly for show, Dick knew. That bastard, he thought fondly. He let Clark scoop him up and snuggled into Clark’s broad chest. 

Dick shook his head, he should have thought of that. He rubbed against Clark’s leg and then trotted beside him as Clark went back to the manor. He was fast and he was strong, stronger than a human. He flung that tree like it weighed nothing. 

Dick was impressed and even more intrigued. 

~+~

“Mister Wayne,” Clark yelled once they could see the house, Bruce was at the door in moments. 

“What happened?” He asked, looking from Jay in Clark’s arms to Dick, standing at Clark’s side. 

“I found them trapped under a tree,” Clark explained. 

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “You just left here.” 

“I…I heard a pitiful howl and knew someone was in trouble.” 

Someone, Dick thought, he liked that. 

“Please bring him inside,” Bruce replied. 

“What’s his name?” 

“Muchas,” Bruce answered. They haven’t used their wolf names in ages, Dick realized. It was nice to hear it. 

Clark stroked Jay’s fur and Dick was tempted to nip his ankle for it. He held himself in check. Now was really not the time to get all possessive. 

“Does he need a vet?” Clark asked and then looked at Jay intently. “I don’t think anything’s broken…but maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have him checked out?” 

“Please put him on the couch, Clark,” Bruce said gently. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as it looked a few moments ago. Mucha and Degas are very sturdy wolves.” 

“Wolves…” Clark said. “Of course.” He put Jay down on the leather couch and stepped away from him so Bruce could look him over. Dick was pretty sure that Jay would be fine, that he wasn’t injured badly anyway. He was just playing it up. 

“Are you alright, Clark?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes,” Clark said and smiled at Bruce. It was a nice smile, gorgeous to be honest, Dick thought. Clark smelled even better when he was looking or smiling at Bruce like this. Clark totally had the hots for Dick’s alpha. Not that Dick could blame him. He rubbed against Clark’s leg again and Clark reached down to run his fingers through Dick’s fur. It was nice. His hands were big and warm and Dick loved to be petted. Clark was very good at petting. 

“Should Alfred drive you home? It’s late. And you live in the city,” Bruce said. 

Clark squirmed a bit and then he nodded. Bruce knew of course that the last bus was long gone. But Dick thought that Clark had a secret, and it wasn’t only how strong he was. He was also really fast. Maybe, Dick mused, Clark was running back to the city. 

Clark petted his head once more and then stepped away from Dick. “I’ll wait outside,” Clark said. 

“Nonsense,” Bruce replied. “Sit down and I’ll get Alfred. He’s still up and in the kitchen.” And with that Bruce left the three of them alone.

“You are very interesting wolves. I mean…,” he closed his eyes and seemed to listen to something. “Your heartbeats are…nearly human.” 

Heartbeats; Dick thought, was Clark able to hear their heartbeats? And if so, then it was totally possible for him to hear whenever they had a private conversation about his good looks, his smell, and his ass. Damn, Dick thought. Wasn’t that something? 

His musings were interrupted by Bruce entering the room with Alfred. 

“Mister Kent, I hear you rescued one of our boys?” Alfred said. 

“It was nothing, really,” Clark replied. 

Dick snorted. It was something alright. 

“We are very grateful nevertheless,” Alfred said. “I will drive you home now.” 

“Thank you, Mister Pennyworth,” Clark said with a last look at Jay on the couch. “I hope he’ll be alright.” 

“Oh, I’m sure of it,” Alfred said, steering Clark gently outside. 

Dick and Jay waited for the car to be well on its way before they changed back. Dick sat down into one of the soft leather armchairs and looked at Jay. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” Jason said. He looked dreamy, Dick thought. 

He snorted. “I bet. You were all over him. Playing up the injured puppy act.” 

Jason grinned at him. “It hurt when the tree came down. That was real enough. Fuck,” he rubbed at his arm. “I thought we would be trapped there for hours.” 

“And then Clark came to the rescue,” Dick said. 

Bruce sat down in the only empty arm chair and looked at them. “You two are okay?” 

“Yes, Bruce,” Dick answered. 

“Good, so now tell me everything,” Bruce demanded. 

They did. “He just flung the whole thing aside. I mean, we are strong but even the two of us would not have been able to just fling it aside like it was a branch, Bruce,” Dick finished. 

Bruce was about to say something, but then they heard John’s footsteps outside the door. 

“Why are we sitting in the living room naked?” John asked, looking from Dick to Jay and then to Bruce. He seemed tired, but amused. “And what smells so good in here?” 

Dick grinned. “That would be because of Clark. Also the smell? Clark again.” 

“Hmm,” John said, stepping closer to Dick and then from him to Jay. “He rubbed all over you.” 

“More like Jay rubbed all over him,” Dick said. “Not that it would do him any good. Clark has the hots for Bruce.” 

John raised one eyebrow. “Does he now?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bruce said. 

“I’m sure you don’t, because you only have eyes for John,” Jason cut in. He got up and stretched. “I’m feeling all better now. Dick, coming?” There was a glint in Jason’s eyes that told Dick all he needed to know. 

He nodded eagerly. “Yeah.” 

John laughed. “You two…seriously.” 

Dick winked at him. “You two should talk to Clark and then maybe invite him for breakfast. After.” 

Bruce gave him a sharp look, but John looked, if Dick could say so, intrigued by the implications.   
“Good night, you two,” Bruce said. 

“Night, Bruce,” Dick managed before Jason grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hallway to their room. 

~+~

“I was really worried, you know,” Dick said, once they were lying curled around each other, sweaty and spent. Dick was tracing mindless patterns on Jason’s stomach. 

“I know. I was too.” 

Dick kissed his cheek and then licked it for good measure. “So, you think Clark is an angel?” 

Jason grinned. “Wouldn’t that be something?” 

“So you don’t think Clark is an angel?” 

“I don’t know,” Jason answered. “I’ll call Constantine tomorrow and ask him about angels. Deal?” 

Dick nodded. “Okay. What if he isn’t an angel?”

“He’s definitely something more than human,” Jason said. 

“I know. What about other shifters?” 

“Like what? An elephant?”

Dick slapped his mate lightly. “Take this seriously, Jay. Why does he smell so good? I mean…it could be used against us. Ever thought about that?”

“Dick. Clark doesn’t want to harm us. I don’t think he knows we’re different. Doesn’t know what kind of effect he has on us. He probably thinks we’re a bunch of sexually active people who love to flirt with pretty strangers.” 

Dick had to admit that Jay was probably right. It looked like this to the outside world. Because really, who in their right mind would think they were werewolves. 

“He said our heartbeats were nearly human…” 

“I heard,” Jason replied. 

“Jay…he can hear our heartbeats. From across the room.”

Jason sat up and put an arm around Dick, kissed his head. “We already established that he is more than human. He is obviously hiding, but he isn’t dangerous. He’s been adopted, so his parents probably don’t know anything about where his abilities come from. That’s why he’s wandering the world.” 

“I just wonder…”

“As you should, but don’t pressure him into anything, okay?” Jason said. 

“I won’t.” 

“Good, sleep now.” 

Dick snuggled into Jason more and closed his eyes. It took a long time until he fell asleep. 

~+~

“You want me to look into Clark Kent?” John asked at breakfast, once everyone, except for Bruce, because he was already on his way to the office, was seated. 

Dick shook his head. “No. He helped us and that’s good enough for me.” 

John smiled at him like he was proud, it was such a strange feeling, but Dick liked it and basked in it a little. 

“Good, I hardly see why we should investigate a good hard worker. And Cass adores him.” 

“Bruce adores him,” Jason cut in. 

Dick kicked him under the table. It was really none of their business. 

Jay kicked him back, but Dick ignored it. 

“I should really talk to him then,” John said. “Good thing I have a late shift today.”

“You could play hide and seek with him and Cass on his break,” Jason said. 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Jay…”

“If we can’t have him, someone else totally should and he has the hots for Bruce,” Jason said with an emphasis on Bruce’s name. 

“Mister Kent has excellent taste then,” John concluded. 

Jason snorted into his coffee. “Yeah.” 

“If you should find out if he’s an angel or something else, will you let me know?” Dick asked. 

Jason nodded. “Sure thing, Dick.” 

“An Angel…really,” John said. 

“You promised to contact Constantine, Jay,” Dick reminded him. 

Jason leaned over and bit his neck. “And I will. Promise. First thing I’ll do once I’m at Pandora.” 

Dick shivered at the bite and then nodded. “Thanks.” 

“No big deal,” Jason said, grabbing a piece of fruit. “I kinda want him to be an angel.” 

Dick kissed him. “Wouldn’t that be something?” 

John sipped his coffee and smiled. 

They would find out soon enough, Dick thought. He wasn’t going to pry, but he was going to let Clark know that he could talk to them about his secret. 

He was sure, eventually, Clark would open up to them.


	35. ~Thirty-One~

~Thirty-One~

Jason’s first thought as he entered his office was that he had to find Constantine’s card. He waved to Barbara and Harper on the way in and said he’d be in his office. He needed to call Constantine about Clark. He just had to find that damn card first. 

A few minutes passed and Harper knocked on his door, popping her head in. “You got a sec?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked, glancing at her briefly before he went back to rummaging through his desk drawers. Where the fuck did he put that card? 

“Have you talked to Colin recently?” She tentatively asked as she crossed over to his desk and plopped down in the chair across from him. 

Jason frowned at the question, slightly confused. He stopped what he was doing and focused on her. “I have a funny feeling this isn’t regarding daily pleasantries. Is this regarding something in particular?”

“Colin and Cullen are having sex… or fooling around. Or something.” She sighed heavily. “And I’m pretty sure they have no idea I know. They think they’re being all sneaky and shit, but I’m not stupid.” 

Jason’s eyes widened slightly, he didn’t realize they were, but then it didn’t really surprise him either. It was probably good for them, safe. “I see. Colin and I recently had a talk about mates.” 

“Mates?” Harper repeated. “Like you and Dick?” 

“Yep,” Jason nodded, not really wanting to go into more details than that. He didn’t want to betray Colin’s trust. 

“That’s good. I think.” 

“What do you want to know, Harper?”

“I honestly don’t want to know, know. Ya know?” She snorted, shaking her head. “He is my brother after all. I just wanted to make sure they’re okay, that they’re being safe.”

“And if I had their back?” Jason added and Harper nodded in reply.

“Cullen doesn’t have many friends… I just don’t want to see Cullen getting hurt. Or Colin. They’re good boys.” 

“Yes, they are. I wouldn’t worry. If anything, it’s safe. When Dick and I first started fooling around, it was safe. I didn’t have to worry about hurting him and vice versa. I’m here if they need me, but I’m not going to butt into their business.” Jason explained, hoping Harper wouldn’t push the topic. 

“That’s all I really wanted to know, thanks. Being a part of your pack has been really good for him and for me.” Harper smiled, getting up. “And now I have a cheating spouse to find and snap some racy pics.”

Jason snorted. “Of course. Be safe out there.”

“Naturally.” She winked and then left the office. 

Jason leaned back in the chair, he’d have to have a talk with Colin later. Make sure they were indeed being safe. Jason suddenly wondered if Colin had told Cullen about Clark… and if he did, he wondered if Cullen would drop by the manor too. Then for sure they’d have another make out session. 

Jason chuckled to himself, remembering what it felt like to be a teen and how horny he’s felt being around Clark. He smiled as he also remembered what it felt like rubbing against Clark. Fuck, Clark.

Shit, he needed that damn card. Harper had distracted him, but now he really needed to find that card. He looked through a few more folders and grinned when he found it. 

“Hellblazer.” He read the card out loud. Was that it? Did he just wait for Constantine to call him back… why hadn’t he tested this out before, just in case? Fuck.

Jason stared at his phone, willing it to ring but nothing happened. He groaned and threw the card into the trash. “Well, that was useless.” 

Jason startled when his phone suddenly rang and he answered it. “Spit it out, mate. I don’t bloody do mornings.” 

“Hello, to you too.” Jason chuckled, relieved to hear Constantine’s voice. “What’s the scoop on angels?”

“They’re tricky bastards. I’d avoid them, they’re nothing but trouble. Angelic my ass.” 

“So they do exist?” Jason gasped.

“Indeed.” Constantine snorted. “You’ve seen the reverse, so why wouldn’t they exist?” 

Jason knew what Constantine was saying was true, he suspected as much. “There’s a man, he has extraordinary gifts. He’s fast and strong and god, he smells so damn good.” 

“Tell me more.” 

Jason did, he told Constantine everything that they knew about Clark Kent, without giving Constantine his name. 

“I hate to break it to you, mate. But your man is no angel.” Constantine cut in and Jason frowned, he had been so sure. “I’ll do some research on my end and I’ll give you a ring if I find anything.” 

“Damn.”

Constantine chuckled. “He does sound delectable though. Have fun.”

Jason knew he would. “Thanks, for listening. And don’t worry we’ll keep investigating on this end too.” 

“Naturally, it is your day job.”

“Yeah,” Jason laughed. “And my night job.” 

They talked a bit more before they hung up and Jason dialed Dick’s number. “Have I missed anything?” 

“John’s totally flirting with Clark. Does that count?” Dick replied, his voice filed with amusement. “The other day he played it so cool.”

“But now he knows that Clark has the hots for Bruce, maybe Bruce and John talked about having a little fun?” 

“Yeah, maybe… it’s hot.” Dick sighed. “Is it wrong to think that the three of them would be so fucking hot together? I mean Clark is broad and strong, but Bruce is still bigger than him.” 

Jason couldn’t even reply, he could easily picture the three of them fucking. It was damn hot. “Fuck, Dick.” He managed, totally turned on and wishing that Dick was here in the office with him. He’d fuck him hard against the desk. 

“Yeah.” 

Jason snorted, shaking his head. “I talked to Constantine.”

“And?” Dick prompted. Jason paused a moment too long and he could hear Dick groan. “He’s not an angel, is he?” 

“He’s not.” Jason confirmed. “But that’s just one option, we’ll figure it out. Maybe we can hash it out with Tim, he’s done so much research regarding our kind and all that. Ya know?”

“Wait, do Tim and Damian even know about Clark?” Dick asked, “They haven’t been at the manor and they’ve not been on patrol the last few days… didn’t they have finals?” 

“Shit.” Jason’s eyes widened. “You’re right, I’ve been too preoccupied with you and Clark and damn. I mean, they know we started building, but I haven’t talked to either of them.” 

“And you know Bruce hasn’t mentioned it at all.” Dick snorted. “We need to rectify this. Think we need to have a big family dinner.” 

“You’re evil, are you going to warn them?” Jason chuckled.

“Nah, where’s the fun in that?” 

Jason was about to reply when there was a knock and he looked up to see Barbara opening the door. “Yeah?” 

“A new client would like to speak to you.” She smiled, raising a brow as she glanced over him. “I’ll give you a moment to look a bit more presentable.” She winked at him. “Tell Dick, hi for me.” She shut the door behind her and Jason glanced down at his lap. Shit. 

“Are you all hot and bothered?” Dick teased and Jason groaned in response. “Tell her hi from me too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason grumbled. “I gotta go.” 

“Love ya,”

“Love you,” Jason couldn’t help but smile in return. “Talk to you later.” They finished their goodbyes and Jason hung up his phone. 

Jason was tempted to rub out a quick one, but thought if he waited the release would be so much better. He closed his eyes and willed away his erection. He adjusted his suit and went out to meet their new client. Work first, pleasure later.


	36. ~Thirty-Two~

~Thirty-Two~

“I think Harper is on to us,” Cullen said between kisses. Colin was hardly able to concentrate on Cullen’s words because his tongue and his hands on Colin’s body were very distracting. 

“What?” He asked, tearing himself away from Cullen. 

Cullen frowned. “What?” 

“You said, Harper was on to us?” 

Cullen blinked and scooted a bit away on the bed, he took a deep breath. “Yeah, I think she is. She has given me looks.” 

Colin wanted to laugh. Looks? Really. Everyone was giving everyone some kind of look. All the time. “Okay? So, is that going to be a problem?” Did Cullen want to stop their experimenting and messing around? Because Colin didn’t want to stop at all, if anything he wanted to take it a bit further. 

Cullen sighed, running a hand through his hair and messing it up charmingly. He was so handsome, Colin thought, what would happen once he found someone who was also handsome and not as messed up and freckled as Colin? He shook this thoughts off and concentrated on Cullen again. 

“I don’t know?” 

Colin sighed. “Cullen, I don’t mind your sister knowing. Do you mind her knowing?” Was he ashamed of Colin? Why did he always have to assume the worst? 

“No, I don’t mind her knowing, I just don’t want her to ask about it. Or corner you at work and interrogate you.” 

“Harper wouldn’t do that to me,” Colin said. He was sure of it too. “Besides I already talked to Jason about it.” 

“About what?” 

“Well, that we’re playing around,” Colin answered. Was that wrong he wondered? But he had been curious and Jason always answered all of his questions, no matter how awkward or unusual they might be. He trusted Jason to tell him the truth too. 

“And?” 

Colin shrugged. “He was fine with it. Said we should do what feels right and that it’s safer with each other in the beginning anyway.” 

Cullen nodded, biting his lip. Colin stared at it. He wanted to be the one biting Cullen’s lip. He scooted closer to Cullen again. 

“Can we go back to making out again?” Colin asked and Cullen grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close. 

“Yeah, let’s do that.” 

~+~

“So, what is the deal with Mister Kent?” Colin asked, trying not to stare at Clark Kent’s broad shoulders and failing. Miserably. 

“We don’t know yet,” Dick replied, he was staring at Mister Kent too. It was a good thing they were inside and Mister Kent was outside. “But Jason asked a friend of ours about it and he is not what we thought he was.” 

“What did you think he was?” Colin asked. 

“An Angel,” Dick said dreamily. And then he laughed. “Stupid, I know.” 

“No,” Colin replied. “I don’t think so, he really looks like an Angel, one of the old ones, ones that could slay a dragon. But kind too.” 

Dick nodded. “Yeah.”

“So, he is no angel then, okay. Another shifter?” 

“I don’t think so,” Dick replied. “He doesn’t have any of the – wildness?” 

Colin nodded. “I know what you mean. So Mister Kent is a mystery.” 

“He sure is,” Dick replied. 

“And Jason is in the business of uncovering mysteries,” Colin added. 

Dick grinned at him. “Not only him. Me and John too. Officers of the law and all.”

Colin grinned back at him. “I didn’t forget.” 

“Ah, but I nearly did, something else. We’re having a big dinner and you are of course invited. I can talk to your parents about it of course and we will get you home safely after, or you could crash here in one of the guest rooms.”

Colin would love to spend one night at the manor. “Who else is invited?” 

“The usual subjects. Tim, Steph, Damian, of course. And Harper and Cullen,” Dick winked at him. “Maybe you can sneak into each other’s rooms late at night.” 

“Dick!” Colin said. 

“I know, I know. How perfectly scandalous.” 

Colin looked out of the big window again. “I would love to spend the night here.” 

“Good, I’ll talk to your parents later when I drive you home. Wanna go out and talk to the architect? He’s on site after all today.” 

“Yes, thank you Dick.” 

“For what?” Dick wondered. 

“Everything. Really, helping me, and letting me ask questions and – everything.” 

“You are very welcome,” Dick said, ruffling his hair. He leaned into it, just couldn’t help it. It was nice when Jason or Dick did that. “Come on then, it’s nice outside and it looks like they’re about to have a break.” 

Colin nodded and followed Dick outside.

~+~

“Hmm, you smell really good,” Cullen said two days later. They were in Cullen’s room and Harper wasn’t home, because she went out with Babs and Stephanie and they had the whole apartment to themselves. It was a bit strange and exciting to be doing this in Cullen’s room, on his bed. Everything smelled like Cullen here. 

“Really?” Colin teased. He knew he smelled good, because Clark had hugged him and he had rubbed a bit against Clark too. Cullen hadn’t seen Clark yet, hadn’t smelled him and Colin hadn’t really told him about Clark either. He would, of course, prepare Cullen for it before the dinner at the Wayne mansion. Everything else would be really unfair and he knew that Cullen didn’t like to lose control. It scared him. 

“Really, I want to eat you up,” Cullen replied, pushing Colin down on the bed and pulling his t-shirt up, so he could run his hands, and then his tongue over Colin’s stomach. 

“Cullen!” 

Cullen looked up and grinned. “You don’t want me to eat you up?” He asked, and put his hand on Colin’s straining cock. “Because I think that you would love that.” Cullen kissed his stomach again. “So?”

“Yes!” Colin said, they had never done this before, but if Cullen wanted to suck him, who was Colin to say no?

Cullen kissed his stomach once more and then pulled his pants and boxers down. Just enough so he could get at Colin’s cock. He stroked it a few times gently before his lips graced the tip. 

Colin shuddered all over. It was just so good and then it got even better, when Cullen opened his mouth and slid his lips gently over Colin’s cock. And then he sucked. 

Colin grabbed the bedspread hard. He didn’t think he would last very long. He didn’t really care. This glorious heat and suction was – there were no words, Colin thought and then he gave himself over to the sensations. Who needed thoughts anyway right now? 

Cullen sucked a bit harder and his hand played with Colin’s nipple, just rolling it gently between his fingers and then he pinched, hard and Colin came without being able to warn Cullen about it. 

Once Cullen pulled away and Colin had caught his breath, he apologized for it. 

Cullen laughed. He let himself flop down beside Colin on the bed and kissed him. He tasted a bit salty and bitter and not really pleasant, but not horrible either. 

“So, it was good?” 

Colin kissed him again before he answered. “Yes, but you know that.” 

“What is it with you today,” he said, sniffing at Colin. “I mean…I really needed to suck you. When you came through the door I wanted to pounce on you and-” 

“And?” 

“And fuck you senseless, but this was the next best thing,” Cullen said, rolling away a bit and staring at the ceiling. “I’m usually more in control.” 

Colin sighed, he still felt very good and relaxed. “Did you ever go all the way with anyone?” 

“Yeah, but…I only bottomed, seemed safer somehow.” 

Colin reached out and grabbed his hand. “I want to, you know. Maybe not right now, but I’m curious enough to want to do it. Both ways,” he added. 

Cullen turned his head to look at him. “Me too.”

“Okay,” he squeezed Cullen’s hand and then came out with it. “You were so turned on because of Mister Kent.” 

“What?” 

“He’s kinda like catnip for people like us.” 

“Werewolves, you mean.” 

“Yes, werewolves. You aren’t the only one affected. Dick and Jason are too. And Cassandra as well. Well, not in a sexual way, but she wants to climb him and lick him and bite him – which, to be honest, I want to do too. And he hugged me earlier today. In fact, just before I got in the car and came here, so his scent is all over me.” 

“And no one at the manor thinks that’s weird?” Cullen asked. 

“Oh, everyone think it’s weird, but it’s not dangerous, so they try not to pry,” Colin answered. 

Cullen snorted. “Right, with a private dick, and two cops in the mix, I’m sure that’s the thing.” 

“Clark will be there, at the dinner.” 

“Oh,” Cullen said. 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Colin assured him. 

“I’m sure everyone will be fucking in no time after this Kent guy goes home,” Cullen replied. 

“Uhm…I was going to stay in one of the guest rooms,” Colin confessed. 

Cullen reached out and ran his fingers over Colin’s cheek and then lips. Colin opened them to let Cullen’s fingers in and then bit them playfully. It was so easy to do this with Cullen, Colin thought. Not scary at all. “Hoping for some midnight fun, maybe?” He asked teasingly. 

Colin let go of his fingers so he could answer. “The manor has huge beds and huge bathtubs in the bathrooms.” 

“An exotic location then for a bit of fun?” 

“Maybe? Are you going to stay over too?” 

Cullen leaned in and kissed him gently. Colin nearly melted with the kiss. He knew they were only playing around, but this kiss, he thought, felt like more. 

“How can I not now that you told me the wildest tales,” Cullen replied. “I want to see this Kent guy, I want to know what the hype is all about. And yeah, I want to sneak in your room, too.” 

Colin grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. 

He was really looking forward to this dinner.


	37. ~Thirty-Three~

“What smells so good?” Tim asked as he entered the kitchen, he glanced over at the stovetop, but it was empty.

Dick smirked, he knew exactly what Tim was referring to. Clark had just left with a fresh pot of coffee for the crew and some cookies that Alfred had baked earlier in the day. And naturally, Dick had to see him off. Cause he just couldn’t stay away from the man. He was just so delectable, even if it wasn’t in the cards for Dick and Jay to partake… he could still look. “It’s why we asked you guys here. Where’s Damian?” 

“He went up to the study, said he wanted to speak to Bruce.” Tim crossed over and hugged Dick, which Dick returned with ease, holding him close. It felt good to refuel their pack bond. He had really missed Tim, it had been far too long. “Think he just wanted a little bonding with his dad and pack leader, ya know? We’ve been kinda MIA because of finals and such. It’s been a busy few weeks for us.” 

“Hence why we arranged a big family dinner to catch up and so you two can finally check out Clark Kent.” 

“Clark Kent?” Tim repeated. “Is he wolf?” 

“Nope, he’s something else. We’re still looking into it. That’s why we wanted to talk to you about it.” Dick explained. “But I’ll wait until Damian joins us and we’ll go over what we know so far.” 

“Is that what smells so good?” Tim asked, putting it all together.

“Yep. He’s like werenip or something.” 

Tim blinked, his eyes going wide. “Really?” 

“Something smells really good,” Damian commented, cutting into the conversation as he entered the kitchen. He licked his lips and pulled Tim to him, kissing him deeply. 

“Yeah, really.” Dick winked at Tim as they pulled apart. “Come on, we have a lot to catch up on!” He led the way down to the Batcave. He sat at the computer and pulled up the file they had on Clark Kent and started to tell them everything they knew. Which, really wasn’t much. 

“And I also talked with Constantine about him,” Jay added as he joined them in the cave. “He’s not an angel.”

“Is he some sort of demon then?” Damian questioned. “After all, this is mind-altering stuff. It could be used against us…if my Grandfather ever got his hands on this, we’d be goners.” 

Dick frowned, he hadn’t considered that at all. “He’s so nice and I did mention that he saved us the other night.” 

Damian snorted. “Could be a cover. He’s flirting with Father! He could take us down in a heartbeat.” 

“He wouldn’t do that,” Jason argued and Dick agreed with him. “Just wait until you meet him, you’ll see.” 

“He has you all fooled,” Damian growled. “I’m not staying for this. He’s got you all under his spell. Don’t you see what he’s doing to you?” 

Dick stiffened, feeling very defensive. “Damian.” 

“No.” Damian huffed and stormed out of the cave. 

Tim sighed, looking torn. “I’ll talk to him.” He stated and rushed after Damian.

“Wow,” Jason dragged his fingers through his hair and turned his attention back to Dick. “That didn’t go how I expected at all.” 

“He kinda has a point,” Dick groaned, hating to admit it at all. It would be the perfect strategic plan to infiltrate their pack. “Shit.” 

“But he saved us, Dick.” Jason countered. “Ya know? I could almost believe that he was evil and using this pheromone or whatever it is on us, to manipulate us… but he saved us. He didn’t have to and he seemed to not have any clue about us. Or what his presence does to us.” 

Dick sighed, wrapping his arms around Jason. Just needing to feel him and snuggled close. “Yeah. I know… guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” 

“Yeah.” 

~*~ 

People were mingling as they were waiting for everyone to arrive, Cullen and Colin were in the corner whispering to each other… and Dick was pretty sure what they were talking about. Cullen looked totally smitten when Colin introduced Clark to him. 

Clark seemed to take it all in stride. Bruce or John were always at his side, and Dick couldn’t help but notice all the lingering touches between them and he wondered once more if they were going to lead to the bedroom or not. Clark sure seemed interested in it and even though Bruce had denied it at first, there was still some major chemistry between them.

Tim arrived with Stephanie on his arm, but Damian wasn’t with them. Dick guessed Tim couldn’t coax Damian to join them after all. Harper crossed over to them, greeting them and then stole Stephanie away for some girl talk. 

“So that’s him, huh?” Tim questioned as he neared them and glanced over at Clark talking with Bruce and John, Cass standing between them and holding Clark’s hand. 

“That’s him.” Dick smiled and then waved Clark over. Clark neared with Cass and Bruce in tow. “Clark Kent, may I introduce to you Timothy Drake.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Tim smiled, offering his hand. “And please, just call me Tim.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Tim.” Clark grinned as he took his hand and shook it. “Everyone has been so nice tonight.”

“I can imagine,” Tim hummed. “They welcomed me into their home so many years ago and I haven’t regretted it one bit.”

Clark chuckled. “So, they have a habit of taking in strays, huh?” 

“You could say that.” Bruce smiled one of those rare loving smiles as he looked at Dick and Jason. “Where’s Damian?” 

Tim frowned, shrugging his shoulders. “Something came up.”

Before Bruce could inquire further, Alfred entered the room.

“Dinner is served,” Alfred announced and they all filtered into the dining room. 

~*~ 

Dinner as usual was delicious and the company was even better. The dinner was really nice, but Dick kept wishing that Damian hadn’t bailed on them. It felt so incomplete without him there. Dick understood why, but he really couldn’t see Clark as their enemy. 

Jason squeezed his thigh as if he knew that Dick really needed that reassuring touch. Dick grinned at him and then leaned in and kissed Jason’s cheek. 

“Wanna head upstairs?” Dick winked at Jason, more than ready to have Jason for dessert. He’d been aroused all evening and he knew everyone in the room was too. Well most of them anyways, Dick thought to himself.

Before Jason could answer, Alfred suddenly appeared with dessert. The conversations around the table dropped abruptly as they took in the heavenly smell. 

“Not on your life, Dickie.” Jason snorted as he reached for a plate and took a bite. “Oh, my god. Alfred you’ve out done yourself.”

“Thank you, Master Jason.” 

Dick chuckled and went to steal a bite, but Jason blocked him. “Come on, for me?” 

“Nope.” Jason laughed and took another bite. 

“There’s more than enough, Master Dick,” Alfred smiled as he handed him a plate and Dick took a bite.

The dessert was warmed apple pie topped with a scoop of ice cream and candied pecans. It was almost orgasmic it was so damn good. Dick practically inhaled his and he was left wanting more.

And Alfred must have known everyone was going to want seconds because he brought out another pie a moment later. 

“I must admit, the pie was better than Ma’s.” Clark smiled, patting his belly. “Thanks, for the great meal. This has been really nice.” 

Suddenly, everyone was speaking and Dick chuckled, just sitting back and enjoying the evening. Soon Tim and Stephanie called it a night, Harper too. Then Colin and Cullen took their leave. 

“I should really be going too,” Clark added as he got up as well. “Thanks, again for everything.”

Bruce nodded. “It was our pleasure.” 

Clark glanced out towards the garden. “Do you think Mucha and Degas are around?”

Dick sucked in a quick breath, not expecting that at all. But he loved that Clark thought about them again. “Yeah, they’re more playful at night.”

“I tried to find them the other day, but I couldn’t see them.” Clark rubbed his neck. “I just wanted to see that they’re okay.” 

“That’s sweet of you,” John smiled. “Why don’t you and Bruce take a walk in the garden? They always come to Bruce when he calls them.” He added as he gave a pointed look toward Dick and Jay. And that was their cue to get their asses to the garden and shift, Dick was more than game to do it.

“You don’t want to join us?” Clark asked John, looking a bit disappointed. 

John shook his head as he ran his fingers through Cass’ hair. She had fallen asleep in Bruce’s arms sometime after dessert. “I’ll go tuck Cass into bed and then check on the twins.” 

“Sounds like you guys have everything planned out,” Jason interrupted. “We have some plans of our own.” He winked at Clark as he wrapped his arm around Dick. “Night.” 

“Yeah, night.” Dick grinned and quickly followed Jason back to their room. Dick tugged Jason to him and kissed him, his skin tingly at the thought of turning and rubbing against Clark again. “Shit, let’s go do this.” 

Jason grinned, kissing him once more before they made their way to the back yard. They discarded their clothes and shifted, running into the woods. They played around a bit as they waited, pouncing and nipping at each other. 

“Degas, Mucha!” 

They paused as they heard Bruce calling to them and then they raced over to where Bruce and Clark were sitting on the bench. Clark’s eyes lit up when he saw them and that excited Dick even more. Dick howled at him and then rubbed against his legs. 

“Oh, they look so good.” Clark smiled, reaching out to pet both of them. And Dick closed his eyes, enjoying Clark’s petting. He was just so damn good at it. 

“They’re good boys. There’s no need to worry about them.” 

Clark nodded. “They’re so unique. Why wolves?” 

“Why not?” Bruce challenged and then he chuckled. “I once told John it was because I was an eccentric billionaire.” 

Clark laughed. “Maybe that fit you at one point, but that doesn’t suit you now. How long have you had them?” 

“Since they were pups,” Bruce replied as he too started to pet them. Dick couldn’t remember the last time Bruce had done this. It was really nice. 

Dick and Jay just relaxed and enjoyed the attention they showered on them. This was the life.


	38. ~EXTRA: Triple Delight~

~Extra: Triple Delight~

There was a time window – tiny, tiny time-window – where he could have just gotten up and lead Clark back to the house, called a taxi for Clark and that would have been that. 

But that time window was gone now, because one longing look from Clark as he had turned to say something to Bruce, after Dick and Jay had ran off, and Bruce had cupped Clark's cheek and now they were kissing. Clark felt hot in a none human sense and his smell was intoxicating, Bruce wanted to push him down onto the soft grass and rip of his clothes and take him. Claim him, then drag him back to watch his mate claim him as well. 

Clark was a good kisser, his tongue warm and agile in Bruce's mouth and Bruce pulled him closer still, losing himself in the kiss and Clark's warm skin and smell and taste. God, the taste of this boy. He growled and Clark moaned and then pushed Bruce away, with surprising strength. 

He was panting, but holding Bruce at arm’s length. 

“Sorry, I can't,” Clark said. 

Bruce blinked. He wanted to say: I understand, and leave it at it, but what came out, was: “Why?”

“Because I'm not some home-wrecker.” 

Bruce relaxed at that. “You're not.” 

“You're with someone. You have kids with John! And I want-” he bit his lip and looked away and Bruce was overwhelmed with the need to be the one biting at those plush lips. 

“You want what Clark?” Bruce coaxed gently. Somewhere in the distance, Dick and Jay were howling with pleasure. 

Clark shook his head. “Nothing, I...nothing. Stupid me.” He pulled away and stood up and Bruce was not going to let this boy walk away now. He hadn't wanted anyone as badly as Clark since he met John all those years ago. Clark touched him in a completely different way than John did, but it was still very powerful. An attraction he was unwilling to fight. He grabbed Clark's arm and Clark stopped, looking over his shoulder.

“You want me,” he said and Clark swallowed and then nodded. Bruce smiled. “That's good, I want you too.” 

“Bruce, John-” Clark sounded pained. 

“John wants you too,” Bruce said bluntly. 

Clark turned fully to stare at Bruce. “What?” 

“Like you said, we are together. I would never cheat on John. But we talked about this. About our attraction to you and we would like to invite you into our bed,” Bruce answered. 

“I-”

“It's a package deal, Clark and I understand if you don't want to go down that path, if you're only attracted to me. Are you only attracted to me?” Bruce made himself ask. He honestly didn't think so, but he needed to be sure on this. 

“No, I'm not,” Clark replied, blushing. 

Bruce had his fingers around Clark's neck, pulling him into another heady kiss, just seconds later. “Good, come home with me, Clark.” 

Clark nodded. 

~+~

Alfred had simply nodded his head as Bruce escorted Clark up the stairs, nothing else needed to be said. 

Bruce had talked to Alfred earlier in the evening about the possibility of keeping watch over the twins and Cassandra overnight. As pack leader, he had to make sure his pups would be taken care of or he wouldn’t be able to fully enjoy their night together. He knew once he stepped into the bedroom with Clark, there was no way he’d be able to attend to their needs. This night was for them. 

John was just exiting the bathroom, freshly showered, when Bruce closed the bedroom door behind Clark and himself. 

Clark sucked in an audible breath. 

Bruce couldn't blame him. John wet and in just a towel was a sight. Bruce wanted to get on his knees for his mate and suck that pretty cock. 

“Oh,” John said and then smiled. 

Bruce locked the door. He let the key in the hole so Clark would feel safe. 

Bruce slung his arms around Clark and kissed his neck, then licked it: tasting Clark again, he got hard just licking Clark's skin. The boy was really something else. John watched for a few moments before he stepped in front of Clark, reaching out slowly to touch his cheek. “This okay Clark?” He asked. 

Clark leaned into the touch. “Yes. You don't have to ask-”

“Yes,” Bruce replied for both of them, “We do. We won't do anything you don't want us to do, Clark and communication is key here.” 

“Exactly,” John said, leaning in and kissing Clark. He moaned at the taste of Clark, Bruce thrust gently against Clark's ass. 

“I will let you know if I'm not comfortable with something you do,” Clark said once John broke the kiss. 

“Promise?” John asked, teasing. 

“Promise,” Clark gasped. 

Bruce looked down to see John's hand on Clark's jeans covered cock. 

“We need to be wearing less clothes,” Bruce said, letting his hands slide over Clark's stomach and chest until he found the top button of Clark's shirt. He and John undressed Clark slowly, with lingering touches, kisses, licks and nips to every inch of uncovered skin. Clark was gorgeous. Broad shoulders, small waist, powerful muscles that shifted beautifully when he moved. 

“I want to suck you Clark,” John said and it went straight to Bruce's gut. He hadn't thought that he could be turned on by his mate on his knees for another man. And Bruce was sure that if it were anyone else he would be jealous, but it was Clark and Bruce wanted to taste him too. 

“Yeah,” Clark said, letting his head fall back on Bruce's shoulder, he was just a few inches shorter than Bruce, and his throat was bared to Bruce. He wanted to bite it, instead he kissed and nibbled it, let his teeth grace against the delicate skin. 

John kissed Clark then hungry and fierce and then he kissed Bruce over Clark's shoulder just as hungry. John's and Clark's tastes mingled and Bruce thrust sharply against Clark's ass. Clark moaned, reaching back to clutch at Bruce's leg. His grip was hard. The boy was definitely strong, but both he and John could handle it. 

And then John was on his knees, his pants were open and he leaned in to kiss the tip of Clark's glistening cock. Clark's hand tightened on his leg. 

John grinned and then went for it. John was good at this. He loved sucking cock, it gave him a sense of power and Bruce knew that. He could reduce a man to a begging mess and it seemed that he was about to do just that to Clark. Bruce took Clark's free hand and guided it to John's head, curled their fingers around John's neck. 

“He likes it when I play with his hair,” he whispered into Clark's ear. 

John moaned and Clark swore softly at the sensation, so John did it again.

“Oh, god,” Clark said, “I'm close.” 

“You want to come like this? In John's mouth? On his chest?” Bruce asked. 

Clark shook his head. “No, I -”

“Are you afraid it will be over once you come?” Bruce clued in, because for all Clark's eagerness he could tell that Clark was still holding something back. 

“Will it not?” Clark asked. 

“No, we have all night to tease and claim you,” Bruce said, it just slipped out, but it seemed that Clark liked it because his body went rigid and his hand was clutching Bruce's leg painfully as he came in John's mouth. 

John licked him clean and then pulled away. “You taste delicious.” 

“Come here,” Bruce growled and John stood so Bruce could lick Clark's taste out of his mouth. 

“You two are so hot together,” Clark said. 

John hummed and slid his hands under Bruce's shirt, he had the right idea, Bruce thought, they needed to be naked. John stepped away and cocked his head, looked Clark straight in the eyes. “Would you like to watch me undress Bruce?” 

Clark swallowed and nodded. 

So that was what John did. They went over to the bed, told Clark to get comfortable and John started to undress him. Clark's scent was all over John and Bruce knew that it was all over him too. All they wanted to do was rip his clothes off and fuck hard and furious, but they held themselves in check because neither of them wanted to scare Clark. 

“I need to fuck you, Bruce,” John said as he pushed Bruce's pants and boxers over the curve of his ass. They pooled at his feet and Bruce kicked them away. 

“Yes,” Bruce said, because John sounded so needy it was heady. 

Once they were naked, they turned to Clark on the bed, who was stroking himself, already hard again.   
“Ah, to be young again,” Bruce teased 

Clark blushed. “It has always been like this,” he said. “I...recover fast. And you two...” he trailed off. Bruce got it anyway. 

They joined Clark on the bed, Bruce on the right and John on the left. They kissed Clark's throat, down his neck, his chest, licked and bit around his pretty nipples, and then went further down. 

Clark let himself fall backwards and spread his legs and Bruce and John followed, taking it as an invitation. 

Bruce couldn't get enough of Clark's scent or taste. He licked over Clark's cock and then further down. He took his time playing with Clark's balls and then tongued at the crack of Clark's ass. 

Clark shuddered all over. “Oh, god.” 

“Turn around,” John said. 

Clark did. Without any hesitation. Clark trusted them. He looked over his shoulder as John positioned him, pushing a few pillows under his hips so Bruce had a wonderful view of his ass and then John spread Clark's cheeks and Bruce groaned. 

“Bruce is going to rim that pretty hole of yours Clark,” John said in a husky voice. 

“What?”

“He's going to French-kiss it, lick into it, push his tongue deep inside you,” John explained. 

Bruce's cock twitched and got even harder at John's words. John had such a deliciously filthy mouth when he was in the mood. And it seemed that Clark was bringing out their baser instincts. “Anyone ever done that for you, Clark?” He asked. 

“No,” Clark answered. It was more of a moan. 

“But you like the idea,” John continued, “Your cock is leaking.” 

Clark buried his face in the pillow. There was a beautiful blush creeping up over his neck and shoulders. Bruce leaned down and kissed it. Spent a good few moments kissing that blush and then he kissed down Clark's spine, biting gently here and there, until he arrived at Clark's round firm ass. He had to sink his teeth into it. Clark moaned loudly. Bruce smiled against that warm skin and then licked Clark's crack. He took his time tasting, licking, and nibbling around that pretty hole, then he pushed in gently. Clark was very tight at first, but he opened up for Bruce beautifully. Clark was moaning into the pillow, his hips moving restlessly, his cock getting wetter and wetter with his precome. 

“Oh, god,” Clark said. 

“Knew you would like it,” John replied. “Want to come? Or do you want to come while Bruce is sucking you?” 

Clark panted. “I don't-”

“I would take Bruce's place,” John added. 

“Yes,” Clark said. “God yes.” 

Bruce was on board with that idea. He switched places with John and got under Clark, shuffled around until everyone was comfortable and then grabbed Clark's cock and put his mouth around it. Clark's whole buddy shuddered with the added stimulation. Clark's precome was rich and made Bruce's blood boil and his cock so hard it hurt. He wanted to be inside Clark when John was fucking him. 

He sucked harder and used his tongue on the slit to make Clark come. He heard a sound, but didn't register it at first, because Clark's taste was flooding his mouth and he had to take himself in hand and squeeze the base hard so he wouldn’t come yet. 

Once he licked every last drop away Clark had to give, he sat up and looked at their work. Clark's head was turned, his whole body relaxed and on display. “I tore your sheets,” he said gently. His lips were so red, he had probably bit them, Bruce thought. 

“John's done that too,” Bruce replied. 

John licked his lips. “Not my fault, you were fucking me so good.” 

Bruce laughed. “I guess not.” 

John reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of water, took a deep swig and handed it over to Bruce. 

“Me too,” Clark said. 

Bruce took a mouthful and then grabbed Clark by the hair, pulling until he could crush their lips together, spilling the water into Clark's mouth. Clark swallowed and then laughed, wiping water from his chin that had spilled. “Oh, god, you two are-”

“Deliciously filthy?” John supplied playfully. 

“Something else,” Clark said, and then looking at them both. “And still hard, seems hardly fair that I was the only one to come.”

“Don't worry,” Bruce said, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. “We will be fine.” 

Clark bit his lip. “John said he wants to fuck you.” 

“Yeah,” John said. “And I will. You want to help prepared Bruce for my cock?” 

Clark nodded, eagerly. 

“You want to watch me fuck him after?” 

“I-” he stopped, cleared his throat, “I want to suck Bruce while you fuck him?” 

It was adorable that he phrased it as a question, Bruce thought. 

John groaned. “Yes.” 

It was also hot that John was making the decisions tonight. 

“How do you want me, John?” Bruce asked. 

“I want to see your face, lover,” John replied with a grin. Bruce just had to kiss that grin away, once he was done John's pupils were blown. He pushed Bruce onto the bed, and just looked at him for a moment. “Come here Clark,” he said to Clark. “And you, lover, spread yourself for me. I know you want it bad.”

God, but yes, Bruce wanted it bad and he had absolutely no shame tonight. He grabbed his legs and spread himself open for Clark and his mate. Looking up at those two beautiful men he had the insane urge to be fucked by Clark as well, once John was done with him. He closed his eyes and groaned at the image.

“What?” John asked. 

“I want Clark to fuck me,” Bruce replied. 

John sucked in a breath. It was strange for Bruce to want to bottom at all, but for a stranger, he knew it must have shocked John. John ran a hand over Bruce's stomach and then caressed a nipple. “You really do want his cock inside you, once I filled you up,” he said softly. 

Bruce could only nod. He had never felt so free in his desires. It was exhilarating. 

He kissed Bruce and then slicked up his fingers and pushed one in. Bruce listened as he instructed Clark, told him what Bruce liked, how to find his sweet spot. Soon Bruce was pushing against their fingers inside him, needing more. 

“John, I need you,” Bruce hissed between gritted teeth. 

John patted his leg and withdrew his fingers, two of Clark's were still inside Bruce, pushing in and out of his loosened hole and then John pushed in and Bruce groaned at the sensations. 

“You can suck him now or fuck him once I'm done,” John said. 

Clark withdrew his fingers as well. “I want both,” he said. 

“Bruce?” John asked. 

“Yeah,” Bruce answered and a moment later he felt Clark's heat at his side. And then his breath over the tip of his cock as John started to thrust into him hard, but slow. 

Clark's lips closed around Bruce's cock and he started to suck gently and then bolder. Bruce's hands grabbed the torn sheets in handfuls. It was overpoweringly good, Clark's mouth on his cock, John's lovely cock in his ass, hitting his prostate just right, their hands holding him down. Bruce gave himself over to them and just felt. 

“He's close, Clark,” John said and Bruce groaned an affirmative. 

Clark didn't stop sucking, of course he couldn’t catch anything from them, but later, Bruce thought dimly, he would have a word or two about safer sex with Clark. 

John thrust particularly hard and Bruce's muscles tightened all over in a powerful orgasm that left him limp and breathless. He was vaguely aware that John was coming too, triggered by the tight squeeze of Bruce's ass. John pulled out and collapsed beside Bruce. Clark just looked at them stroking himself. 

“There are condoms in the nightstand,” Bruce said, waving his hand and smiling up at Clark. 

Clark nodded, grabbed one, put it on, and positioned himself. “You sure?”

“Yes, Clark, fuck me,” Bruce answered. 

And Clark did. He was too on edge to go for finesse, but Bruce didn't need it after the wonderful fucking John had given him just minutes ago. It was enough to feel Clark inside him, hot and thick, and stretching him a bit, just enough to feel it. 

John kissed Bruce's moans away and grabbed his cock. “Shit, you're getting hard again,” he said with a laugh. 

And Bruce was. John helped him get fully there, he was so sensitive so shortly after his orgasm, but he didn't want them to stop. 

“Harder,” he said to Clark and Clark complied: his hands digging hard into Bruce's hips, his cock drilling Bruce's sloppy hole. And John was kissing him, whispering sweet filthy nothings into his ear and stroking him hard and fast. So he was close soon enough. 

“Bruce,” Clark said as he emptied himself into Bruce's ass, and it sounded like a prayer. John dug his nail into the side of Bruce's cock: just for the foreign sensation, not to hurt and Bruce came with a back bitten groan. Clark fucked them through the shock-waves and then pulled out gently, got rid of the condom and sat down on the bed. 

John put his hand on Clark's back. “You want a shower now or tomorrow morning?” He asked. 

Clark looked over his shoulder at them. “I – you want me to stay the night?” 

“Yes. Do you want to stay the night?” John asked. He was back to being the sweet man Bruce loved so much. His alpha-wolf was satiated for now. 

“Yes,” Clark answered. 

“Good,” Bruce said, making room for Clark on the bed. “Come here then.” 

Clark did. 

~+~

The next morning, brought another round of more gentle and languid sex and then a blowjob and some fingering in the shower. 

By the time they made it out of the shower, Clark's clothes were cleaned and dry. Clark looked at them. 

“Alfred,” Bruce supplied. 

“Oh, that really wasn't necessary.” 

“It's Alfred, he does what he wants,” John replied with a laugh. 

“You want to come down for breakfast or?” Bruce let the question hang between them. 

Clark could sneak out if he wanted, or have breakfast in the bedroom. They would do whatever made Clark comfortable. 

“Or we can all have breakfast here, on the balcony,” John said. 

Clark nodded. “I would like that.” 

“I'll let Alfred know,” John replied, leaving them alone to go downstairs. 

“Clark, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Bruce said once John closed the door behind him. 

“I get it, this was a one-time thing and-”

“No, if you want it to be a one-time thing, we will respect that of course, but no. We would like to be with you as long as you like to be with us.” Bruce had no illusions this would be a permanent arrangement, as soon as the cottage was built Clark would move on. He's been moving around a lot over the last three years. The boy was restless, or searching, like Bruce had been searching all those years ago. 

“Oh,” Clark said. 

Bruce smiled. “Yes, that is not what I wanted to talk about. It's about last night, about your lack of safety.” 

Clark cocked his head, like he was thinking. “Because I swallowed and didn't use a condom when I sucked you?”

“Yes,” Bruce replied 

“I usually do use condoms with strangers, but you two are in a committed relationship and I thought it would be safe enough,” Clark explained. 

“Even people in committed relationships can have someone on the side, Clark.” 

“Do you invite a third often into your bed? And besides, neither you, nor John used a condom when you sucked me.” 

Well, Bruce thought, Clark had him there. He could hardly tell Clark that he and John were werewolves and couldn’t catch any human diseases from their sex partners. 

“You were the first we have ever invited into our bed, Clark. There is something about you that makes us lose control in a good way.” 

“Oh,” Clark said. “I was wondering about that. I mean everyone here is so nice to me and really touchy.” 

“Do you mind?” Bruce asked. 

Clark shook his head. “No, no one has stepped out of line,” he came closer, and let his fingers trail down Bruce's arm. “You're different from other people aren't you?” 

Bruce sucked in a breath. 

“I'm different too,” Clark rushed to say. 

Oh, Bruce thought, Clark thought he was like them. Bruce curled his fingers around Clark's neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Yes, we are, but you are not like us, Clark. I really wish you were.” 

“How do you know?” Clark asked. 

“We don't have that effect on each other, Clark. It's only you who makes us feel that way.” 

Clark sighed. “I understand.” 

Bruce kissed him again, the boy looked really defeated. “If you want to, we can help you find answers.” 

“I appreciate that offer, Bruce, but I think I need to find them on my own. Like you did when you were searching.”

Bruce nodded. They kissed lazily until John came back with a tray. 

“Hmm, coffee,” Clark said. 

“Scones, bagels, fruit,” John added. “All the good things to keep you nicely fed.” 

They sat down at the table on the balcony and ate in relative silence. Bruce hoped that they would have a lot more nights and days like this in the near future.


	39. ~Thirty-Four~

~Thirty-Four~

Jason yawned, stretching out his legs as the morning sun warmed his fur. He couldn’t remember the last time he had fallen asleep in his wolf form, curled up with his mate. It was really nice, but they didn’t have the luxury of sleeping all day.

Jason nuzzled at Dick, nipping lightly at his neck, trying to wake up his mate. 

Dick huffed and rolled over onto his other side. He buried his face into the soft grass as if he could avoid the day altogether… which wasn’t like Dick at all. He was usually the early-bird, but apparently not in their wolf forms. 

Jason snorted and then let out a howl. They had to change back and get ready for their day… especially before the construction crew started to come in. It was still early, but they couldn’t take any chances. 

Jason glanced over at the manor as a familiar scent wafted over the gardens and got his full attention. He scrambled up and ran towards the manor, pausing as he caught the sight of John, Bruce, and Clark eating breakfast on the balcony. Holy shit. 

If Clark had stayed the night, that meant that they had hooked up. Clark was fully dressed, but Bruce and John were not. Bruce was wearing black silk pajama bottoms and John was wearing a robe. They looked delectable and well fucked. It was hot. 

Dick was suddenly at his side and he nudged at Jason’s shoulder, before rubbing against him. The scent must have woken him up too. 

Jason tensed when he heard soft footsteps and then relaxed when he realized it was only Cassandra. She smiled brightly when she saw them in their wolf forms and wrapped her arms around them, hugging them close.

“No, wait for me!” She pouted and then she shifted, her nightgown pooling around her. She barked and then wiggled out of her clothing. 

Jason barked in reply, Cass pounced on him and then turned her attention to Dick and jumped on him. She howled and then ran towards the more wooded area of the gardens. He shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Dick. It wouldn’t hurt to indulge Cass, after all she’s been a good girl and had been holding back this whole time. They could spare another hour or so.

Dick nodded and then darted after Cass. Jason snorted and chased after them for a morning run.

~*~

“Shit,” Dick groaned as he glanced at his watch. He stuffed another piece of bacon in his mouth and got up from his seat. “I gotta go.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then gulped down the rest of his orange juice. 

Jason shook his head. “It’s like you’ve never eaten before.” He teased lightly and Dick rolled his eyes at him. 

“Must I remind you of all the calories we spent last night?” Dick teased back and then leaned in, kissing him quickly. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Jason tugged Dick back and kissed him again, properly this time with a little heat behind it. “See ya later.” 

Dick smiled and then left Jason to finish the rest of his breakfast. He had to admit that Dick was right, he was also ravenous this morning… but that was due to the fact that they spent their night as wolves and indulged in the more carnal activities as well. And he was pretty sure, they weren’t the only ones. 

Once he had finished stuffing his face, he casually sat at the table and sipped his coffee in relative silence. Cassandra ran in a moment later and grabbed a bagel and juice box and disappeared down the hall with her pack of puppies… although they were pretty big to be considered puppies anymore. But they were less than a year old, so they were still puppies in the grand scheme of things. 

Jason raised a brow when Colin and Cullen appeared. “Have a good night?” 

Cullen shrugged his shoulders, trying to look cool and Colin flushed from head to toe. 

“That good, huh?” Jason teased as he took a sip of his coffee. “So, what’s this thing between you two? Just having fun or getting serious?”

Cullen’s eyes widened slightly and he looked to Colin, who had the most adoring look in his eyes. Colin had it bad, and Cullen wasn’t sure. That much was obvious. It suddenly reminded him of his own relationship with Dick… Dick had known from the start and Jason had to find his way. These two were very similar. 

“Do we have to define it?” Cullen asked, which insinuated it was more than just having fun. Maybe it was something more, but they were both young and they had plenty of time to figure it out. 

“Nope,” Jason shrugged his shoulders. “Just curious.” 

“Cause you’re our pack leader.” Colin smiled. “You’re just trying to make sure we’re safe.”

Jason blinked, it wasn’t the first time he had heard that. Dick had mentioned it more than once. But it was different to hear it from them. “Huh?” 

“Duh,” Cullen snorted as he grabbed a muffin from the tray of food that Alfred had left for everyone. “You’re our pack leader, our alpha.”

Jason felt a warmth in his chest, a pride at being recognized as such. He still considered Bruce as his pack leader… but Dick had told him how packs grow and branch out. Jason and Dick would form their own smaller pack, and Damian and Tim were already growing theirs with Steph. Jason nodded. “I just didn’t realize you two felt that way.”

They both nodded and Jason pulled them both into a hug, reaffirming their pack bonds. They were still pretty new and fragile, but the longer they were all together, the stronger they would become. 

“You’re not going to give us the sex talk, are you?” Cullen suddenly groaned as they pulled away. 

Jason chuckled, “Nah. But are you sure you don’t want any pointers? Especially with the full moon coming up.”

They shared a glance, seemingly curious. 

“Believe me, if you think sex is amazing now… just wait until you’re in your wolf form.” Jason couldn’t help but tease. “Sit down, eat some breakfast, and I’ll let you know anything you want to know.” 

~*~

“Have a nice talk with the boys?” John asked as he entered the kitchen with an empty coffee carafe in his hand. 

“How much did you catch?” Jason wondered, he didn’t even hear John approach. 

“Not much, actually. I came down to get more coffee and heard you explaining the ins and outs of wolf sex.” John smirked. “And I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

Jason nodded. “Probably wise, they would have dashed out of here.” He leaned back in his chair, looking over John. “So was Clark everything you could have desired?” Jason had to ask, he had been dying to know since he saw Clark on the balcony.

John groaned, “So much more. And it was like the most natural thing for us to do.” He smiled, running his fingers over his neck, almost as if he was reminiscing. “I love Bruce so much and this made me love him even more. I thought I’d be jealous, ya know? We had talked about it, but doing it was another thing altogether.” 

“It’s cause it’s Clark.” Jason hummed. “If it was anyone else, it wouldn’t have worked. Ya know? Bruce can be so territorial and jealous.” 

“Yeah,” John sighed happily. “I love it.” 

Jason could only imagine. “Do you think Clark will stick around after the work is done?” 

“I don’t think so,” John frowned. “He’s searching for something… maybe he’ll tell us when he’s ready.” 

“Did you tell him about our kind?” Jason wondered, maybe then Clark would stay.

“No, but he knows we’re different… that he’s different.” A small smiled curved up at the corner of John’s lip. “But if there are more nights like this, then we may.” 

Jason nodded. “For you two, I hope there are more nights like this.” 

John grinned. “Me too.”

“Although, Damian will most likely be pissed when he finds out.” 

“Why? He is in a threesome after all.” John snorted, shaking his head. 

“No, he thinks Clark is bad news… it’s why he skipped out on dinner. So tread lightly there. I was going to warn Bruce earlier, but then Clark asked about the wolves and we got distracted.” 

John frowned. “It’s understandable. I’ll speak to Bruce about it.” He lifted the carafe, “I should get back to them with the fresh coffee.” 

“Of course,” Jason nodded. “And I should get to work. I’m already late. Babs is going to have my ass on a platter.” 

John laughed. “Have a good day at work.” 

“And I hope you have a good day too.” Jason winked, knowing that they would. He got up from the table and finished getting ready for work. Even though he had stayed in, he felt like he already had a pretty productive day.


	40. ~Thirty-five~

“I don’t trust him,” Damian said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And I get why, I really do,” Dick replied. “But, Damian, he isn’t a villain. He is just a man.” 

“Tt,” Damian said. “Just a man. Right. Can just a man lift a whole fucking tree? Or hear your heartbeat? I don’t think so. He is more than a man and I don’t like not knowing what he is and what his intentions are.”

His intentions, Dick thought, are awesome fucking sex with Bruce and John, but he wasn’t going to say that, even if he was sure that Damian knew about it. 

“He likes your father,” Dick settled on. 

“And John. Don’t think I don’t know what is going on,” Damian said. 

“Damian-”

Damian held up a hand. “I obviously don’t mind John and father hooking up with a third person,” he said. “I would be a hypocrite if I did. But this Clark Kent guy is bewitching everyone here. Everyone who is a werewolf and maybe he doesn’t have any evil plans, but what if someone finds out about what he does to us?”

Dick had to admit that this could be a cause for concern, but then: “He is super strong and his hearing is really good, and he may have other gifts as well. I think it would be hard for anyone to use Clark Kent for anything. You don’t have to worry.”

Damian threw his hands up. “Of course I have to worry, no one else does,” he snapped and left.

Dick didn’t go after him, there was no use. He knew Damian well enough to know that this was not a good time to reason with him and he had a shift to go to as well. Everyone else was already gone. Even Jay. 

~+~

It was five minutes until the end of Dick’s shift, and he was looking forward to it, because he had some errands to run, when Clark appeared at the station, holding a trench coat. The trench coat looked crumbled and too small to be Clark’s, besides why would Clark come to the station with a crumbled trench coat? Clark looked around and once he saw Dick he came straight to him. 

“I have a crime to report,” Clark said. “Where should I go?” 

Well, the correct procedure would be to send Clark to the reception desk and have a colleague take the report, but he was already talking to Clark and besides Miller, on reception duty today, was already engaged with someone else. 

Dick nodded. “Step into my office. I can take the report if it isn’t a murder. Please say it isn’t a murder.” 

Clark smiled and Dick wanted to lean into him or climb him like a tree. But he was a professional and on duty, for at least another two minutes. 

“You don’t have an office, Grayson,” Ramirez said, grinning. 

Dick grinned right back, because he liked Ramirez. “I have my own coffee mug!”

Ramirez laughed, shaking his head, on his way to the door, because that fucker was leaving on time, not like Dick. 

“Here,” Dick said, “My desk. You want a water or coffee?” 

Clark sat down, still clutching the trench coat. “No, thank you, Dick.”

“Okay, then,” Dick said, opening his laptop and pulling up the correct form. “What kind of crime is it?”

“A – sexual? I mean, a flasher who was about to, I think rape a girl.”

Dick nodded, “I need your full name, birthdate, current residence, etcetera,” Dick said and Clark nodded. They had that out of the way quickly and then Clark just stopped and looked at the trench coat. 

“What is with that?” Dick asked, nodding at the piece of clothing. 

“He was wearing it,” Clark said. 

Dick nodded, grabbed a bag from a drawer and held it open. “Let’s put it in here.” 

Clark let go of it and that’s when Dick noticed it reeked of wolf pheromones. Shit. Dick frowned and sealed the whole thing shut. The lab could take care of processing the jacket later. “Okay, so, let’s start at the beginning. Just tell me in your own words what happened.” 

“You’ll think I’m nuts, but I’m not,” Clark warned him. 

“This is Gotham. Try me,” Dick replied, smiling encouragingly. By the scent alone, Dick was pretty sure where this was heading. 

“Okay, I was out for a walk, after I grabbed some food.”

“Where were you exactly?” 

“Oh, Gotham Park, I just left a fountain with Pan behind?” 

Dick nodded, he knew what place Clark meant, “I know it. Go on.”

“I was in the thicker bushier part of the park when I heard a yell, not a scream, more like a yell. I mean the person sounded more startled than frightened, but still, I wanted to make sure they were alright. And I came upon a guy wearing this.” At this point Clark waved to the trench coat on Dick’s desk. “And nothing else. He was obviously getting off on startling people by showing them his – cock,” Clark said and colored slightly. It was adorable. 

“Was the girl in danger?” Dick asked. 

“At first I didn’t think, so but then he reached for her and she screamed, that’s when I charged at him.”

“And you grabbed his coat, so he’s out there naked,” Dick concluded. That wasn’t a too out there story. A naked guy had to be easy to spot. 

“Yeah, that’s where it gets kinda strange,” Clark said. He looked around and then leaned forward. “I grabbed him by the coat and he startled and then he turned into a big dog, or a wolf, and ran away.”

“Oh, and the girl saw that?” 

Clark shook his head. “She ran away when I charged the man, I know I should have gotten a name or something, but I was just so mad,” Clark admitted. 

“Understandable. Can you describe the man?” 

Clark stared at him. “He turned into a wolf, Dick.”

“That happens more often here than you might think,” Dick replied. “But I think it will be easier for the uniformed colleagues to find him in his human form. Maybe he even has a record. Would you mind looking at some pictures of offenders?” 

“I – no of course not. I will help however I can.”

“We have a lot of pictures,” Dick warned. 

“It’s fine, really. I have a good eye for faces,” Clark said, smiling. “What about the wolf bit?”

“I’m not putting that in the official report, because there is strange and there is strange, but I’ll let John know what we’re dealing with.”

Clark looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but then he just nodded. “Okay.”

“You sure you don’t want a coffee? This could take some time.”

“No, it’s fine,” Clark said. “Thank you.”

“You’re my last case for today, you want to come back to the manor with me for dinner?” Dick asked, as he got up to grab the album of recent offenders.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Clark answered, also standing up and following Dick to a small room. 

“I’m sure everyone would be thrilled if you came anyway. You know Cass loves you, and Bruce would be pleased too.” 

“You know,” Clark said. 

Dick laughed. “Of course, I know. Everyone at the house knows. And we’re cool with it. It’s fine, really. I mean…if Jay and I can’t have you.”

“Jesus, you guys,” Clark said, but he was smiling. 

“So, you can use this room to look at the pictures. I’ll be at my desk finishing that report, come and find me once you’re done. Okay, Clark?”

“Sure,” Clark replied. 

~+~

“Why are you still here, Dick? Didn’t your shift end nearly an hour ago?” John asked, as he passed Dick’s desk.

“Clark came in to report a crime, he’s looking at mug shots of offenders now. I’m waiting for him.”

“Oh?” John said, sitting down on the edge of Dick’s desk. It was a question, so Dick told him about the case. “A wolf, well, we better keep that to ourselves and deal with it soon. The girl was lucky that Clark had been there. It sounds like the wolf might escalate further and we can’t have that.”

Dick nodded. “Maybe the guy is already in the system, it would make it easier to get to him. Batman could take care of it.”

“Or Robin,” John said. “The boy is terrifying and he hates sex-offenders.” 

Dick wasn’t sure if John was talking about Jay or Damian, because in this case, the description fit them both. 

“It’s a shame really, because it has to be an alpha wolf, what with him being able to shift at will. I hope he doesn’t have a pack,” Dick said. 

“Yeah,” John replied. “A pack could mean a war.”

Dick nodded. And no one wanted that. 

“John,” Clark said, clearly delighted, just a few minutes later. 

John’s whole posture just melted and he leaned into Clark’s space. “I heard you were a hero today,” John teased. 

It was a bit like watching porn, Dick thought, and he felt at bit guilty and a lot turned on. 

“It was nothing really, but I did find his mug shot,” Clark replied, holding up the book in question. 

Dick took it. “Ah, that will certainly help catch the guy. You were a great help Clark. I’m going to finish this up. John can keep you company in the meantime.”

John hopped down from the desk and smiled. “It will be my pleasure,” he said. 

Dick watched them leave the station together. He finished his report and then met them outside. 

“I know I said I would take you back to the manor, but John is here now and I’d like to swing by Pandora and grab the boys.”

“Boys?” John asked. 

“Yeah, Colin will be there and I thought it would be nice to have him over for dinner. Jay said his parents aren’t home this evening.”

John nodded. “That’s a good idea, Dick.” 

“I have my moments,” Dick replied, winking at them. “See you later.” 

~+~

Dick had just finished telling Jay about the new case, when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Jason said and Colin appeared in the doorway. 

“Just the man I wanted to talk to,” Dick said. 

Colin smiled. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I’m taking Jay home because he’s been working so much lately, and I was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner. Jay said your parents aren’t home tonight?”

“Oh, yeah, they are out with friends, but I can take care of myself,” Colin replied. 

“Yes, of course you can, but we like having you around,” Jason said. 

“That- yeah, but Harper already asked,” Colin replied. “But thank you for the invitation anyway.” 

Dick nodded. “Okay, have fun then. Is Harper taking you home afterwards?”

“Yes, that’s why I came in, I wanted to let Jason know that we’re off now. Babs already left. She said you have to close up shop,” Colin answered. 

Jason laughed. “Will do. Have fun at Harper’s.” 

“See you tomorrow Jason,” Colin said and left the office. 

“Isn’t his internship over already?” Dick asked. 

“It is, but he likes it and he does help around a lot. So Babs and I decided to hire him for a few hours a week. His parents aren’t especially rich, and he can use the money. He’s a teenage boy after all.” 

Dick kissed him gently. “You’re a good man, Jason Todd.”

“Thanks,” Jason replied. “So, about that pervert werewolf? You want to visit him tonight?” 

“The sooner, the better, I think,” Dick answered. “I’d like to talk it over with Bruce before we do anything.” 

Jason nodded. “Fine with me.” 

“Alright then, let’s go home. Have dinner, watch John and Bruce flirt with Clark, have some sex and go on patrol.”

“I see you have the evening all planned out,” Jason teased. 

“If you have a better plan, I’m all ears,” Dick replied. 

“I do not, let’s go home,” Jason said.


	41. ~Extra: Veracity~

~Extra: Veracity~

“You and Dick have been so nonchalant about this whole thing- I mean, he turned into a wolf.” Clark began. “Before tonight, I never knew that was possible… I’ve heard lore about werewolves, who hasn’t really, but I never considered them a real thing. Is this a common thing in Gotham?”

John glanced over at Clark, who seemed more puzzled than anything else. “You seem pretty calm about it yourself, considering.” 

Clark snorted, “Don’t evade the questions, Detective.”

John hesitated a moment, in his gut he felt like he could trust Clark with the truth, but he also felt the need to protect his kind. “Yes, there are werewolves in Gotham.” John paused, stealing anther glance at Clark before turning his attention back to the road. “Does that frighten you?”

“No,” Clark replied and John believed him. His voice was calm, almost endearing. “It’s kinda nice knowing that we’re not alone in this world. Ya know?”

John nodded. “Yeah. It is.”

“I assume this isn’t the first case you’ve had dealing with them?” Clark asked.

“No, and I doubt it will be the last. There are only a select few on the police force that know of their existence, we keep it on the down low, for the wolves’ safety as well as the public’s.” John explained as he parked the car. 

“It’s fascinating really, I almost wish I could have spoken to him and gotten his story.” Clark mused as they got out of the car. John wanted to tell him everything...but he knew that he needed to consult with Bruce. They had talked about telling Clark and now it just felt right. 

Cassandra ran to them as soon as they entered the manor. Clark picked her up and she squealed with joy as he swung her around, before placing her back down on the ground. John couldn’t help but smile in adoration. God, this man. 

“Why don’t you two play for a bit, before dinner? I want to go check on the twins and tell Bruce we’re here.” 

“Yes!” Cass agreed, clapping her hands and then she grabbed Clark’s hand, tugging him towards the garden.

Clark chuckled. “I think it’s already been decided.” 

John laughed, “Yes, it seems it has.” He squeezed Clark’s shoulder before he left them and headed to the nursery. 

~*~

John stopped to admire the view, Bruce looked amazing as he worked out. A layer of sweat clung to his body, only highlighting his muscles even more. John wanted to lick him clean and then fuck him senseless. He was already horny after sitting in the car with Clark. He licked his lips, before whistling his appreciation. 

Bruce simply smirked, not averting his gaze as he continued his repetitions. 

“Bruce,” John groaned as he crossed over to Bruce and straddled him on the work bench. 

Bruce grunted, thrusting his hips up against John and moaning at the contact. “You smell delectable.” Bruce put the weights down and sat up to meet him. He wrapped his arms around John and kissed him hard and needy. 

John moaned into the kiss. “You do too,” he gasped as they parted, but he knew that Bruce could smell traces of Clark on him. 

“I gather Clark is here?”

“Yes,” John nodded, stealing another kiss before he told Bruce of Clark’s adventure in the park. 

“I see,” Bruce paused only a moment in consideration. “You want to tell him.”

“I do,” he sighed. “It feels so right, I know he wanted more information. But I couldn’t say more without telling him the truth about our kind.” 

“And the case?”

“Dick and Jay are on it. They’ll get him when they’re on patrol tonight.” John replied. “He’s an alpha wolf. I just hope he’s not a pack leader, ya know? We don’t need a war on our hands, because we challenged him. He could be one of Blackwell’s loose cannons that had faded away and now thinks it’s safe to wreak havoc on the town.”

“Good.” Bruce nodded and then growled at the mention of Blackwell’s name. “I want this case closed as soon as possible.”

“Me too.” John agreed and then he kissed Bruce once more. “So, does that mean we can tell Clark?”

“Yes.”

John smiled, this would be good for them, for Clark too. 

~*~

John excused himself right after dinner, he quickly checked on the twins who were sleeping peacefully. He kissed them both goodnight and headed to their bedroom. He knew that Bruce would escort Clark up, and he had to be ready. 

He stripped down and stretched before he shifted into his wolf form. He jumped up on the bed, waiting for his lovers to enter. He didn’t have to wait long. 

“Oh!” Clark gasped as he noticed John on the bed. “Degas?” He began, walking closer and then stopping to really look at him. “No, your eyes… you’re not Degas. But their fur has similar coloring.” 

“No, he’s not.” Bruce answered as he joined John on the bed. He leaned in and placed a kiss on John’s snout, running his hand through his fur. 

John barked in agreement and then licked Bruce. He stood up and rubbed up against Bruce’s chest, before he jumped down and then rubbed up against Clark’s legs.

“He’s beautiful,” Clark smiled as he reached down to pet him. 

John leaned into the touch, Clark’s smell and touch were electric in his wolf form. He jumped up on Clark and then licked him too. 

“And affectionate too,” Clark smiled, sitting down on the floor and letting John crawl onto his lap. 

“Yes, on both accounts.” Bruce replied as he joined them on the floor. He ran his fingers through John’s fur and then rested his hand on Clark’s. “Remember when I said we were different?”

Clark tensed slightly as if to prepare himself for the news. “Yeah.”

And that was John’s cue. He leaned up and licked Clark’s face. He closed his eyes and shifted once more, back to his human form. Now he was sitting naked in Clark’s lap, “Hello, Clark.” 

“John?!” Clark gasped, eyes wide and mouth agape. To his credit he didn’t push John off of him. “Oh, wow. So this- both of you? Mucha and Degas?”

“Yes, but I cannot shift like John. I’m not a pureblood. I was bitten when I was a young boy.” Bruce explained, squeezing Clark’s hand. 

“I was turned as well, but I had the gene, so I am able to shift at will.” John continued to explain. “Just like the man in the park earlier.”

“I can only shift on the full moon, but then I don’t have the choice. I always felt it was a curse, being forced to shift, hiding away… it wasn’t until I took my boys in that I found it wasn’t as much a curse as I thought.” Bruce paused, squeezing Clark’s hand. “Is this too much for you?”

Clark took a deep breath, shaking his head. “No, this is…I’m not like you, but I’m not human.”

“We know,” John smiled. “We thought maybe you were a shifter of some sort. Your scent is different than a human’s… it’s almost an aphrodisiac to us. And Dick and Jay noticed how much stronger than us you are. That you could hear our heartbeats. We are stronger and faster than most humans. We have enhanced senses as well.” 

“Dick and Jay?” Clark repeated. “Mucha and Degas?”

“More like, Degas and Mucha.” John chuckled. “This is our pack, Alfred is the only one in our household that is not a wolf.” 

“He takes care of you, watches over you on the full moons,” Clark reasoned. 

“Yes.” Bruce simply replied. 

Clark worried his lip and John wanted to kiss him so bad, but he refrained. It looked as if Clark was working through something. “I’m an alien.”

John blinked, sharing a glance with Bruce. “So you’re not of this world?”

“That would explain a few things,” Bruce snorted and then pulled Clark into a hungry kiss. “Welcome to Earth.” 

Clark moaned as they parted, breathing heavily, “You’re not freaked out?”

John shrugged. “Why would we? We’re werewolves, we already knew you were different, Clark.” He smiled and then kissed him as well. “Come join us in bed.”

Clark nodded. 

John knew that they’d discuss more later, but now they’d enjoy their more carnal desires. This was just a start and he hoped that Clark would stick around longer than he planned. One could hope.


	42. ~Thirty-six~

It was strange not having his mate at his side, but with this case Damian was definitely the next best thing. They had just finished a round of fabulous sex, when the call came in. Dick and John had to go in; it was all hands on deck. 

Jason had been fine with going alone to visit that pervert wolf, but Dick thought it would be a good idea to get Damian involved. 

And that’s why he was now standing on a rooftop opposite the pervert’s house with Robin3. 

“You just want to scare him or throw him out of the city?” Jason asked. 

“He’s been flashing his junk to people who didn’t ask for it. He already has a record, how many chances should a scumbag like that get?” Damian asked. 

True enough, Jason thought. He nodded. “Throwing him out of the city it is then. We should make sure he doesn’t have a pack or wolf-friends who would come after us.” 

Damian gave him a look. “Do I look like I was born yesterday?” 

Damian was still pissed about the whole hooking up with Clark Kent thing. That much was obvious. Jason knew that John wanted to tell Clark all about them and that he and Bruce were probably doing that right now. 

“Just making sure. Don’t bite my head off,” Jason replied. 

“Tt,” Damian said. “Are we doing this or what?” 

Jason nodded. They were so doing it. 

~+~

His name was Martin and he was alone at home, only wearing a bathrobe. Jason was pretty sure he wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath and even though this man was relatively fit, he had no desire to see his junk. 

Martin was obviously surprised to see them sitting in his living room when he came out of the bedroom. 

“I’m going to say this once, so you better listen,” Damian said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring the man down. Shit with that look, he could give Bruce a run for his money. 

“Oh, yeah?” Martin replied. 

Jason knew he was about to change into a wolf. “Don’t,” he growled. “We know what you are, and guess what? You’re not the only wolf in this room.” 

Martin looked wearily from him to Damian. They were on patrol, so of course they were using a masking agent, but if he had to Jason would just change into his wolf form. 

“And our pack doesn’t like sex-offenders,” Damian growled. “So you better pack your shit and be on a bus far away from Gotham by morning, or I will come back and it won’t be pretty.” 

“I have friends,” Martin said. “You can’t treat me this way.” 

“Sure we can,” Jason cut in. “We have friends too. Not only in Gotham, and in high places as well. We are many.” 

Damian rolled his eyes, but refrained from raining on Jason’s parade. Jason had always wanted to say that. 

“We can always just hand you over to the police. There was a witness the last time you flashed a young girl and – let this sink in – there are wolves working for the police.”

Martin nodded. “I’ll be out of Gotham by morning.” 

“Good,” Jason replied. “And try to find your kicks elsewhere.” 

Damian looked for a moment like he wanted to smack the guy around a bit, but then just went to the window and jumped. Jason followed. 

Damian waited on a fire escape close by. 

Jason landed soundlessly beside him. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“We should keep an eye on him. Make sure he leaves the city,” Damian said. 

“Yeah, okay, but that’s not what I asked,” Jason replied. It was standard procedure after all, but he wasn’t going to point that out to Damian. Damian knew. 

“Isn’t that diner somewhere around here that you and Robin1 like to hang out after patrol?” Damian asked. 

Jason blinked. It wasn’t, but there was one he knew that was good, open, and had no problems with vigilantes. “Yeah. You hungry?” 

“I could eat a horse,” Damian admitted. 

Jason wondered what the hell was going on in Damian’s life right now. “A horse?” 

“Figure of speech. I am still a vegetarian,” Damian replied. 

Jason nodded. “Follow me.” 

Damian rolled his eyes, but did just that. 

It didn't even take ten minutes to reach the diner, by way of rooftops and fire escapes. Damian opted for giving Jason his order and waiting on a rooftop close to the diner. That was just fine with Jason.   
He got their food and was back in a matter of minutes. 

“Here,” Jason said as he handed Damian his food and a bottle of water. 

“Thanks, I needed that,” Damian said, he was already sitting on the dirty rooftop and tearing the paper from his spicy tempeh sandwich. 

Jason decided to sit down next to him and just enjoy his food, until Damian was ready to say whatever he needed to say. 

“Everything okay with you three?” Jason asked as Damian took a sip of his water. 

“Yeah.”

“Damian,” Jason sighed. 

“Tim thinks I'm overreacting when it comes to this Kent guy,” Damian said. “Steph thinks Tim's right.” 

Jason nodded. “Do you still think he's here to destroy us? After he came to the station and reported that crime, after he tried to help?” 

“I don't think he's a bad person. But just because he isn't a bad person, doesn't mean he can't be dangerous.” 

“Oh, I have no doubt that he is dangerous, but not to us. He is still trying to find his way and maybe it was some kind of fate that he ended up here. Maybe he'll get inspired.” 

Damian snorted. “To do what? Put on a cape and save the day?” 

“Happened to me, if you remember.” 

Damian looked thoughtful for a moment. “I don’t like being wrong.” 

“No one likes to be wrong about things, but it takes some guts to admit that you were wrong. I'm not saying go and apologize to Clark. I'm pretty sure he doesn't suspect that you hated his guts at first scent- ” 

“I didn't hate his guts, I wanted to climb him like a tree and that – that feeling I hated. I don't get how you guys can be so cool with it.” 

It was a valid question, and sadly Jason did not have a satisfactory answer to that. It just was. 

“I don't know. It just is. I like having him around because he makes me feel good,” Jason answered shrugging. 

“Yeah – like a drug,” Damian said. 

“Or good food, a hunt, being with someone you like or love,” Jason countered. 

“I see your point.” 

“And I see yours, everything you said, could be true, if it were anyone but Clark. It's hard to explain, but when you get to know him, you realize how truly good he is. Maybe you could give him another chance.”

“Maybe I could, he did the right thing by reporting this flasher to the police, he didn't even lie about what he saw, other people might have.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Father is going to tell him, isn't he?” Damian asked. 

“I think so, yes. Clark could be a valuable ally one day. And he already means a great deal to John and your father. You know that John doesn't like keeping secrets from the people he cares about. Trust builds trust.” 

“I think I read that one in a fortune cookie once,” Damian commented. 

Jason laughed. “So, can we expect you and your lovers for dinner this Saturday?” 

“We don't have plans yet, so yes,” Damian said. He got up, crumbled the food wrappers and looked around, but the nearest trash bin was the one behind the diner. “Be right back.” He said and Jason nodded. 

They still had a few hours of patrol left. Maybe they could see what John and Dick were doing, see if they could help. 

But to be honest, he was looking forward to some rooftop tag with Damian if patrol should be slow. They hadn't done that in a while. 

~+~

Dick was already home and in bed when Jason came home. He just stripped – ignoring Alfred’s no capes at the manor rule, once again – took a shower and crawled into bed with his mate. 

Dick only stirred, so Jason cuddled close and was out like a light in seconds. 

~+~

The sun was too bright and Jason groaned at it. 

Dick laughed. “Come on, I know it was a long and hard night, but you’re not the only one who worked late hours. Everyone had to help out, it was a disaster just outside of Gotham.”

“I know,” Jason said, because he did. It had been a train wreck and a bad one too. Pretty much everyone had to help out and the vigilantes had been watching the city, so no lowlife criminal thought this was an opportunity to earn some fast cash. 

“Sorry, just. This was bad and it fucked us all up.” 

“Why are you up then?” Jason asked. “We should spend our day in bed, or at least half of it.”

“Because Alfred made breakfast and because Damian is here,” Dick said. 

“Shit,” Jason replied. “What time is it anyway? I was supposed to escort that pervert wolf out of Gotham.” 

“Damian already did that,” Dick answered. “And it’s after eleven. Perfect time to get up and have some food.”

“How long have you been up already?” 

“An hour or so,” Dick answered, shrugging. “But I knew you needed the rest. It must have been busy with most of the police helping out with rescue.”

“Damian and I had it handled.”

“It’s good that you two talked. I’m sure he wouldn’t be here now if you hadn’t said some very wise and inspiring things, Jay,” Dick said. 

“Hmm, I like when you say nice things about me,” Jason replied. “It makes me all hot and bothered.” 

Dick laughed. “Get up.” 

“I am up, maybe you should do something about it?” Jason teased. 

“Jay, really, everyone is waiting. Come on. We can fuck later.” 

“Pinky promise?” Jason asked. 

Dick grinned. “Yeah.” 

“Fine,” Jason said and got up. He was dressed in a matter of minutes and then they were on their way to the kitchen. It smelled heavenly. Breakfast was definitely a good idea. 

“Took you long enough,” Damian said. 

“Good morning to you too,” Jason replied, grinning. 

“Tt.” 

Jason grabbed two mugs and poured him and Dick coffee before they sat down at the table. “I heard you already saw Martin this morning?”

Damian nodded. “He packed his shit and left town. I think we should track his movements anyway. Let other packs know.”

“Language,” Alfred sighed. 

“Good idea,” Dick cut in. 

“I bet the Arrow won’t be so forgiving if he should step out of line in Star City,” Damian said. 

“Eat your pancakes you bloodthirsty child,” Jason replied, grinning. 

Damian just gave him a look, but let it go. 

It was a good breakfast and Damian even admitted he might have overreacted a bit when it came to Clark Kent. 

Clark wasn’t at the manor, but as it was the crew’s day off, Jason didn’t worry about it. Besides they would hardly be talking about the Arrow if Clark was in hearing distance. 

“The house is nearly ready,” Bruce said, folding his paper and putting it on the table. 

“Yeah,” Dick said. “We think we can move out of here in another two weeks or so. Has Clark said anything about staying?” 

“No,” Bruce answered. 

“But you told him about us?” Dick asked. 

“Yes,” John answered. “We did. He took it well and explained about himself as well.”

“And?” Damian wanted to know. 

“Clark is an alien.” 

“Okay…like not from this world?” Dick asked, carefully. 

“Yes,” John answered with a smile. “He has a spaceship and everything. He came here as a baby because his planet was dying, and was raised by human parents.”

“Must have been hard for them,” Jason said. 

Bruce nodded. “I imagine it had been, but they managed to raise a fine young man.” 

Damian snorted. “Yeah. Okay. At least the mystery is no longer a mystery and as he’s the only one of his kind and apparently very attached to us, we probably don’t have to fear him.” 

Bruce smiled at his son. “Thank you, Damian.”

Damian waved it away, clearly embarrassed. “I can admit mistakes.” 

“We know,” John said and then changed the topic to last night’s patrol.


	43. ~Extra: Fantasies~

~Extra: Fantasies~

“So,” Tim said, once Damian came through the door. “You didn’t come home last night.” 

“I texted you and Steph,” Damian said. 

“I know. I read the text. A bit sparse on the details, don’t you think?” Tim asked. It was mostly teasing. 

“Maybe, I had breakfast at the manor.”

“Oh?” 

Damian smiled as he took off his shoes. “No, Clark Kent wasn’t there. As I understand it, it’s the crew’s day off.” 

“But you were there and you talked to your father?” Tim asked. 

“Yes, I did. And yes, I know now that I overreacted, but man, you won’t believe the news I have.” 

“About Clark? He told Bruce and John what he is?” 

“It’s so weird that everyone calls Father, Bruce,” Damian commented. 

“Damian.”

“He’s an alien. Yes, with a spaceship and everything. And he is the last of his kind, according to what he told Father.” 

“That is unexpected,” Tim said. It was mind blowing, that was what it was. An alien with a spaceship. All that technology, shit, Tim thought. He really wanted to get his hands on that. 

“Tim, I don’t think he carries it around in his backpack,” Damian pointed out. 

Tim smiled. “Am I so transparent?” 

“I just know you,” Damian answered. “You don’t have any classes until later, right?”

“Yeah, what do you have in mind?” Tim asked. 

“Just lying in bed naked would be good for a start,” Damian admitted. 

Tim’s heart went out to him. They both had a bad night and Steph had been on patrol as well until the morning hours, but of course she had classes this morning and was already gone. 

“Fine with me,” Tim answered. “You want a shower first?” 

“You want to wash my back?” Damian teased. 

“Maybe,” Tim said. He would do anything for Damian right now. 

Damian shook his head. “Already showered at the manor, before I crashed there for a few hours, but I’m still tired.” 

“Come here, then,” Tim said, already reaching for Damian’s shirt. He had Damian naked and in bed in a matter of minutes. It was warm under the blanket and he liked how Damian’s skin touched his. 

“Want to tell me about patrol?” Tim asked. He knew of course that he and Jason had visited a sex offender who was also an alpha wolf. Tim was reasonably sure that they didn’t have a pack war on their hands, because no one seemed very alarmed right now, but he still wanted some details about last night. 

“Patrol was fine, maybe a bit more busy because of the train wreck outside of Gotham, but we had it covered.” 

“And the sex-offender?” 

Damian turned around, so he could look at Tim. “I’m not happy we only threw him out of our city, it makes it seem like we make that guy someone else’s problem. You know?” 

“Yeah,” Tim said. “But what else was there to do? Werewolves are hard to keep locked up. I think it’s inhumane too. Wolves need to run or they go crazy.” 

“I know, I know that a human prison won’t hold a werewolf, but still.” 

“You want a solution to this,” Tim said, finally cluing in. “You want to punish them-” 

“Like they should be punished. When a wolf goes crazy and starts killing we put him down, but robbers, sex-offenders, we just throw out. And they can start over in some other city. Maybe one that doesn’t know about werewolves, where innocent people might get killed trying to arrest them.” 

Tim put his hand on Damian’s hip and stroked his mate’s skin in random patterns. “Maybe we should ask Oliver for help.” 

Damian snorted. “You just want to see him half naked again. Don’t think I don’t know you still have that photo of him.” 

Tim smiled. “He’s hot and I like to imagine him when I jerk off.”

Damian growled. “Do you?”

“Don’t you ever imagine someone other than me or Steph when you jerk off?” 

“No,” Damian said. 

“Are you mad that I do?” Tim asked. 

“No,” Damian replied, pulling Tim closer so their bodies touched even more. “I have to admit imagining you with Queen is kinda hot. But I’d probably rip him apart if he would ever touch you like that.”

“Damian-” Tim said and was interrupted by Damian’s mouth on his, Damian’s tongue in his mouth and Damian’s fingers curling hard around his slender hip. 

“But it’s fine as long as it’s only a fantasy,” Damian said. 

“You want me to tell you about it?” Tim asked in a whisper. He had never thought about telling someone his Oliver Queen fantasies, but seeing how it affected Damian…maybe it would be a good idea to do it now. 

“Yeah, I think I do,” Damian said. 

“Okay, close your eyes,” Tim ordered and Damian did. His fingers loosened their grip on Tim’s hip. “It’s usually a nondescript room, because the surroundings don’t matter. He pulls me into him and his hands feel strong and big on my hips,” Tim said. “I want to lick him all over because he smells good and I tell him, he kisses me hard then and pushes me down on my knees. He’s wearing his mask, but he lost the top half of his suit. His dark green pants feel warm against my palms as I slide them up and down his legs. Teasing us both a bit. Sometimes I imagine it’s my first time sucking cock, sometimes I want him to know that I’ve done it before and how good I am.”

“Which is it now?” Damian asked, skimming his fingers over Tim’s cock. 

“I want him to know I’m good at it,” Tim answered. “He tells me to suck him and I get hard, because I like it when he’s a bit demanding. I like his authority. I like that he knows he can take me, even if I am a werewolf and he’s only human. I like…” Tim hesitated a second, “I like the idea of obeying him.” 

“Shit, Tim,” Damian said. “You want that?” 

“I – it’s hot in theory,” Tim replied. “I don’t know if I would like to be ordered around by you or Stephanie that way,” he admitted. 

Damian leaned in and kissed him hard. “When you’re sure, you can talk to us about it.”

“I know. You want to hear the rest of this?” 

“No, I think I’m turned on enough. You want to suck my cock in reality, instead of Queen’s fantasy cock?” 

“Hmm, but he rides me so good afterwards, Damian,” Tim said teasing. 

Damian grabbed him so fast, the only thing he could do was hold on. Soon his whole body was pressed against Damian’s as he looked down at his lover. Their cocks were touching, and Damian’s was already nicely wet. 

“This really turned you on.” 

“Yeah,” Damian said. “You can totally tell me more erotic stories, staring you. You and Stephanie are my favorite porn-stars.” 

“I want you to kiss me while we rock, okay? I want to come like this,” Tim said. 

Damian grabbed his neck and squeezed, shit, but that always got him hard, it was probably the animal instinct. “Yeah,” Damian agreed, just before he pulled Tim into a kiss. 

~+~

“You had fun without me,” Steph said, putting a bag of takeout on the nightstand and starting to strip out of her clothes. 

“We did,” Tim admitted. 

“You’re such horrible boyfriends,” she sighed mock annoyed. 

“You are the best girlfriend. I see you brought us food,” Damian said. 

“I am the best. And I'm also so fucking tired. I just wanna fall asleep to the smell of Indian food,” Steph said, as she crawled into the bed, making space for herself in the middle. “You can eat me out once I’m up again.” 

Tim kissed her forehead. “Sure thing, girlfriend.”

Damian grabbed the food and handed one container to Tim. It was vegetarian, Tim gave Damian a look. 

“It’s all vegetarian.”

“Yeah, because I read somewhere that plant based diets are better for you. Us,” Steph said, sleepily. “So, more greens and stuff in the future. I want us to grow very old together,” she added, her words already slurred. 

Damian kissed her cheek and then they started eating. 

Tim had no problem with any of this. Eating more greens, or growing old with his two lovers. 

And the vegetarian curry was very good. 

~+~

“Weekend,” Steph said, two days later and it wasn’t the weekend for another few days, so Tim just gave her a look over his morning coffee. She rolled her eyes at him. “I know it’s not the weekend yet, but I thought since we have no classes, and nothing horrible is happening right now with the pack or the city: Weekend trip. I think it would be good to get out of the city for a bit and see something else.”

“I like the idea,” Tim replied. The full moon wasn’t for another two weeks, so that wouldn’t be a problem. “Where did you want to go? Mountain cabin or another big city?”

“You guys have a mountain cabin?”

Tim shrugged. “My parents have one, we rent it out, but it’s not really the season right now, so it should be free. I can call my mom and ask.”

“Oh, that, yeah. I was thinking Star City, but yeah. I’d like some woods and nature and stuff. Is there a lake?” 

Tim smiled. “Yeah, there is a lake and I think Damian would veto Star City anyway.” 

“Because of the Arrow?” Steph asked. 

“Because I told him I think about the Arrow sometimes when I jerk off,” Tim admitted. 

She held out her hand for a high-five. “Me too!” 

Tim laughed. “We are horrible people.”

“No, we’re not. Arrow is hot and as long as no one is cheating on anyone it’s all good. My head is my own. Your head is your own.”

“He got a bit jealous, but he was also turned on by the idea of me with someone else,” Tim said. 

“Ah, I see. That’s what the midday sex was all about two days ago.”

“Yeah,” Tim said. 

“Okay, back to this weekend idea I had. I can do cabin in the woods, I mean, we could totally role-play!”

“What?” 

“Two beasts taking in a beautiful lost hitchhiker?” Steph asked, playfully. 

“How much porn do you watch, really?” Tim asked. 

“Who said I would be the beautiful hitchhiker?” Steph asked, mock scandalized. “Someone like you would be the perfect plaything for a deprived couple of werewolves living in the woods.” 

Tim groaned. “You are horrible.” 

“You think it’s hot,” Steph replied. 

“Maybe,” Tim said. “Did you already run this fun idea of yours by Damian?”

“The sex fantasy or the vacation?” Stephanie asked as she grabbed a roll and started to spread butter on it. 

“Either? Both?” 

“I asked him if he was free this weekend and he said yes. So, yeah…he’s game for whatever,” Stephanie answered. 

“I’ll call my mom then, you will call Damian and tell him we’re going on a vacation this weekend, into the woods.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Steph said. “Hmm, should we take the strap-on with us?” 

Shit, they hadn’t had time to indulge lately. A weekend in the woods would be perfect for it. “We should. I mean…I’d like to be fucked outside in my human form.” 

Steph choked on her bite. “You want to kill me?” 

“No, of course not. I want you to pack that strap-on, so we can have fun in the woods with it this weekend. Steph, weren’t you listening to a word I said?” Tim asked, mock disappointed. 

“I will, lover, I will,” she said and then leaned over the table to kiss him. 

Tim was looking forward to this weekend-trip.


	44. ~Thirty-Seven~

~Thirty-Seven~

So their estimate had been wrong… they thought they’d have about two weeks before they could officially move into their newly designed cottage. It took less than one week for the crew to add the finishing touches. 

Their place was done and it was more than Dick could have ever imagined. It was gorgeous, they went beyond their expectations. They had seamlessly weaved the old structure with the new. 

“I thought I’d be happier,” Dick whispered. This was what he wanted, this was their first step to creating their own family. “Shit.” Dick groaned. 

Jason sighed and pressed up against Dick’s back, wrapping his arms around him as Dick leaned back against his mate. “It’s cause we know that Clark is going to leave.” 

Dick frowned, his heart aching at the thought. He knew Jason was right. Clark’s job was done and that meant he’d move on. If he felt this shitty about Clark leaving, he couldn’t imagine what John and Bruce had to be feeling. 

“Let me turn that frown upside down.”

Dick snorted with laughter, shaking his head as he turned into his mate. “That’s the cheesiest pickup line ever.” 

Jason smirked. “It worked, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Dick smiled and tugged Jason down into a kiss. It was just what he needed, Jason knew him so well. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Jason began as they parted, taking Dick's hand and threading his fingers together with his own. “The paint fumes are giving me a fucking headache.” 

Dick nodded and led the way back to the manor hand in hand. “We need to call and reschedule the movers.” They had everything booked, but now they could move in a full week earlier. A van to pick up their stuff from the storage unit and they needed to arrange for their new furniture to be delivered too. 

“Well,” Jason shrugged as they entered the manor. “We can just wait until next week as originally scheduled.”

Dick raised a brow at that, studying his mate. “Oh, yeah? You’re going to miss it, aren’t you? Big manor, dogs and kids underfoot, Alfred cooking every meal. ” 

His cheeks flushed slightly, “Maybe.” 

“And you’re the one that wanted to move in the first place!” Dick couldn’t help but tease. “I don’t mind.” 

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Jason grinned, leaning in and kissing him softly. 

“Yeah.” Dick sighed happily. He pulled apart quickly when he caught something out of the corner of his eyes. “Holy shit!” He gasped and darted down the hall. 

“Dick?” Jay called out, slightly confused and followed after him. 

Dick skidded to a stop and gaped as he took in the twins crawling after Cass in her wolf form. She looked back at him and barked happily, jumping around the twins. The twins giggled and attempted to imitate her, barking too.

“When did they start crawling?” Jason gasped. “Isn’t it early?” 

Dick nodded. “Yeah, but they were running as wolves when they were only a month old. Our kind develop faster… so it’s to be expected, but it’s still just surprising to see.” Dick grinned. “They’re freaking adorable.” 

The twins continued to bark and Dick quickly crossed over to them kneeling down and barking back at them. The twins giggled and cooed, sitting back down on their butts and reaching up to them. 

“Are you having fun?” Dick questioned and Thomas clapped his hands and cooed back at him, which Dick took as a yes. He scooped him into his arms; snuggled him close. 

“I think that was a yes,” Jason chuckled as he sat down beside them and Grace crawled up into his lap. Cass yawned, stretching out her legs before sitting down between them. 

Dick grinned, petting her as the twins continued to babble and coo. It was fucking adorable. 

“Oh, my god!” John cried out as he found them sitting in the hallway. “They weren’t in their playpen, I was about to have a heart attack.” 

“Go to Daddy,” Dick encouraged Thomas and put him back on the ground. Thomas giggled and crawled over to John. 

John’s eyes widened, looking absolutely speechless as his son crawled over to him. Jason put Grace down and she followed after her brother. “Oh, wow.”

“They’ll be walking any day now too,” Dick grinned. “You’re going to be in big trouble.” 

John blinked, “Shit.” 

“Language.” Alfred reprimanded as he emerged from the shadows. Dick swore that he must have been trained as a Ninja at some point in his life, cause he could still be stealthy as hell and they were trained vigilantes! “And in front of the twins, no less.” 

John rolled his eyes, picking up Thomas and Grace. “It’s fine, Alfred. They don’t really understand much at the moment.” 

Alfred raised a brow. “Lunch is on the table.” 

“Thanks, Alfred.” Dick smiled, realizing he was starving. “You’re the best.”

“Naturally, Master Dick.” 

Dick turned to Jason. “Let’s get something to eat and then you wanted to head into work?”

“Yeah, for a bit. I just wanted to check on a few things.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dick grinned. “You’re a good man.”

Jason shrugged. “I try.” 

Yeah, Dick knew better and that’s one of the reasons he loved him so much. Dick leaned in and kissed him softly. “Now, let’s eat. I’m starving.” 

~*~ 

Dick wandered into the library, looking for something new to read while he waited for Jason to return back from work. He was almost tempted to go into work. He was itching to do something. 

Dick grabbed a book and sunk into one of the plush chairs. But before he could crack the book open to read he heard a loud bang and Dick took off to investigate. 

“You okay?” Dick asked as he found John looking a little distressed. 

“Yeah,” John sighed, rubbing his neck. “Bruce is just taking Clark’s farewell a bit harder than I thought.” 

“Farewell?” Dick gasped a sinking feeling washing over him. “He already left without saying goodbye to us?”

John looked pained and Dick was sorry he asked. “He said goodbye to us. Clark didn’t want to make this harder on him then it already was. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to leave and he still needed to-” John seemed almost lost for words, but Dick got it.

“Find himself.” Dick supplied and John nodded. “Well shit.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you think he’ll be back?” Dick wondered, hoping he would. He liked having Clark around and he knew Bruce and John did too… more so. 

“I hope so,” John smiled. “One day.” 

“One day,” Dick repeated and watched as John turned away and headed up the stairs. Dick sighed, hating that he didn’t get to say goodbye to Clark. But he understood. “One day.”

~*~

“Remember, we’re covering Damian’s patrol tomorrow night,” Jason commented before he stuffed another roll into his mouth. 

“Wait, what?” Dick questioned, looking over at his mate with confusion. “Did something happen?” 

Jason snorted. “He’s getting lucky in the woods.” 

The woods? Dick’s eyes widened as his mate's words sunk in. He had been so preoccupied by Clark leaving, he forgot all about their little vacation. “Oh, they’re at the cabin this weekend.” Dick nodded, recalling the details Damian had told him the other day. “We should do something like that.” 

“Yeah?” Jason smirked. “We already kinda live in the woods.” 

Dick rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.” He glanced over at Bruce as he entered the dining room. He noticed the sadness that lingered in Bruce’s eyes, but he looked good overall. “Hey, why don’t we have a cabin in the woods?” 

Bruce raised a brow. “I do.” 

Dick had been joking, but now he was intrigued. “You do? How come we’ve never been?” 

“Never crossed my mind to offer it,” Bruce shrugged as he took his seat, pausing to kiss John. “I own a lot of properties. In fact I own a few cabins, plus a villa in France, a winery in Napa, not to mention penthouse suites in almost every major city-”

“Oh, and that private island, right?” John added in and Bruce nodded. 

“So, you’re saying, all this time we’ve had numerous places to vacation and you’ve never said anything?” Jason questioned clearly as shocked as Dick felt. 

“We’ve had business here in Gotham.” Bruce replied and Dick knew that was true, with fucking Blackwell and everything in between. But still, it wasn't like they worked every hour of every day. 

“So can we borrow the jet and go to this private island?” Dick wondered, the thought of being away with Jason on a real vacation was very tempting. 

“Of course.” 

Dick grinned and looked to Jason. “What do you say? I think I can get some time off.” 

“I can make it work.” Jason smirked in reply. 

Dick flushed from head to toe at the thought of getting away with his mate. “Perfect.” 

~*~ 

“Oliver?” Dick gasped, opening the door for Oliver Queen. “I didn’t know you were in town.” He glanced behind him, but he didn’t see Felicity or Roy. 

“Just me this time, business.” 

Dick raised a brow. “Oh, you’re here to see Bruce?” 

“In a manner of speaking.” He nodded. “May I come in?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Dick chuckled, ushering him in. “Bruce isn’t in at the moment. Want some coffee?”

“I’d love some.” 

Dick led the way to the kitchen. 

“Oliver, it’s good to see you.” John smiled as he greeted them. “Bruce was telling me about the fundraiser tonight and I was grateful I didn’t have to go with him!”

“Felicity felt the same. I tried to get out of is as well, we have our hands full as it is. At least Bruce and I can share the misery.” 

“It can’t be that bad!” Dick chuckled, glad he didn’t have to go. He hated doing the parties and galas. 

“Oh, it is.” Oliver grimaced. 

“It’s for the Children’s Cancer fund and both Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries sponsor the charity.” John began to explain. “The highlight is supposed to be this fancy magician.” 

“Magician?” Dick repeated incredulously. “But isn’t that for children’s parties?” 

“Apparently he’s all the rage.” Oliver shrugged. “Guess we’ll see.” 

Dick nodded. “You’ll have to fill us in later.” 

“Oh, I will.” 

Dick smiled and they continued to talk over coffee. It was nice seeing Oliver again. He’d have to tell Jason all about it later.


	45. ~Extra: Into the Woods~

~Extra: Into the Woods~

“Why didn’t we know that you had a cabin in the woods?” Steph asked again. 

“I knew,” Damian replied. 

“Because you are a stalking vigilante,” Steph shot back. 

“It belongs to my parents,” Tim said for what felt like the tenth time since they got in the car. It was a five hour drive to the small town where they would need to grab some food and water, and another half hour to the cabin itself. It was a private piece of land, away from any prying eyes. It had belonged to Tim’s grandfather. He had built the main part of the cabin himself as well. They had of course made some additions since then, now it had two bedrooms, living room/kitchen with an inside bathroom, and a nice lake in the back. Tim only knew this place from photographs. 

“I also can’t believe that you never drove out here,” Steph said, “It looks so pretty in the pictures you showed us.”

“My childhood was complicated and then – well, then other things became more important than hanging out in the woods.”

“Really?” Steph asked. “Because I can hardly imagine there is something more interesting, for a werewolf, then running around in the woods.”

“In our wolf-forms yeah,” Damian said from the backseat. 

“But we like to do plenty of other things when we’re human,” Tim teased. 

“Don’t I know it,” Steph said. “Still, we should make this a thing, it’s not that far away. And I like having you two to myself. Besides I’m really looking forward to sunbathing naked.” 

Tim was looking forward to that too. Clothes were a must in the city, but out here in the woods they could walk around naked all day long. 

~+~

“We only need the master bedroom,” Steph declared. 

“The bed is not as big as you think,” Tim warned. 

“We will manage, you’re small,” she winked at him and took off her shoes. Her toenails were painted a sunny yellow. Tim liked it. 

Damian brought in their bags while he and Steph grabbed the groceries from the car. Once they had put everything away, Steph looked at them. “I want to go for that swim.”

“The water is probably cold,” Tim warned. It had been a warm day, but the lake was no heated swimming pool.

She shrugged, already heading for the door.

“She didn’t bring a bathing suit,” Damian said. 

“Did you?” Tim asked. 

“No,” Damian grinned, following their girlfriend outside. 

Steph was standing on the deck in her underwear. “Skinny dipping?”

“Yeah,” Damian answered, taking off his clothes. Tim followed suit. Soon they were all naked, it was nice feeling the grass between his toes. Steph grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the deck. Damian stepped closer and took Steph’s other hand. 

“On the count of three,” she said. Tim could hear the smile in her voice. “One, two, three!”

The water was cold, but his body got used to it once he started to move and the sun was still shining and warm, because they had been able to get away early. This weekend was going to be awesome. He could feel it. 

~+~

They had taken their phones with them, but they had decided to leave them on only for emergencies and when one of them was exploring in the woods alone. Except for Damian, they were all city kids after all and all trees looked kinda alike in the dusk. Not that Tim thought there would be much exploring in the woods tonight. 

The night was warm, so they grabbed a blanket, some sandwiches, and water and they decided to be lazy on the grass. 

Tim could feel the stress fall away as he sat there, eating his sandwich and listening to his two lovers talk. 

“Makes you wonder if we do something wrong with our lives, doesn’t it? Sitting here I mean, it’s so peaceful,” Steph said into Tim’s musings.

“You want to live in a cabin?” Damian asked. 

She shrugged, “Maybe?” She finished her sandwich and let herself fall onto the blanket; her hair was down and spilling over the edge of the blanket into the grass. She was so fucking beautiful, Tim thought. “Imagine, just us, you could run around the woods and hunt on full moon nights, I would be waiting at the door for you to change back and then devour me whole and the next morning we could have breakfast outside in summer and snowball fights in winter.”

When she put it like that it sounded like heaven. A heaven made for werewolves, especially ones that could change at will. Tim wondered sometimes if their kids would change at will. They would be born werewolves after all. Maybe not his own children, but surely Damian’s? 

“What are you thinking about, Tim?” Damian asked. 

“Kids,” Tim answered. 

“What?” Steph shrieked. 

“Obviously not now, but in general I was thinking I’d like my children, our children, hopefully, to grow up in a place like this. Where they could run,” Tim said. 

“I like that plan,” Damian replied. 

“It is pretty here,” Steph said. “I would have liked to grow up in a place like this as well. Everyone wants their kids to have it better, and I know that money doesn’t necessarily make up for love and understanding. I at least had my mom, once dad fucked up.” She sat up and looked at Tim. “For what it’s worth, I think you would be a good dad.” 

“Thanks,” Tim said. It did mean a lot. As a kid he had never though he would have children, or friends, or a lover to begin with. Now he had two out of three and that wasn’t bad. He was pretty sure that Damian also wanted to have children one day, but this wasn’t the right time to be really talking about it. 

“Don’t you think I would be a hot mom?” Steph asked, mock offended. 

“I’m sure you would be a hot mom, but I like that you’re a hot and adventures girlfriend right now,” Tim said and pounced on her. 

She laughed, her arms circling around him and pulling him close. “Hey, lover.” 

“Hey,” Tim whispered and kissed her. Things escalated fast from there. 

~+~

Tim woke up to the smell of coffee and toast. Damian was in the kitchen, because he could feel Stephanie snuggling into his back. She liked to be the big spoon and Tim liked to feel secure in his lovers’ embrace. “He’s making omelets,” Steph mumbled. 

“He learned it from Alfred,” Tim replied, turning around so he could look at her. Even with messy hair and squinting her eyes against the brightness of the day, Tim thought she was the most perfect woman. 

“I know, I love when he makes breakfast,” Steph whispered. “We don’t get to enjoy it nearly often enough.” 

Which was true. They had such different schedules, that on some days they saw each other only for an hour, and were too tired to get up to too much once they collapsed into bed. But that too would pass soon enough. And then Steph would be a lawyer. 

“Hey,” she said, nudging his stirring cock with her knee. “What were you thinking about?” 

“You in a Chanel suit in court,” Tim said, licking his lips. “You were bending to pick up a folder and your skirt was really tight. Your ass looked amazing.” 

“I don’t think that was the future, lover. I think that was porn, I bet my blouse was tight too and partially open so you could see my tits and a bit of lacy bra.” 

Tim laughed. “Yeah, that was pretty much it.” 

“What color?” 

“Dark purple,” Tim replied. “Your hair was done up in a bun, but it was a bit messy.” 

“And who were you in that scenario? My boss, the judge, the criminal subject I was about to bust?” 

“Just someone sitting behind you, who likes to watch you work,” Tim said. 

“And bend over,” Steph said, pressing a bit harder.

Tim rocked into it. “Yeah.”

“But of course you don’t know that I like to play with pretty boys, so you get up the courage to ask me out and on the second date I invite you up for coffee.”

“You make it clear there will be no coffee,” Tim said, reaching out to clutch the soft skin of her hips. 

“I show you my toys and you’re a curious little boy…”

“Shit, Steph,” Tim said, she kissed him. 

“Wanna come for me, Tim?” 

“You two seriously,” Damian sighed from behind Tim. 

“I want your fingers,” Tim said. “So, close.” 

He heard Damian open the lube and soon his lover’s fingers were filing him up. It only took Steph’s hand on his cock for Tim to spill. 

“I made breakfast, you better clean up and come eat it before it gets cold,” Damian said, kissing Tim’s neck gently. It made Tim shiver. 

“Yeah, one moment,” Tim replied. 

“I’ll be at the table like a real person, you two can join me whenever,” Damian said, kissed Tim again and then got up. 

“He’s right. Eggs don’t keep warm that well, come on, Tim,” Stephanie said, pulling him up and dragging him into the bathroom. 

Neither of them bothered with a shower, they cleaned up at the sink and joined Damian in the kitchen area. 

~+~

“You really are into this role-play thing,” Damian said that evening, after dinner. They were outside again, being lazy after they took a walk earlier to explore the woods a bit. 

“I guess, imagining being someone else is kinda fun,” Tim replied. “And I know you two won’t judge me for it.”

“Of course not,” Steph cut in. Her naked arm was touching his, it was nice. “I think it’s hot. I mean it should be no problem to get a very tight business suit and some high heels, maybe glasses too. I think the bossy lawyer would wear glasses.” 

Tim could imagine it vividly. “Yeah, she would.” He reached out blindly to touch Damian’s fingers with his. “What is your fantasy?” 

“I told you already, you two are my favorite porn stars,” Damian replied. 

“Oh,” Steph said. “I can get behind that.”

“I didn’t mean-” Damian tried.

“Didn’t you? Don’t you think it would be hot to have me and Tim act out a script with you behind the camera? Maybe something in the late 19th century, I’d love to wear a corset,” Steph said, clearly getting into the idea.

“You just like to dress up,” Damian sighted. 

“Well…you do too, Robin,” Steph shot back. 

“That’s work.” 

“And no fun at all?” Steph asked, leaning over Tim so she could look at Damian. 

“Okay, it’s fun too,” Damian admitted. “Still the Robin suit is for protection and not for play.” 

“I acknowledge your point, lover,” she replied and made herself comfortable on the blanket again. “But do you want to make a naughty movie?” 

“I-” Damian stopped and they waited. “I think, yeah, I’d like to pretend to make a porn movie.”

“And once you’re done bossing us around, directing, you’ll let us seduce you, right?” Tim asked, squeezing Damian’s fingers. 

“Yeah,” Damian said. 

“It’s a date,” Steph replied. “We should do it here, next time. Lots of pretty locations. Maybe I could be a nymph next time, luring mortals into the woods for some carnal pleasures.” 

That was easy to imagine as well: Steph in a see-through gown with flowers in her pale hair. Barefoot as she slipped through the trees. 

“I like that idea,” Damian said. 

“I knew you would,” Steph replied. “Coming here was a good idea.”

No one argued with that statement. 

~+~

“Last evening here and we didn’t even get to play werewolf couple that takes in a hitchhiker,” Steph said. She was wet from her swim and like pretty much the whole weekend, naked. 

“Wait, what?” Damian asked. 

“I wanted to be your married wife and Tim would have been a pretty lost soul we take in and devour. In a fun sense. Say, lover, would you be experienced with men?”

Tim thought about it, both scenarios could be fun. “I read once, back in the day, that an alpha can make his pack do things – I was thinking this alpha could also command humans?” 

“That-” Steph said. “Kinky.”

Tim grinned. “I know. So no, my hitchhiker would not have had any experience with men, but he would be ready to be manipulated into sucking your gorgeous husband’s cock. I imagine he gets a taste for it. He’d watch your husband fuck you and would want to know how it feels.”

“You two have been thinking about this a lot?” Damian asked. 

Steph shrugged. “Now and then. You like it?” 

“Not sure, I don’t want to manipulate or coerce anyone into anything,” Damian answered. 

“Seduce me then,” Tim replied, in a husky voice. “Like you would a skittish wild thing.” He swallowed. “Like you already did once.” 

“Tim,” Damian said, it sounded hopelessly fond, and then he grabbed Tim to pull him into a hard kiss. “I love you,” he breathed against Tim’s neck. He wished they didn’t have to drive back for over five hours. They were cutting it close anyway now. Driving half the night back to Gotham. 

“I love you two, too.” 

Damian sank to his knees and pulled Tim with him. Tim could hear Steph stepping closer. “You, girlfriend lie down next to him.”

Steph did as she was told. All Tim could smell was grass, clean water, and his lovers. 

Until Damian started to lick first him and the Steph. Soon his hands were ripping out grass in fistfuls and Steph was cursing and moaning loudly. 

Damian was really good at this after all this time. It didn’t take Tim long to spill into Damian’s mouth. 

“You’ll have to drive,” Steph said, panting hard, as she came down from her orgasm. 

“No, problem,” Damian said. 

She grabbed him and pulled him down into the grass. 

“I love it here,” Tim said. 

“Yeah,” both Steph and Damian answered. 

They were definitely going to come back. 

Soon.


	46. ~Thirty-Eight~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next arc will be a crossover with our beloved Arrowverse! Enjoy.

~Thirty-Eight~

You'd think, Oliver mused, that by now he would be used to all this. He was after all a prominent figure in Star City. He was invited to such things all the time and sometimes Felicity would feel like dressing up and going with him and that's when he had the best time. Except when he went with Roy who hated these things more than Oliver did. But Oliver liked Roy's mocking comments on everyone, so it was fun. 

Now he was here and he didn't know many of the attendees and those he did recognize he didn't like. 

Bruce stepped beside him. “Just smile and play nice,” he whispered. 

Oliver gave him a look. “Next you'll tell me, I should think of the children.” 

Bruce smiled, it was the real, private smile. “You should think of the children.” 

“I know it's for a good cause. I just-”

“I know,” Bruce said and Oliver knew he really did know. Both of them had other lives, other things that they deemed more important. “But sometimes you have to show your face and be Oliver Queen, to get things done.” 

Oliver nodded, once, sharply. “Let's grab some drinks then, because I don't want to be too sober for this.” 

Bruce agreed and they made their way to the bar. Soon people started to introduce themselves, introduce important people, pretty women, and sometimes boys, because these were no men, started to flirt. Not only with him, but with Bruce too, and they had to have known the man was off the table what with Bruce being with John and raising kids together. 

In a quite minute, he turned to Bruce and asked, “You think it would be easier if you'd had a ring on your finger?” 

Bruce blinked. “I – don't know. Honestly, I never really thought about it that way. John knows I'll flirt a bit at these things, he doesn't mind, because he knows I'll never take anyone up on their offer. John and I, we're exclusive. Since I met him, it has only been John and-” he stopped, grabbed his drink and finished it in one go. There was something nagging at Oliver, something about Bruce seemed a bit off. He seemed – sad. “It's only John I'm with.” He finished.

“You want to talk about it?” 

“About what?” Bruce asked. 

Oliver gave him a look that clearly called Bruce out on his bullshit. “We live similar lives, with similar secrets, Bruce. I know we're not that close, and I'm not really good at this either-”

Bruce laughed. “Makes two of us.” 

Oliver nodded, “And you don't have a Felicity here who could call you out on your bullshit, but you can borrow my Felicity if it helps. We're here for you.” 

Bruce signaled the bartender for another drink and didn't answer until he had swallowed half of it. “Thank you, Oliver, but I think I'm going to pass. It's something John and I need to deal with.”

Oliver nodded. “Fair enough. So when can we leave this thing?”

“Have something better to do tonight?” 

“Well, it will be too late to head back to Star City, but I thought maybe you'd show me your city. I have my other suit with me.” 

Bruce raised his eyebrows and then smiled. “Sure. This could be fun. As for your question, I think it will be okay to leave thirty minutes after the main attraction.”

“The Magician. Right. You know I never really liked magic, or clowns.”

“I'm sure it will be fun,” Bruce replied. 

Oliver thought he sounded a bit dubious himself. 

~+~

Oliver really didn't know how he ended up at this small and very intimate after party. There were only a handful of people here, wherever here was. He had no real recollection of saying yes to this. But someone must have asked and he must have said yes, for god only knows what reason. 

He looked around, and couldn’t find Bruce. Where the hell was Bruce? When did Oliver see him last?   
Before the Magician appeared, after? He thought he had been dancing with someone. A pretty woman and then – nothing. But here he was and he felt – strange and that was not good. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the Magician said and Oliver concentrated on him. “I will show you your true nature now.” 

He did something with a lot of flourish and the French windows to the gardens opened. Someone put a glass in his hand and he realized how parched his throat was, so he drank whatever was inside. It wasn't water, like Oliver had assumed, it tasted somehow earthy, like the woods after the rain, like Roy's fur when he came home after a storm, like that wet place between Felicity’s legs he loved so much. It left his body on fire, his mind reeling and people around him were moaning. It reminded him of an orgy he had been part of during his more adventurous years. 

“Don't be alarmed,” the Magician said, “This is what you've paid for. To be someone else for a while, to be something else for a while. Not your caged human self, but instinct and hunger and desire.” He laughed. “Enjoy your night away from society,” he added and then he was gone. 

Oliver's body felt even hotter now, he needed to get rid of his clothes. He needed to find Bruce, he needed to get out of here he needed – his head snapped to the corner of the room, because the moaning wasn't moaning anymore, it was a howl. 

His skin was on fire, his insides were tearing apart and then he was panting, on the floor on all fours and then he passed out. 

~+~

Oliver was running, he was so fast, so fast, he'd never been that fast before. The world had never been so beautiful before. He could smell something delicious nearby, hear a heartbeat calling to him. He could smell blood. He ran faster. 

The feeling was – freedom, Oliver thought dimly. Freedom from everything. He was his body and his hunger and his instinct and all he wanted to do was run and hunt and devour. 

~+~

Morning light was spilling through the branches of the trees when he woke up. He knew that something was wrong at once. Not only because he was clearly outside, but because he was naked and his body was aching and his feet hurt, his palms too. There was too much silence around him. There was the tang of copper on his tongue and when he looked down there was blood on his hands. 

He was naked, bloody, and lying on dew wet grass. He had no real idea how he got here, but he knew he had to get back to Bruce's. 

Something was not right, something was so very not right and then he looked to his right and gagged. There was a corpse lying beside him. Its belly torn open, with claw and teeth marks all over it. He could smell it now too and he stood up on shaky legs and looked away. Shit. Had he done that? He knew he had. He had killed this man and by the full feeling of his stomach, he ate him too. He felt sick. He wanted to vomit, but knew that he couldn’t risk it, because that would be evidence. He grabbed the man's filthy coat and then stumbled away from the dead man, just picking a direction and walking. 

~+~

It took hours to get to the Wayne Manor, he had to avoid the main streets and people. He didn’t know that area that well either. Was only glad that he was in an area with mostly big mansions and private woods. 

He sighed in relief once he recognized the manor. He knocked on the back door that lead to the kitchen, saw the shock on Jason's face as he rushed to open it. Jason was already yelling for Alfred as Oliver stumbled into the kitchen, into Jason's arms. 

“I did something horrible,” Oliver whispered and then he passed out. 

~+~

When he came to again, it was a few hours later, he could tell by the sun. He sat up, took stock of his body. He was clean and wearing boxers and a t-shirt which was a bit too big on him. His feet and hands were bandaged and he had a sour taste in his mouth. Must have thrown up anyway, he mused. 

Oliver was grateful that his phone was on the nightstand, he didn’t remember where he had left it. He grabbed it and called Felicity. She picked it up on the first ring. 

“I know you're at the manor. Roy and I are already on our way. John and Laurel will keep the city safe. Oliver, what happened?” 

He swallowed, he wanted to tell her he was okay, but he wasn't; he killed and ate a man. He killed and ATE a man. He – he took a breath. “I did something horrible.” 

“Oliver,” she said and she sounded so helpless all of a sudden. 

“We're on our way. Stay put. Don't do anything stupid,” Roy suddenly said into the phone. 

Oliver nearly laughed. “I'll be here.” 

“Love you,” Roy said and handed the phone to Felicity before he could reply to that. 

“Two hours, tops,” Felicity said. 

“I'll be here,” Oliver replied. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” Oliver said and hung up. 

He should have told them, he thought staring at his phone. He should have told them now, because he had no idea how he would say it to their faces. 

“You're awake,” Bruce said from the door. 

Oliver nodded. “There is a corpse in the woods behind an old abandoned manor,” he started and gave Bruce as much information on the house as he could. “I killed him.” 

“Oliver, what happened?” Bruce asked, uncharacteristically gentle for him, Oliver thought. 

“I killed him.” 

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked. 

“I killed him and ate him,” he whispered. He knew he did that. He could remember it in flashes now. There had been others there, too. 

“Why?” 

“Because I wanted to,” Oliver answered. 

“Oliver! Look at me and tell me what happened. From the beginning. We went to the gala, we talked, we watched the magician, and you danced with a few women. I lost track of you. I couldn't find you, and you didn't answer your phone. I tracked your phone later, but there was still no sign of you. So where were you and what did you do?” 

Right, facts. “There are holes in this story as big as cars,” Oliver warned. “But I can't remember the rest right now.” 

“Tell me what you remember then,” Bruce said. 

So Oliver did. 

~+~

Oliver went down to the kitchen with Bruce after. Alfred made some sandwiches, Oliver declined anything with meat. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to eat meat again. 

While he was sipping his coffee, Bruce was on the phone with John. 

“There were other corpses all over the town. Five in total. All look like animal attacks. All killed last night. All homeless people,” Bruce said once he finished the call. 

“The after party, I think there were maybe twelve people there? It was a small group,” Oliver said. 

“We ran blood tests, you were drugged, Oliver. That is why you don't remember much. You were roofied, someone wanted you there to use you.” 

“Shit.”

“They probably didn't know what they were getting into. Maybe they thought it would be some kind of sexual experience, instead it was – something else.”

Oliver nodded. That made sense. Would not be the first time someone offered him drugs, or tried to get him into bed in a less than friendly way. It hadn’t happen in a while now. Not since people realized he was with Felicity, not since he became the Arrow.

“I didn’t only think I was an animal. I was an animal. A wolf to be precise, Bruce. I was – I turned,” he looked at Bruce over the rim of his coffee. “How could that be?” 

“I have no idea, but needless to say I don't like it,” Bruce answered. His voice was a growl. 

“Me neither. We need to find out who he is and stop him,” Oliver said. 

“We will,” Bruce promised. “Dick and John are looking for other similar cases of animal attacks all over the country. I'm pretty sure he's done it before. This didn't seem like an amateur gig to me.” 

“What about the Magician at the gala? Name? Contact information?”

“Already asked the host of that thing, he can't remember. The Magician had been wearing a mask, so I can't really say how he looked. There is no security footage, but I asked some contacts from the press for pictures of the gala.” 

All things he would have done as well. “It seems you have it covered.” 

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asked. 

“Better,” Oliver replied. Which was of course a lie and they both knew it. 

Bruce didn't comment on it. “Seems I will be staying longer in Gotham.” 

“Alfred is already making up rooms for you three,” Bruce replied. 

Oliver wanted to protest but then didn't. He didn't feel like staying in a hotel and out here, his mates could at least run on the full moon. “Thank you.” 

“Don't mention it,” Bruce said. “We like having you here.”

Oliver nodded, he just wished it was under better circumstances.


	47. ~Thirty-Nine~

~Thirty-Nine~

Jason watched as Bruce left, his mind racing with the news. It made him think back to his past, his turning. The memories overwhelmed him and he felt lost in the feelings and images that had haunted him for so long.

“Breathe,” Dick whispered into his ear as he rubbed Jason’s back, supporting him as he always did. “Jay.”

Jason inhaled sharply, feeling his lungs expand with air and he took another quick breath as he realized that he had not taken a breath since Bruce began to explain what had happened to Oliver. The forced turning, killing on instinct, and not being in control of a damn thing. Jason knew what that felt like. He lived it too, so many years ago.

“You okay?” 

Jason nodded, “Yeah. It just brought back so many memories.” 

“I figured as much,” Dick mused as he continued to rub Jason’s back. “You should go talk to Oliver. I bet he’d appreciate knowing he’s not the only one.” 

“Well, he’s not… Oliver wasn’t the only one at that party. Bruce said that Oliver confirmed that there were possibly twelve others and that there were five corpses found.” 

Dick sighed, shaking his head. “You know what I mean.” 

“I know,” Jason rubbed his neck.

“Talk to him, it’ll make you both feel better.” Dick covered Jason’s hand with his own and then leaned in, kissing the juncture of his neck.

Jason closed his eyes at the calming effect and moaned when Dick bit down, reaffirming their bond. He tugged Dick closer and kissed him, “Love you.” 

Dick got that silly, goofy look on his face that Jason loved every time he told Dick how he felt. “Love you, too.” 

Jason smiled, feeling stronger with Dick at his side. “I’m going to go talk with Oliver.” 

“Kay,” Dick smiled. He ran his hands down Jason’s arms and then squeezed his hand. “I’m here if you need me.” 

Jason nodded, squeezing his hands in return and turned away. He headed upstairs to the room Alfred had prepared for Oliver earlier… they had thought it would only be for the night, but it looked like he would be sticking around longer. “Oliver?” Jason called out as he reached the door, frowning when he didn’t see him. 

Jason closed his eyes and used his other senses to aid him. His eyes snapped to the gardens, Oliver must have stepped out for some air. Jason couldn’t blame him one bit. 

~*~ 

Jason found him sitting on a stone bench near the pond. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and Jason paused for a moment, before he joined him on the bench. “Hey.” 

Oliver nodded, but he didn’t really acknowledge him further. 

“Strong, silent type.” Jason mused. “I get it.” 

Oliver snorted, “Not really in the mood.” 

“Bruce told us what happened,” Jason stated as Oliver tensed.

“I figured as much,” he groaned and rubbed his brow. “There’s not really much else to say.” 

“Perhaps, there’s not much else for you to say-”

“Jason,” he growled, cutting Jason off as he stood up. “I appreciate…” his voice trailed off, his forehead creasing in concentration. “Wait, what do you mean there’s not much for me to say?” His voice lost the heat of his annoyance and he finally looked at Jason. 

“I can’t say I know exactly how it felt… I wasn’t drugged, but all the rest? Yeah. That happened to me too.” Jason rushed to explain. 

Oliver stared at him for a moment as he took the information in. “I don’t understand.” He began as he dragged his fingers through his hair. “How could you know how that felt?”

“Well I wasn’t always the happy wolf that I am now.” Jason began. “You know how Blackwell turned me and how we hunted him down, you helped us out on more than one occasion.”

“Yes.”

“But, I kinda left out some of the details. Like when I was first turned, I had no fucking idea what the fuck was going on with me. I’d wake up naked, the tang of copper in my mouth, blood under my nails and streaking down my body. I was disorientated as fuck and I wasn’t even drugged.” Jason inhaled sharply as he vividly recalled the taste in his mouth, the hatred he had for himself. “But unlike you, it happened to me more than once… if it wasn’t for Robin saving my ass that night, I probably would have gone feral and died on the streets. I was a fucking mess.” 

“I had no idea,” Oliver gasped, his gaze softening in mutual understanding. “How old were you?” 

“Thirteen.”

“Shit.” Oliver cursed. “I can’t imagine, it fucked me over and I’m an adult.” He shook his head. “Wait, is that why you’re a vegetarian? I thought it was weird at the time, but it makes sense to me now.”

Jason nodded. “Yep, but it may just be a passing phase for you.” 

Oliver sighed. “Maybe.”

“So, yeah, if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask. I understand.” Jason offered as he caught the familiar scent of Felicity and Roy in the air. 

“Thanks,” he nodded and Jason left him to his thoughts, knowing that his lovers would be better at comforting him. Jason would have to wait for his reunion with them, it has been awhile… but Oliver needed them more. 

~*~

“Absolutely not!” John growled, catching Jason’s attention. “I forbid you to do this.”

“It’s the only way,” Bruce stated, his voice was cold, dark. It was the fucking Batman’s voice. 

“It’s too dangerous, you don’t know how the drug will affect you. You’re a wolf!” 

Jason’s eyes widened at John’s comment, trying to figure out what they were arguing about in the hallway… in earshot of everyone that was home. He followed their argument down the hallway to Bruce’s study. 

“It’s the only lead we have!” Bruce argued. “If I don’t go to the party, I’ll be blackballed and we’ll not get any closer to who is making the drug. Don’t you see how dangerous this is?”

“Yeah, for you, you fucking idiot.” John growled. “I can’t believe you’d even humor the idea of taking this when we have no idea what it’ll do to you! This is insane.” 

“Fuck,” Jason inhaled as he finally got what was going on. Bruce was going to take the drug that turned Oliver for the night. 

“I’ll turn into a wolf, like all the others… but since it’s not my first time I’ll be cognitive of what is happening around me. I can investigate and find us the lead we need.” Bruce explained and Jason had to admit it seemed like a good plan. “I’ll be fine. Fox has confirmed that I’d most likely not exhibit any other side effects.”

“Most likely isn’t good enough.” John protested. 

“I’m not putting one of my boys through this. I am doing this.” He stated firmly and Jason knew that there was no convincing Bruce’s mind once it was made up. Bruce stormed out of the room and slipped right past Jason, before Jason could even process that he was there. Shit. 

“Goddamnit.” John grumbled and Jason rushed to him, wrapping his arms around him for support. 

“It’ll be fine,” Jason stated, but he didn’t sound as confident as he hoped. “You know it’s a good plan… he’s the fucking Batman.”

John snorted. “I know. I know. Doesn’t mean I like it… it’s so risky.”

Jason nodded, but there was nothing to do but wait. He hoped that this would work… cause if it didn’t, their pack would forever be changed.


	48. ~Forty~

~Forty~

Well, Roy thought, after they spoke to Oliver, that was a new wonderfully fucked up case. He left Oliver with Felicity because she was better at the whole making people feel better thing than him. Roy just wanted to hit something or someone very hard. Starting with the scumbag who drugged Oliver in the first place to get him to that after party and finishing with the scumbag that had thought turning people into animals was a good idea. 

He wasn’t surprised to find Jason and Dick in the kitchen. 

“Hi,” he said, sitting down. 

“Hi,” Jason replied and wordlessly shoved a mug of hot coffee into his direction. Roy smiled and took a sip gratefully. 

“Hey,” Dick smiled, welcoming as always. 

“This is fucked up,” Roy said. 

“Yeah, no shit.” Jason looked at him and Roy knew what he wanted to ask. 

“No, I’m not okay. This is not okay. And it will get worse before it gets better, because it always happens that way,” Roy answered the unasked question. 

“I missed you,” Jason said.

Roy barked out a laugh. “Yeah, me too.” It was true too. He wished he could hang out with Jason and Dick all the time, but they had different lives and different cities to protect. 

“It’s fucked up that something like this happened, but I’m glad I can see you guys again,” Dick added.

“Do we have any leads yet?” Roy asked. 

Jason shook his head. “No, but we’re working on it. I mean it only happened last night after all. We can’t perform miracles yet.” 

Roy nodded, took another sip of his coffee. “Oliver is really fucked up by it. I think what makes this worse than all the other shit he’s been through is that he ate the guy.” 

Jason winced. “Yeah, I can imagine.” 

“Has Wayne a plan for this?” Roy asked. 

“One no one likes, especially not John,” Dick answered. “Jason overheard a conversation.”

“It was more like a fight, really. I mean I get John’s side totally. They have three young kids to take care of after all. And a horde of puppies. If something should happen to the pack leader, it would leave everyone vulnerable just long enough for another pack alpha to swoop in and take what he wants.” 

“Bruce, of course, thinks nothing bad will happen to him as he is already a wolf. But the stuff in Oliver’s blood is the only sample they had to go on and I doubt Fox had enough time to test it for everything. I mean he’s only had a few hours,” Dick threw in. 

“Bruce also refuses any backup from us, and especially John. Which – John is pissed about that too. He gets it, but he’s pissed,” Jason added. 

“It’s a mess,” Dick sighed. “Especially, because I don’t think Bruce has dealt with Clark leaving…” He put his head on the table and looked at Jay. 

“Wait? Who is Clark?” Roy asked. 

“Man, where to even start with Clark,” Jason said, but there was a smile playing around his lips. So this was probably a really good story.

“At the beginning is always a good point,” Roy said. 

“Well, it started with us hiring a crew to redo the cottage as we couldn’t find a new place to move in,” Dick began.

“Yeah, Jason mentioned that the last time we spoke. He also sent pics of the remodeling progress. Sorry by the way, that I didn’t reply to that e-mail. I was busy with vigilante shit. And school.” 

“School?” Dick asked. 

“Well, yeah. I figured if you two can have a normal civilian life, I could try as well. Oliver and Felicity were all for it. So yeah. School.” 

Dick grabbed his hand and squeezed. “That’s great!”

“You’ll have to tell us all about it,” Jason said. 

“Yeah, but first you tell me all about that Clark guy, I sense a juicy story,” Roy said. 

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Dick replied with a wink. 

“Fill me in,” Roy said and they did. 

~+~

“I spoke to Bruce,” Felicity said later, it was after dinner and Oliver was sleeping or hiding out in his room, Roy didn’t know which. He just knew that Oliver wanted some alone time and even if Roy wasn’t happy about it, he respected his lover’s wishes. 

“About his crazy plan to go all in and take that fucking poison willingly?” Roy asked. 

Felicity smiled thinly. “I see you had a talk with John?”

Ron ran a hand over his head. “Jason and Dick actually, but yeah, John doesn’t like the idea any better than they do.”

“I don’t like it either, but that magician is our only lead and he will be at another party this week.”

Roy didn’t like where this was going. Not one bit. “You want to go with Bruce.”

“Yes, he will need backup, and I blend in well enough. No one would think twice when he comes with me. I am Oliver Queen’s girlfriend after all and they are friends.”

“And you are a wolf and have heightened senses, yes I know all that. You want to be his backup because no one would think of you as backup at all.” 

She struck a pose and smiled. “People do tend to underestimate me.” 

That was true, but Roy still didn’t like this. Not one bit. “Did you talk with Oliver about it?” 

Felicity sighed. “No, I know he will be against it. But he’s not fit to make decisions right now, Roy. He can’t get over the fact that he ate that man.” 

“Well, he ate a man, Felicity. I don’t think I could get over it either.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it! I’m worried about him and I want to help bring the people down who are responsible for this! And this invitation is a real possibility to catch the guy or get our hands on a sample of the drug he’s using. You know how important a sample is.”

“I know,” he said. “Sorry. I know you want to help. I just don’t like you being out there.”

“Doing fieldwork,” Felicity said. 

“I know, I know…okay. But I just want to protect you and Oliver,” Roy added.   
She sighed and stepped closer to him, he reached out and pulled her in, so he could hug her. “I care about you both so fucking much, it’s scary sometimes,” he whispered into her skin. Roy liked how she smelled: wolf and grass, nature, freedom, home, lover. Mate. 

“You and me both. I’m sure that Oliver feels the same way about us. And we have to protect him now,” Felicity said, fiercely. “And if that means that I will put on a nice dress, and do my hair and flirt with Bruce Wayne, well. These are sacrifices I am willing to make.” 

Roy snorted despite the dire conversation. “I would hardly call being Bruce’s arm candy for a night a hardship.”

“I said sacrifice,” Felicity replied. 

“Yeah, I heard you, but that was a bold-faced lie too,” Roy said. 

“You know, I’d rather go out with you two,” Felicity replied and there was something so tender in her voice that he had to kiss her for it. 

“I will hold you to that. Fancy dress, high heels all the works once this is over.” 

“You will wear a tie,” Felicity said. 

“Sure, it always comes in handy to have two when you want to tie someone up,” he replied and she bit him for it. 

It sent a spark down his spine and ignited arousal in his stomach. Sadly, it wasn’t the time or place for them to indulge in carnal pleasures seeing as this was Wayne’s small library and way too close to the main rooms and kitchen. 

“Hold that thought,” Roy said and kissed her again. 

“I will,” Felicity replied, stepping away from him and visibly composing herself. 

“You will have to tell Oliver what you’re planning,” Roy warned. 

“I know, but I wanted to make sure you will back me up on this first.” 

“Of course you did. I don’t like it, but at least you will be with the fucking Batman. So chances that something awful will happen are slim.” Because it was a difference in Roy’s mind, going out with Bruce as Bruce Wayne or going out with Batman who was undercover as Bruce Wayne. Roy didn’t blame Bruce for not being able to see the danger, no one had seen it. And Oliver was a highly trained vigilante himself. They had been caught unawares because it had been a party. It had just been bad luck. And bad people who needed to be stopped as soon as possible. Felicity was right, people constantly underestimated her. She would also be a great distraction, she always was at these things, because of the way she looked people thought she was dumb, but once she started making her opinions known people tended to be surprised and curious. 

“Thank you, Roy.” 

“Really, don’t thank me. Oliver will have a fit once you tell him.” 

She made a face. “I figure you won’t be by my side when I do that?”

“No chance in hell. I’m gonna go out and play with Cass and the puppies, that aren’t puppies anymore,” Roy said. 

~+~

He found Cass and her pack outside, playing. He sat on the stone bench where John was already bouncing one of the babies and watching her, the other one was in a bassinet by his side. 

“Which one is that?” He asked. 

“Thomas. He’s a little bit needy,” John replied. “And he loves to sneak away and follow Dick around all the time.” 

“He already crawls?” Roy asked. 

John smiled. “They both do. But this one is a real trouble maker.” 

“Can’t fault him for having excellent taste in butts,” Roy said just to make John laugh, which worked like a charm. 

“No, I guess you can’t. Want to hold him?” 

Roy was about to decline, but then he held out his hands anyway. After all it couldn’t be bad to have some practice. He did want to have children one day after all. Raise kids, his or Oliver’s. Theirs.   
“Man, he’s so tiny,” Roy said. 

“He’s a lot bigger than he used to be only a few months ago. They grow up fast,” John said, looking over the garden and then at Cass with her pack of dogs. “But they still need both their parents.” 

“Yeah, being an orphan sucks,” Roy replied, as Thomas grabbed his finger and stuck it in his mouth to suck on. 

“It does,” John said and Roy remembered that John had grown up in an orphanage. 

“Felicity will go with him as back-up,” Roy said. 

“How is Oliver taking that news?” John asked. 

“Probably not well, but we’re our own people and he can’t decide this for us,” Roy said and then smiled down at the baby. Thomas was really a cute little thing. 

“Thank you for doing this,” John said. “Bruce refused any help from us.”

“Well, he met his match in Felicity,” Roy replied. “People tend to underestimate her a lot. But she’s clever and strong and fierce. She will have his back, John. It will be fine.”

“I know she will,” John said. “I’m really glad you guys are here and helping out with this.” 

“You know you can count on us, John. Make Oliver the kids' godfather and we’ll be family.” 

“We already are family, Roy, if you ask me,” John said. 

Roy nodded, because he didn’t trust his voice. 

“But I will run that idea by Bruce soon,” John added. 

“You do that,” Roy said and handed baby Thomas back to him, because the dogs came sniffing and Roy always loved playing with dogs. “I’m gonna run and play with Cass and her pack for a while, if that’s fine with you.”

“Go ahead and have fun,” John said. 

Roy did.


	49. ~Forty-One~

~Forty-One~

“There’s been a change of plans,” Bruce began and Felicity raised a brow at him, poised for a counter attack if needed. “Don’t worry, I’m not kicking you off the case.” 

“Good.” She smirked, relaxing her stance. “What has changed?” 

“You won’t have to be my date,” he stated, if anyone was to be at his side he wanted it to be John, his mate. But that wasn’t possible this time. He needed John to be safe if anything should go wrong. But he was sure that nothing would. Batman would be in attendance this time.

“Explain.” Felicity crossed her arms across her chest, going on the defensive. 

“You’ll be a server instead.” He smiled. “I assume you can carry a try around just as easily as you can slip on a slinky dress.” 

“I do have many talents,” she winked.

“Perfect.” He replied as he pulled up the schematics of the ballroom where the event was to take place and filled her in on the plan. 

She’d go in an hour earlier than him as a server for the private gala. It took some digging, but with Tim’s help he managed to hack into the database and put Felicity in as one of the new servers. She’d be behind the scene and hopefully she’d be able to steal a pure sample of the serum that was used to turn them into wolves. 

They needed a pure sample and this was the best way to get it. It would look suspicious if Bruce didn’t partake and drink his. 

“Oliver said that it tasted earthy, like the woods after the rain…” her voice trailed off and her cheeks flushed slightly. 

“I’m assuming he explained it a bit more descriptive than that?” He guessed at the sudden state of her arousal. 

“Something like that.” She grinned. “So steal a sample and then what? Wait and watch?”

“Yes, if all goes well, I’ll wait for you in my wolf form here.” He stated as he brought up a map of the woods near the mansion where the event was taking place. It was a perfect place, really. It had access for the wolves to roam and partake in their more carnal needs. “If I should go feral, that’s when you’ll call Jason and Dick in as reinforcements to track me down, before I-”

“Eat someone too?” She questioned a bit sharply and Bruce nodded, that was the worst case scenario. 

“Yes.” 

“I must admit, this is a better plan,” Felicity nodded. “Although, I was looking forward to wearing a slinky dress.” 

Bruce chuckled. “Next time.” 

~*~ 

John pulled him into an embrace and kissed him deeply. “I’m still angry at you.” 

“I know.” Bruce pressed his brow against John’s. 

“But I’m glad that at least you’re taking Felicity as backup.” John rubbed against him, marking him and then he bit his neck, renewing their bond. “You come back to me.” 

“Promise.” Bruce vowed, he’d always come back to John. No matter what. 

John nodded, “Be safe.” 

“Always.” Bruce smirked and John hit his arm, partly in play and partly for being a smart ass. 

John leaned in and kissed him once more. “Go play with Felicity. It’ll be kinda nice to see you as a wolf tonight.” 

Bruce smiled, it would be weird to turn tonight… especially since he had hated it for so long and dreaded it. But tonight would be different. He’d also be transforming in front of strangers, something he’s always feared, but to find the information he needed on the new drug he was willing to risk it. 

~*~ 

The gala was a small affair with only twelve elite guest in attendance. The crème de le crème of Gotham. Bruce played his part well as he kept all his other senses on alert. 

“I told you he’d come,” someone hidden from Bruce’s gaze drawled. “Queen and Wayne are tight. Rumored to be lovers at some point.” 

Bruce snorted, rolling his eyes at the remark. He took another sip of his ginger ale and pretended to pay attention to another droll story of an elitist vacation as he continued to listen into the other conversation as well. They basically implied that they drugged Oliver to make Bruce want a taste of it too. 

Too bad their plan actually backfired in their face, even though it may appear otherwise. If they had left Oliver alone, the Batman wouldn’t have been on their trail this soon. But now he’d bring them down. 

“And if Wayne likes the goods, you know he’ll want more.” Another voice answered and Bruce knew that these were the distributors of the drugs… but were they the ones that made it? That’s what Bruce needed to know. 

Before Bruce could ponder it more, the Magician from the other night appeared on the makeshift stage in a poof of smoke. There was nothing remarkable about his tricks, they were pretty simple… Bruce realized a moment later that his voice matched the first voice he heard earlier. So the Magician was indeed involved with the trafficking of the drugs as he first assumed. 

“And now for why you’re really here to enjoy!” 

The French doors to the garden opened with a flourish of light and more smoke. The wait staff entered and served the attendees flute glasses of an opaque liquid. It did smell earthy, but more importantly it smelled like wolf, like his boys running in the gardens in the dewy grass. 

“Don't be alarmed,” the Magician said, “This is what you've paid for. To be someone else for a while, to be something else for a while. Not your caged human self, but instinct and hunger and desire.” He laughed, winking at the audience. “Enjoy your night away from society,” he added and then he was gone in another poof of smoke. Bruce thought the whole act was a bit melodramatic and far too much use of fake smoke.

This was it, Bruce thought as he studied the liquid briefly before he drank it down. It tasted earthy, musky… Bruce closed his eyes as he felt the heat fill his veins, it was like he had forgotten that it was the full moon and his body was urging him to transform and become the wolf that he was.

He focused on his own turning and ignored the moans and groaning around him. He shifted with ease and soon he was on all fours. He took inventory of himself, his wolf form didn’t feel any different than when he turned on the full moons… but he did have an additional euphoric feeling, like a high.

He heard a howl and his gaze snapped open to see the wolves standing before him. They were varying in sizes and he was surprised to see that most of them had light colored fur, almost white… this was a forced turning, their fur should have been dark, black, like his own. He wondered if the drug was made from a pureblood’s DNA or blood. Or, on second thought, it could also be because it wasn't a forced turning, they took the serum of their own free will. Bruce hoped that Felicity was able to obtain a sample so they could test his hypothesis further.

Bruce sniffed the air, taking in everything that he could. They also smelled different, there was something off, something foreign. They didn’t smell or feel like pack, home.

The wolves were howling and then they darted out the French doors. Bruce briefly looked around the room, trying to see if there was anything else he missed before he followed. 

He broke off from the small pack of wolves and went to the designated rendezvous spot. He hid in the shadows as he waited for Felicity to approach. He had only seen her once at the event, which was perfect, because no one else would have noticed her presence either. 

“Bruce?” 

Bruce stepped out of the shadows and Felicity gasped, her eyes growing wide. Bruce barked at her, confused at her reaction. 

“Oh, my god, Bruce.” She knelt down before him, reaching out to him and running her fingers through his fur. “You’re a white wolf.” 

Bruce inhaled sharply and looked down at his paws. He didn’t feel different, but sure enough, his fur wasn’t black anymore. It was a pure white. 

“Wow,” she inhaled, still stroking his fur almost lovingly. 

While it felt nice, they didn’t have time for this. He growled, barking at her. They needed to get back to the cave.

“Sorry,” she quickly apologized and got to her feet. “Let’s get back.” 

~*~

Bruce was thankful that only Alfred greeted them when they returned. He didn’t need everyone reacting to his white fur. Alfred didn’t comment on his different appearance, only acknowledged their return which Bruce appreciated greatly.

“Master Bruce, do you feel any different?” 

Bruce shook his head and barked at him to lead the way and draw his blood like previously planned.

“Very well, Master Bruce.” Alfred smiled and glanced at Felicity. “Did you manage to obtain a sample?” 

Felicity grinned, holding up two vials and handing them over to Alfred. “Of course.” 

Bruce sighed with relief, everything had gone as planned. Bruce barked happily and darted toward the cave entrance. Alfred opened the door and Bruce raced down and jumped up on the chair in the med bay. 

Alfred efficiently drew his blood, labeled it and prepared it for transfer. He placed a vial for Bruce to study later and one for Fox to look at. “I’ll take the samples to Fox.” 

Bruce nodded, barking his thanks. Before Bruce could jump down and follow after Alfred, John entered the med bay. 

“Bruce?” John called out and then abruptly stopped in his tracks as he caught sight Bruce. “Oh, wow. Felicity told me, but this… do you think this is a permanent change?” 

Bruce shrugged, licking John’s face as he neared. 

“You’re so beautiful.” John smiled, reaching out and running his fingers through his fur. “You want to go out and run in the garden?” He asked and Bruce wanted that more than anything. He barked in agreement and John leaned in, kissing his snout. “Good.” 

John led the way to the garden, then discarded his clothes and transformed into his wolf form. Bruce rubbed up against him, they might as well enjoy the night, since he couldn't do anything else in his wolf form. He knew his city was safe, Dick and Jason were on patrol. And the rest of his family were being watched over by Felicity and Roy. 

John barked, urging Bruce to follow. Bruce grinned and gave chase, it was the perfect ending to a successful evening.


	50. ~Forty-Two~

~Forty-Two~

“What you’re saying is that they made this shit with werewolf blood?” Roy asked. He had followed Bruce’s explanation as rapt as anyone else in the room. Mister Fox had made the drug his priority and that was why they had the results only two days after the party. 

Bruce had confirmed everything Oliver had remembered, and added a few bits that Oliver hadn’t been able to remember. 

Of course, Bruce didn’t go feral or eat someone. 

But there still had been two deaths that night that they hadn’t been able to stop. Eaten. Oliver suppressed a shudder. He didn’t want to think about it, but he also couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was constantly on his mind. 

These people who just took this drug and went wild on the city didn’t even think twice about doing it again. 

“What about the guests?” Oliver asked as Bruce finished his explanations. 

“The guests?” 

“Yes, the guests, those who killed innocent people. You were able to match everyone at the party and I recognized some of them at the one I was drugged at. They did it again, Bruce, and they sure as hell knew that people had been killed, it was all over the news after all. And they went and did it again.” 

“Shit,” Jason said into the silence that followed Oliver’s statement. 

“Well, yeah, but Oli has a point,” Roy threw in. “We need to deal with them too. They did kill people, no matter that they were animals at the time. And, they got a taste for it.”

“And someone is making money out of murder,” John said. 

“One thing at a time,” Bruce cut in. “First we need to find an antidote, just because it’s always handy to have one. Fox will work on it. Then we’ll need to find that magician and his crew. I don’t think they’re making the drug, but they surely have a lab somewhere. Then we’ll need to find out if the werewolf or wolves whose blood they’re using is in on it, or if they are held captive.” 

Oliver nodded. Of course it was important to stop this from happening, but he also wanted justice for the innocent lives that were taken. 

“Maybe someone needs to pay those people a visit. I bet there will be another party like this soon. Does Fox know if it’s addictive?” Oliver asked. 

“Not yet, but I doubt it. I mean neither you, nor I crave it,” Bruce said. 

“I guess the feeling of being a wolf could be addictive to some people,” Jason mused. 

Oliver could see that. It had felt good to be so free and free of all the things that society bound you with. It had been fun, until he woke up and knew that he had killed and eaten an innocent man. 

“This could be used as a convenient way to murder someone,” Felicity cut in in. Everyone looked at her. “What? Think outside the box. If you were a high profile person, who had a grudge or something, you could just buy this stuff and get rid of your rival and no one could track it back to you because it had clearly been an animal attack. Cut and dry case for the police.”

“That is a horrifying thought,” John said. 

“Right now they’re only using it as a party drug, but it can’t be long before they see what Felicity sees: Opportunity to make more money. No matter the cost,” Oliver said. 

“We need to find that lab and destroy it. That should be our priority then,” Bruce replied. 

Everyone nodded. 

“Okay,” Jason said, “I can ask Constantine if he knows of someone crazy enough to start something like this. He can help track a pattern for this. Because this wasn’t their first gig.” 

“Good idea,” Bruce nodded. 

Oliver felt pretty useless right now and he hated feeling useless. But he had to admit that team Batman had everything figured out so far. Except for the people who took that drug willingly, more than once. 

“I’ll get back to you as soon as I can with this,” Jason said and got up. 

It seemed the meeting was coming to an end. 

“Oliver a word?” Bruce asked, as everyone filed out. 

Oliver nodded. “Sure.”

“I understand that you’re angry at the people who drugged you and that you want to put on the suit and break into their homes and tell them that – they failed this city?” 

Oliver smiled. “That they failed humanity more like it, that little speech is not set in stone, you know?” 

Bruce smiled back. “I know. While you were sleeping,” Bruce continued, “We came up with a plan to keep the danger at a minimum. You are right, they will do it again. Probably not even wait until the next party. It’s a party drug, but it can be used whenever as well.”

“Of course. You will keep an eye out for wolves.” 

“Yes, we already did the night I took the drug, but there had also been a fire and the Robins helped. Roy kept an eye on the pack with Damian’s and Stephanie’s help, but there were too many of them to track them all once they split.”

“Some of them are more murderous than others. Because the first time we had five kills – mine not included, the second time there was only two.” 

“Yes, and another two were prevented.” 

“That makes four, so there must be at least four people who like the taste of human flesh?” Oliver asked. 

Bruce shrugged. “We will have to figure that out. And then deal with it accordingly.” 

Oliver wondered, what deal with it meant in this case. These people weren’t real werewolves after all. So the rules of ‘were’ society probably didn’t apply. 

“I’ll help however I can,” Oliver said. 

“I know. Thank you, Oliver.” He hesitated but then went for it. “How are you feeling?” 

“I ate a man, so how do you think I’m feeling?” Oliver snapped. “To say it with one of Roy’s songs: I’m not okay.” 

“Oliver-”

“Mostly I hate that it had been so good, up until I woke up and remembered hunting, killing, and eating him. The rest was really good – I… it was good.” He had always told Felicity and Roy that he didn’t want to be turned, but feeling like this? Even if it was only one night every month? He was beginning to think maybe he wanted it after all and then he remembered the dead man and his stomach turned. What if this was his wolf nature? What if his wolf would be a killer? 

“If you’re thinking about changing after this experience, it’s normal and I don’t think you’re a killer, Oliver.”

“I’ve killed people before,” Oliver argued. It was uncanny how Bruce could be so intuitive. 

“Yes, you did, but never because you liked it. You just didn’t know another way to do what you thought needed to be done,” Bruce replied. “The first turning is always strange in one way or other. Some people deal better with the sudden beast inside, some less so. I was on the less so side. Tim on the other hand embraced it with his whole heart.” 

“Tim is a good person, Bruce. If I’d ever seen a good person, it would be Tim.” 

“If you turn, you would have your pack to help you out. They would guide you and keep you in check if needed. This was…this was wrong. Even I could feel it in my blood, that need to just run and do whatever the hell I pleased.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Because I’ve dealt with it before and because I knew what I was getting myself into. You were completely blindsided and you were drugged beforehand too. Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Bruce said and then patted his shoulder. 

Oliver smiled. “You sound like Felicity.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Bruce replied. 

“As you should,” Oliver said. 

~+~

“What did Bruce want?” Roy asked as soon as Oliver entered his room. 

“To talk,” Oliver replied. 

Roy crossed his arms over his chest and glared. “No shit.”

“What Roy means is: what did Bruce want to talk about?” Felicity said. 

“About the turning,” Oliver answered. “And no, I don't want to talk about it again. The talk with Bruce actually helped to put some things into perspective.”

“Good,” Roy said, relaxing. “What are we going to do about the scumbags that think turning into animals is just another high?” 

“It's Bruce's city,” Felicity cut in. “He made it clear, that is not the priority right now.”

“I know what he said, I was there paying rapt attention,” Roy said. 

“I think Bruce is right – for now. If someone would pay them a visit, they would most likely go underground or on the offensive. It’s better that they don't warn their dealers.” 

“But we will deal with them?” Roy wanted to know. “I really want to deal with them, Oliver.” There was this protective streak in Roy's voice that Oliver used to get all offended about, but that he really liked right now. It wasn't a weakness to have someone who cared about you and would punch someone in the face for you. It took some time for him to learn and accept that, but eventually he did. 

Oliver nodded. “We will.” 

“Good,” Felicity said. There was a growl in her voice, which was hot as hell. 

Roy relaxed a bit more and then he smirked. “As there is nothing we can do about this whole thing now and dinner is a few hours away, how about we take advantage of this four poster bed?” 

“Here? At Wayne Manor?” Felicity asked. She sounded between scandalized and delighted. 

Roy shrugged. “I'm guessing we're not going to go home any time soon and I for one don't intend to deprive myself of sex with you two. Together or separately.” 

“Yeah, I can see the logic in that,” she replied, as Roy was reaching for her. 

Oliver had never really thought about how hot it was to watch people kiss and undress each other, especially when those people are the ones you are in love with. Seeing Felicity tearing at Roy's clothes and Roy laughing into the kiss they were sharing made heat pool in his stomach and his cock pay attention. 

“You want to only watch?” Felicity asked as she sank down on her knees in front of Roy and pulled his pants and boxers down in one smooth move. 

“Or you could kiss me?” Roy asked. 

Roy liked kissing a lot, Oliver discovered over the years they’ve been together. Years, god, he had been such a difficult man back then, and ever since too, from time to time. And they were still here. Felicity licked Roy's cock and the groan that left Roy's lips went straight to Oliver's cock. He stepped closer and grabbed Roy's chin and kissed him hard. He liked when they tag-teamed Roy, it left the boy shaking and trembling with pleasure. Roy's hand closed around Oliver's hip. 

“Bite me,” he panted against Oliver's lips. Oliver let his lips slide down Roy's chin and then neck, nibbling just a little to hear Roy moan. He could hear Felicity enjoying herself, but he wasn't going to look down now. “Shit, Felicity, I'm close,” Roy hissed and Oliver bit his neck hard enough to leave a bruise. Roy came with a too loud groan, clutching Oliver's hip. Oliver held him up while the boy trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

The look in Felicity's eyes when she looked up was smug. “Bed now.” 

It wasn't a question, but they nodded anyway and obeyed. Oliver knew that there would be a lot of teasing from team Batman once they went down to dinner, but Oliver really couldn't be bothered to care. He needed his pack to take care of him now. 

He would deal with everything else after.


	51. ~Forty-Three~

~Forty-Three~

Barbara smirked at him as she leaned against her desk. “You still work here?” She asked, instead of a proper greeting. But Jason figured he probably deserved that and more, he hadn’t been around as much as he should have been the last few days. 

Jason snorted, shaking his head. “Ha. Ha. Things got busy. I knew you guys could handle it.”

“Naturally,” Barbara raised a brow at him. “So what’s the full story? All these cryptic messages are classic Batman, but it gets old fast.” 

Jason sighed, “I know, it’s a long-”

“Wait!” Harper called out from her office, cutting Jason off. He turned as she joined them at Barbara’s desk. “I wanna hear this too!”

“You know, it’s customary to greet your boss with a hello, how are you? Coffee and donuts are a plus.” Jason crossed his arms over his chest. “I think this will be reflected on your evaluations.”

Barbara and Harper shared a look and then burst out laughing. 

Jason snorted. “Insubordination!” 

“We do have coffee,” Harper waved over to the fresh pot. “But we already ate all the donuts.” She winked at Jason and he knew she was teasing. In all honesty, it felt really good. He made a good choice hiring her. 

“But if you ask nicely, I might order from the bakery down the street that you love.” Barbara smiled and Jason’s mouth watered at the mere mention of the bakery. “They have a special this week on their apple fritters.” 

“Yeah, that would be perfect.” He gestured to his office. “Give me a moment and I’ll tell you two what’s been going on the last few days. I just need to call Constantine first.” 

“Constantine?” Harper repeated, her voice an octave higher and a slight blush coloring her cheeks. She so had it bad. “Damn, so this is a supernatural case too?” 

“Maybe,” Jason shrugged. “We thought he might have some insight on this, but I’ll explain everything.” He headed to his office, then he stopped at his door and looked back at Barbara. “On second thought, I should be ready by the time the delivery gets here. So, yeah. Bring in the donuts and coffee and we’ll talk.” 

She nodded, a smile curling at her lips and he knew she was holding back a witty retort about him getting his donuts and coffee after all. 

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.” He added quickly, winking as he entered his office. He shut the door and dropped his bag to the side of the desk. 

Jason took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. “Hellblazer,” he stated and waited for his phone to ring. He only had to wait a minute.

“Didn’t I bloody tell you, I don’t do mornings?” Constantine grumbled as soon as Jason picked up. 

Jason snorted. “Hello, Constantine, it’s nice to hear from you.” 

“It wasn’t my bloody choice,” he huffed. “What’s it this time? Poltergeist? Angels? Demonic possession?” 

“There’s a drug that turns a human into a werewolf for a night.” Jason began, “And there’s wereblood in it, we wondered if this was strictly some science concoction or if there might be some sort of-”

“Witchcraft or sorcery involved,” Constantine finished for him and groaned. “Isn’t this a bloody wakeup call?” 

Jason nodded, “Yeah and we were wondering if you’ve heard of this before? It’s being passed around as a party drug for the moment, but it could lead to something so much more. Ya know?”

“I’ve not heard of something like this, it shouldn’t be possible.” He sighed. “Let me look into a few things and I’ll get back to you. I assume the full Batclan is on this?” 

“And the Arrowclan as well, Oliver was turned.”

Constantine whistled, “Bloody hell, I’ll get right on this.”

“Thanks,” Jason smiled, relieved to have another person looking into the case as well. And with Constantine’s history with Oliver, he knew he’d put a rush on it. Which was good for all of them.

“No problem, mate.” He replied and hung up. 

Jason sighed, hanging up his phone as well. His stomach growled and he glanced towards the door. “Where’s those apple fritters?” He called out in a mock angry tone. 

“It’s only been five minutes,” Barbara snapped back. “Keep your pants on.” 

“Only Dick wants to see that!” Harper threw in and Jason couldn’t help but chuckle at their antics, this was his team and it was perfect. 

~*~ 

“Coffee, fritters,” Barbara announced as she placed the bag of goodies and a cup of coffee on his desk. “Now spill.” She stated, sitting down in one of the plush chairs across from his desk. “Harper!” 

“Here,” she grinned as she sat down in the other chair. “I so wasn’t missing this.”

Jason nodded and told them everything that had happened. “And I just got off the phone with Constantine. And that’s that.” 

“Soooo,” Barbara began, glancing at Harper and then returning her gaze to him. “Can the drug sample we have be replicated?” 

“Replicated?” Jason repeated, not expecting this line of questioning at all. “I guess so, I mean if they can do it, I’m sure we can too. Why?” 

“And do you think it’s safe to take in a controlled setting, I mean, has anyone died taking it?” She continued and Harper nodded as if she was very interested in the answer. 

“I guess.” Jason shrugged. “And not that I know of… but it’s possible, in theory. Not everyone survives a turning.” 

“Soooo-”

“What Babs is trying to say is, can we take the damn drug or not?” Harper jumped in and Jason’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh, come on, you can’t be that surprised. Do you know how much I’ve wanted to be a wolf just for a night to see what Cullen goes through?” 

“I’ve wanted to since I saw Dick transform for the first time. There’s just something so amazing and hot about it. It’s fucking hot, watching you guys turn.” 

Jason gapped at them. “Really? I had no idea.” 

“Please, you two run off to fuck. You know it’s hot.” Harper snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Wait,” Jason shook his head. “I know that… I just had no idea you’ve both wanted to even experience it.” 

“Do I want to be turned?” Barbara questioned. “No, not at all. I love my life as it is, but to just see for one night? Hell, yes. To run with you guys and play? Fuck, does Steph know?” 

“Oh, my god. Steph would be the first to line up for a dose,” Harper nodded. 

Jason dragged his fingers through his hair, “I mean, I assume she does. She’s been helping out with patrol so I assume Damian and Tim filled her in.” 

Barbara snorted. “I doubt it, she doesn’t get told everything. She often feels out of the loop.” 

Jason gapped at that. “She does?” 

“Yep,” Harper confirmed. “It’s like the good old boys club, unless she’s needed for a certain case. Damian and Tim like to ‘protect’ her.” Harper stressed the word protect like it was a vile thing and Jason momentarily felt guilty of doing the same thing. 

“Well, shit.” He glanced between them. “How do you know this? I didn’t even realize you were that close.” 

“Girls’ night.” They replied at the same time; a wicked glint in their eyes. 

“Girls’ night.” Jason repeated, dumbfounded. He should have noticed this before, none of them had mentioned it… or had they and he just ignored it because it was ‘girly’ stuff. “Since when?”

Barbara shrugged. “After we saved the city on the full moon. We talked afterwards and it was really nice. There is just certain things that can’t be shared with others.” 

“Especially Steph, it’s not like she can tell others she’s fucking werewolves and she’s a part of a pack and not just her being weird and dating two guys.” Harper added in and Jason felt totally floored at the comment. 

He knew, but he didn’t really know, any of this. “I’m glad you two can support her more, it’s good that you have a girls’ night.”

“It’s not like we needed your blessing or anything,” Barbara huffed. “So, can we try this drug or not? We can go to the manor and it would be best on a full moon for Steph, especially, but I’d be game for any time. I know Dick would get a kick out of running with us, you too, I bet.” 

Jason nodded, “I, yeah.” 

The phone rang and Barbara stood up, crossing to the door. “Just think about, talk it over. I’d assume we’d need Bruce’s permission.” 

“Yes, we would.” Jason snorted, that would be the hardest part. He was pretty sure getting his hands on the drugs would be the easy part. 

“Good.” She smiled and disappeared through the door, answering the phone.

“I’d prefer the full moon, to be with Cullen and Colin.” Harper shrugged. “But I’ll take whatever I can get. Wouldn’t you want too, if Dick could and you couldn’t?” 

Jason felt slightly pained by the question. The thought of not being able to turn with Dick hurt… he rubbed his neck as if recalling their bond. “I would… but then if I couldn’t, I probably wouldn’t be with Dick.” He wouldn’t be able to be with Dick, knowing he couldn’t fully be with him. And to think that’s the reason he ended up staying with Dick. They were truly matched. 

Harper nodded. “I get it, but Cullen is my brother. You don’t leave family.” 

“Agreed.” He sighed, he hadn’t expected this, but he should have seen it coming. “I’ll talk with the others and see. No promises.” 

“I figured as much, but it never hurts to ask.” Harper smiled and left him to his thoughts. 

He nodded, not really know what to say. He needed to talk to Bruce and Dick… He grabbed his cell and called Dick, needing to hear him after all this. 

“Hey,” he smiled, instantly feeling better by just the sound of his mate’s voice. “I was just thinking about you, us.” 

“All good thoughts, I hope.” Dick teased. 

“Nope, they’re filthy.” He teased right back, immediately thinking about Dick’s body pressed against his. They still had to christen their new bed. With everything going on they hadn’t moved into their new place as planned. Everything had been delivered, but they stayed in the manor, just in case. But things were moving along well and maybe tonight they could take the night off.


	52. ~Forty-Four~

~Forty-Four~

Dick’s back hit the wall hard. He didn’t even have time to admire the cleanness and perfection of their new kitchen before Jason lifted him up and devoured his mouth. 

“Jay-”

“Fucking now, talking later,” Jason replied between kisses. 

“Is there even lube-”

“Jacket pocket,” Jason said, securing Dick with his arms and marching them into the bedroom. 

The bed was made and it smelled like fresh laundry when Jason dumped him on it. Thanks to Alfred, Dick was sure. Jason got rid of the jacket, and threw the lube on the bed. 

“Jay- what brought this on?” 

“Well, with everything going on, we haven’t had time to make good on our plans to fuck in every room of our new home.”

“Our plans?” 

Jason looked at him, grinning. “Oh, so you don’t want to fuck in every room of our home? I mean… sure it’s more fun with someone else there, but I can totally christen this home on my own.” 

Dick’s brain kind of short circuited at that. Not only the words, but the filthy images they conjured. 

“I don’t think so,” Dick said, and pulled Jason down by his neck so he could kiss him hard and bite his lips a bit, because Jason liked that. 

“I had in inkling that you would see it my way,” Jason replied, making himself at home in Dick’s lap and taking off his shirt. 

All Dick could do for a moment was stare. Jason was just so – fucking handsome. Broad and masculine and warm. Dick reached out to skim his fingertips over Jason’s stomach. 

“Like what you see?” Jason teased. 

“Always,” Dick said. 

Jason pulled him up and got rid of Dick’s shirt as well, so they were chest to chest. Warm skin to warm skin and all Dick wanted was to kiss Jason until their lungs would protest, so he slung his arms around Jason’s middle and pulled him even closer. “You are so hot, stupidly hot, Jay,” he whispered. 

“Yeah?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah,” Dick said and then they were kissing again, slow and intense. Dick took the time to fuck Jason’s mouth with his tongue thoroughly and Jason returned the favor. When they broke apart, Dick was so hard, he thought he would come as soon as Jason touched him. 

“There isn’t a rule that says you can only come once, Dick,” Jason said, reading his thoughts. He was already reaching for Dick’s pants, had them open swiftly and pulled Dick’s cock out. Jason stroked once and then scooted closer, got his own cock out and pressed it against Dick’s. 

“Shit,” Dick said. His hands found Jason’s skin again, his mouth Jason’s shoulder, he was sniffing Jason’s skin and he couldn’t stop. This was their space after all and all he could smell was Jason and him and no one else. And it was intoxicating. 

“We’ll just start with this, we haven’t done this in some time and then I’m gonna open you nice and slow and fuck you the way you like it, Dick,” Jason said, his hand around their erections. Dick nibbled at whatever he could reach with his mouth. 

“Good plan,” Dick said into Jason’s skin. 

“I have my moments,” Jason replied, his hand speeding up. 

It didn’t take them long to spill over each other. 

~+~

“Well,” Roy said. “Did you have fun?” 

Jason grinned, Dick just grabbed a plate and started to load food on it. Pretty much everyone was in the dining room of the manor. The kitchen table was too small for so many people, so the dining room saw some serious action since Team Arrow was staying with them.

“We did,” Jason confirmed and Dick sighed. “We’re not done yet, christening the place, of course.”

“So many rooms, so little time,” Felicity threw in. 

Roy and John sniggered. 

Cass just looked confused and then she smiled as Alfred handed her the broccoli. 

“She’s such a weird kid,” Roy said, “I hated broccoli when I was a child.”

“You still hate broccoli, Roy,” Oliver said. There was a mild teasing quality to his tone that made Dick feel all warm inside. 

“Yeah,” Roy replied, “So, pass me the carrots then.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and did. 

Dinner was fun with so many people around, talking, laughing, and enjoying the food. Cass seemed extremely happy that there were more people to help her and play with her. Looking at them all, it made Dick miss Damian, Tim, and Steph even more. But the three of them didn’t make it to dinner, again. 

After dinner, when Alfred took Cass and the dogs outside to play, Jason asked everyone to stay, because he had something to discuss. 

Dick looked at him, but Jason just shook his head and then got up to pace the dining room. “So, I informed Babs and Harper about what is going on.”

“Good, they should be on the lookout for strange things as well,” Bruce said. 

Bruce was right of course, Babs and Harper lived in different parts of town, they could cover more ground that way. 

“Thought so too, but that is not why I asked you to stay behind. When I told them they kinda jumped on the idea of turning for just one night. Asked all kinds of questions about it. Mostly if we think it’s safe to take it-”

“And you told them what?” Oliver cut in. 

Jay looked at him. Not backing down, Dick loved that about Jason. “That it is fairly safe, as far as we can tell, if taken in a controlled setting. Which it would be if they took it on a full moon, with me, John, and Dick being able to shift at will, there would be practically no danger. Besides they would do it here. Obviously. Alfred could also help looking after them.” 

“You think this is a good idea,” Bruce stated. 

Jason ran a hand over his face. “Well, yeah, now that I have had some time to think about it. It could help Harper understand what her brother is going through. And I mean…come on guys, Steph is pack and she’s never been able to be with her mates the way it should be. Because a permanent change is dangerous and they don’t want to risk it.”

Not yet, Dick thought. And he could understand it too. They were all so young still and Steph had a lot on her plate right now too. He knew from Babs’ occasional comments that it wasn’t that easy for Steph, she had to explain her relationship all the time. 

“You think this could be a fun test run?” Oliver asked sharply. 

Jason nodded. “Yes, as I said before, we can keep them in check. It would be good for them. They wouldn’t have to wonder all the time anymore, if it was something they wanted or not.” 

“They could kill someone,” Oliver said. 

“You were drugged and blindsided by the whole thing. You didn’t know what had happened to you. And I’m sorry about it, but this would be a whole other situation.” He looked from Oliver to Bruce then.   
Dick knew that it was going to be Bruce’s choice, as pack leader. “I’m just asking you to consider their requests. They are a part of this too. Steph is pack.” Jason stressed. “You need to consider everyone’s needs, not only the werewolves' – or males'.” 

Bruce nodded. “I will talk to Damian, Tim, and Stephanie about it. And I’ll hear what Harper and Barbara have to say. I need to hear their reasons from them, Jason.” 

Dick blinked. This wasn’t an outright no from Bruce. 

“Thank you, Bruce,” Jason said. 

~+~

“I didn’t know you were planning to make a case for the girls,” Dick said. 

“Well, I – I didn’t plan on making it today after dinner, but the full moon is in ten days and I thought, what the hell, you know? They are pack. I mean, to me, they are pack and if I were their Alpha then I would allow it, but Bruce is our Alpha, so I made the case. What do you think about this whole thing?” Jason asked. 

“I think you are a wonderful man, Jason Todd.”

“Yes, obviously, Dick,” Jason laughed. 

“I mean it. You care about all of them so much. And I agree with you, they should be able to experience this if there is a safe way to do it.”

“I’m glad you agree with me.”

“I’m surprised you would let Babs do it,” Dick teased. 

“Well, she had only selfish reasons, but she does run my business, so I have time to fuck you and be fucked by you and do all kinds of other things, with you. I guess, I owe her one. And she never really asked for anything.” 

Dick nodded. It was true enough. Babs was awesome that way. “I hope Bruce says yes. I would love to run with her and Steph and Harper too. And it would be good for Cullen to have his sister at his side even if it was only one time. Family is important.” Dick leaned against the kitchen counter and bit his lip. “That is why I think we should invite people to our place more often.”

“What?” 

“I mean, Harper and Babs, Colin, Steph and Tim, Damian…you know friends and family. I have the feeling, the only time I interact with your friends is when I’m picking you up from work. And I want you to know some of mine too. There is this kid at work, Duke. I think you would like him.” 

“So what you’re saying is that you want a social life?” Jason asked. 

Dick nodded. That was exactly it. “Don’t you want that?” 

“I do, Dick. I’ll totally share my friends with you.” 

“Don’t mock me,” Dick pouted. 

Jason laughed. God, but Dick loved Jason’s laugh. “So that kid, Duke? He a wolf?” 

“No, he isn’t. But he’s smart and handsome and witty,” Dick said with a wink. 

“Ah, exactly your type then,” Jason replied, coming closer and crowding Dick against the counter. 

Dick smiled up at Jason. “Wanna do it in the kitchen?” 

“Do you?” Jason asked. 

“I’d totally be game for bending you over the new and sturdy driftwood table, Jay.”

“God, I love that table,” Jason replied. 

Dick knew that. Jason had picked it out after all. It was the only really expensive thing that Jason didn’t want to compromise on. 

“Well…how about it then?” Dick asked, pulling Jason closer. He could feel Jason’s cock getting interested in the idea. 

“You are voracious,” Jason teased. 

“For you, always,” Dick said and kissed him.


	53. ~Extra: Girl’s Night Out~

~Extra: Girl’s Night Out~

“To be honest, I wonder more often than not these days,” Steph said, swirling the wine in her glass. She was comfortably sprawled out on Bab’s couch, her feet bare and her hair down. She liked hanging out with the girls, no matter if it was like this: at home, or if they went out for drinks, or to see a movie. 

“Yeah,” Harper said. “I mean, I don’t really know any more if I don’t want to be a wolf, you know? Before Cullen became part of the pack I was sure I would never want that, but he is so much better now. I think it really helps him that he has people to talk to that know what he’s going through. Because they went through the same thing.” 

Steph nodded. “Yeah, Jay is good that way. He didn’t want it either in the beginning, but look at him now.”

“But it also helps, I think, that Tim wanted it so badly,” Harper said. 

Steph looked at her. “Oh?” 

“Yeah. Cullen said, that he had never imagined that anyone could think this was a good thing. That anyone wanted it. He always thought of himself as a monster before. But Jay told him about Tim. How Tim had been in love with Jason’s wolf, how he wanted to be one of them. It made a difference to Cullen, that Tim had loved the wolf first.”

“Ah, because it means that someone out there loved the monster first,” Steph clued in. She had never really thought about it. Tim was Tim and she loved him for being who he was. But it made sense that Cullen would feel assured because Tim loved the monster first. Even if Steph didn’t think of them as monsters. 

“Yes,” Harper said. “And now with Colin around he doesn’t have to be afraid to be intimate with someone either.” 

“Are you cool with them experimenting?” Babs asked as she came back from the kitchen with snacks. 

Steph grabbed a plate and piled it with all the goodies. Barbara was a surprisingly good cook. Whenever they met at Steph’s place, Steph got takeout. 

Harper took a sip of her plum wine and leaned her head back against the chair. “Yeah. It’s good for them both. Not that I know much, since Cullen doesn’t really talk about it,” she sighed. “Whenever I ask, he says: get your own love life sister!” 

Babs laughed. “Okay, so how about it?” 

Harper looked at her. Steph swallowed and looked at Harper. “What?”

“What about your love life?” 

Harper downed her wine. “The only man I find interesting right now is dangerously charming and fights demons for a living.”

“At least he’s not a werewolf,” Babs said. 

“Hey!” Steph laughed. “I would not trade my werewolf boyfriends for anything.” And she meant it too. Sure it had been rocky at the beginning, but they were totally on solid ground now. And it helped that they had more time – or maybe they just took the time – to get away and have fun in the woods. Steph could tell that both Damian and Tim really loved to roam the woods, no matter in what form. She liked that they could walk around naked and fuck on the grass. 

“We know,” Barbara replied. 

“Guys!” Steph suddenly said, because she was so stupid sometimes. “Tim’s family has a cabin in the woods.”

Harper groaned. “We know. You told us about it the first time the three of you went up there.”

She waved it away, piled more snacks on her plate and looked from Babs to Harper. “Yeah, but we could totally go up there too. I mean, the three of us.”

“And do what? Roam the woods naked? It’s fucking October,” Harper said. 

Steph pointed at her. “You need to chill out and get out of the city. Fresh air and good food-”

“You don’t even cook,” Harper cut in with a grin. 

“And I bet you can’t order takeout either,” Babs threw in. 

“Haha…fine, you two cook. I mean, it’s only fair since I’m so graciously offering my boyfriend’s cabin,” Steph said. 

She dodged the cushion Harper threw at her and took another sip of her wine. 

“I don’t hate the idea,” Barbara admitted. “We could dress up as witches and-”

Harper threw another cushion this time at Babs. Barbara caught it swiftly. “Witches, really?” Harper asked. 

“It’s nearly October.” 

“Speaking of, doesn’t Wayne have fancy dress up parties in October?” Harper asked. 

“He does,” Stephanie answered. “I bet the invitations are out already.” 

Harper frowned. “Okay?”

“I bet Jason forgot he had to hand them out, what with everything going on lately,” Barbara said. 

“Don’t worry, you are totally invited. I bet Colin and his parents too, and Cullen of course.” 

“He did invite you to the surprise twins’ party,” Steph reminded her. 

“Yeah, he did.” 

“Don’t worry, Jason loves you,” Babs said, patting Harper’s knee. 

“Pff, Jason only loves Dick and donuts,” Harper replied with a laugh. 

Steph finished her wine and put the empty plate on the coffee table. It was getting late, but she didn’t feel like going home and neither did Harper it seemed. 

“Once Jay does hand over the invites, we need to brainstorm costumes,” Steph said. 

Harper groaned. “Masks? Ball gowns? High heels?” 

“And make-up and hair and sparkly things around your wrist and in your ears,” Barbara confirmed. 

Harper frowned and then brightened. “I’m gonna wear a tux.” 

Steph blinked at her. “That will be kinda hot. So, a nice hat too?”

Babs clued in at once. “A trench coat and a cigar.”

“Toy gun!” Steph said. 

“You guys…want me to go as a private dick,” Harper stated. 

“I will be your busty blonde,” Stephanie said, getting into the idea. 

“In a nice clingy red dress,” Babs added, nodding. 

“Well, then you can be Jessica Rabbit,” Harper said, grinning. “You have the hair, you have the curves. You just need the dress.” 

“We should go together then,” Stephanie decided. 

“What about your boyfriends?” Babs wanted to know. 

“They will find me sooner, rather than later, but I will have so much fun, coming in with Harper on my arm and you on the other side.” 

Harper laughed. “Fine. I’m in.”

“Not a word to anyone,” Stephanie said. 

They both nodded. 

They finished all the food and wine in the next two hours and then Babs called them a taxi. 

~+~

Steph felt really good when she stumbled into her door. 

“You’re late,” Tim said. 

“You’re breaking and entering,” she replied. 

“I have a key,” Tim said. “Did you have fun with the girls, braiding your hair and talking about boys?” 

“Does my hair look braided to you?” Steph asked. 

Tim grabbed her and pulled her in and then Tim’s mouth was pressing against hers. 

“Missed me?” She asked teasingly. 

“What gave me away?” Tim answered.

“Breaking and entering,” Steph said with a laugh. 

“I have a key,” Tim repeated. She kissed him again. 

“So, why are you here? You knew I would be out with Harper and Babs.”

“I just wanted to drop off the invitation to the masque ball. And warn you too. My parents will be there.” 

“They’re back from their dig?” Steph asked. 

“Not yet, but they will be and they told me they intend to come to the ball. So there. I imagine we will have dinner together before that. You, Damian, me and my parents.” 

“Are you freaking out?” Steph asked. 

“I don’t do that anymore,” Tim said. 

But Steph knew better, it was true that Tim had come clean about his relationship with Damian and her to his parents some time ago, but it was also true that it was clear as day his parents thought it was all a phase for Tim. 

“Of course you don’t. Want to braid my hair?” Steph asked. 

Tim looked at her as if she was crazy. 

She kissed his nose. “I mean it.”

“I don’t know how to braid hair, Steph.” 

“That’s what Youtube is for, baby. It might help you, you know? Don’t wolves like groom each other?”

“They lick their pups ears…that’s not the same,” Tim sighed, but she could tell that he was ready to give in. 

“I think one of you boys should learn it anyway, because I will be a busy mom one day,” Steph said, it was meant to be teasing, but she meant it too. She did want kids. 

Tim kissed her. “Okay then. Get into your pjs and I will start the video.” 

“You’re staying the night, right?” Steph asked. 

“Yes, just let me text Damian that I’m here.” 

“He has a key too?”

“Of course,” Tim said. 

Steph shook her head, smiling. Her boys. And then she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and have her hair braided by a werewolf. 

God, she loved her life.


	54. ~Forty-Five~

~Forty-Five~

Bruce stared at the screen. He wasn’t anywhere closer to figuring out the source of the drugs. He had hoped by sending out the invites to the Halloween Gala that he’d have intrigued the Magician and his gang to accept, but he hadn’t heard anything. Yet. 

It was a waiting game he didn’t care for. 

“Robin to Cave.” 

Bruce hit the com and replied, “Cave here, what assistance do you need?” 

“B?” Dick gasped and Bruce could hear the smile in his voice. “This is unexpected, where’s Cave?” 

“Dinner date, I hope I will suffice.” Bruce answered, Damian had wanted to take Tim out for dinner. Bruce had readily agreed to watch over the cave duties for the night. Tim had reeked of nervous energy and Bruce knew it was because his parents were due home soon. 

“Yep. Just needed some entail on a shipping cargo.” Dick stated and rambled off a number. Bruce immediately pulled up the port’s docking information.

Bruce frowned as he found the details he needed. “Stand down, it’s Wayne Tech.” 

“Got something you need to tell us, B?” Jason asked through the link and Bruce snorted in reply. 

“What seems to be the issue?” Bruce questioned, there shouldn’t be any interest in some building supplies. 

“Possible looters milling the dock.” Dick replied. “We’ll keep an eye on them.” 

Bruce nodded and switched over the monitors to the bay, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “Keep me updated, Cave out.” 

Bruce leaned back in his chair and stretched. He itched to grab his suit and head out himself, sitting around and monitoring wasn’t his style. He’d rather be in the action. But after seeing Tim he had made the call and benched him for the night. It was for the best of the team and he trusted Dick and Jason on their own. 

But technically, they weren’t alone. Oliver and Roy went out to patrol as well. It was nice having the additional help. 

Bruce glanced back at the stairs when he heard John approaching. “What brings you down here?” He questioned, turning his chair towards him. 

“Can’t I see my mate?” John grinned as he crossed over to him and straddled him. 

Bruce groaned at the contact and tugged John even closer, needing to claim him. “Naturally,” he smirked and then kissed him. 

John moaned against him, “Come upstairs.” 

“I can’t,” Bruce almost whined. He wanted nothing more than to ravish his lover, but he was on monitoring duty. It had been a pretty quiet night, but he’d feel guilty if he ran upstairs to indulge in his lover’s request. 

“This was our free evening,” John pouted. “Do you know how long it’s been since you fucked me?” 

Bruce growled at that and kissed his mate. It had been awhile, with everything going on, they haven’t had the time to really indulge. Sure they’ve had time to get off, but it wasn’t the same. 

John whimpered as they parted and then he groaned. “And Felicity is watching over Cass and the twins, we have the whole night for ourselves. I want you.” 

Bruce wanted him too, he was already responding to his mate’s presence and John smelled like pure sex. It was intoxicating. He was the fucking Batman, he was able to multitask… and he wanted his mate. “I need to stay near the comms.” He stated as he started to undo John’s zipper, his intentions clear. 

“Shit,” John inhaled, thrusting up into Bruce’s touch. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Bruce smirked. He slipped his hand into John’s pants and wrapped his hand around John’s cock, stroking him. 

“Fuck no.” 

“You have such a dirty mouth,” Bruce teased and John grinned at him. 

“You love it.” John kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth as he continued to rock against Bruce. 

“Pants off now.” Bruce demanded and John scrambled off his lap and stripped off his pants. Bruce’s mouth watered just looking at John’s hard erection jutting forward, begging to be touched. 

“Like what you see?” John smiled as he stroked himself. 

Bruce nodded, licking his lips as he stood up long enough to push down his pants and boxers out of the way. “Come here.” 

John straddled him once more, kissing him hard as he rubbed against him. Bruce’s breathing hitched ever so slightly, his heart racing as they continued to rock together. John’s cock was rubbing against his own, but it wasn’t enough. 

Bruce reached behind John, pleasantly surprised to feel that his lover was already lubed up and open for him. “You started without me.” 

John flushed and nodded. “Yeah, I came just thinking about you filling me up with your hard thick cock.”

“Dirty, filthy mouth.” Bruce teased, kissing him once more. He aligned himself up with John and thrust up into his mate. Bruce moaned when John bottomed out, he waited until John was ready, before they started to move.

Bruce let John set the pace and it wasn’t long before John shuddered, coming with a cry. John clamped down tight around Bruce’s cock and bit down on his neck. Bruce moaned: it only took another hard thrust and Bruce’s orgasm crashed over him. 

They lazily kissed, not bothering to move away as they cooled down. He just enjoyed the closeness with his mate. 

“Cave?” 

“Guess that’s my cue to go,” John smiled, stealing another kiss before he pulled away. Bruce smacked his ass playfully and winked at him. “Later,” John promised and then he gathered his clothes and left Bruce to man the computers. 

“Cave here.” Bruce managed to reply as he quickly cleaned off and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. The night was looking up.

~*~ 

“And you’re able to replicate the drug?” Bruce asked and Fox nodded. 

“Yes, I was able to create a few doses.” He stated. “I thought you’d like to have a few just in case.” 

“And a reversal?” 

“Can’t be manufactured,” Fox explained. “If the host can’t take it, there’s no reversal agent you can take. It’s not engineered that way. I need further blood work to see if I can make a blocker of some sort.” 

Bruce frowned. “So, it would be beneficial to have more people take this?” 

Fox nodded. “Yes, I’d love to take a sample before and right after they take it. Then the morning after they turn back. And it would be more beneficial if they’re human and do not have wolf blood. Queen’s blood sample and your own varied.” 

“I see.” He sighed, rubbing his neck. He had planned to talk with the girls about the possibility of turning. But it turned out, that he may need them to take it. “Would you be able to develop a reversal with these new samples?”

“It’s possible, it’s inconclusive with the current data I have.” 

“Thank you, Lucius.” He stated, he had a lot to think about. 

“You’re very welcome, Mister Wayne.” 

Bruce left the office and headed home, he needed to talk to his pack about this. 

~*~ 

Bruce gathered his pack, wanting to speak with them without Oliver’s pack present. He knew Oliver meant well, but Oliver’s experience colored his thoughts and possible recommendations. Oliver would vote no, but this didn’t affect his pack. 

Bruce was pleased that his son and Tim were able to make it, although he had hoped that Steph would be with them too. 

“So?” Dick asked, looking around the room. “What’s the verdict?” 

“That’s why I wanted you all here,” Bruce began and then he explained what had happened and Fox’s recommendation. 

“That’s good, right?” Jason smiled. “The girls can test it further and we’ll be able to get the samples we need for the greater good.” 

Bruce nodded, “But I don’t want them to feel coerced into this because we need the samples. I was on the fence about letting them turn-”

“But now you can see how it can benefit everyone too.” Tim chimed in. “We talked to Steph about this and I think she’d agree in a heartbeat.” 

“I think Babs and Harper would agree too.” Jason said. “So, we can plan this? A little turning party? The full moon is getting closer.” 

Bruce reluctantly nodded his head. “If they agree to have their blood drawn, I’m okay with them taking the drug here. Under supervision.” 

His pack started talking all at once and he just stood there, listing to them and soaking it in. They were on their phones, telling the girls the news. This was good, wasn’t it? 

“You did good,” John whispered into his ear. “I know this was hard for you to agree to.” 

“It’s for the greater good,” He replied, he still had his doubts, but his pack seemed thrilled about it. 

“For the pack.” John smiled and kissed him softly. 

Bruce returned the kiss, squeezing John’s hand. They would use the full moon and have the girls turn and then they’d have the Halloween Gala to attend. It was all coming together.


	55. ~Forty-Six~

~Forty-Six~

“Yes!” Babs said and clapped her hands. 

Harper just stared at Jason. “He said yes? Just like that? Because I don’t know him well, but he doesn’t seem the type to just-” she waved a hand, “Indulge people.”

“Ha!” Jason said. “He indulges people alright. The kids, John, man does he indulge John…”

Harper put up her hand to stop him. “No details please.” She really didn’t want any – like at all. True both Mister Wayne and John Blake were good looking men, but, just no. 

“Fine,” Jason said. “And no, he didn’t just say yes because I smiled at him prettily. He has a reason. Data.”

“Ah,” Babs clued in. “For an antidote?” 

Jason shrugged. “Yeah, Fox is working on it, but he’ll need more samples, said that a non-wolf blood sample would be better and you guys wanted it anyway, so there. Perfect match. We’re doing it for science.” 

Babs sniggered. “Sure we’re doing it for science. But also for fun, because you’re planning it as a party, Jason.” 

Jason waved his hand. “Parties are fun and honestly this is something to celebrate. I mean – shit, can you even imagine what this means to Tim, Damian, and Steph?” 

Harper actually could. “I’m glad it’s going to happen. And so soon too. Full moon right?”

“Yes, Full Moon party,” Jason answered. “Awesome, isn’t it?” 

“Damn right it is,” Babs said. 

“Okay then, now that I made you guys happy, it’s your turn. Coffee and donuts, girls. Coffee and donuts,” Jason said and went to his office.

“Can’t believe this is really happening,” Harper said. 

“You better believe it. Once in a lifetime chance. How lucky are we?” Babs replied, grinning. “This day can’t possible get any better.” 

“We’ll see about that. I am so close to nailing this dirtbag Runner,” Harper said. 

“You go girl,” Barbara said. 

“Coffee and donuts!” Jason called from his office. 

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Can you give this to him on your way out?” She asked, indicating the bakery bag. 

Harper stole a bear claw and nodded. “Sure.” 

“Thanks,” Babs said and went to work. 

Harper threw the bag of donuts at Jason and then ran out the office. She could still hear Jason’s laughter in the hall. 

~+~

Harper did nail that dirtbag Runner that afternoon. He was getting cocky, or maybe stupid, or maybe he wanted to get caught, she had no idea, but she had her money shot within two hours of trailing him. Which meant that she could hand the photos over to Babs, who would deal with it all and they could close another case. And Harper could go home early. Make some dinner and wait for Cullen. She wanted to talk to him about it first. She knew she was going to take the drug, but she didn’t want him to be surprised by it all. 

~+~

“You’re home early, sis,” Cullen said. “And you made dinner too.” 

“It was a wonderful day at work,” Harper replied. “How was school?” 

“Not as sucky as usual. I count it a win,” Cullen said. 

“Dinner is ready in five, wash your hands and come eat,” Harper replied. 

Cullen nodded, headed to his room to throw his backpack on the floor, and was back a few minutes later. 

“So,” he said, sitting down and inhaling the scent of the curry she made. “What is the good news?” 

“Food first, talk later?” 

“If you finally got laid, I only want the bare bones, no details please.”

“Not everything is about sex,” Harper said. 

Cullen grinned. “Not for you, but you’re not a teenage werewolf.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Eat your curry.” 

Cullen did.

After they were done, Harper looked at him. “So, I told you about the drug that is turning regular people into wolves.”

“Yeah.”

“It turns out that it’s pretty harmless taken on it’s own and the people working on this need more data to make an antidote as well, so I volunteered to take it, have my blood drawn and-” 

“Turn into a wolf?” Cullen asked. 

“Don’t flip out on me. It’s under supervision. On a full moon. At the manor. Jason and Dick will be there. John too, if something should go wrong they can turn and help. Besides Stephanie and Barbara agreed to it as well. You will be there, Colin, and Tim and Damian, keeping us in check and guiding us through the whole thing.” 

Cullen sighed. “Why do you even want this?” 

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. “Why do I want this? To see what it’s like to be you, even if it’s only for one night, Cullen. I want to understand you better and this – this is the only way to do it with minimal risk involved. And I can help other people as well.”

“Sorry,” Cullen said. “I don’t want to sound defensive, but you know I thought this was a curse for so long, it’s hard to not fall back on that.” 

She reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezed gently. “I know. But it doesn’t have to be a curse. You know that now. It can help people.” 

“I know,” Cullen said. “So, you will be there this full moon?” 

“Jason is making it into an event. I mean…there will be a party. And I hear they have guests.”

“Fucking, Oliver Queen,” Cullen said. “Colin said he’s not a wolf, but his lovers are. So that should be fun.” 

Harper nodded. “That’s what Jason told us as well. I don’t know if Oliver Queen will be there, but his lovers surely will be.” Harper knew that Oliver had had a hard time because of the drug. Jason had been respectful of Oliver’s privacy, but he had told them enough about what had happened and Harper knew that something like this could mess a person up. 

“A party then. Of course you guys get a turning party…” Cullen grinned. 

“Oh, shut up,” she said. 

He didn’t. 

~+~

To say Harper was nervous the day of the full moon would be an understatement. She was very excited for it of course, but also nervous. Mister Fox came around to take blood samples from her and Babs and then they had a whole work day to get over. 

Around two, Jason told them to call it a day. 

“What? Why?” Harper asked. 

Jason gave her a look. “Because you two can hardly concentrate on work. And I get it. Big night tonight. Besides it’s not like any of these cases are time sensitive. Just get out of here you two. I’ll see you this evening at the manor. Food and a speech from Bruce, and then some fun party drugs and howling at the moon.” 

Babs gave him a look. “You’re taking this whole thing well.”

“I trust you and I trust my pack to react accordingly if something should feel off.” 

“You don’t think this will backfire do you?” Harper asked. 

“Nah,” Jason answered. “It will be fine. It will be better than fine, it will be fun. We never had so many to run and play with and I’m looking forward to it. I know Felicity is looking forward to it as well, because there are way less female than male wolves around for some reason.” 

“Should we bring something?” Babs cut in. 

“No, we have everything. Oh, hey, do you want to change in a room or is outside fine? We aren’t a modest bunch…werewolves and all, but it’s different for you I image? Being naked? I’ll just need to know so I can give Alfred a heads-up.” 

“Separate room would be nice,” Harper said. 

Babs nodded. “What she said. We can share.” 

“Totally,” Harper agreed. 

“Good. Now get out of here,” Jason said.

~+~

It really was a party, there were lights strung outside on the back porch and there was good food and drinks. No alcohol, because that could interfere with the drug. Bruce Wayne explained everything and introduced the pack from Star City. Harper had never thought that she would be at a private party with Oliver Queen again. The Star City pack had been at the twins birthday party, but Harper hadn't really had the heart or opportunity to talk to them. Looking at Oliver now she hoped she would be able to talk to him. That man was hot. 

“Didn’t think he would be here,” Harper said to Dick as Dick handed her another pastry. At this rate she would be fat soon. 

“Bruce and he talked. He was against the whole thing, but when it comes down to it it’s not Oliver’s pack, but Bruce’s and we really need the data too. Two birds, one stone.” He grabbed another mini-quiche and her elbow with his free hand. “You really need to talk to Felicity. She’s awesome. I would introduce you to Roy, but Jay is all over him again.” He laughed, obviously not worried in the least. 

He introduced her to Felicity and then left her there, which wasn’t a bad thing at all, Felicity was smart and funny and dorky in a way Harper liked. 

The party part of the whole thing was really fun and over way too soon for Harper’s taste. 

Steph grabbed her hand and waved for Barbara to follow them into a room that had a pink glitter star on the door. 

“Cass made it,” Tim said. He had been waiting at the door. “Your changing room. Drug is on the table, just scratch the door once you’re done and Alfred will let you out.” 

Cass was already changing and Harper had the feeling that Tim would soon too. He kissed Steph and was about to step away, when she grabbed his hand. “I’m gonna do it with you and Damian. Outside.” 

“You sure?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen Dick’s and Jason’s ass plenty of times, I guess it’s fair Jay can look at my boobs.” She laughed at Tim’s growl. “See you two on the other side,” she said over her shoulder to Harper and Babs and left them in front of the changing room. 

“Alright then,” Barbara said, opening the door. “Let’s do this.” 

Harper nodded. 

They stripped out of their clothes and then took the drug. It tasted earthy somehow. Harper couldn’t really place it, but it wasn’t a bad taste. 

The sensation started in her stomach and flowed over into her limbs, it wasn’t pain exactly, but it wasn’t too great either. It only lasted a few moments and then she was on all fours and everything looked different. Smelled different and she could hear the wolves on the other side of the door. 

Harper turned to see a white wolf before her with Barbara’s twinkling eyes. She was beautiful. Harper barked at her in excitement and rubbed up against her. It worked!

She rushed to the door and scratched at the wood with her paw. It was opened a moment later. She sniffed at Alfred’s leg and then as he stepped back, she ran past him. She could smell Cullen and she wanted to be close to him. 

She was aware of a lot of things, all at once. Smells, sounds. The strange, but not unpleasant feeling of her bones and muscle and fur. She was listening to some critter when someone nipped at her ear. It was time to play. She tore after Cullen and Babs joined them. The woods were magical and her brother’s tongue on her snout felt good. 

Once she had run for hours, she collapsed with Cullen, Babs, and Roy in a pile and closed her eyes. The night was still young, but she wasn’t used to using her body like this and she was getting tired. Cullen let her know without words that it was fine to nap for a bit, so she did just that. 

~+~

When she woke up, she was human, naked under a soft blanket and inside the house. “How many people saw my butt?” she asked, not looking at anyone. 

“Pretty much everyone,” Dick said. “It’s a nice ass.” 

She groaned. “I’m gonna go and crawl under a rock now.” 

Steph laughed. “Girl, you at least didn’t fuck while everyone was watching.” 

Harper blinked up at her. She was wearing a blanket too. “What?”

Steph shrugged. “It didn’t matter while I was a wolf.”

Tim kissed her cheek. “It doesn’t matter now, Steph.” 

“Let me draw your blood, and then let’s go and have breakfast,” Dick said. 

“You can draw blood?” 

“There is nothing I can’t do,” Dick said with a grin. 

Harper held out her arm to him and let him do it. It was over in a matter of seconds. “Is it okay if I just keep the blanket…my skin feels kinda sensitive.” 

Dick nodded. “It happens to a lot of people who turn. And aren’t born a werewolf. Breakfast after a full moon is very informal.” He helped her up and they all went over to the dining room. 

Dick had been right, people were in all kinds of state of undressed, eating, drinking coffee, talking. 

So that was pack life she thought, a bit wistfully. It was good that Cullen had this too. 

“Grab a plate,” Felicity said.

Harper secured the blanket and then grabbed a plate, she was starving. All in all, she thought as she was piling her plate with delicious breakfast goods, this was one of the best nights of her life, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted a repeat. Maybe it was so good because it was a onetime thing. 

She would compare notes with Babs and Steph later, for now she was going to enjoy this.


	56. ~Forty-Seven~

~Forty-Seven~

Dick stretched out, the hot water felt heavenly against his sore muscles. He closed his eyes and just relaxed. It had been a busy patrol and then the impromptu roof sex, while fucking amazing at the time, took a toll on his body. He was hurting in all the right places and then some.

“Mind if I join you?” 

Dick smiled at his mate, “I was hoping you would.” He sat up just enough for Jason to slide in behind him.

“Love this damn tub.” Jason sighed happily as Dick settled back against him, the water sloshing around. Jason sniffed the air and then groaned. “Lavender?” 

Dick chuckled, leaning up and kissing Jason’s jaw. “Yeah, special bath oils. For relaxation.” Dick hummed as he settled back against Jay’s chest and closed his eyes again. He loved tender moments like this, craved them even. Just as much as their sexual encounters, if not more. 

Jason ran his fingers down Dick’s thighs, his thumbs rubbing lightly against the bruises on Dick’s hips. “Sorry,” he whispered, kissing his neck. 

“I’m not,” Dick smiled. “They’ll fade by morning.” 

Jason nipped at his skin. “Too bad.” 

Dick snorted, smacking Jason’s arm. “Ass.”

“Love you too.” 

Dick smiled and turned around, the water splashing onto the floor with the sudden movement. “Love you more.” He wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and kissed him properly. It was the perfect ending to their night. 

~*~ 

“Look at this.” 

Dick glanced up from his paperwork and took the report that John was holding out to him. “What is it?” Dick questioned as he scanned over the document. Dick frowned as he realized what he was reading. An autopsy report. “An animal attack.” 

“Yep, and not just any animal attack.” John practically growled and then he dipped his head closer to Dick’s. “The body smelled like wolf, but not…” 

His voice was barely above a whisper, but Dick heard him loud and clear. “Like the girls,” he nodded. The full moon party for the girls had been a hit, but Dick had noticed that they smelled a little off. Wolf, but not wolf. “Shit.” 

“There were no parties last night,” John stated. “Which means what we feared is starting to happen.” 

Dick felt sick, they knew this was a possibility. “We didn’t see anything last night on patrol either.”

“The body was found in a very prominent neighborhood, where the Batman would never even think to patrol.” John stated. “I’m thinking this was a hit.” 

“Fuck.” Dick groaned, rubbing at his neck. This was huge. “Did you tell Bruce?”

“Yes, he’s looking into it.” 

Dick nodded. “It’s time for another team meeting.”

~*~ 

Dick hated waiting. He wanted to do something, go out on patrol and hunt down the bastard that did this and tear him or her from limb to limb. 

He groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair. Dick felt anxious, this was a huge setback and they were no closer to answers than they were before. 

“Hey,” Jason stepped up to him, wrapping his arms around him. Dick inhaled sharply and leaned into his mate. It helped take the edge off. 

“There’s been a few developments,” Bruce announced as he glanced around the room and Dick followed his gaze. 

Damian and Tim, Roy and Oliver… they all looked like they wanted to do hurt someone just as much as he did. John was still at work and Felicity was helping the rest of Team Arrow while updating the Batcomputer. 

“An influential business man was killed last night. He bled to death.” Bruce began. “From an apparent animal attack. We know that it wasn’t just any animal, but one of the false wolfs.” 

“This is ridiculous! Felicity warned us that this might happen.” Roy snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. “And we’ve done nothing about it!” 

“Roy,” Oliver warned and Roy huffed in annoyance, but took a step back. 

“The police have no leads, but they don’t know what we do.” Bruce continued on as if Roy hadn’t interrupted a moment ago. “There were no advertised parties. And since there was only one such attack, I assume this wasn’t a party at all. We do have a tentative list of those that have been to a party and at least knew of the drug. We’ll break up into teams and check on their alibis for last night and see if we can narrow down a suspect.” 

They all nodded in agreement and Dick was more than eager to start.

“There was also another development.” Bruce stated, “I received an invitation to host an after party. If I’m willing to pay twenty thousand dollars for their services.”

“After the Wayne Halloween Gala?” Tim questioned. “I’m hoping they sent a bank account for you to pay.” 

“They did.” Bruce smirked. 

“Ha.” Tim snorted. “Idiots.” 

“Precisely,” Bruce nodded. “I was able to trace the accounts to a Mister Christian Lourdes. He’s the front man. From what I could dig up, he’s not the mastermind behind the drug, but a little more digging and we’ll have a source.” 

“Are you going to host it?” Oliver asked what they were all wondering. 

“Yes.” Bruce replied. “Although, I argued down the price to ten thousand dollars, after all. It’s a fundraiser.” 

Jason snorted.

“I know everyone is looking forward to going to the gala, but this will be our chance to infiltrate their offices and a potential lab-” 

“Since we know they’ll be at the gala.” Dick finished. “Jay and I will do it.” He volunteered, not even asking if it was okay. He knew that Jason would rather be on the streets than at the gala. Sure they got to dress up in costumes, but they did that nightly. He hated having to play a part to the socialites of Gotham, to make them give their money to the cause. And he knew Jason hated it more.

Bruce nodded. “Jason, do you agree?”

“Yep.” 

“Very well,” Bruce stated with a look of thanks and then they began to plan their attack. This was all coming together. 

~*~

Dick collapsed onto their bed. He was exhausted. They had gone through their list of suspects and all of them had solid alibis. Hopefully, someone else had better luck. 

“You’re still going to wear your costume for me, right?” Jason asked as he joined him in bed. “I was looking forward to you getting all dressed up.” 

Dick chuckled. “You just want to see my ass in a tight miniskirt.” 

“Maybe.” Jason shrugged, practically draping himself over Dick and lazily kissing up Dick’s neck.

“Well if you’re a good little boy,” Dick promised and tugged Jason into a kiss. 

“I can be good.” 

Dick laughed, pushing Jason off him and straddling him. “I rather patrol and get lucky, than go to the gala.” 

“We’ll have to stop in for a few minutes, I can’t wait to see the girls in their costumes. They’re going to be so hot.” 

“I’m sure we can make a quick appearance.” Dick hummed, he wanted to see everyone in their costumes too. “Then we’ll kick some ass.” 

“Of course.” Jason agreed, kissing him once more. “Until then.” 

Dick hummed in response and curled into Jason. They had a long day ahead of them and they had to get as much sleep as they could.


	57. ~Forty-Eight~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all our readers, sorry for the delay in posting! We're usually pretty good about updating, but with the holiday schedule, a bout of the flu, and a case of pneumonia, we just weren't up to par! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Ica and Ischa

~Forty-Eight~

Roy was seriously impressed. The costumes were top notch and Felicity went all out. Of course, Oliver hadn’t really wanted to dress up, but seeing as Felicity had so much fun with it, he had relented. 

“I wish I could do real magic,” she said, twirling her wand between her fingers. 

“You do every day,” Oliver said, without looking up from buttoning up his robe. They were going as characters from the Harry Potter books. Felicity was Luna Lovegood and she looked very good in that school uniform. 

Felicity looked at him with hearts in her eyes and Roy really couldn’t blame her. It was the matter of fact way that Oliver gave out compliments, that made them feel even more real and precious. 

“Besides,” Roy added, “As far as I know, real magic is totally overrated and not fun and dangerous.”

“Put on your costume Roy, or we will be late,” Oliver said. He was going as Draco Malfoy and Roy had been presented with Harry Potter himself. He was pretty sure it was because Felicity secretly shipped it. 

“I am dressed,” Roy said. 

“The glasses and scar,” Felicity reminded him with a stern look. 

Roy sighed, grabbed a pen and handed it over to her. “Make it look good.” 

She grinned. 

~+~

Despite everything and the masses of people at the gala, he was enjoying himself. The food was excellent, the music live, by some upcoming band from Gotham, called Patrol, and the costumes ranged from scary to very, very sexy. 

Jay had showed Roy a picture of the costume he and Dick had intended to wear and Roy got a bit hard just imaging Dick in a sexy Red Riding Hood outfit with Jason as the big bad wolf. As things were now, he was probably never going to see Dick in a skirt. Which was a shame. 

“Oh, my god,” Felicity said, nearly choking on her mini – something or other. 

Roy followed her gaze. OMG was right, he thought with a grin. Harper was wearing a suit, she was in full 30’s private dick regalia and had a beautiful woman on each arm. One that looked like Jessica Rabbit, which he realized was Barbara and the busty blond was Stephanie. Damn. 

“I’ve died and gone to heaven,” he said. 

Felicity slapped him. 

Roy ignored it and got out his phone instead, so he could snap a picture and send it to Jay. Jason would so get a kick out of it. 

“We need to go over and say, hi,” Felicity decided. 

Roy nodded. He looked around real quick to see where Oliver was and once he caught Oliver’s eye he nodded, feeling assured. Oliver was okay, he was talking to John and Tim. Tim who was wearing a lurid Robin costume. One with short green panties that left nothing to the imagination. He was also wearing a mask of the same color. 

Roy shook his head, grinning. Deep waters and all that. 

They weren’t the only ones who wanted pictures, it seemed that the girls were making quite a show out of it. Harper even had a cigar. It wasn’t lit, but it gave the whole thing that something extra. 

“You guys look amazing,” Felicity said. “Can I take a picture too?” 

“Sure,” Babs answered and they posed. 

Roy was absolutely in heaven. “This,” he said, “Is a dream come true.” 

“Not only for you,” Stephanie said with a wink. 

He laughed. 

~+~

“You know,” Jason said a few hours later, the gala was still in full swing, but half of the people were drunker than they should have been and the security personal had their hands full. 

“Fuck,” Roy said, turning around to glare at Jason. He hadn’t heard Jason sneak up on him and hadn’t smelled him either, in a room full of people and wolves it was no wonder. 

“Steph looks like that imaginary secretary I’ve always wanted to have,” Jason continued, grinning. 

“I know, that’s why I sent you the picture. They are so hot.” He took a sip of his water. “Speaking of hot, where is your better half?” 

“No touching allowed,” Jason warned. The half wolf mask he was wearing made him look mysterious and mean at the same time. Roy liked it. 

“As if I would try to feel Dick up,” Roy scoffed. 

Jason laughed. “So how are things here?” 

“As you would expect. Everyone is having fun, the money is flowing as is the booze. I mean…I’ve stumbled over at least five different couples making out in various corners in the last twenty minutes.” 

“Ah, the yearly Halloween Gala, it can only be topped by the Christmas Ball,” Jason said. 

Roy laughed. “I bet you and Dick will sneak upstairs later too.” 

“We will sneak back to our place, or do it in the woods,” Jason said. “So the magician guy hasn’t shown up yet?” 

“Haven’t seen him,” Roy said, Bruce had given them Lourdes’ picture, so they could keep an eye out for him, but so far that guy hasn’t crossed Roy’s path. 

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t here,” Jason replied. 

Roy nodded. “Found anything interesting while you were out?” 

“Some things, I will fill you guys in later.” 

“Sounds promising?” 

“It’s not too bad,” Jason said. 

“Good,” Roy replied. “Oh, fuck,” he added a moment later, because Dick just came in and he looked – stunning. His legs, the tight skirt, that short fucking cape. “Is he wearing high heels?” 

“Sure is,” Jason answered. 

“He looks like a porn version of Red Riding Hood,” Roy said.

“And I get to take him home later,” Jason replied smugly. 

“Oliver would never wear anything like that,” he said wistfully. 

“Maybe Felicity would,” Jason said, “Maybe you should do it.” 

Roy hadn’t thought about it before at all, but maybe this was a thought he could keep at the back of his mind for later. His birthday or Oliver’s or Felicity’s. “The no touching rule, doesn’t apply to hugs, does it?” Roy asked, as Dick weaved his way through the crowd to join them. 

Jason laughed. “No, it doesn’t.

“Hi,” Dick said. 

“You look stunning,” Roy replied and pulled Dick in. 

Dick laughed: smelled like strawberries.

“Thank you,” Dick said. “So how are things?” 

“Same old, same old,” Jason answered for Roy. 

“Glad to hear it,” Dick said. 

“You wanna dance?” Roy cut in, because this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he wasn’t going to let it slip away. 

Dick nodded. “Sure.” 

“No touching,” Jason reminded him. 

Roy rolled his eyes, and took Dick’s hand. “I’ll bring him back in no time,” he promised Jason. 

Jason mock glared at him. “You better.” 

Roy wasn’t surprised at all that Dick was a graceful dancer even in high heels. And he wasn’t surprised either that Jason cut in after only two songs. 

“Go find your own mate,” he said with a laugh as he whisked Dick away. 

Roy thought that it wasn’t a bad idea. He had been social all evening and it was time to grab his mates and drag them somewhere private. He had glimpsed the gardens earlier and thought that it would be very romantic outside right now. Cold as fuck to be sure, but also romantic. 

They haven’t had that much romance lately. 

And even if this was a job too, he wasn’t the only one working it. He knew that he could count on Batman’s team to have their backs. 

Besides, Roy hardly thought that the magician guy would try to sell his goods like party favors.   
There was going to be an after party after all. Bruce had arranged for it. 

They would get these people and then they would solve that murder and get this drug off the streets. 

~+~

“I saw you slipping away,” Oliver said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a secluded spot near the back of the garden. The voices from the house were faint here, as were the smells, so Roy had caught Oliver’s scent on the wind and wasn’t surprised.

“I was hoping you would,” Roy replied, turning to his lover. It still sometimes blew his mind that Oliver Queen was his to kiss, to touch, to fuck. To claim. 

“I know,” Oliver said.

“Is Felicity coming too?”

“As soon as she can get away, I assume, she saw you as well,” Oliver answered, pulling him even closer. 

It was dark here, the fairy lights that decorated the tamer parts of the garden barely reached where they were. Roy liked it.

“Want to start without her?” Roy teased, licking his lips. It was stupid how much he wanted this man, pretty much all the time. And it was stupid how much he wanted Oliver now, here, under the stars and moon and pressed against the grass. “Like our first time,” Roy whispered, and then yanked Oliver down, so he could ravish his lover’s mouth. 

“What?” Oliver asked, amused, when he broke the kiss. 

“Our first time was outside too, on the grass,” Roy answered. 

“I know, I remember. I didn’t even get to touch your cock,” Oliver said. 

“Did you want to?” Roy asked, he had never asked that question before, never even thought about asking it. But now he was curious.

“Yes, I wanted to,” Oliver answered. 

“I want to suck you,” Roy said just before he crushed their mouths back together. 

“Yes,” Oliver laughed, “Yes.”

“Like the first time, on the grass,” Roy said, because it had been hot and he wanted to do it again. Now that he thought about it, he wanted to fuck Oliver outside, in the woods more often. 

Oliver sank down onto the ground and took Roy with him. 

“The grass stains won’t come out easily,” Oliver said. 

“You can afford a good dry clearer, don’t even-”

Oliver shut him up with a hard kiss. Roy got lost there for a long moment in Oliver’s taste and scent and the feel of his hard body under his own. 

“You’re good at this,” Roy said, “but I won’t be distracted.” He followed the words up with pinning Oliver’s hands to the ground while he slid down Oliver’s body. “Keep them there,” he instructed as he let go, so he could get to Oliver’s pants, underwear, the hot flesh of his cock. 

Oliver obeyed, his fingers curled into the damp grass as Roy pulled his cock out. “Cold,” Oliver hissed. 

“I’ll get it warm in no time, get you hot in no time,” Roy replied, leaning in and kissing the tip of Oliver’s penis and then he let his lips slide down the length. Oliver hissed and then moaned softly. It was such a turn on for Roy to hear Oliver slowly losing control. He knew it was a turn on for Felicity too. 

“You started without me,” Felicity said, kneeling down beside them. 

Roy didn’t stop sucking that gorgeous cock, he was sure Felicity could entertain herself for a bit. 

“We’ll make it up to you,” Oliver got out between his teeth. 

“Yes, you will,” Felicity said, and then kissed Oliver. 

Roy doubled his efforts, he wanted to feel and taste Oliver come on his tongue. With Felicity kissing their mate and letting her hands roam under Oliver’s shirt, it didn’t take Oliver long to spill down Roy’s throat. 

“You want to go back to that party?” Roy asked.

“Why?” Felicity asked.

“Because I really want to come on Oliver’s chest. I wanted to do that the first time too,” Roy answered. 

“Territorial much?” Felicity grinned. 

“If you could mark him that way, you would,” Roy replied. 

She nodded, “True enough. Only time I might have slight dick envy, but then I think about all the multiple orgasms I can have and it’s all good.”

Oliver laughed and then shoved the robe and shirt up so his stomach and chest was exposed. 

Roy swallowed. “Oliver-”

“We'll have to clean up for the after-party anyway,” Oliver said.

Felicity leaned in again and kissed him once more, because they both knew how much Oliver didn't want to be at that after-party. 

But they had agreed that Oliver should be there, after all this all had started with him. And Roy thought Oliver should be there to get some kind of closure. 

“My cock is cold, you guys,” Oliver said and Felicity laughed. She looked at Roy. 

“Need a hand?” 

Roy only nodded, he didn't need a hand, but he wanted Felicity's fingers around his cock. 

She wasted no time to get his cock out and curl her fingers around it, it didn't take long for Roy to get fully hard again and once Oliver started to whisper filthy encouragements he was gone. 

Felicity stroked him through it and then made him lick her fingers clean. “Is it bad,” Roy asked, as he was putting his cock in his pants, “That I want to rub my come into your skin?” 

“No,” Oliver said, sitting up. He didn't even try to clean up, just let the shirt and robe cover Roy's work. “We should get back and clean up,” he added. 

“You're gonna eat me out in the shower,” Felicity said. 

Oliver kissed her cheek gently. “Yes, we will.” He held out his hands to them and they took them, and let Oliver lead them back to the mansion.


	58. ~Forty-Nine~

~Forty-Nine~

“And who are you supposed to be?” 

Bruce smirked, turning to John. “Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy.” 

“The sad thing is,” John mused, “That this really worked before I came along.”

Bruce took John’s face gently between his hands and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss wasn’t really gentle. It was passionate and left John wanting more. So much more. 

Bruce ended the kiss and licked his lips. John’s eyes were glued to his tongue and mouth. God, that mouth. 

“It seems to work on you just fine,” Bruce replied with a lazy smile. 

John wanted to bite him. “You work on me,” he replied instead. 

Bruce kissed him again. “So, it seems that the Halloween Gala is a success.”

“We’ve raised a ton of money and half the people are drunk and making out, so yeah,” John said. “Why aren’t we making out? Why aren’t I on my knees in a secluded corner with your cock down my throat?” 

Bruce looked at him for a second before he kissed John again, hard and hungry. “Because we have to deal with the after party, John.” 

“Right,” John said, sobering up. It wasn’t like he had forgotten about the mission, it was just that everyone was having so much fun and he was having fun too and he – well, there would be other parties. The Christmas one in just a few weeks, for one. 

Bruce let his fingers slide down John’s bare arm. “I will make it up to you.” 

“I know you will, and I want this done with too. Oliver needs closure.” 

Bruce nodded. “Yes, he does.” 

John sighed. “So, one last dance?” 

“For tonight, but there will be others,” Bruce replied and took John’s hand in his. 

~+~

John knew that Oliver wanted to be anywhere but here, but when you looked at him, you wouldn’t have been able to tell. Hell, John wasn’t even really able to tell and he could smell someone’s distress. Oliver, John realized, was really fucking scary. He could give Bruce a run for his money. 

The after party had started fifteen minutes ago, of course Bruce hadn’t invited anyone who hadn’t had prior knowledge of the drug. 

John was starting to get a little worried that this whole thing would end up in a bust. The magician guy hadn’t even shown up yet. And the guest were starting to get a little antsy. 

John startled slightly when there was a flourish of lights and smoke filled the room. A man dressed in a suit, cape, and domino mask suddenly appeared. A magic act followed, John had to admit it was pretty damn good. 

“And now what you’ve all been waiting for!” The magician clapped his hands and his partners in crime started to serve the drug to all the guests. 

“This is it.” Bruce stated to his left, his voice sent shivers down his spine and John wanted more than anything to bare his neck to his mate. 

“I know,” John managed to reply as the small glass vial was given to him. Shit. This was it. And for this to work, he had to play his part to perfection.

He took a deep breath and watched as a bunch of strangers, his friends, and his lover took the drug and turned into a pack of wolves before him. John made sure to keep an eye on Oliver, but he seemed to be doing well with the transformation and this time he had his mates with him… which John knew would help him and give him the closure he needed. John looked to Bruce, he still looked just as fierce, but it took John’s breath away to see the white fur instead of his normal black coat. 

John nodded and Bruce nodded back at him, letting out a howl before he led the others out into the gardens. John stood his ground and waited. This was all part of the plan. 

“Afraid?” 

John snorted, shaking his head. “No,” he turned to the man that had orchestrated this whole thing. “I was just thinking, how I’d love to save this for another time.” John glanced at the liquid in the vial. “I’m sure we can make some sort of deal? I mean, I can’t be the only one that has been interested in more.” 

“You wish to have another party?” He questioned and John shook his head. “Just for you then?” 

John smiled, “Yeah, think we could make a deal?” 

The man pursed his lips together for a moment as if in brief consideration and nodded. “It’ll cost you.” 

John laughed, “You do realize who you’re speaking to, right? I think I can afford it.” 

“Of course, you’re Mister Wayne’s lover.” He nodded, looking more than pleased to orchestrate a deal. “I think you have a deal.” 

“Perfect,” John smirked as he grabbed his pair of cuffs from his pocket. “And you’re under arrest.” 

“Wait, what?” He spluttered. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You are selling illegal drugs.” John stated with ease. “And you’re an accessory to a murder, you’re wanted for questioning.” 

“Murder!?” He looked utterly appalled. “I did no such thing.” 

“Then why don’t we take this down to the station,” he cuffed the man and made a quick call to Gordon. 

Gordon came in with his men and arrested his two accomplices. This was going to be fun, John grinned as they escorted them out to the waiting police cars. 

~*~ 

John was disappointed, it took only five minutes under interrogation for the magician to give up his intel. They didn’t even have to formally charge the bastard to get him to spill. The drugs weren’t exactly illegal so they had nothing to really charge him there, but they did have him as an accessory to a murder. And that was circumstantial at best. 

He gave them the names they needed. They already knew he wasn’t the one that manufactured the drugs, but now they knew who it was and where the lab was. Plus they had the woman he sold the drug to the week before. It was almost too simple… but then again, they thought they were too elitist to get caught. Idiots. 

John made a quick call to Dick and Jason on patrol. They’d scope out the lab and catch the guy before the police could get out there. They needed to stop this once and for all.

~*~ 

John was exhausted by the time he got home. He had volunteered to grab the woman, who turned out to be the dead man’s mistress. Or rather his ex-mistress. John shook his head. She held onto to her story, until she saw that the magician was in holding. And then she confessed everything. 

“Good lord, Master John. I’d rush you off to bed, but I was requested to send you down as soon as you got in.” Alfred stated, taking John’s coat at the door. 

John groaned and rubbed his neck. “Yeah, guessing Dick and Jay are back?” 

“Indeed.” 

John nodded. “Bruce and our other guests?” 

“Still out in the gardens.” Alfred smiled. They had made sure it would be safe for the guests and they had Damian and Steph watching over them. 

“Good.” John smiled, seems their night was a success. 

John sighed with relief and then headed down to the cave. John knew that the Robins had delivered their suspect to the police already, something must have come up. “Can’t this wait until-” he began, stopping in his tracks as a wolf started barking at him. John’s eyes widen as he took in the small white wolf cub Dick was trying to soothe. “Cass?” 

“About the right size, but we found her locked up at the lab and we couldn’t leave her there to be found by the police.” Jason explained. “We destroyed the files so that fucking bastard couldn’t make any drugs and the authorities won’t be able to make their own. We don’t need any more of that shit on the streets.” 

“Agreed,” John nodded. That had been the plan all along. They had wondered where they had gotten the wolf blood, used in the drug… but John never imagined it would be just a kid. John crossed closer to them, reaching out to the pup. “So, has she stayed in this form the whole time?” 

“Yeah,” Dick stated as he continued to pet her white fur and she inched closer to John, sniffing him out. “We had an idea, but we wanted to run it by you first.” 

“Okay?” 

“We thought that, maybe, Cass might be able to bring her out of her shell, ya know?” Jason explained. 

John stared at them a moment and then realized what they were asking. “Oh.” He looked at the pup’s blue eyes and smiled. “A friend might help.” 

~*~ 

He found Cass snuggled in a pile of dogs, instead of her bed. She was adorable. He knew she loved her dogs so much and felt at ease with them. “Cassandra.” 

She yawned and blinked up at him, frowning a bit when she noticed it was still dark outside. “Daddy?” 

“I have a mission for you.” 

She perked up, eyes wide and a large smile on her face. “I’m Batgirl!” She grinned as she jumped up from her sleeping spot.

“Kind of, but you know that you’re still too young to start training.” He stated and she frowned, stomping her foot against the ground. Cassandra wanted to train and be out there with the rest of her pack. She was more than old enough and John knew she had years of training as an assassin. She would be an asset to the Batfamily, but John thought she was just too young. 

“Batgirl.” She mumbled more to herself and John sighed, holding out his hand to her which she took. 

“I need your help,” he explained as they walked down to the cave. John knew all she needed to do was see the pup and she’d do exactly what was needed. 

The wolf barked at Cass and she gasped in surprise, pulling away from John and instantly transforming into her wolf form. She barked at the new wolf and soon they were rolling around and playing. 

“They’re so adorable.” Dick smiled and John had to admit they were. 

“Yeah,” John sighed. “You two go home, I got this. They’ll probably play a bit longer and then transform back.” 

“You sure?” Jay asked, but he looked ready to flee. 

“Yep.” He nodded. “You guys did great tonight.” 

They said their goodnights and John sat down, watching the two children play. John knew in his gut that he’d take this pup in and give her a home if they needed to. They would just have to see what happened, but he had a really good feeling about this.


	59. ~Fifty~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you've liked our story so far. We enjoy writing in this verse, but we've decided to take a small hiatus on this fic as we focus on an original cat shifter story that we are working on. Thank you all for your kudos and comments and we'll return in a few weeks with a new crossover that'll be worth the wait!

“It’s like the Home for Wayward kids in here,” Roy said, as he came down the stairs and watched the two girls play with the dogs. It was rowdy and loud, and it smelled like wet dog in the hall. Both Cassandra and the other girl were in their wolf form right now. 

Roy shook his head as Oliver stepped beside him. Last night, Oliver had slept well for the first time since he killed the homeless man. Roy knew that this wasn’t the end of Oliver’s trauma and guilt, but catching the people who were responsible was definitely a start. 

“It’s what Bruce does,” Oliver said. There was a smile in his eyes, even if wasn’t in his voice. 

“It’s still so weird, I was warned about him. As a kid, to never cross his path and here he is with a house full of kids. His own and adopted and it’s – such a mindfuck.” 

Oliver slid his arm down Roy’s back and settled it just over his ass. 

Roy really wanted to start something up against the banister, dogs and kids be damned, but then Oliver stepped back and looked at him. 

“Breakfast?” Oliver asked. 

Roy gave him a look in return, grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him hard, before Oliver could even think about taking another step away from him. 

“Sure,” Roy said, once he let go of his lover. 

Oliver licked his lips. 

Roy was ready to drag him back to bed where Felicity was still softly snoring. 

The look in Oliver’s eyes told him he knew it too. 

“You guys done eye-fucking each other? I swear it’s like watching artsy porn,” Jason said in that moment. 

“Don’t you have a home?” Roy shot back. 

Jason laughed. “But only this place has Alfred.” 

While Roy was being distracted by Jason, Oliver managed to go down the stairs and was now playing with the dogs as well. It was adorable. 

Jason snapped a picture. 

Roy couldn’t see Oliver’s face, but he was sure Oliver was glaring at Jay right now. Jason didn’t seem worried. 

Roy made his way down the stairs and left Oliver with Cass, the new girl, and the dogs while he made his way to the kitchen with Jason. 

“Where is your other half? Still sore?” Roy asked, mock whispering. 

Jason shrugged. “Sleeping. Wore him out.” 

Roy rolled his eyes. “Of course you did.”

“How is Oliver?” 

“Coping, better,” Roy replied. “It helped that we got the people who are responsible and that the drug is off the streets and also that he had been able to turn and run again.” 

“You think he might rethink the turning thing?” Jason asked, as he loaded his plate with eggs, pancakes, and fake bacon.

Roy put a handful of berries on those pancakes. “Eat your fruits and vegetables, boy.” 

“Fuck you,” Jason replied, grinning. 

They sat down and started eating. 

Jason gave him a look once his food was half gone. “So?”

Roy shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe? I know he had fun running with us. But-” 

“But he ate a man,” Jason said. 

“Yeah, that.” 

“Give him time,” Jason said. 

Roy nodded. Of course he would give Oliver time. He and Felicity would both do it, and if Oliver would never want to be a wolf that wouldn’t make them love him or respect him less. Oliver knew that too. 

“You know anything about the girl?” Roy asked. 

Jason shook his head. “No, we don’t even know her name, because she doesn’t speak. I hope she will talk to Cass.” 

“They seem to get along well enough,” Roy observed. 

“Cass can charm anyone,” Jason replied, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I guess she can. I mean, Oliver is playing with her and the dogs.”

“He’s good with kids,” Jason observed. 

Roy knew it was meant to sound casual, but it was anything but. “Yeah, no. Way too young for that, bro.”

Jason grinned. “But you do want to have kids one day with your partners?” 

Roy nodded. One day, sure. “Not now, life is too crazy for that right now. I don’t want to be a vigilante and a dad.”

“Bruce manages,” Jason pointed out. 

“He has all of you, he has John. John isn’t a vigilante, he’s just a dad. Also, what the fuck is wrong with you bringing up kids over breakfast, Jay.” 

Jason finished his eggs and the last bite of pancake. “Was just curious.” 

“Okay.” 

“And you brought up kids, I mean, you asked about the girl.” 

“Because I want to know if you’re going to adopt her or find her parents, if they’re still alive,” Roy added bitterly. 

Jason drank another sip of coffee. “The plan is to find out her name and maybe where she’s from and start there. Cross-referencing with missing person’s cases. And if her parents are still alive we will bring her back to them.”

“What if they gave her away?” Roy said. 

“Man, you’re on a dark path today,” Jason replied, finishing his coffee. 

Roy finished his too and looked at Jason. “I want her to go home and I want her parents to be good people, I really do.” 

“But if they’re not, you want to know if she’s gonna be fine,” Jason said. 

“Yes. And with Cass and the twins….” Roy shrugged. 

Jason smiled at him. “I’m sure it’s going to be fine Roy,” he said just as Oliver entered the kitchen.

Roy watched him wash his hands, because he had been playing with the dogs, and then pile breakfast onto his plate, before he grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down at the table with them. 

He seemed relaxed, Roy thought. 

“Did she say anything?” Jason asked. 

Oliver shook his head. “She likes her own kind better.” 

“But she’s not afraid of you,” Jason pointed out. 

“I’m good with kids,” Oliver replied. 

“One of his many talents,” Roy threw in. 

“Stop right there, I know where this is going,” Jason warned. 

Roy wriggled his eyebrows at him. 

Oliver ignored them and ate his breakfast in silence. 

~+~

Roy knew that they had to go home, now that the case was solved, but he really enjoyed hanging out with Jason and Dick. And he missed the boys when he was in Starling. So he took every opportunity to hang out with them. 

“Do I have to pry you away from them?” Felicity asked after lunch. 

“We will be on our way back soon enough,” Roy answered. 

“Do you miss hanging out with boys your age?” She wanted to know. 

Roy snorted. “Gee, no. Hell no. I miss being able to talk vigilante shop with boys my age.” 

“Makes sense,” she replied. 

He grabbed her and pulled her in so he could kiss her. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you for Jay and Dick.” 

“Pff, as if I was worried about that,” Felicity said. She patted his arm gently. 

“There really is no need to fret,” Roy assured her. 

She sighed. “I’m not.”

“You sure? I mean, I could show you how much I want to go home with you…with my tongue.”

Felicity kissed him hard, probably to shut him up. 

Roy wasn’t complaining. 

~+~

One day later, their things were packed, Felicity had contacted their team that they would fly home that night, and Oliver was pacing like a caged animal. 

“Starling is still standing, Oliver,” Roy said. 

“We’ve been away too long,” Oliver replied, stopping his pacing for a moment to look at him. 

“We needed to finish this,” Roy replied. 

“It is finished,” Oliver said. 

Not in the long run, Roy thought, but he wisely kept it to himself. If normal vigilante stuff was what Oliver needed right now, in his own city, then that was what he and Felicity would give Oliver. 

“Yes, and the next big bad thing is just waiting for us to come home,” Felicity cut in. 

Oliver smiled at her wryly. “On second thought, maybe we should stay here.” 

“You don’t mean it and we all know it,” she replied. 

Oliver nodded. “Okay, then let’s have dinner with the Gotham pack and then get to the jet.” 

Because Roy was friends with billionaires now who had their own private jets that he could borrow. Because that was his life now. 

When they came down, the dining room was already lively and not only with the usual suspects, but also with the rest of Bruce Wayne’s extended family. There was Damian Wayne, who looked more like his father every day, his beautiful girlfriend and his very pretty boyfriend. Tim, Roy thought, who had a thing for the Arrow. Not that Roy could blame the boy. 

When he sat down, Cass was already talking a mile a minute and the new little girl was pressed against her. Cass didn’t seem to mind. She also didn’t seem to mind that the little girl was horrified of the amount of broccoli Cass was putting on her own plate. 

When Cass started to put broccoli on the girl’s plate the girl shook her head. 

Roy handed the girl the baked potatoes and sour crème instead. 

She smiled at him shyly. 

He smiled back. 

“Alfred outdid himself with all this,” Tim said. “All of our favorite things.” 

“It’s so rare that we all come together for a meal these days,” Bruce replied. 

Tim nodded. 

“We try to be around more,” Damian cut in. 

“I’m holding you to that,” Dick said with a wink. 

Roy just soaked in all this – pack-life. He loved his pack to pieces, obviously, but it wasn’t as big as this one. This here, he thought, this was what it used to be like when his grandparents where still young. His grandmother would have loved this, would have been happy for him too. 

~+~

Jason drove them to the airport, he didn’t have to of course, but he had insisted. 

He was hugging the hell out of Roy while Felicity and Oliver were already boarding the jet. 

“You should really stop by soon, I can show you all the cool places,” Roy said. 

Jason laughed. “Sure, but we both know, usually it’s a catastrophe or other that brings us to Starling.”

“We should not make it a habit,” Roy replied. 

Jay let go of him. “No, we really shouldn’t. Maybe next time we’ll come for something nice, a celebration.” 

“We’re not going to get married,” Roy said. 

“Funny that this is what popped into your mind first,” Jay replied with a grin. 

Roy groaned. 

Jason patted his shoulder. “It’s fine. There is this thing called commitment ceremony.” 

“Shut the hell up,” Roy replied, but there was no heat behind it whatsoever. “Let me know how the search for the girl’s parents is going and if there is anything we can do to help.” 

Jason nodded. “Will do. Don’t worry.” 

They hugged one last time before Roy made his way to the plane. 

He would miss Jay and his pack, but he was also glad to don the mask and grab the bow to kick some ass back home.


End file.
